


Secret Desires

by AlexDanversEnthusiast



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Consent, Consent is Sexy, D/s themes, Discussion of Abortion, Dom!Maggie, Erotic Pictures, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Futanari, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Innuendo, Intrigue, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Lust, Mystery, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Scares, Rare Pairings, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Smut, Soulmates, Strong Language, SuperCop-Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Tension, Were-Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 164,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversEnthusiast/pseuds/AlexDanversEnthusiast
Summary: Kara Danvers-Prince hated attending charity events with her mother. They were boring full of old men, and people wanting to flaunt their money, talk politics, and other bullshit. Kara's evening is going to change when a mysterious woman makes her night a little better.





	1. Of Children and Charity

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story had been sitting in my folder for over a month or two. It was supposed to be the beginning origins for 'Total Eclipse of The Heart' but I decided to go a different route with that story. This story came from a night of sleep deprivation and procrastination from writing a paper. The mind does wonderful things when you are tired. Anyway, this story was brought to fruition and was not going to see the light of day, but I was dared to post. And here we are.
> 
> Alright...so this isn't exactly A/B/O I do not know the first thing about it, but coming from the Glee Fandom we had were!people and G!P (fucking Glee). So this story contains those elements.
> 
> Also, please don't ask me if there is going to be any SuperCorp in this story, because the answer is a big NO! I don't ship them and the only relationship will be friendship.
> 
> Lastly, if you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't be a dick and leave hateful comments, etc. constructive criticism is cool, but don't be an ass about it. Again, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!
> 
> Now that you have been filled in you can proceed to the story...

Kara Danvers-Prince hated these charity events that her mother would always throw. She would have to throw on evening gowns, have her hair done, and smile at people who are phonier than a three-dollar bill. But Kara played the dutiful daughter while her mother, Diana raised money for The National City Children’s Hospital. Kara loved that her mother was quite the philanthropist, but it still sucked to be here and to make matters worse, there is an auction for people to bid on dates with eligible young ladies, and she was one of those ladies. Kara tried to get her two best friends to join her, but Lucy declined citing she was not a piece of meat, Sara declined because she didn’t want some old dude trying to buy her. The only ones who were willing to join her was Sam, and Lena. Everyone else was people that Kara did not know and could care less about.

“Why are you looking so sour, Kara?” Alex asked as she approached her daughter.

Kara sighed, “You know I do not like these events, mom. I hate pretending like I want to talk to these assholes and listen to how much money they have, and then the corrupt politicians out here pretending they care.” She finished her rant.

Alex chuckled, “Language, Kara. You know your mom prides herself on doing good deeds. It’s in her nature after all,” She loved that her wife was all about charity and using her name for good.

“Yeah, I know. I don’t understand why I can’t be charitable behind the scenes you know? The last thing I want is some old man trying to bid on me like I am some kind of sugar baby or something.” Kara tried not to sound whiney.

“It’s only for one night, Kara. If an old man bids on you and win, then you can politely decline the date, and move right along.” Alex suggested, they didn’t have to date the person if they didn’t want to, it’s all for charity.

Kara sipped her champagne, “I know.” She agreed.

Alex realized that her daughter was drinking alcohol, “You’re not twenty-one. Why are you drinking champagne?” She questioned her child.

Kara looked sheepish, “I need something if I am going to make it through the rest of the night,” She teased.

“I am letting you get away with one glass, but after this no more,” Alex decided to let Kara have a little fun.

“I know and don’t worry, I won’t tell mother,” Kara had told her mom.

Alex smirked, “That’s my girl. Alright, it is time for you to go backstage and prepare to get bid on.” She pushed Kara towards the staging area.

Kara tried to drag her feet, but her mom had some strength, “I’m going. I’m going.” She downed her glass of champagne and headed to the staging area.

“There you are, Kara. I was wondering where you disappeared to,” Sam noticed her friend walk over.

Kara sighed, “I didn’t disappear, I had something I needed to take care of. My mom found me and brought me here. Tell me again why we are doing this to ourselves?” She asked.

Lena chuckled, “It’s for the children’s hospital charity. I don’t want to do this anymore than you do, but you know my mother.” She did not want to be here, but her mother said it would look good for the Luthor name.

Kara laughed, “Yes, your mother is a hardass, but it is what it is.”

“Alright ladies, you will be going out individually, so you will not be paraded around like livestock. I know you don’t want to be here, but remember this is for charity. You can always turn down the date at the end of the night if that is what you want to do.” Kate had told the ladies in attendance.

Kara was going to strangle her aunt when they were alone. It was her aunt who came up with this whole idea and got her mom’s to co-opt to this idea.

“Don’t look so glum, love bug. It’s only one night, and then you will not have to see that person again.” Kate sidled up to her niece.

Kara rolled her eyes, “It’s easy for you to say. You don’t have to worry about an old man bidding on you tonight.” She grumbled.

“I know you hate it, Kara, but it’s charity and your mom will thank you for this,” Kate tried to give Kara some encouragement.

“Whatever,” Kara rebuffed her aunt’s answer. She heard her name being called of course she would be the first one up on the chopping block. It was time to shine and do some good for the children’s hospital. Kara stepped on stage and smiled politely as Cat Grant read off her attributes.

“First we have Kara Danvers-Prince, she is a senior at National City University, her major is neuropsychology, and when she is not studying, Kara enjoys taking pictures, painting, and exploring nature in her downtime. Kara is quick-witted and takes no nonsense, having said all that, let’s start the bidding at $20,000.” Cat started off the bidding.

Kara didn’t think that the bidding would start so high, but she would deal with it. She thought about the sick children of National City and listened to everyone bid on her.

$25,500!” A man called from the back.

“I have $25,500 going once. I have $25,500 going twice,” Cat was waiting to see if anyone else would bid on Kara.

“$50,000!” A feminine voice called from the back.

Kara looked around to see who it was, but couldn’t find out who she was, but she was going to thank the person who saved her from this hell.

Cat was impressed, “$50,000 going once…$50,000 going twice…” She wanted to see if anyone else was going to bid, “Alright, sold for $50,000” She banged the gavel, “You can meet with Kara in the meeting area.

Kara walked off the stage to a room of applause. She went back to the staging area and waited for the person to reveal themselves. Kara hoped that it wasn’t some old woman or a stalker or something who bid on her. She didn’t have to wait long as this woman dressed in a black evening gown, with a plunging neckline that showed off a nice amount of cleavage, and a split that stopped at her hip. Kara tried her best not to drool, but it was hard to keep her composure as the woman approached her with a small smile.

“It’s nice to make your acquaintance, Kara,” The woman greeted Kara without breaking eye contact.

Kara tried not to blush, “I could say the same for you, but I do not know your name. It’s only fair to tell me your name if you know mine.” She teased playfully.

The woman didn’t miss a beat, “I’m Maggie Sawyer, Detective at NCPD.” She introduced herself.

“You’re Aunt Kate’s friend. Thank you for bidding on me. Did she put you up to this?” Kara asked wondering if her aunt had something to do with this.

Maggie shook her head, “I can’t confirm nor deny, but it was a pleasure to save a young woman like yourself from old man hell. Would you like to take a stroll with me in the garden? We could get to know each other before we go out on our date sometime.” She suggested. When Kate had told her about the auction, Maggie was against it, but when Kate pleaded her case she was all in.

Kara smiled charmingly, “I would like that very much, Maggie. Thank you for saving me from being some old man’s arm candy,” She thanked Maggie for saving her.

“My pleasure,” Maggie held out her arm, “Shall we?”

Kara looped her arm through Maggie’s, “We shall.” She couldn’t help but smile.

They left the meeting area and made their way to the steps that led to the garden. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with bright orange, pink, blue, and almost purple looking streaks. The air was warm, and the smell of the flowers permeated the air. The garden area was completely empty, and a sense of peace and calm washed over Kara. It felt as if the weight of the event had been lifted off her shoulders, and it didn’t hurt that her saving grace was the woman in black walking beside her.

“So, what would you like to know about me, Kara?” Maggie asked as they strolled down the cobblestone path.

Kara had to think for a moment, “How long have you been with NCPD?” She asked something simple.

“For about a year, give or take a few months. I moved here from Metropolis after I was offered a position with NCPD. How long have you and your family lived in National City?” Maggie asked Kara a question.

“Since I was eleven,” Kara answered.

Maggie nodded, “Interesting. I know this is going to sound rude, but how old are you?” She asked wondering how old Kara was. Kate didn’t say how old Kara was and from her pictures, Kara seemed as if she was really young.

Kara bit her lip, “How old are you?” She asked in return.

“I asked you first, Kara. You can’t answer a question with a question,” Maggie had told Kara smartly.

“You’ll think that I am a child, but I just turned twenty,” Kara answered honestly.

Maggie thought Kara was a few years younger, but twenty was good, “So, you are legal.” She joked.

Kara shrugged, “Something like that, but what is legal nowadays? I answered your question now it’s time to answer mine. How old are you, Maggie?” She asked the question.

“I’m thirty. I will be thirty-one in January,” Maggie responded to Kara’s question.

Kara giggled, “You’re a year older than my mom.”

Maggie looked at Kara with a raised eyebrow, “How am I the same age as your mom?” She asked wondering how the hell it was possible?

“My mother and my mom met when I was ten. My mother was robbing the cradle, and when I was eleven my mother and my mom married. My mom adopted me a few months after their marriage.” Kara explained how her life worked without going into detail.

Maggie was intrigued, “Where did you move from?” She asked another question.

Kara felt at ease with Maggie, “I used to live in Paris until I was ten and then we moved to Midvale and lived there for a few months until it was time for us to move to National City. National City is where mom lived, but she came back to Midvale to take care of some business.” She answered the question with some detail.

“You are quite worldly for your twenty years. How are you a senior?” Maggie was curious as to how Kara was in college.

Kara hated talking about herself, “When I moved to National City, instead of being placed in seventh grade, I was placed in eighth grade and that was that.” She replied to the question, “You are asking me a lot of questions. I think it’s my turn to ask you some now. How long have you and Aunt Kate been friends?”

“We’ve known each other for about five years if not more than that. I was a regular police officer working the Gotham beat, and our paths crossed. A likely friendship bloomed and we’ve been friends ever since.” Maggie and Kate had a semi-complicated relationship.

“Did you two date?” Kara asked.

Maggie didn’t want to lie, “We tried, but realized that we work better as friends.” They tried to date but realized that it wasn’t happening and well, they ended up being the best of friends.

They strolled along the expanse of the garden in comfortable silence. The sun had set and the moon was hanging high in the sky. The sounds of crickets were providing music in the background with each step that they took. Kara had always loved the evening she was not hopped up on energy, and she could relax.

“Would you like to sit down?” Maggie asked as she spotted a wooden bench in the rose area.

Kara smiled shyly, “I would like that. These shoes are not all that comfortable.” She sat down.

Maggie sat down next to Kara, “I know the feeling. So, would you like to go on a date with me?” She asked. Kate had explained to her that the person she bid on can turn down the request for a date.

Kara was not about to turn Maggie down, “I would love to go on a date with you. Who am I turn down such a beautiful woman?” She tried to remain casual with her answer and not at all eager.

Maggie felt relieved, “I would have been disappointed if you did turn me down, but I still hoped that we could be friends,” She was not one of those women who dwelled.

“We would be friends. Any friend of Aunt Kate’s is a friend of mine. I know Aunt Kate doesn’t hang around bad people,” Kara knew her aunt was a good judge of character and so was she.

Maggie smiled, “I would like that. Would you like to exchange numbers? So we could coordinate a time for our date and where to go.” She rushed out hoping that Kara didn’t think she was a perv or something.

“Oh, yeah. I don’t mind exchanging numbers.” Kara pulled her phone out of the pocket on her dress.

Maggie pulled her phone out of her clutch, her dress was not designed for pockets, “What is your number?” She asked.

Kara tried her best not to stare at the bare leg that presented itself when Maggie had shifted. She felt like she was going to explode, “Uh, 555-7989,” She answered shakily.

Maggie smirked as she typed Kara’s number in her phone and dialed it, “Now you have my number.” She replied after Kara’s phone started to ring.

Kara blushed and saved Maggie’s number in her phone, “And you have mine to coordinate our date.” She was so gay.

“I sure do. I think I should get you back inside before your mother’s and your aunt comes looking for you,” Maggie got up and held her hand out for Kara to take.

Kara hesitated for a moment before placing her hand in Maggie’s, “Yeah, I think that would be good. You don’t know how my parents can be when I am out of their sight for a long period of time.” She knew that her parents were afraid that something would happen to her.

“I can understand that, Kara. You are a beautiful young woman, and you can never be too careful.” Maggie escorted Kara back to the building.

Kara hoped that Maggie couldn’t feel her sweaty palm, “You don’t know the half,” It’s not like Kara could come out and say that she was more than human.

“I really enjoyed this time with you, Kara. I hope that when we go out on our date that it will be just as enjoyable,” Maggie was excited about their upcoming date, but she was a little nervous as well. Kara was legal, but barely, and she was afraid that her parents would threaten her within in an inch of her life.

Kara used her free hand to push her hair behind her ear, “I enjoyed our time together as well, Maggie. I hate that it has to come to an end, but I know that our date will be even better.” She agreed.

“There you are, Kara. Your mother and I have been looking all over for you,” Alex approached her daughter and Detective Sawyer.

Kara immediately dropped Maggie’s hand, “Maggie and I went for a stroll in the garden to get to know each other. After all, we will be going out on a date.” She explained to her mom.

“I have her here safe and sound,” Maggie smiled in Alex’s direction. She and Alex were on friendly terms their paths had crossed when working on certain cases.

Alex smiled in Maggie’s direction, “I am glad that you had won a date with Kara. I don’t know if her mother and I could handle some man trying to put their hands on Kara.” She was concerned about the men bidding on Kara and was relieved when Kate had told her that Maggie had it in the bag.

Maggie looked at Alex, “I’m pretty sure you, Diana and Kate would be spying the whole time.” She joked.

Kara looked between her mom and Maggie, “You two know each other?” She asked in surprise.

Alex nodded, “Yes, Detective Sawyer and I go way back. We’ve worked on cases together, you know, that kind of stuff.” She answered honestly.

“This is very interesting. I’m going to go see if I can find Lena and Sam. I didn’t get a chance to see who bid on them. Thank you, Maggie, for rescuing me tonight and keeping me company.” She told the woman beside her.

Maggie smiled politely in Kara’s direction she didn’t want to do anything inappropriate in front of Alex, “It was my pleasure, Kara. I’ll be in touch and we can discuss our date and where we are going to go.”

Kara nodded, “Okay,” She placed a tentative kiss on Maggie’s cheek before walking off to find her friends.

Kara didn’t have to search too long because she saw them sitting at the table laughing and talking with each other. She approached the table, “Hey, guys. How was your auction?” She asked her friends.

Sam laughed, “I got Maxwell Lord. I can’t believe he bid on me, but I politely turned him down. He didn’t even ask why.” She was glad she dodged that bullet.

Lena wasn’t so lucky, “I didn’t get an old man, but I got the obnoxious Mike Daxam. I get a fuck boy, and mother would not let me turn him down.” She scoffed.

Kara heard about Mike and his player ways, “I’m sorry, Lena.” She apologized for her friend’s luck.

“So, I noticed that you had a mysterious woman drop some serious dough on you tonight. Tell us who she is?” Sam questioned. She had been curious about the woman who dropped fifty grand on her friend.

Kara sat down, “Oh, her name is Maggie Sawyer. She’s a detective for NCPD.” She answered.

“You got a badass, Kara. Are you going to go out on a date with her?” Lena asked wondering if Kara was going to go with her.

“Yeah, what’s the harm, right? She’s a woman, a detective, so I don’t have to worry about her trying anything. We went for a walk in the garden, and we exchanged numbers for date purposes, and that was it.” Kara explained everything.

Sam smirked, “Date purposes, huh? That works I suppose. She’s rather beautiful, and the dress she had on tonight was fire. You got lucky tonight, Kara,” She was a tad bit jealous.

“You did, Kara. Now, when you go out on your date, and when you are planning your date. I want the details. Lucy and Sara may want first dibs on details, but I am calling them now.” Lena wanted to know everything.

Kara shook her head, “You are ridiculous, everyone is getting the details at the same time. I can’t wait to get home and get out of this dress. Thank you guys for being great sports about this.” She thanked her friends for coming.

Sam smiled, “Anything for you, Kara.”

“Yeah, anything for you,” Lena chimed in.

The evening was over and Kara said goodnight to her friends and she would text them later. Kara was relieved to go home, take off the dress and shoes, and relax. She was sure her parents felt the same way she did.

“Thank you for being a good sport tonight, Kara. I know you didn’t want to be here,” Diana thanked her daughter as they left the building.

“It was alright. The bright side of all of this is my friends were with me, and Maggie won and not a perverted old man,” Kara was thankful for that.

Diana chuckled, “Yes, I am glad that Maggie did when. I’m pretty sure you would have turned a guy down even if he had won.” She knew her daughter.

Kara smiled, “Yes, that is true. I don’t know who worked their magic, but I lucked out with Maggie. I will have to thank Aunt Kate for that.” She would call her aunt later and thank her.

“I am sure she will appreciate that, Kara. So, are you going to go out with Maggie?” Diana asked her daughter.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m going to go out with her. It’s not a guy and we can have fun, plus you and mom don’t have to worry about me. I am in capable hands.”

“We know you are,” Alex agreed. Maggie was a fierce and protective woman, and she knew that Maggie would not do anything out of the way with Kara.

Kara wondered if she should send a text to Maggie thanking her again for tonight, but she thought against it and wait until Maggie reached out to her.


	2. Maggie Makes A Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie makes a move to reach out to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is slight interest in this story, that's a plus. It's just getting started. Hopefully, it will strike your fancy once it gets up and going.
> 
> I will be alternating POV's with the chapters. This one is Maggie's.

Maggie sat at her desk looking at Kara’s number it was taunting and teasing her. It had been two days since the charity auction and Maggie had yet to reach out to the young woman. She didn’t know what to say and she didn’t know how to begin the conversation. Maggie had tried to text Kara but ended up deleting the message because she felt it came off as demanding. Maggie knew she needed to approach Kara differently, but she didn’t know how without coming off as perverted or a sicko. Kara is the daughter of Diana Prince and Alex Danvers, the most badass director of The DEO. Kara is also the niece of her best friend, Kate Kane, so she had to take a different approach with Kara.

Maggie had always been different from a lot of other women; she came from a long line of were-women. At first, Maggie was ashamed of who she was as a woman because she was different, most women would have their periods once a month, but Maggie instead of having a period she would grow a penis and for the next week, she would be in a constant state of arousal. Over time, Maggie had come to appreciate her unique abnormality, and it led her to seek out the companionship of other women. Sometimes it was sexual and other times it was platonic, like dates, cuddling, and just spending time with her. The women she sought out weren’t human women, but aliens, and that is who Maggie felt most comfortable with, but she longed for more than companionship. Maggie wanted a relationship with someone to call her own, a woman to spoil and take care of. A woman that she would eventually want to marry, and spend their lives together.

Maggie had been in a dating slump and that was when Kate suggested that she go to the fundraiser to cheer her up and get her out of her funk. Maggie was set against it, but when Kate told her that Kara was going to be there, she jumped at the opportunity. Kate had told her that she didn’t want some dirty old man to get their hands on Kara. Maggie had heard a lot about Kara from Kate and she had seen pictures of the young woman and the desire to protect her began to take shape within her.

“Ugh! Why is it so hard to contact her?” Maggie asked in frustration as she put the phone back down on her desk.

“Maybe because she intimidates you on some level,” Kate answered as she entered Maggie’s apartment.

Maggie sighed, “I gave you that key for emergencies only. I don’t see any emergency right now.” She looked at her friend.

Kate shrugged, “You never know there could be one. Like, you not reaching out to my niece and arranging a date with her.” She sat down on Maggie’s couch.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Me not calling Kara is not an emergency. I’ve tried five ways from Sunday to reach out to Kara, but it’s hard. I don’t want to come off as some kind of creeper and I don’t want to sound demanding. She’s your niece tell me how I should approach her.” She got up from her desk and sat down next to her friend.

“Why don’t you text her and say ‘hi, it’s Maggie and I wanted to know if you had time to talk about our date.’ It’s easy, simple, and straight to the point. Kara is not one to play games.” Kate gave Maggie a bit of advice about her niece.

“I’m sure she doesn’t.” Maggie agreed, talking to Kara the other night showed her that Kara was not one to fuck with.

Kate got up and grabbed Maggie’s phone, “I have to do everything!” She grumbled as she found Kara’s number.

_Maggie: Hey, Kara. It’s Maggie and I wanted to know if you would like to talk about our date._

Kate looked at Maggie, “See, that wasn’t so hard. And look, the three little dots are popping up,” She showed Maggie the screen.

Maggie looked at the screen and saw the bubble with the three little dots. She wondered what Kara’s response was going to be since she took too long to reach out to her.

_Kara: Maggie, hey. I was wondering if you were going to get in touch with me. I am pretty much free so whenever you want to talk we can._

“There you go, my child. That will be $155 dollars for my services.” Kate quipped before handing Maggie her phone.

Maggie snatched her phone away from Kate, “You’re her aunt! It’s easy for you.” She pointed out.

“I got the ball rolling and now the rest is up to you. Anyway, so what do you think of Kara?” Kate wanted Maggie’s opinion on Kara.

Maggie smiled, “From what I’ve seen for far, Kara is an enigma. She’s smart, funny, beautiful, and everything you would expect from her. Why do you ask?” Her smile faded.

“I know how you are Maggie and I wanted to make sure that you didn’t see my niece as a way for you to get your dick wet. If you know what I mean,” Kate replied with no tracer.

Maggie was appalled by Kate’s remarks, “Whoa! Time out, Kate. I bid on Kara as a favor to you. Don’t try to turn this around on me like I am going to take advantage of her. I hardly know her and she is your niece, there is no way I would treat her like a piece of ass!” She found herself getting pissed.

Kate smirked, “I knew you would pass the test,” She started laughing uncontrollably. The look on Maggie’s face was fucking priceless.

Maggie didn’t find it funny at all, “Fuck. You. Kate! That was not funny.” She was not impressed.

Kate stopped laughing, “Not even a little funny?” She asked.

“No!” Maggie told her strongly.

Kate sighed, “You need to get the stick out your ass, Sawyer. I suggest you call up one of your sugar babies, and ask them out or to maybe fuck you because you are too tightly wound.” She told her friend honestly.

Maggie was only tightly wound because it was close to that time of the month, “You would be tightly wound if you were me.” She remarked.

“True. Like I said, call one of your girls, take her out, do what you do, and then you’ll be alright.” Kate didn’t understand fully, but she knew that Maggie became unbearable when it was that time of the month.

Maggie scoffed, “Leave it to you to make fun of something like this. How would you like to become one of those girls?” She asked joking.

Kate shook her head, “I love you, Maggie, but I am all about the pussy.” She grinned.

“So am I,” Maggie retorted.

Kate’s phone vibrated, “Looks like I am needed at the DEO. I’ll talk to you later, Mags,” She got off the couch and left Maggie’s apartment.

Maggie sighed and looked at her phone and read Kara’s message again, she decided to take the chance and call Kara instead of texting her. It would be easier that way to establish a connection with her, instead of texting. She dialed Kara’s number and the phone started ringing right away.

“Hello?” Kara answered the phone.

Maggie nearly hung up but realized that Kara would know that it was her, “Hey, Kara. Did I call you at a bad time?” She asked.

Kara had just gotten in from the beach, “No, I just got in the house from the beach. You have perfect timing.” She told the woman on the other end of the phone. Her heart was racing in her chest.

“Did you have fun at the beach?” Maggie asked, trying to make casual conversation.

“Yeah, I did. I always have fun when I hang out with my friends. So, I guess you called to make plans for our date.” Kara told Maggie the reason why she was calling. She was disappointed that Maggie didn’t want to talk to her about anything else.

“Yes, but I also wanted to take some time and talk to you about other things as well. I figured the date would be a great jumping off spot for our conversation.” Maggie reclined on her couch and put her feet up on the table.

Kara began stripping out of her wet clothes, “That makes sense, so what about our date?” She asked as she threw her clothes in the hamper.

“Well, I was thinking that you could give me an idea of what you are into and what you like, so I can plan accordingly. The last thing I want to do is make plans for us and then you turn out to dislike them. So, I wanted to get an idea from you, Kara.” Maggie explained.

Kara smiled at how considerate Maggie was, “I like to keep things simple and low key. I like going to art museums, coffee, a walk along the beach. I love painting and pottery making. I’m not really into fancy restaurants. I hope that gives you some kind of idea of what I like. What are you into, Detective Sawyer?” She was a simple girl at heart.

Maggie liked how simple Kara was she didn’t want anything extravagant, “I think I can work with those ideas. To answer your question, I am a simple girl like you. I do like the finer things in life, but I prefer to be laid back as well. I’m not one for fancy restaurants either, but I do love to cook, so there is that.” She gave Kara a little snippet of who she was as a person.

Kara was impressed, “A woman who can cook. I like the sound of that. Maybe you could cook a meal for us for our date. It’s intimate, private, and we don’t have to make pretentious conversation.” She hated small talk.

“A woman who knows what she wants. It’s not every day that you can find a woman like that. I guess that’s what happens when your moms are who they are.” Maggie couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Kara smiled to herself, “Yeah, something like that. How was your day? What did you do?” She asked trying to keep the conversation going. It was small talk, but she had to start somewhere.

“Today was my day off so I used today to run some errands and do some things around the house that I’ve been putting off,” Maggie answered the question. “What else did you do today besides go to the beach?”

“I went to get my hair trimmed, then I went to meet my friends at the beach. I came home to relax for a minute before I have to get ready for dinner with my mother and some of the board members of the art council. I am going to have so much fun,” Kara replied sarcastically.

Maggie chuckled, “It’s not that bad as it?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “You don’t know the half. Mom and I have to sit through this boring dinner, and I will have to deal with some obnoxious teenage boy or girl who has no clue as to how the world works. So, yes it’s going to be a bucket of fun.” She was not looking forward to dinner tonight.

Maggie had an idea, “What if I ask you out for tonight? That way you can avoid the boring dinner.”

“You would do that?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, I would. I can tell you do not want to go to this dinner, so you can come and have dinner with me. It’s not our official date, but it can be a date nonetheless besides, I get to see you again.” Maggie told Kara smoothly.

Kara swooned at Maggie’s words, “You are a smooth operator, Maggie. So, are you asking me out tonight?” She asked to make sure that was the case.

“Yes, I am asking you out, Kara. I can cook you dinner at my place if you would like, and we can get to know each other in a quiet and more private setting.” Maggie suggested.

Kara worried her bottom lip she liked the idea, “I accept your date, Maggie. Text me your address and what time I should come. I will be there. I trust that you are not a serial killer or a corrupt detective.” She could never be too careful.

“I’m neither one of those, Kara. If I was then I probably wouldn’t be best friends with your aunt. No harm will come to you on my watch.” Maggie reassured Kara. She was harmless and wanted Kara to know that.

Kara was charmed, “I will hold you to that, Maggie. If you and I are going for a date tonight, then I should start getting ready and let my parents know that I will not be able to join them. How tragic.” She was thankful for Maggie and her idea.

“I’ll text you the information and I will see you tonight,” Maggie told Kara before hanging up the phone. She smiled to herself it wasn’t so hard to talk to Kara, now she had to figure out what she was going to cook, and get her apartment set up for her date with Kara. Maggie knew that she didn’t want to make it too romantic, but wanted the dinner to be casual romantic.

Maggie had to think about what she was going to cook for dinner. She didn’t know if Kara had any dietary restrictions, so she went with a safe bet, pasta primavera, a nice salad, and garlic bread. For dessert she would pick up tiramisu and cannoli, it would be an Italian meal of epicness.

Maggie had a plan in mind and she was going to execute it in Maggie Sawyer fashion. She sent a quick text to Kara giving her the address, and the time to be at her apartment. Kara had sent a text back telling her that she would see her then and that her parents were okay with their date.

“Yes!” Maggie got off the couch and decided to prepare for her date with Kara tonight. She knew it was on the fly, but she wanted it to be a nice night, so the next date would without a doubt secured.

Maggie’s apartment was already immaculate, but that didn’t stop her from going over it again, making sure that nothing was out of place. Once she was satisfied, Maggie decided to pay a visit to the farmer’s market to pick up fresh vegetables for her pasta dish. She secured the vegetables, her next stop was the wine shop, followed by a trip to the bakery. When she arrived home she put everything away and called Kate.

“Kara is coming over for dinner tonight. Should I cook before she gets here or should I cook while she is here?” Maggie asked her friend instead of giving a standard greeting.

Kate couldn’t believe this, “Wait, Kara is coming over for dinner? When and how did this happen?” She wanted to know how this happened.

Maggie began rinsing her vegetables, “I text Kara, then I called her, and she wanted to get out of an engagement, so I offered to cook for her.” She explained how she secured a date with Kara.

“Smooth move, Mags. I’m glad that it worked out for you. To answer your question, make sure that dinner is almost finished before she arrives, have some appetizers for you two to eat, and maybe some sparkling grape juice since Kara is not old enough to drink. Then go from there. You got this, Mags. I don’t know why you are freaking out. Turn on that Sawyer swag and show Kara a nice night. If you want a second date you have to make sure that you own the first one.” Kate gave her friend a few pointers on how to handle her date with Kara.

Maggie chuckled, “I’m trying to show Kara a nice time, not get into her pants, Kate. We are complete strangers and I don’t want to weird her out and not go out on an official date with me.” She wanted Kara to like her not turn her off.

“I know my niece better than you do, Mags. If she didn’t like you, then she wouldn’t have taken you up on your offer for dinner tonight. I have to get up in a few hours for work, so I am going to go to sleep, and you are going to have dinner with Kara.” Kate hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

Maggie sighed and looked at her phone, “Thanks a lot Kate,” She put her phone down and began preparations for dinner and appetizers. Maggie had hopes that tonight was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Maggie decided to reach out to Kara. Kate is the worst, but she means well. 
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara and Maggie have their non-date.


	3. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie have their non-date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like this story is picking up some traction, me gusta! More traction, please 😀
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is giving this story a chance it means a lot to me, honestly.
> 
> This chapter is from Kara's POV

Kara had talked to her parents about not attending the dinner, which they were surprisingly okay with her having dinner with Maggie. She was not in her closet trying to figure out what to wear, they were having dinner at Maggie’s house, so she should dress casually and comfortably. So, Kara opted for a pair of black capri pants, a fuchsia shirt, and a pair of black and fuchsia converse. She wanted to make sure that her outfit was coordinated and looked good. Kara finished the look off by pulling her long honey blonde hair in a ponytail and secured it in a clip. She curled her hair a little to give it volume and a small hint of flirtatiousness. Kara was ready for her, not a date, date with Maggie. She sighed in nervousness as she made her way downstairs.

“Don’t you look all casual like,” Alex smiled at her daughter.

Kara blushed, “Well, it’s dinner in a casual setting, so why not dress the part.” She replied.

“I do hope you enjoy your night with Maggie. I’ve had the pleasure of getting to know her thanks to your Aunt Kate, and she seems like a good woman. I want you to still be careful though, Kara. She doesn’t know your secret.” Diana told her daughter as she slipped her shoes on.

Kara smiled, “I know mother. I will be careful about keeping my secret. As far as Maggie knows, I am human.” She kissed her mother on the cheek.

“Have a good evening, Kara,” Alex kissed her daughter on the cheek and handed her a bottle of wine, "You don't want to show up empty-handed. It's not good form."

“I will mom,” Kara replied before grabbing her keys and the bottle of wine. She walked out the door and got into her car. Kara pulled up Google Maps on her phone and put in Maggie’s address. Kara started up the car and pulled out of the driveway and headed to her destination.

The nerves were building within Kara as she drove down the street. She was going to a complete stranger’s house for dinner. Yes, Maggie knew her aunt and her mother’s, but that still didn’t stop her from being a possible serial killer. Kara knew nothing of Maggie as a person, but yet, she readily agreed to have dinner with her.

Kara tried to brush the dark thoughts aside and focus on the positive that may come out of tonight. She and Maggie could hit it off and have a second date, well their first official date. It’s not like they had to date or anything, it was two people going out and having a good time. No one has to know that Maggie had bid on her for a charity event. Who would even buy that explanation?

“Hey Siri, call Sara,” Kara needed someone to talk to while she drove.

“Calling Sara Lance,” Siri replied and dialed the number.

The phone rang a few times and Sara finally picked up, “What’s up, Danvers-Prince?” She asked.

Kara rolled her eyes at her friends greeting, “Can you ever call me by my name? Danvers-Prince sounds like such a mouthful.” She hated it when Sara called her by her last name.

“I can handle a mouthful especially when it comes down to you. Aren’t you supposed to be going to that super fancy dinner with your moms tonight for the art council?” Sara asked, remembering Kara mentioning something about it earlier in the week.

Kara laughed nervously, “Yeah, I’m not going to the dinner tonight. I am actually going to dinner with the person who bid on me at the charity auction last weekend.” She answered the question.

“You mean, the hot ass detective who dropped 50 grand on you?!” Sara asked surprised. She wished she would have gone to the charity event.

“Yes, her. She asked me over for dinner tonight to get me out of going with my parents to the art council dinner. What are you up to?” Kara asked her friend.

Sara stretched, “I am waiting for Amaya and Zari to come over so we can go to the Cher concert tonight. The concert you could have been attending with us, but you had that thing with your parents.” She reminded Kara of the concert.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, I am sorry about that.” She apologized.

“So, tell me about the mysterious detective. I know she is friends with your aunt and knows your mom because they work together. What else can you tell me?” Sara asked wanting to know all of the low down on the hot detective.

“There isn’t much to tell. I’ll learn more when we have dinner tonight. I am nervous as hell because I am going over to her place for her to cook dinner for me. I don’t know what to expect.” Kara confessed to her friend.

Sara was not expecting Kara to be going over to Maggie’s house, “You’re going to her house for dinner? Do you think that’s safe? You don’t know her.” She knew Kara could handle herself, but she could never be too careful.

“Yes, I am. I believe it’s safe, Sara. She doesn’t give me a creepy vibe and she seems like a genuine woman.” Kara stated.

Sara laughed, “That’s how all sociopaths are before they lure you in and end up hurting you.” She’s seen one too many true crime shows.

It was Kara’s turn to laugh, “Yeah, she can try to hurt me, but she will not succeed. If any harm comes to me, then Maggie would have to worry about my aunt and my mothers. They would kick her ass five ways from Sunday and back again.” She was being honest. Her mothers and aunt would burn the world down if anything were to happen to her.

“A lot of badass women on your team. Well, keep your phone on and with you. How far away are you from her house?” Sara asked.

Kara looked at her phone, “About five minutes out. I sent her a text letting her know that I was on my way.” She was not as nervous as she was before.

“Listen, enjoy yourself tonight, have dinner with the hot detective, get to know her and go from there. You two are going to get along fine and if all else fails, have Lucy or Sam text you with an emergency. That will get you out of there quickly if things go downhill, but don’t think negative.” Sara told her friend. She wanted her date to go well.

Kara knew Sara was right, “I am going in with a positive attitude and no expectations.”

“Kara is going to get laid,” Amaya called from the background.

“I am not going to get laid, Amaya. I am having dinner without a side of sex. Get your mind out of the gutter. Where is your girlfriend?” Kara asked.

“I just entered the room, Kara. So, you are finally going to get laid tonight.” Zari joked.

Kara sighed, “I’ve had sex before you guys. I’m not going to get laid tonight, it’s dinner and getting to know you type stuff. I don’t get down on the first night, and hello? Maggie is close to my mom in age, so yeah, that’s not going to happen.” She loved her friends but they think with their vaginas.

“We are kidding with you, Kara. Lighten up and have fun tonight. You are going out with a beautiful woman. Enjoy yourself, and make sure that you give us all the details later.” Sara told her friend.

“Go get her, tiger!” Amaya told her friend.

“Don’t do anything that we wouldn’t do,” Zari chimed in.

Kara sighed, “You guys are the worst! I’ll talk to you later,” She reached the button to disconnect the call. Kara was not as nervous as she was before and she was thankful as she pulled into Maggie’s apartment complex. She was surprised when it was townhomes and not an apartment complex.

Kara followed the directions and pulled into Maggie’s driveway beside her car. Kara turned the engine off and took a few deep breaths. She shut down the GPS and sent a text to Maggie letting her know that she was there, and got out of the car. Kara closed the door and locked it, before making her way up Maggie’s walkway. As soon as she stepped on the front porch the door opened to show Maggie wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue and white plaid shirt. Kara thought Maggie looked beautiful.

Maggie opened the door, “Welcome to my home Kara. I hope you were able to find your way okay.” She greeted Kara.

Kara smiled and entered the house, “Thank you for having me. I didn’t have a hard time at all, thanks to my GPS. I brought you this.” She handed Maggie a bottle of wine. Her mom handed it to her before she left.

Maggie smiled and took the bottle, “Thank you, Kara. You really didn’t have to bring me anything.” She closed the door behind Kara, using this time to check her out, and Maggie was not disappointed.

Kara shrugged, “My mother always told me it was impolite to show up at someone’s house empty-handed. So, you can blame her. Something smells amazing.” She could smell food in the air.

“I am finishing up dinner. I hope you are okay with vegetable primavera.” Maggie hoped that Kara was okay with her dish choice, “Follow me to the kitchen. I made some bruschetta for us to enjoy while dinner finishes cooking.

“I am more than okay with that. I am kind of a vegetarian, so vegetables are not foreign to me.” Kara followed behind Maggie. She took in the décor from the black leather furniture to the cherry wood table in the dining area. The house was stylish and Kara found herself liking the way Maggie’s home looks.

“I know you are not legal to drink alcohol, so I got us some sparkling grape juice instead.” Maggie opened the bottle of grape juice and poured a couple of glasses.

Kara smiled, “That’s more than okay. I don’t want to drink and drive.” She quipped.

Maggie laughed, “No, we don’t need that. I am an officer of the law, so I am held to a higher standard. You can sit down.” She put a glass of juice on the table.

“Oh, right,” Kara laughed nervously and sat down in one of the chairs.

Maggie sat down across from Kara, “Help yourself to the bruschetta. I made it just for us to enjoy.” She told Kara.

Kara reached for one of the appetizers and took a bite, “These are delicious.”

“I am glad that you like it. I made everything myself.” Maggie sipped her juice.

“It’s really good. So, do you make everything you cook?” Kara asked enjoying the toasted bread.

Maggie nodded, “Something like that. I do cheat and use pantry staples because some things are just too hard.” She admitted. Her senses were overloaded with the scent of Kara’s lavender shampoo, her perfume, and something that was uniquely Kara.

“I cook too. It’s one of the things my parents said that I have to learn how to do. My mother said that everyone loves a woman who can cook.” Kara remembered what her mother had told her. She felt herself relaxing around Maggie, she felt the same calmness that she had the night they walked the garden.

“Your mother is a wise woman. So, tell me something about yourself, Kara.” Maggie decided to keep the conversation going.

Kara drank her juice, “What do you want to know specifically? I don’t want to list off my attributes.” She stated.

Maggie liked Kara she was quick-witted and quick to think on her feet, “How did you come up with the decision to study neuropsychology?” She asked about Kara’s major.

“I kind of fell into it honestly. My mom is a bioengineer and I was always curious about what she studied. I then fell in love with psychology while I was doing some reading. So, I found something that combined the brain and psychology. Why did you become a detective?” Kara asked Maggie the next question.

Maggie leaned back in her chair, “I wanted to help people, serve and protect, all that other good stuff. I wanted to help keep the city safe and put the bad people away.” She answered honestly.

“Those are very admiral reasons to become a detective.” Kara found herself intrigued by the woman in front of her.

Maggie laughed quietly, “I would like to say so myself. What do you plan on doing after you graduate?” She asked wondering about Kara’s future plans.

“I plan on going to graduate school. There are some amazing graduate programs that cater to my field of study. So, I am preparing to apply for those, and during the summer I will be helping my mother down at her gallery.” Kara answered the question.

Maggie reached for one of the toasted pieces of bread, “A woman with a plan. You’re beautiful and smart. A deadly combination.” She found herself liking Kara a little more.

“So I’ve been told. So, how did you end up at the charity fundraiser last week?” Kara asked no longer holding back.

The timer on the stove went off and Maggie got up, “I went because your aunt didn’t want to go by herself. I was her plus one and well, you know how that went.” She explained while draining the pasta.

“Leave it to Aunt Kate. If it wasn’t for Aunt Kate would you have bid on me in the auction?” Kara asked the next question.

Maggie mixed the pasta in the vegetable sauce, “I would have bid on you Kara with or without Kate’s help. I’ve been watching you the entire night.” She answered, but then kicked herself at how that may have sounded.

“It’s funny that you were watching me all night and I had yet to see you. Did you like what you saw?” Kara asked.

Maggie put the pasta on the plates, “I did, very much so. I was happy to bid on you, Kara. It worked two-fold. I get to have dinner with a beautiful woman, and it saved you from an old man hell.” She brought the plates out to the table and went back into the kitchen to bring out the garlic bread and salad.

Kara refilled their glasses with sparkling juice, “My knight in shining armor.” She replied.

Maggie came back to the table, “Why did you accept a date with me, Miss. Danvers-Prince? I thought for sure that you would say no because you were being ‘bought’.” She put the salad and the basket of garlic bread on the table before sitting down.

The question was valid, “I accepted the date because not only are you beautiful and mysterious, but you are a woman that I want to get to know. I was a little nervous at first but as we walked and talked I found myself relaxing around you. So, I figured why not have dinner and see how it goes.” Kara answered honestly.

“A woman of honesty, I appreciate that.” Maggie smiled, “Dig in and tell me what you think.”

Kara picked up her fork and twirled the pasta before taking a hearty bite. She chewed slowly enjoying the flavors, “I have to say, I have never had a pasta dish so flavorful and bright in my life. It’s really delicious, Maggie.” She complimented the cook.

Maggie smiled, “I am glad you appreciate my cooking. I prefer cooking at home than eating out at restaurants. I have yet to find one that has that homemade taste.” She began to eat her food.

“Then I will have to take you to Pierro’s their food is to die for. Literally not figuratively.” Kara amended her comment.

“Does this mean that you would like a second date?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara smirked, “I guess that is what it sounds like.”

Maggie couldn’t believe her luck, Kara wanted another date, and she was flirting with her, “I am honored to go on a second date with you. So tell me, why are you single? I thought for sure you would have been taken.” She decided to move on to another topic of conversation. After all, she was trying to get a feel for Kara. Her primal desires wanted to feel Kara’s body.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “What makes you think I am single? Who is to say that I don’t have someone?” She asked teasingly.

Maggie cleared her throat, “If you weren’t single, then the person you were with wouldn’t leave a beautiful woman such as yourself, alone at a charity event.” She picked up her glass and took a drink.

Kara felt butterflies in her stomach, “Maybe they didn’t want to come or I didn’t want them to come. Not everyone is cut out for the parties I attend.” She volleyed back without batting an eyelash.

Maggie could hear a slight challenge behind Kara’s answer, “Maybe they are not woman or man enough to handle those situations.” She decided to have a little fun, it’s been a while since Maggie had someone who challenged her.

Kara sat back in her chair, “Do you think you are woman enough to handle it?” She asked with confidence.

“Oh, I know I am woman enough to handle it. I handled myself quite well last weekend and I am sure I can handle myself in the future.” Maggie was thrilled to have a woman that could match her.

Kara smirked, “We’ll see about that.” She finished off the last of her food.

“I see you brought your appetite. Was I able to satisfy your hunger?” Maggie asked.

“I have to say that you gave me the satisfaction that I was looking for,” Kara answered with a sly smile.

Maggie pushed her plate away, “Would you like some dessert?” She asked.

“Maybe a little later. Let me help you clear the table.” Kara offered.

“I would appreciate that.” Maggie took Kara up on her offer. She had to admit dinner with Kara and the verbal sparring turned her on immensely. She’s dated and bedded plenty of people, but they have never affected her like Kara.

Kara was not one to not help clean up, “You cooked after all, plus it gives me a chance to show my appreciation.” She helped gather the plates and take them to the kitchen.

Maggie took a few deep breaths and followed behind Kara, “Your appreciation is not needed, but thank you.” She replied, not wanting to tell Kara what she was really thinking.

They cleaned up the kitchen having simple conversations in between until the kitchen was set to rights. Kara had to admit that Maggie was everything she imagined and more. There was something about the woman that she couldn’t put her finger on, but she was sure she would figure it out eventually.

“I hear that there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. Would you like to step out on the back porch to see if we will be graced with a show?” Maggie asked hoping that Kara would take her up on her offer.

Kara was game, “I would like that. I love star gazing.” She admitted.

“So do I,” Maggie agreed and opened the back patio door for her and Kara to exit.

Kara stepped outside, “It’s a beautiful night tonight. Almost as beautiful as the night that we strolled the gardens.” She stated.

Maggie slid the door shut, “I think you make the night even more beautiful, Kara.” She turned on a little bit of the Sawyer swag that Kate had mentioned.

Kara sat down at the patio table while Maggie lit a couple of tiki torches, “I bet you say that to all the ladies.” She replied.

Maggie looked over her shoulders, “Only to the ladies that I find aesthetically pleasing,” She winked in Kara’s direction.

Kara felt a chill run down her spine, “Is that what we are going with now? Tell me, Maggie, why are you single?” She asked the same question that Maggie had asked her.

Maggie sat down in the chair next to Kara, “I haven’t found anyone that could challenge me and keep me on my toes. I’ve dated a lot of women, but they were just casual flings, someone to keep my bed warm. I am single until I can find that woman.” She answered in seriousness.

Kara smiled, “A good reason to stay single. How many women have you had warm your bed?” She asked wanting to know about Maggie’s past history.

“A handful if not less than that,” Maggie answered honestly. She kept a few on reserve when the time was needed, “How many people have you been with?” She turned the question around on Kara.

“In my entire life? I would have to say two at the most. I dated Lucy for all of three years, we broke up before I started college, and I dated Sara for two.” Kara answered truthfully.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Are you still friends with them?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we are the best of friends actually. Lucy is dating one of my mom’s friends and Sara is dating some chick named Ava. They are long distance though, but it works for them.” She answered honestly.

Maggie was happy that there was no underlying competition for Kara’s affections, not that she was trying to win Kara’s affections, “It’s nice that you can remain best friends with your exes.”

“We were friends before we started dating, so it works out that way.” Kara was glad that she would be able to remain friends with Sara and Lucy. Once they got over their initial feelings, they became friends.

“That is very mature, Kara. I am sure whoever you date next will have to be worthy of you.” Maggie poured a little bit of charm.

Kara was thankful that it was dark outside she would be able to hide her flushed cheeks, “As the next person you date would be worthy of you as well.” She replied.

The meteor shower started and there were bright streaks across the sky. Kara enjoyed the show but I think she enjoyed the company more. They finished off the sparkling grape juice as the shower ended.

“How about dessert? I have tiramisu and cannoli.” Maggie didn’t want the evening to end.

Kara looked at her watch and saw that it was half past nine, “I would like to have some dessert. Are we going to enjoy it inside or outside?” She asked.

Maggie grinned, “I think we can enjoy our dessert inside by the fireplace. Does that sound okay to you?” She asked, hoping that she didn’t come off to forward.

“That is more than okay with me, Maggie. I’m having a wonderful evening with you for a non-date.” Kara also didn’t want the evening to end.

“Then we should finish this inside.” Maggie pulled out Kara’s chair and helped her inside the house because she was a gentlewoman.

Once inside the house, Maggie served up two small plates of tiramisu and turned on the fireplace. Kara thought it was romantic and even though she couldn’t feel the heat, it was still a sweet gesture. She and Maggie sat on the floor and enjoyed their dessert while enjoying the crackle of the fireplace.

“Thank you for agreeing to dinner tonight. I know it’s not our official date, but I couldn’t wait to see you.” Maggie was glad that Kara had taken her up on her offer.

Kara grinned, “I should be thanking you for inviting me out tonight. You kept me from making nice and being bored out of my mind.” She was thankful for Maggie’s timing.

Maggie poured them another glass of sparkling grape juice, “To not making nice and being bored out of your mind.” She lifted up her glass.

Kara lifted her glass and clinked it against Maggie’s, “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Maggie replied before taking a drink without breaking eye contact with Kara.

The air around them crackled with electricity and a light tension filled the air as Kara and Maggie continued staring at each other. Kara felt as if Maggie was using her eyes to stare into her soul, and that she could fall under her spell at any moment. Kara started feeling everything all at once, and she had to get out of there before she ended up sleeping with Maggie. She cleared her throat and looked away quickly, “I should get going.” Kara stated abruptly.

Maggie came out of her trance-like state, “Is there something wrong? Do you have a curfew?” She asked wondering why Kara would up and leave so quickly.

Kara cleared her throat, “I just realized that I have to proofread a paper that is due on Monday and I haven’t done that yet.” She came up with a plausible excuse.

Maggie gave Kara the benefit of the doubt, “I don’t want you to miss out on that deadline. Allow me to walk you to the door.” She got off the floor and helped Kara up.

Kara’s cheeks were flushed and she was hyper-aware of Maggie’s presence, “That would be great. I am sorry to leave so quickly, but it popped into my head.” She stammered.

“It’s alright, Kara. We will have other times to hang out. After all, we do have to go on our first official date.” Maggie walked Kara to the door.

Kara smiled shyly, “Yeah we do. Thank you again for tonight, Maggie. I enjoyed the company and the food.”

Maggie stepped closer to Kara, “I enjoyed the dinner and company as well. Text me when you get home to let me know that you made it safely.” She suggested.

Kara looked from Maggie’s eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again. She imagined what it would be like to kiss her, “I definitely will.”

Maggie watched with a keen eye as Kara looked at her lips, “Is it alright if I kiss you?” She whispered.

“Oh, God, yes,” Kara whispered back. She nearly melted into a puddle of goo as Maggie’s lips touched hers. Kara felt literal sparks when their lips connected and they bloomed throughout her body.

Maggie felt her body tingle all over she was in trouble, big fucking trouble. She ended the kiss and stepped back from Kara, “If I smoked, I would be smoking right now.”

Kara giggled, “So would I. I’ll talk to you later, Maggie,” She opened the door and made her way down the sidewalk and towards her car. Kara was pretty sure she was floating on air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-date is down. We have the introduction of Sara, Amaya, and Zari.
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara and Maggie flirt and Maggie tells Kate about her non-date with Kara.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comment box down below. Tell me what you like, don't like, and what you think would happen in the next chapter.


	4. You Can Kiss Me in the Moonlight (On a Rooftop Under the Sky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara flirt with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love your reactions and thoughts. Keep them coming.
> 
> The title of the chapter comes from the song 'This Kiss' by Faith Hill. It's funny how a song can inspire chapter names. 
> 
> This is also the last chapter that I had written beforehand. I will now be updating when I feel the inspiration to write for this story.
> 
> No beta, English is not my first language. Grammarly is my friend.
> 
> And I still don't own em'

Maggie couldn’t get over how successful her non-date with Kara went. It was everything she expected and more. The best part was, she kissed Kara, like full on kissed Kara and it was amazing. The fireworks and electricity that flowed between them was enough to short circuit her brain. So much so, that she nearly jumped out of her skin at the memory of Kara’s lips on hers. Maggie hated it but she wanted more of Kara’s kisses and companionship, but she had to go about it in a subtle way, and not something that was in her face. Being in Kara’s presence showed her that Kara was a lady and deserved to be treated like one, and not like one of her one-offs that she’s had in the past.

Maggie had turned off the lights in the living room and kitchen, before making her way towards her bedroom. She made sure to set the alarm and grab her phone. Just because she is a police officer doesn’t mean she could be unprepared. Her phone started to vibrate in her hand and a message notification from Kara came across the screen.

_Kara: I made it home safely. I hope you’re having a good rest of your evening // delivered @_

_10:00_

Maggie smiled at Kara’s text message she didn’t think that Kara would text her when she had gotten home. She was pleasantly surprised by Kara’s text.

_Maggie: I would have a better night if you were here with me. I am glad that you made it home safely. Where are your parents? // delivered @ 10:05_

Maggie started to undress and get ready for bed while she waited for Kara to text her back. She slipped on a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She could feel the all too familiar cramping in her stomach, which meant one thing, her special friend would be making an appearance soon, and it was going to be hell. Maggie ignored the cramps and focused on preparing for bed, her phone chiming caught her attention. She ran into her bedroom, toothbrush still in her mouth and looked at the message.

_Kara: I wish I could have stayed too, but I had a feeling that more than dessert and coffee would have happened. My parents are still out they will be home later. // delivered @ 10:15_

Maggie was not prepared for that response from Kara, but she was going to roll with it, because why not? She didn’t have anything to really lose, so she decided a little flirting wouldn’t hurt anything.

_Maggie: I would have loved to have more than dessert with you. I wanted to do more than just kiss you. // delivered @ 10:20_

Maggie went back to the bathroom and finished brushing her teeth wondering what Kara’s next response was going to be. She rinsed her mouth out and put her toothbrush back in its holder, and exited the bathroom, but first, she had to turn off the light. Her phone chimed again.

_Kara: Really? What did you want to do? // delivered @ 10:25_

Maggie knew exactly what she wanted to do with Kara, but she wasn’t going to tell her for fear of scaring her off. So, she decided to keep it playful

_Maggie: I would want to continue kissing you and then watch a movie with you. // delivered @ 10:30_

_Kara: You are such a gentlewoman. For a second I thought you were going to say that you wanted to take me to your bedroom and have your way with me, but that works 😉// delivered @ 10:45_

Maggie laughed out loud at Kara’s response before replying.

_Maggie: I don’t do that on the first night of meeting someone. I like to take my time and work my way up to taking you to bed. You’re a lady that deserves more than a quick fuck in my bed. // delivered @ 11:55_

Maggie wondered what Kara had to say to that message. She saw the bubble with the three dots and waited for Kara’s response. Maggie had to admit that it’s been a long time since she’s had so much fun texting someone.

_Kara: There’s nothing wrong with a quick fuck, but I prefer to take the long way instead of the short cut. So, do I have to wait for our next date to see you again?”// delivered @ 12:01a.m._

Maggie wanted to see Kara again soon, but she didn’t want to see her when she was going through her change.

_Maggie: My schedule is kind of hectic this week. How about next week we can make plans to get together. // delivered @ 12:05_

_Kara: I understand, but I will be able to talk to you though before next week, right? // delivered @ 12:02_

Maggie was not going to wait a week to talk to Kara it would be torture.

_Maggie: You can talk to me whenever you want. You have the number. // delivered @ 12:04_

She waited for Kara’s response and then her phone rang it was Kate. Maggie sighed, her friend always has the best timing.

“Hey, Kate.” Maggie put Kate on speaker.

“Mags! How did your dinner with Kara go tonight?” Kate greeted her friend. She had some downtime at the DEO, so she decided to call and check in to see how dinner had gone with Kara.

Maggie laughed, “You are such a girl, Kate. Dinner went fine, she came over, we ate, watched the meteor shower, talked, had dessert and ended the night because she had a paper to proofread.” She gave a rundown of what happened with her non-date with Kara.

“Are you going to take her out on an official date now?” Kate asked, inquiring about another date.

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at the prospect of a second date, “Yeah, we will plan for a second date, but it is going to have to wait until after my time of the month.” She hated postponing her next get together with Kara, but she wasn’t ready for Kara to know her secret.

“That makes sense, you can use this time to get to know her better,” Kate suggested.

Maggie was confused, “Are you trying to hook me up with your niece?” She asked bluntly. It sounds like that is what Kate was trying to do.

Kate chuckled nervously, “I’m not trying to hook you up with Kara. What kind of aunt would I be? Look, Kara needs another adult in her life that isn’t so close to her like her parents or I am. She is going through some things, and I figured it would help to have someone not close to her to open up to.” She answered honestly.

“Do you want me to report back to you or something? I’m not comfortable with that.” Maggie was not going to gain Kara’s trust only to betray her.

“No! N-no, it’s nothing like that. I don’t want to know anything that you and Kara talk about unless it involves her being in danger.” Kate was quick to shoot down Maggie’s question. She didn’t want to invade Kara’s privacy.

Maggie relaxed, “I have no problem with being her friend, Kate. I have a problem if my more primal side wants more than friendship with Kara.” She knew that friendship with Kara would be difficult.

“Then you and I will have to have a discussion about that. Anyway, so what are you doing now?” Kate asked changing the subject.

Maggie sighed, “Well, I was texting Kara and getting ready for bed.” She got comfortable in bed.

“My break is over. I have to pretend to look busy before Director Danvers-Prince rips me a new one.” Kate joked about her sister-in-law.

“Sucks to be you, Kate. Give her hell. I’ll talk to you later.” Maggie hung up the phone only to have another call come in, it was Kara, “Hey, Kara. I wasn’t expecting you to call.”

“I figured it would be better calling you then texting you while I do some proofreading,” Kara admitted.

Maggie had a feeling that Kara was not making excuses, “I guess the proofreading excuse is real. And here I thought I scared you off.” She joked.

Kara sighed, “It’s not an excuse and you didn’t scare me off if my texts were anything to go by. I’m pretty sure I wasn’t scared off.” She replied. Kara wasn’t scared off per se, it was more like what she was feeling.

“That’s good to hear. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. Were you weirded out by the kiss?” Maggie asked about the one thing they had not discussed.

Kara blushed remembering the kiss and how Maggie’s lips felt on hers, and how Maggie made her burn in a good way from the inside out, “N—no, I was not weirded out by the kiss. I liked it and wanted to kiss you again, but obligations and all.” She absentmindedly touched her lips.

This made Maggie smile, “I wanted to kiss you again too. Did you feel anything at all when we kissed?” She decided to ask another question to see if Kara felt what she felt.

Kara was glad that one of them addressed the kiss, “Uh, yeah. I felt a lot during our kiss. I felt fireworks or electricity or something. I’ve never felt that before with anyone. It was a little weird but amazing at the same time.” She would never be over the kiss she shared with Maggie.

Maggie could concur, “I felt the same thing you did, Kara. You’ve never felt that with anyone, hell, I never felt that with anyone. I wanted to smoke after that kiss. It makes me want to kiss you again to see if we can create more electricity.” Her voice lowered an octave.

Kara felt herself feeling tingly again, “I want to kiss you again too for scientific purposes.” She replied almost shyly.

“Gotta love science, so are you formulating a hypothesis?” Maggie asked playfully.

Kara giggled, “I am formulating my hypothesis, but I can’t tell you about it yet. So, I know you have a busy schedule within the next week. I was curious as to what you do in your downtime to relax?” She steered the conversation in another direction to give herself a chance to find her chill.

“I like to go to the gym and work out, read, and sometimes I will be lazy and veg out in front of the television and watch a movie,” Maggie answered.

“What if you want to blow off some steam?” Kara asked without missing a beat.

Maggie knitted her eyebrows together, “What do you mean by let off some steam?” She asked for clarification purposes.

Kara stopped typing, “I mean, what do you do for fun to blow off some steam? Do you hang out with Aunt Kate?” She asked.

“Oh, that kind of blowing off steam. Yeah, when Kate has the time we do go out and have some fun. There are times where your mom joins us as well for a few drinks. It’s a lot of fun.” Maggie answered the question.

Kara nodded, “Ah, so my mom hangs out with you and Aunt Kate when she goes out. That’s pretty cool.”

“What do you do to blow off some steam? I know being a college student is stressful.” Maggie wanted to know how Kara rolled.

Kara saved her work and sent it to Turnitin, “I hang out with my friends. We go out and have fun and enjoy ourselves. We’re twenty so it’s not that hard to find things to do.” She answered the question and went to get in her bed.

“You mentioned that your ex-girlfriend Lucy is dating one of your mom’s colleagues. How is that working out for them?” Maggie asked out of small curiosity.

Kara shrugged to herself, “It’s working well for them. I think, Lucy is happy and Miss. Susan is happy it works for them. It was a little weird a first because there is like a twelve-year age difference between them. They are happy and I am happy that Lucy is happy.” She stated honestly. Kara didn’t know if she could date someone that much older than her, but then again, she didn’t know.

“Would you date someone older than you?” Maggie asked trying to fight back a yawn.

Kara wondered if Maggie was asking this question for herself, “I may it depends on how they treat me, connection and chemistry. I’m twenty and they are a lot older than me, we may be in different places in our lives.” She answered honestly.

Maggie deflated a little, “You have a point there, Kara.” She replied.

Kara could hear the disappointment in Maggie’s voice, “I’m not one to count an older person out. I mean, my mom and my mother are ages apart. My mom was basically robbing the cradle with my mom. They’ve been married for eleven years, and they are still so much in love with each other. It’s disgusting.” She quipped, but honestly, she was happy that her parents were still in love with each other.

Maggie doubled over in pain as her cramps became stronger, “Uh, Kara. It’s getting late and I need to get some sleep. I have an early shift tomorrow.” She told Kara, Maggie was sure it turned out a little gruffer than she intended.

Kara grew concerned, “Maggie? Are you alright? Did something happen?” She asked trying to remain calm.

Maggie took a few deep breaths, “I am fine, Kara. It’s that time of the month for me and I suffer from bad cramps. It’s nothing that a little Motrin and a hot water bottle won’t cure.” She lied.

Kara relaxed a little, “Okay, well get some sleep and I will text you tomorrow to see how you are feeling.” She told Maggie.

“I would like that, Kara. Good night.” Maggie hung up the phone and cried out in pain. She hated this so much. After a few more painful cramps and agonizing tingling. Maggie’s transformation was complete.

Maggie sighed and looked down at her little friend, “I hate this and you so much right now.” She mumbled to herself. Maggie tried to get comfortable as much as she could and tried to drift off to sleep. But thoughts of kissing Kara played on an infinite loop inside her head. Maggie put the pillow over her head and screamed. It was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A flirtation. Kate being Kate and Maggie going through her uh change.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below. Don't be shy talk to me!
> 
> Also, let me know which Kara/Maggie story you want an update for. Drop a 💙for Captive Heart or Drop a 🔐 for Secret Desires.
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara and Maggie exchange texts and she tells her friends about her date with Maggie.


	5. Don't Need No Butterflies (When You Give Me the Whole Damn Zoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie exchange texts and she spends time with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's a chapter! I know... Thank you to everyone! Tell your friends.
> 
> Filler chapter is filler.
> 
> I was listening to Starving when writing this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara woke up to a good morning text from Maggie. She smiled and sent a text back to Maggie telling her good morning in return. Kara noticed that her group chat was full of messages from everyone wondering how her non-date with Maggie went. She sent a message and told them to come over later so she can tell everyone together. Kara stretched and threw the covers back before getting out of the bed. The smell of breakfast being cooked made her stomach grumble, and Kara knew it was time for her to eat something. She made her way to the bathroom and took care of business before heading downstairs. Kara could hear her mom’s in the kitchen and made her way there.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Diana walked over and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Kara went to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice, “Good morning, moms. How was dinner last night?” She asked, as she went to the cabinet and pulled out a glass.

“The dinner was fun. You were missed last night,” Alex told her daughter, while putting waffles on a plate.

“I wish I could have been there, but I had a date,” Kara replied.

Diana wanted to know how Kara’s non-date had gone, “So, how was your non-date?” She asked.

Kara couldn’t help but smile, “It was the best non-date ever. Maggie cooked dinner and we enjoyed sparkling grape juice. After dinner, we cleaned up the kitchen and went outside to enjoy the meteor shower.” She thought that was romantic.

“Oh, the meteor shower. We missed it last night. How was it?” Alex asked.

“It was beautiful. You and mother would have loved it.” Kara would love to see it again.

“That sounds lovely, Kara. What else did you do?” Diana asked for more details. It wasn’t because she didn’t trust Kara, but she wanted to make sure her baby had a good time.

“We had dessert and I came home. I had to finish proofreading my paper.” Kara finished her tale.

Alex put a plate of waffles on the table, “It sounds like you had a wonderful time, Kara. Are you and Maggie going out on your official date?”

“Yeah, but sometime next week. Maggie said her schedule was pretty busy this week. I guess that is the life of a detective.” Kara sat down at the table.

Diana knew how that went, Alex had her busy days, “It is the life of a detective. I am delighted that you and Maggie hit it off and will be going on a second date.” She put some food on her plate.

“Have you talked to your Aunt Kate about your non-date?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “Not yet. I’m sure she will either call or come over to find out how it went. Or maybe she talked to Maggie and she told her.” She surmised.

“Knowing Kate, she will want to hear the details from you as well. She’s like you in that way, wanting to know both sides of the story.” Diana teased.

Kara blushed, “You make it sound like it’s a bad thing. Hearing both sides is important to help me formulate an opinion. Anyway, so were you able to work your magic with the art council last night?” She changed the subject.

Diana smiled, “It went well, I have managed to get more support for the council, but your mom here had to leave early due to an emergency at the DEO.” She was disappointed that her wife had to leave, but she was proud of her for helping keep the city safe.

Alex shrugged, “The life of a director is never done. J’onn never complained one bit about this job. It’s stressful, but I think it suits me just fine, plus it’s fun to tell Kate what to do.” She smirked.

Kara laughed, “Way to torture your sister. I’m sure Aunt Kate just loves that.” She replied sarcastically.

“What are your plans today, Kara?” Diana asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. I know everyone wants to get together today and hear about my non-date with Maggie. Honestly, we will probably go to lunch and call it a day, but then again who knows.” She couldn’t exactly pinpoint their plans. They were a spontaneous bunch of women.

Alex shook her head, “It’s always a surprise with you and your friends. As long as you relax and have fun. I know you can’t wait for school to be out for fall break. You’ve been pushing yourself a lot.” She liked Kara’s work ethic, but she didn’t want her child to burn herself out with school. Alex experienced burn out of the worst kind in college.

“I want to make sure that I finish my classes with top marks. If I want to get into the Ph.D. program at NCU, then I have to make sure that I am above the crowd.” Kara explained why she was pushing herself.

Diana sighed and looked at her daughter, “I know, Kara, but you also have to take a moment for yourself and relax. I am sure the school knows that you are one of their best and brightest students. And when they read your master thesis they will know that you have what it takes.” She encouraged her daughter, but also made sure that Kara knew it was okay to take a break.

Kara pushed her food around on her plate, “I know, mother. I promise to take some time to myself during fall break.” She began eating her food again, “Moms?”

“Yes, Kara?” Diana replied.

Kara shook her head, “It’s nothing.” She reached for her glass of juice.

Alex raised an eyebrow in her daughter’s direction, “It’s something, Kara. You wouldn’t have said our names. What’s wrong?” She asked.

“When you were first getting to know each other…did you experience any weird feelings or sparks?” Kara asked sheepishly.

Diana looked at Alex, “Kara wants to know if our attraction was at first sight. Well, I can’t speak for your mom, but for me, I felt the sparks when your mother would challenge me when it came down to helping you. Your mom stood her ground and didn’t back down. What about you, my love?” She asked her wife.

“Oh, it was almost immediately for me. I loved your mother’s fierce protectiveness of you, and her take no shit attitude. I felt those sparks.” Alex joked, “But in all seriousness, I did feel sparks with your mother, I felt them especially when I was in close proximity of her or when we touched. It was a little strange, but over time, I became used to them.” She waxed poetic.

Kara smiled dreamily, “Do you still have those sparks now?” She asked.

Diana smiled, “We still have those sparks to this day. I still light up every time your mom walks into the room. Why do you ask, Kara?” She asked her daughter.

“I felt some sparks when I was with Maggie yesterday. It was weird one minute we were having dessert and talking the next moment I felt a weird sensation. It started in my stomach and moved outwards. I couldn’t explain it. I still can’t explain it. There was nothing sexual going on before you ask. We were talking to each other and then BAM a strange sensation.” Kara tried to explain what she felt last night.

“Did Maggie feel the same thing?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, she said she did. It was a little off-putting, but in a good way.” She amended her statement.

“Have you felt this with anyone? When you were with Sam or Lucy?” Diana pressed for more information.

Kara shook her head, “Nope, just Maggie.” She answered honestly.

Alex filed this information away for research purposes, “You like Maggie like that,” She teased in a playful manner.

“As a friend. I don’t even know enough about her to like her. Besides, she is like your age,” Kara denied and pointed out her mom’s age.

Diana touched Alex’s hand, “Don’t tease, my love.” She told her wife.

“Our daughter just implied that I was old.” Alex pouted.

Kara’s mouth dropped, “I did not say that you are old. I just said that Maggie is your age there is a difference.” She defended herself.

Diana laughed, “Your mom is not even in the realm of old, Kara.” She loved her wife’s age.

Kara sighed, “I’m not saying mom is old. I was just stating that Maggie is mom’s age. Anyway, do you have to go into work today mom?” She decided to change the subject.

“For a little bit, Kara. Why do you ask?” Alex questioned.

“I thought we could have some time together. It’s been a while since all of us had spent some time together.” Kara answered the question.

Diana was surprised by her daughter’s request, “You would like to spend some time with us? You hardly make that request.” They normally had to ask Kara to hang out with them.

Kara pushed her plate away, “Yes, it’s not like hell froze over or anything. I want to hang out with my mom’s.”

“I’m not complaining.” Alex smiled.

“Nor am I,” Diana agreed.

Kara grinned, “It’s settled once I finish hanging out with everyone, then we can watch movies and eat pizza like we used to.” She planned their evening.

Breakfast had been eaten and Kara had cleaned up the kitchen and made her way upstairs to her room. She heard her phone vibrating on her bed and Kara quickly went for it. There was a message from Maggie.

_Maggie: I saw this flower and I thought of you// delivered @ 9:45_

Kara smiled as she looked at the sunflower that Maggie had sent her. It was sweet and the sentiment behind it made it better.

_Kara: I remind you of a sunflower? How do I remind you of a sunflower? // delivered @ 9:46_

_Maggie: lol, no because it’s the color of sunshine. Yellow makes you happy. //delivered @ 9:50_

Kara giggled at Maggie’s explanation she was flattered and more than a little charmed by the woman.

_Kara: Did anyone ever tell you that you are a charmer? You already got the second date. Are you doing better today?// delivered @ 9:57_

Kara switched over to her group chat and read the messages there. She told them that they should have lunch a Noonan’s so she could tell them all about her date. Kara also told them that she was going to hang out with her parents later for a little family time.

_Maggie: I am not a charmer. I am just me. Yeah, I am feeling better today. Yesterday was unbearable, but today it’s manageable. // delivered @ 10:00_

Kara was glad that Maggie was feeling better and not suffering like she was last night. She hoped that Maggie was taking care of herself.

_Kara: Do you need me to come over and play nurse? I have a wonderful bedside manner. // delivered @ 10:06_

_Maggie: I would love for you to come over to play nurse, but we are getting to know each other. Ask me in another week or so. I would love to see what your bedside manner // delivered @ 10:11_

Kara’s mouth dropped at Maggie’s reply. She could feel the heat creeping up in her neck and to her cheeks. Kara would probably have steam coming out of her ears if she was a cartoon character.

_Kara: If you play your cards right and once I get to know you better. I can show you my bedside manner the next time you get sick. Go keep the city safe. // delivered @ 10:19_

Kara put her phone on the charger and flopped face down on her bed. She’s been flirting with Maggie, a woman that she had known for all of five minutes. Kara would usually be freaking out right now at the moment she was just chill and taking everything in stride.

Kara was in the middle of relaxing when her aunt’s ringtone started playing in the air. She debated on answering it, but she knew if she didn’t her aunt would blow her phone up. Kara picked up her phone and answered it.

“Hey, Aunt Kate.” Kara greeted her aunt.

“Hey, love bug. I guess you know why I am calling,” Kate didn’t waste any time. She wanted to know how the date went.

Kara sighed, “Of course you did. I’m sure you talked to Maggie last night so I know you know how the date went.” She was not born yesterday.

“You know me so well, but I wanted to see how the date was for you. I know Maggie enjoyed the date but I want to hear it from you. She’s a complete stranger to you and I know how you can get.” Kate explained why she wanted to know.

Kara decided to cut her aunt some slack she meant well, “We had dinner which was delicious, by the way. Vegetable Primavera is my new favorite pasta dish, we had salad and sparkling grape juice.” She started her tale.

“Yes,” Kate encouraged.

Kara put her hand behind her head and recalled the night before, “We spent the dinner getting to know each other a little more. Then, we went outside to watch the meteor shower and discussed how we both like star gazing. It was a lovely evening finished off with dessert.” She finished telling Kate about her night but leaving out the part about the kiss.

“Sounds like you have a wonderful night, love bug. So, what do you think of Maggie?” Kate asked casually.

Kara wondered why her aunt would ask a question about Maggie, “Why do you want to know what I think about Maggie? Are you trying to set me up with her?” She asked without hesitation. Kara hoped that her aunt was not trying to play matchmaker. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Maggie or didn’t find her attractive, but she didn’t want anyone in her family to try and hook her up with anyone.

Kate laughed amusedly, “That’s the same question Maggie asked when I asked her about you. I am not trying to hook you up with Maggie. I figured that you two had some things in common, and I felt that it would be nice for you to have another adult in your life that you can talk to that isn’t your mom’s or me.” She explained. If something happened between the two of them, then okay, but right now she was looking out for Kara’s emotional wellbeing.

Kara found her chill, “Maggie is a wonderful woman. We do have some things in common, and she is a great conversationalist. I like her and I want to get to know her better.” She wanted to get to know Maggie better. And try to figure out what the hell was going on with the two of them.

“She feels the same way about you too, Kara. I’m not going to keep you any longer. I know you probably have plans with your friends. Enjoy the rest of your day, I love you, love bug.” Kate didn’t want to jeopardize anymore of her niece’s time.

Kara smiled, “I love you too, Aunt Kate. Have a good day.” She told her aunt before hanging up the phone. Kara looked at the phone and noticed that she still had an hour or so to kill before meeting her friends for lunch, so she decided to do a little bit of research on Maggie Sawyer.

She checked Facebook and saw her profile under her aunt’s friends, so she followed the picture there, and her page was private with a few public pictures. Her next stop was Twitter to see if she had any tweets there, but she found no account. Kara’s last stop was Instagram and she found her page, but again, it was private. This made Maggie even more mysterious to Kara it intrigued her to find out what the sexy detective was hiding. She would do her sleuthing later it was time for her to get ready to meet her friends.

Kara arrived at Noonan’s a little after one and saw her tribe sitting at the table waiting for her.

“She finally makes her appearance. I thought we were going to have to send up a signal.” Lucy quipped as Kara walked to the table.

Kara laughed sarcastically, “Wrong person. The signal does not work on me.” She sat between Sara and Amaya, “Where is Zari?”

“She had a quiz that she needed to take,” Amaya answered.

“Sounds like me forgetting that I had to proofread a paper before turning it in tomorrow,” Kara replied.

They placed their orders with their servers and as soon as she was gone. The questions started to pour in.

“How did your non-date with the hot detective go?” Lucy asked.

Kara sighed, “Right into it with no lead-up. The date was amazing, well beyond amazing. Maggie isn’t like anyone I haven’t met before.” She gushed.

“What do you mean?” Sara asked the next question.

Kara shrugged, “She is smart, beautiful, and can hold a conversation. I felt a connection with her, it’s hard to explain.” She couldn’t find the words.

Sam grinned, “So, Maggie knocked you off your feet? What did you have for dinner?” She asked, grabbing a roll from the basket.

“We had vegetable pasta primavera, a salad, garlic bread. And for dessert, we had the best tiramisu ever. Maggie is a great cook and I would eat her food any day,” Kara answered the question honestly. She could still see the food in her mind.

“All you had was dinner and dessert?” Sara asked wondering if there was more.

“We watched the meteor shower and had sparkling wine before we went inside and had dessert in front of the fireplace.” Kara gave a little more detail.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “You had dessert in front of a fireplace? Did she make a move?”

Kara smiled, “Maggie did not make a move on me at all. Dessert was very romantic and at the end of the night, she kissed me.” She answered like a smitten schoolgirl.

“She kissed you?” Amaya asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. She asked me if she could kiss me and then I said yes. I saw literal fireworks guys.” She couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss.

“Maggie sounds suave as fuck. She gave you butterflies in your stomach.” Sara replied teasingly.

Kara scoffed, “Maggie gave me the whole damn zoo and then some.” She could talk freely to her friends.

Amaya chuckled, “You got it bad, girl. When are you going on your official date?” She took a sip of her drink.

“Probably in the next week. She’s pretty busy with her schedule, so it will be a moment before we go out on our date.” Kara answered. She was a little disappointed, but she understood.

The server brought out their food and Kara was ready to dive into her burger. Breakfast had worn off and now she was ready to eat.

“The work of a detective is never done. I have the same issues with Vasquez, but she is saving the city. So, what’s going to happen next?” Lucy asked as she ate a fry.

“Nothing, Maggie and I are friends and we are getting to know each other.” Kara put ketchup on her fries.

Sara had to agree that taking it slow was the best way to go, “Taking it slow is a good thing. Given the age differences between the two of you, it’s a good thing. If you’re friends, then that is cool, but if you become more than that would be awesome.” She wanted to see Kara happy.

Amaya scoffed, “Do you, Kara.” She put it bluntly.

Kara laughed, “I’ve been doing me for the last three years now, so I am going to keep doing me.”

“Does she have an Instagram?” Sam asked.

“Yes, but it’s private. Her Facebook is private too except for a few pictures that were made public. I’ve done a good search on her and it brought up all of her achievements as a detective.” Kara answered the question.

“I’m sure you will have access to all of that once the two of you get to that level. She is an officer of the law and she wants to keep her personal life private.” Lucy explained why Maggie was probably secretive.

Kara ate a fry, “It doesn’t matter, to be honest. I’m sure I can get all the information from Aunt Kate and Maggie and herself. Anyway, what’s going on in your world?” She didn’t want to keep focusing on her date with Maggie.

Her phone started to chime and Kara pulled out her phone and saw a message from Maggie. She sent a quick response and put her phone down.

“What did she say that has you blushing over there?” Sara called her friend out.

Kara blushed crimson, “She sent me a picture of another flower and sent it to me.” She hated being put on the spot.

“Aww,” Everyone at the table said in unison.

Lucy smiled, “You have to send her something in return. She is showing interest in you and you are interested in her, then show her that you feel the same.” She gave her friends some point.

Amaya snapped her fingers, “Oh, take a picture of your sticky bun and tell her that it reminds you of her.” She suggested.

Sam snickered, “Maggie is going to ask her how does a sticky bun remind Kara of her? Kara is going to have to make an innuendo about the sticky bun. Take a picture of the sun and tell her that she makes you smile brighter than the sun.” She offered an alternative.

“Or she can take a picture of her sticky bun and tell Maggie that like this sticky bun she makes you smile.” Lucy offered another way to present it.

Sara liked Lucy’s idea, “Go with what Lucy said and see what she says.” She urged her friend to send the message.

Kara took a picture of the sticky bun and captioned it ‘you are like this sticky bun you make me smile’ and she sent it to Maggie, “And it’s sent.”

“Now we wait,” Sam stated.

They didn’t have to wait long for a response and Kara picked up her phone and read the message out loud, “You’re comparing me to food. Are you telling me that you want to eat me?” Kara couldn’t believe she read those words out loud.

“Ohhh, Maggie is getting flirty with you. Get it, Kara,” Amaya joked.

Kara blushed, “You guys suck so bad.” She sent a message back.

They finished having lunch and made plans to meet for lunch tomorrow while they were at school. Kara left Noonan’s and made her way back home where she was going to spend time with her parents. She sent a quick message back to Maggie.

_Kara: I don’t want to eat you, yet. When I am ready to eat you will know. // delivered @ 3:15_

Kara entered the house and went upstairs to change her clothes to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with her parents. She couldn’t wait to see what Maggie had to say to her reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kara and Maggie are flirting (talk about going from zero to sixty).
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Do you prefer longer or shorter chapters? let me know down below!
> 
> Next time on SD: Maggie says 'fuck it' to waiting a week for a date with Kara. She just can't stay away.


	6. Tell Me What You Want (What You Really Really Want)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie reaches out to Kara and asks her out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this story. I am currently writing three stories and they may not all be covered equally. One of the stories (When Calls The Heart) will be winding down, so there will only be two, this one and The National City Connection.
> 
> Anyway, I know you don't want to read a long author's note, so we will get on with the story.

Maggie had been exchanging texts and phone calls with Kara on a daily basis, and she was itching to see her. It’s been about three days since her change and the worst part seems to be over, and now she wanted to take Kara out on a proper date. First, she had to get Kara to agree to a date, then she would plan it. Maggie looked at her watch and saw that Kara should be home from school by now. She decided to take a chance and call Kara instead of texting her like usual.

Maggie had commanded Siri to call Kara and the phone started to ring. The phone rang once, twice, three times before Kara picked up.

“Hey, Maggie. I was just thinking about you and here you are calling me. You must be a mind reader,” Kara greeted her friend. Were they friends?

Maggie chuckled, “I guess my Kara senses were tingling. How were your classes today?” She asked, wanting to show Kara that she was interested in all aspects of her life.

Kara unlocked the door to her house and entered, “It was school. I swear professors live to make our lives hell. I mean do they sit around a big table to come up with ways to make us miserable?” She answered the question.

Maggie laughed, “They wouldn’t be professors if they didn’t make your life hell.”

“Yeah, they do. How is fighting crime? Did you save any damsels in distress? Help old ladies across the street? Handle robberies?” Kara asked as she closed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes.

“I’ve been strictly desk bound today. There is not much crime happening right now, which I am not complaining about. It gives me time to talk to beautiful ladies like yourself,” Maggie decided to put a little bit of charm in there.

Kara blushed, “You don’t have to try to charm me, Maggie. You already won me over.” It was true, Maggie had won her over and then some.

“If I’ve won you over then that means I can ask you out for a date on Saturday, right?” Maggie asked suavely.

Kara had to think if she had anything on Saturday, “I am free on Saturday as a matter of fact. What do you have in mind?” She asked, wondering what Maggie had in mind for their date.

Maggie loved how receptive Kara was to her advances, “Well, I was thinking that we can go to the new pottery place downtown and maybe get some dinner. Something simple and not fancy,” She came up with the idea on the fly and hoped that Kara would be down for it.

Kara danced around in the living room because Maggie finally asked her out on a date, date, “Yes, I would love to go out on a date with you, Maggie.” She was going to tell her friends about her upcoming date.

Maggie tapped her pencil on her desk, “I figured we could finish our night off with a walk along the beach or maybe some ice cream.” She wanted to plan the date from beginning to end. Maggie felt it was safer that way, then coming back to her apartment, because she would be doing more than just kissing Kara.

“I like the sound of that. We can walk along the beach it’s beautiful at night and the waves crashing against the shore sounds so beautiful.” Kara used to love going down to the beach in Midvale and listen to the waves for hours on end.

“My sentiments exactly. It will be extra beautiful because I will be with you.” Maggie replied.

Kara knew she was probably as red as a tomato, “I know I asked you this before, but are you always this smooth with the ladies or is it just me?” She asked as she put her bag on her bed and sat down.

Maggie grinned, “Only with you, Kara. There’s something about you that brings out the poet in me.” She tried to help herself, but it was hard.

“I like poetic Maggie. I am going to enjoy learning more about you,” Kara told Maggie.

“I would like to learn more about you, Kara. You are a very intriguing young woman, someone that I would like to get to know on a personal level.” Maggie made sure that no one was around her.

Kara worried her bottom lip with her teeth, “What do you mean on a personal level? Sexually?” She asked unsure about Maggie’s implication of getting to know her on a personal level.

Maggie laughed, “Not sexually, Kara. If that is something that will happen down the line, then we will worry about that then. Right now, I want to learn your likes, dislikes, what your favorite foods are, etc.” She wouldn’t mind getting to know Kara on a sexual level either, but that would have to wait for the time being.

Kara was a little embarrassed, “I didn’t mean to insinuate. When I hear people saying getting to know someone on a ‘personal’ level, it means sexually. I like your version of personal level it sounds so classy.” She stated.

“That’s me a class act. I am going to get off this phone and I will talk to you later when I get home tonight. Will you be busy later this evening?” Maggie had something pop up that needed her attention.

“No, I have no plans, just note-taking. My mother is at the gallery and my mom is at work.” Kara answered the question honestly.

Maggie smirked, “Sounds like a nice night. I’ll talk to you later, Kara. Don’t work too hard.” She told Kara.

“You don’t work too hard keeping the city safe,” Kara told Maggie before hanging up the phone.

Maggie looked at her phone and put it down on her desk, duty called and she needed to take care of it. She grabbed her gun, badge and keys and left the station to head to the scene of the crime. It was a freaking bank heist, “Really?” She asked as she got out of the car, “How many people are in there?” She asked Officer Daniels.

“There are three in total and five hostages inside.” Officer Daniels responded.

Maggie sighed, “Is there any way that we can get a visual inside?” She asked, hoping that her caped menace best friend does not show up on the scene.

“Yeah, I think we can.” Officer Daniels replied.

Maggie just about had everything handled when Batwoman decides to make an appearance. She loved her friend, but she had become a nuisance to her. Maggie felt as if Kate thought NCPD couldn’t do their jobs. As soon as Kate went inside the bank Maggie and her team went inside and apprehended the robbers who nearly shit their pants.

“You really can’t make things easy for yourself. Robbing banks will never end well especially for you. Get a job like regular people.” Kate quipped before leaving.

Maggie rolled her eyes and handcuffed one of the guys while Daniels and Jeffries took care of the other robbers.

“Ouch, these handcuffs are hurting me,” The first robber complained.

Maggie smirked, “That’s the least of your pain. I’m pretty sure you would make a good bitch where you’re going.” She sassed back and hauled him off to her car.

“Gosh you’re mean,” He grumbled as he was pushed inside the car.

Maggie closed the car door and smiled he has yet to see mean. She talked to the rest of the officers and got inside her car and drove to the station. The robber was trying to plead and talk with her, but she wasn’t having any of it, not today. After successfully booking the guy it was time for Maggie to head home. When she stepped out of the building she saw Kate waiting for her.

“You came here to gloat?” Maggie asked teasingly.

Kate shook her head, “Nope, I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the bar with me tonight. It’s been a minute since we hung out with each other. You’ve been hiding out the last two days. I’m pretty sure the P.Y. T’s are missing you.” She grinned. Kate had to admit, Maggie had game when it came to the ladies.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “I have a little bit of time to go and have a drink with you. I told Kara I would call her when I got off work tonight.” She told her friend.

Kate smiled, “You’re calling Kara. I take it that you asked her on another date. What happened to you waiting until your issue is over?” She gestured wordlessly at Maggie’s crotch.

Maggie sighed, “If I wait for that, then I will never ask Kara out on another date. I don’t want to wait to go out with her.” She answered honestly.

“Are you crushing on my niece?” Kate asked teasingly.

“No, I am not crushing on your niece. That’s just weird and she’s twenty. We are on two different levels.” Maggie denied, she had a slight crush on Kara, but then again, how can you not?

Kate knew her friend was lying, “You are so lying, Maggie. She is rather young for you, but then again, I thought you liked them young.” She knew that Maggie had a type and a preference for younger women, as long as they were over the age of 23, which Kara did not meet the criteria.

“I am not going to discuss this with you. I want to get to know Kara as a person that is what you wanted, so that is what I am doing. There’s no crush or me being smitten with her. And did you forget that she is your niece, and her mother is Diana Prince?” Maggie walked to her car.

Kate shrugged, “I didn’t forget. So, since you and Kara are becoming friends are you going to tell her about your lineage?” She asked her friend, as she got inside Maggie’s car.

Maggie got in her car, “I don’t know. She might think I am a freak of nature or something.” She closed the door and started the car.

Kate looked over at Maggie, “Kara will understand, trust me. Her mother is an Amazon and Kara is a lot more tolerant than you give her credit for.” She told her friend without really telling her about Kara’s origins.

Maggie put her seatbelt on and pulled out of the parking lot, “I know, Diana is an Amazon, but that is different from being a were-person. Kara is a regular human and she may see me differently if and when I tell her. Which I’m not, at least not right now.” She wanted to tell Kara but didn’t know how she would react.

“I am not going to force you to tell Kara. You tell her when you are ready. You should send her a text and let her know that you and I are together.” Kate told her friend.

Maggie forgot about that, “I’ll text her when we get to the bar. Wanna play some pool while we are having a drink? It’s been a while since you and I have played.” She could get some practice in so Alex wouldn’t kick her ass every time they played.

Kate smirked, “Oh, I don’t mind. You don’t want to keep getting your ass handed to you by Alex. I see what you’re doing. I got you.” She knew that Maggie’s pool game was not that strong.

Maggie pulled into the parking lot of the dive bar and turned the car off, “I’m sure you do,” She took off her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Kate followed suit and they entered the bar together. Maggie sat at the bar and waved at M’Gann. She hasn’t seen her in a while, “Hey, M’Gann. Glad to have you back. You were missed.”

M’Gann smiled, “I am glad to be back. Can I get you and Kate your usual?” She asked.

Maggie nodded, “You know me so well.” She smiled.

Kate sat down beside Maggie, “Don’t look now, but your favorite resident alien is making her way towards you.” She pointed with her chin.

Maggie looked and it was one of her favorite aliens, Darla. She was looking hotter than ever in skin tight blue jeans and a tank top that showed off her toned body.

“Hey, Maggie. Where have you been hiding?” Darla asked as she approached Maggie and draped an arm around her shoulder.

“I’ve been busy with work.” Maggie used her favorite excuse.

Darla smirked, “Well, I missed you like crazy. If you’re not doing anything tonight, then maybe you would like to come back to mine and have a little fun.” It’s been too long since she’s been with Maggie in that way.

Kate cleared her throat, “What do you say, Mags? Do you want to go back to her place and have a little fun? It’s been a long time,” She wanted to see what her friend was going to do.

Maggie wanted nothing more than to go with Darla to her apartment, but she thought about Kara, “I’m sorry, Darla. I have plans after I leave here, raincheck?” She suggested.

Darla pouted, “I’ll hold you to it, Maggie. Bye, Kate,” She removed her hand from Maggie’s shoulders and sauntered off.

“Bye,” Kate replied to the woman’s retreating form, “You turned down Darla in favor of talking to Kara? Did you text her to let her know that you were having a drink with me tonight?”

“Fuck,” Maggie cursed and pulled out her phone to send a quick text off to Kara, “I sent a text.” She put her phone down on the bar.

M’Gann came and put the drinks down in front of Maggie and Kate, “Darla is over there pouting. You must have turned down her advances,” She commented.

Maggie smiled, “I did.” She replied before lifting her glass.

M’Gann smirked, “There is a new person who strikes your fancy.” She didn’t read Maggie’s mind per se, but she was broadcasting her thoughts pretty loudly.

“Something like that,” Kate answered instead of Maggie.

“I hope it works out for you.” M’Gann gave a parting smile.

Kate looked at Maggie, “It’s so weird that she can read minds.” She joked.

Maggie laughed nervously, “It took me a while to get used to, but that’s when you have to be mindful of what you’re thinking about. Anyway, so what’s the deal with you and Agent Mulberry? Are you two a thing?” She asked.

Kate sighed, “I don’t know. It’s still going, but she’s receptive. I don’t think it would be wise to date a co-worker. There is a non-fraternization policy at work, and then we will have to take a sexual harassment class. Pam in HR is a stickler for that kind of stuff.” She took a long sip of her drink.

“Well, you might need to get back out there. You’ve been moping over Renee for a year now, it’s time to get out there and live your best life, Kate.” Maggie advised her friend. Even though, she should be living her best life.

Kate smirked and brushed against Maggie’s shoulder, “You should be living your best life as well. I’m serious, Mags. Take Darla for example, she knows all about you, and she is still into you. You could date her and get you a little on the side. She’s hot for you,” She figured that Maggie needed a little plaything on the side.

“Why don’t you fuck Darla. I’m sure she would love that.” Maggie shot back.

Kate laughed, “Yeah, blondes aren’t my type, but they seem to be yours.” She teased.

Maggie knew how right Kate was about her thing for blondes, “I’ll hook up with Darla later. I don’t want Kara to think I am flaking on her. I said I would call her and I will.”

Kate backed off, “I forget you are a woman of your word. You are not a psychopath like Emily said you would be.” She hated Maggie’s ex-girlfriend.

Maggie shrugged it off, “Eh, it is what it is,” She couldn’t say anything else to that.

She and Kate had another drink before Maggie dropped Kate off at home, and made her way home. Maggie entered her home and slipped off her jacket and put it on the coat rack, followed by kicking her shoes off. She sighed in contentment as the sanctuary of her home blocked her away from the outside world. Maggie was hungry and tired, so she went to her room, removed her gun and put the safety on, and put it in her nightstand drawer along with her badge. She made her way to the kitchen to warm up some leftovers that she had last night and decided to call Kara. Maggie texts her first to see if Kara was available to talk.

_Maggie: Are you available to talk? // delivered @ 7:45_

_Kara: No, I am free. Do you want me to call? // delivered @ 7:47_

Maggie put her food in the microwave before texting Kara back her response. She liked that Kara took the initiative to call her instead.

_Maggie: Yes, if you want // delivered @ 7:49_

She didn’t have to wait long as her phone rang and Kara’s number came up on the screen. Maggie would have to ask if it was okay to take a picture of Kara and use it for her name.

“Hey, Kara. How is your note taking going?” She greeted Kara.

Kara sighed, “It’s going alright. I actually took a break my fingers were starting to hurt.” She lied, truth was, notes were boring.

“I would massage your fingers if I was there, better yet, I would do your notes for you,” Maggie pulled her food out of the microwave when the timer goes off.

Kara smiled, “You’re so thoughtful. I would let you massage my hands.” She wouldn’t turn down a massage, especially if it came from Maggie.

“What if I couldn’t keep my hands to myself and massage your shoulders? Would you let me?” Maggie asked freely.

“I don’t know about my shoulders, I’m not that easy. We can start with the hands and work our way up to other parts of my body. How was your day?” Kara answered and then asked Maggie about her day.

Maggie traveled to the living room and sat down on the couch, “My day was uneventful. I had a robbery come in and Batwoman decided to make an appearance. She is a pain in my side,” She replied.

Kara snickered, “She’s your best friend after all. I hope I don’t become a pain in your side since I am her niece.” She sassed.

“I don’t think you would ever be a pain in my side, Kara. I think you would be a good pain.” Maggie shot back.

Kara needed to know, “Is pain something you’re into?” She asked brazenly.

Maggie was thankful that she didn’t have anything in her mouth, “I like a little pain with my pleasure, but most of the time I prefer pleasure. Giving and receiving.” She added on the last part for good measure.

“That’s good to know.” Kara didn’t know how to respond to that.

Maggie continued eating, “What about you? Are you into pleasure or pain?” She asked it was only fair.

“I prefer pleasure over pain,” Kara admitted even though she really couldn’t feel pain. Maggie didn’t need to know that, yet.

“I will file that away for future reference. You’ve been on my mind a lot as of late. Do you know why?” Maggie wanted to have a little fun to keep Kara on her toes.

Kara had sent a quick text to her friends, “No, I don’t know why. Are you going to tell me?” She asked.

“Well, because you’ve made quite an impression on me, Kara. What started out as a favor to your aunt has turned into something more. The other night when you were in my presence I felt something with you and you’ve admitted that you’ve felt it with me too. I am going to take you out on Saturday, and we are going to test your hypothesis.” Maggie put some of her cards on the table, the others she was leaving close to her chest.

Kara didn’t know what to think of Maggie’s boldness it was hot, “What if I say no to a date on Saturday because I have plans?” She asked.

“Then, we’ll wait until you have time. Does this mean you are saying ‘no’ to our date?” Maggie asked hoping that Kara was not saying no to their date.

“No, I’m not saying no to our date. I’ve told you before I’m not one to play games or play hard to get. I’ve had enough of that in my lifetime.” Kara answered Maggie’s question in seriousness.

Maggie appreciated how upfront Kara was with her intentions, “I’m not one for playing games either, Kara. If see something or someone I want, I go after it. It’s all or nothing for me.” She gave Kara a little bit of honesty herself.

Kara liked that, “Am I someone that you want?” She asked out of curiosity and at the insistence of Lucy.

Maggie put her plate down on the coffee table. She could lie and say ‘no’ but then she would be denying herself and Kara, “You are very much someone I want, Kara. I’m not going to lie, the night I saw you at the auction, I knew I wanted you.” She admitted.

Kara’s mind went into overdrive at Maggie’s confession, “Did you now?”

“I did. I hope I didn’t scare you off with my confession. I don’t want to make things weird for us.” Maggie didn’t want to run Kara off, but she asked, and Maggie wanted to be honest.

“No, you didn’t make things weird at all. You actually made things a lot better. When I saw you that night, I was curious about you, and I wanted to know more. It’s why I accepted our non-date. I wanted to see what you were all about and what I found out, I couldn’t deny myself.” Kara answered as honestly as Maggie had.

A slow smile graced Maggie’s features, “I guess we established that we both want each other. The question is what are we going to do about it?” She asked, wondering where Kara wanted to go with them.

“Give me a moment,” Kara told Maggie as she responded to a text and had to think of an answer, “Okay, we are going to continue getting to know each other and see if we are compatible, then we will go from there. I am not one to just jump into a relationship or anything without taking my time.” Kara answered, parroting what Sara had told her.

Maggie reclined on the couch with her hand behind her head feeling satisfied, “I know what you mean, Kara. I’m not one to do that either.” That was a little half-lie on her part, but Kara didn’t need to know that.

“I tried searching for you on Facebook and Instagram, but your pages are private,” Kara brought up Maggie’s social media.

Maggie was private for a reason, “I like to keep my private life private. The fewer people know about it; they will leave me alone. You can add me if you like.” She had nothing to hide. Maggie wanted to be as forthcoming and transparent with Kara as she could.

“I’ll add you and you can add me too, but I will warn you, you will see a lot of pictures of me and my moms, my friends, some art that I’ve painted and food. Lots and lots of food.” Kara was not ashamed of her Instagram aesthetic; she was quite pleased with it.

Maggie chuckled, “Your Instagram and Facebook will give me insight into you, Kara Danvers-Prince. Anyway, I hate to cut the conversation short, but I do need to get in the shower.”

Kara blushed and imagined Maggie in the shower, “Uh, yeah. I need to finish my notes and stuff. I have to get me something to eat as well.” She needed something to keep from thinking about Maggie in the shower, water dripping down her body.

“You finished your notes and stuff. Get you something to eat and I will text you when I get out of the shower. I’ll talk to you later, Kara.” Maggie was in need of a shower to calm down her overheated body.

Kara smiled to herself, “I’ll talk to you later, Maggie. Enjoy your shower,” She told Maggie in return before hanging up the call. She ended up squealing into her pillow.

Maggie smiled to herself and counted tonight’s conversation with Kara a win. She was going to make her date with Kara on Saturday memorable. Maggie gathered her dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher, before heading to her room to take a shower. After her conversation with Kara, she needed a shower or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara have a date set and Maggie made some of her intentions clear. It's gonna be fun.
> 
> Do you like the POV changes to be more character focused?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below!
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara and Maggie go on their date and things get interesting.


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night and Kara is getting ready for her night with Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who decided to give this story a chance and follow along. It means a lot to me. I will be alternating between updates for this story and The National City Connection (which has an update coming soon. It's going to be kind of rough).
> 
> This chapter has a lot going on, and it's one of the longest chapters I've written so far. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Nope, still, don't own em.'

It was Saturday and Kara was trying to figure out what to wear for her date with Maggie. Maggie had told her to wear something casual, but Kara had no idea of what casual was and she was freaking out. So, she did what any other sane person would do, she called over her four closest friends and asked for her help.

“I don’t know you are freaking out, Kara. You’ve been out on a date with Maggie before.” Lucy watched as Kara shuffled clothes through her closet.

Kara came out of the closet, “I know, but this one is different. We are out in public and she said to dress casual, but what exactly is casual?” She threw a pair of black jeans on the bed along with a white button-down shirt.

“Did she say where you were going tonight?” Lena asked from the floor.

Kara shook her head, “No, she told me to dress casually in something that I’m not afraid to get dirty in. What the hell does that even mean?” She asked everyone in the room.

Sam chuckled, “It means the two of you will probably do something that would ruin your clothes or not. Wear a pair of jeans and a simple shirt it’s not like you have to impress her. You told us that she knows what she wants and she wants you.” She pointed out to her friend. Ever since Kara told them about her conversation with Maggie, Kara had been a wreck.

“I agree with Sam, Kara. A pair of jeans and a simple shirt, complete the look with some tennis shoes and be done with it. Maggie is hot for you and I am sure she will find anything you wear alluring. Don’t overthink it and just go with it.” Sara hated that her friend was this nervous. Usually, Kara was calm and collected, but today she was freaking the fuck out.

Kara took a few deep breaths, “You’re right. She likes what she sees and she wants me.” She decided on the black jeans and a blue button-down shirt, “What do you think?”

“It’s you, Kara,” Lucy spoke up.

“Blue is your color,” Sam chimed in.

“You’ll knock her dead,” Sara stated.

Lena smiled, “Maggie will love this outfit. It’s casual, but leave a few buttons undone.” She offered a little bit of fashion advice.

Kara didn’t understand, “Why would I want to do that?” She asked.

“To give Maggie a glance of your girls. Lena’s not talking about leaving all the buttons undone just the top three. If you really want to add to the allure, put a camisole underneath.” Sara answered Kara’s question. Her friend was clueless sometimes.

Kara frowned, “I don’t want her to think I am easy.” She admonished.

“Trust me, Maggie is not going to think you’re easy. Listen to your Aunty Sara and your Aunty Lena.” Lucy quipped.

Kara sighed, “Alright, why am I friends with you again?” She asked rhetorically.

“Because you love us and you dated 2/4 of us, so yeah, you are stuck with us,” Sam smirked.

Lucy laughed, “Isn’t that kind of incestuous? The five of us are good friends, like sisters. I dated Kara and Sara has dated Kara.” She pointed out.

“Whatever floats your boat.” Lena chuckled, “I missed the Lucy and Kara saga.”

Kara changed her clothes, “It wasn’t a saga. How do I look?” She asked after taking her friends advice.

“You look smoking hot,” Sara stated in appreciation.

Kara smiled shyly, “Really? I don’t look like a young kid.” She was feeling a little self-conscious.

“Nope, you look amazing. Finish your look off with your blue and black Sketchers, and put on a little bit of make-up and you will knock Maggie’s detective socks off.” Lucy told Kara honestly.

Kara was relieved, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You would suck,” Sara answered sassily.

“I don’t know if I would suck that bad, because according to you, I am the best at sucking,” Kara quipped and winked at Sara.

Lucy didn’t want to think about sex with Kara, “Don’t remind me. Are you going to tell Maggie that you are not human?” She tried not to think about Kara sucking.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. I should, but it’s too soon. I think I will tell her that I am Kryptonian if we get serious. Right now, we are getting to know each other, and I don’t want to make things weird between us.” She had thought about it and decided to wait until they got to know each other better.

“That’s a smart move, Kara. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Sam agreed with Kara.

Kara’s phone started to chime, “Can you see what it says?” She asked Lena.

Lena read the message on the lock screen, “Maggie says she is on her way she’ll be here in twenty minutes.” She put Kara’s phone down.

“Then that’s our cue to leave. We’ll see you later, Kara.” Lucy got off of Kara’s bed and left her room.

“Good luck tonight,” Sam told Kara and left the room.

“Details,” Sara smirked.

“Have a good night, Kara. Don’t overthink it,” Lena gave Kara some parting words before leaving.

Kara looked herself over in the mirror and went to her dresser to put on a little bit of pale lipstick and a tiny hint of blush, but it was barely noticeable. She used her fingers to tease her hair.

“I think I look presentable,” She told her reflection.

“I saw your squad leave. Are you getting ready for your date with Maggie?” Alex asked as she walked past Kara’s door.

Kara smiled, “Yeah, Maggie is on her way. Where is mother?” She asked about her mother who was suspiciously absent.

“She’ll be here in a few minutes. Your mother had to wrap up a few things at the gallery. Are you nervous?” Alex asked as she sat down on Kara’s bed.

Kara shook her head, “A little, but I really shouldn’t be because we’ve been out on a date before. Tonight is different though we’ll be in public which is different from being in private.” She confided in her mom.

“You’ll be fine, Kara. Don’t worry about it and have fun. You wouldn’t have gotten this far with a date if Maggie wasn’t already interested in you. Relax and go with the flow.” Alex advised her daughter.

Kara sat down on the bed, “Are you okay with me going out with Maggie? I know she is ten years older than I am and she is a work friend of yours.” She lay her head on her mother’s shoulder.

Alex laughed quietly, “I am okay with you going out with Maggie. It’s not like the two of you are going to run off and get married or something. I know who she is and how she is as a person.” She had gotten to know Maggie and liked her as a person.

The doorbell rang, “That’s Maggie,” Kara got off her bed and went downstairs to answer the door. She stepped down the bottom step and smoothed out her clothes even though they were not wrinkled and opened the door. Kara was not prepared to see Maggie in a pair of skin-tight black jeans, and a blue jean button-down shirt, black boots, and a matching leather jacket. She was like a lesbian wet dream.

“Hey, Kara.” Maggie greeted her date for the evening. She tried not to get caught with her eyes roaming Kara’s body.

Kara snapped out of her daze, “Hi, Maggie. Come in,” She opened the door wider for Maggie to enter the house.

Maggie smiled and entered the house, “Oh, these are for you,” She handed Kara a bouquet of flowers.

Kara smiled and accepted the flowers, “Thank you, Maggie. They are beautiful.”

“I think I can find a vase to put them in. Hey, Maggie,” Alex greeted her friend.

Maggie smiled enigmatically, “Hey, Alex. I’m here to take your daughter out tonight.”

Alex took the flowers from Kara, “I see that. Please have Kara home at a decent time.” She smirked.

“You have my word,” Maggie replied.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Mom! Quit it,” She nearly whined.

“Whining isn’t becoming, Kara,” Diana told her daughter.

Kara turned to see her mother, “Where did you come from?” She asked surprised to see her mother materialize out of nowhere.

“I guess you weren’t paying attention. Hello, Maggie. I hope you are doing well,” Diana greeted the other woman kindly.

Maggie felt on edge, “I am doing well, Diana. I hope you are as well.” She tried to keep her voice neutral. Maggie was still shaken from her encounter with Wonder Woman an hour ago.

“I’m doing alright.” Diana smiled.

Kara cleared her throat, “Well, Maggie and I are going to go. I’ll see you both when I get home. Don’t wait up.” She kissed her mother and mom on the cheek, “Let’s go, Maggie.” She grabbed her purse.

Maggie gave a slight wave, “I will bring her home at a decent time. Have a good night,” She followed behind Kara and closed the door. Maggie was relieved to be out of the house. Alex, she could handle, but Wonder Woman not so much.

“Did my mother freak you out?” Kara asked Maggie as she saw her shoulders relax.

Maggie chuckled, “Your mother is quite scary. Wonder Woman paid me a visit and we had a nice chat. She is very protective of you.” She unlocked the car door and opened it for Kara.

Kara smiled, “She means well. It’s not just you, she did the same thing to Lucy and Sara. They were scared shitless. They were my friends first before we became lovers, but she’s my mother.” She got inside of the car.

Maggie closed the door and made her way around to the driver’s side and got inside, “How did Lucy and Sara handle it?” She asked as she put her seatbelt on.

“They handled it pretty well. Let’s just say our sleepovers were very interesting.” Kara put her seatbelt on. She remembered how her mother made them sleep with the door opened and whatnot.

Maggie started the car and pulled away from the car, “How did you two have sex?” She asked out of morbid curiosity.

“You get creative,” Kara answered cryptically.

“Why do I get the feeling that underneath that good girl persona is a bad girl who wants to play?” Maggie asked with a lascivious smile.

Kara shrugged, “Maybe it’s because I am originally a bad girl who puts on a good girl persona because that is what is expected of me,” She shot back.

Maggie was not expecting that answer to come from Kara, but she liked it, “I guess one of these days I’ll have to see how bad you really are.” She tested the water a little bit.

“I don’t think you could handle me bad,” Kara replied playfully. Deep down she enjoyed this banter back and forth. It was so much better doing this with an older woman than someone her age.

“You don’t know how much I can handle. I think it’s you who can’t handle me, Kara.” Maggie teased Kara.

Kara could feel her cheeks heating up, “I can handle a lot more than you think, Maggie. Don’t underestimate me. I’m that damn good,” She decided to leave it at that. Kara wanted to give Maggie something to marinate on during their date.

Maggie couldn’t wait to find out what Kara is hiding underneath it all, “I’m better. How was your day today?” She asked, leaving the teasing behind for a moment.

“It was a good day, I hung out with Lucy, Sara, Sam, and Lena today for a little bit.” Kara answered, “What about you? Did you solve any non-existent crime?”

“It was a day and crime was so non-existent I wished that some happened to give me something to do. Then again, I am glad because if I had crime to solve, then I would have to cancel my date with you.” Maggie did not want to cancel her date with Kara. She had put a lot of thought in it and didn’t want it to go to waste.

Kara was thankful that there was nothing pressing happening in National City, “I’m glad that there was no crime either. So, what are the plans for the night?” She asked, hoping to get some idea of what their date would entail.

“I thought that we could start the night with making our own pottery and designing it, then have some dinner, maybe take in some live poetry reading, and wherever else the night may take us,” Maggie answered hoping that Kara would enjoy their date.

Kara smiled to herself and realized that Maggie had been listening to her, “Sounds like a wonderful evening is planned. I am impressed already.” She was impressed that Maggie would go this far on their date.

Maggie pulled into the parking lot of ‘Greg’s Pottery’, “And here we are on our first stop of the night,” She turned the car off and removed her seatbelt before exiting the car. Maggie took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Being in such close proximity to Kara and not being able to touch her drove her insane.

Kara composed herself and tried to remain cool and calm, “Thank you, very much. Ever the gentlewoman.” She thanked Maggie for opening the door.

Maggie gave a slight tilt of her head, “That’s me a gentlewoman through and through. I like to show a lady respect.” She helped Kara out of the car.

Kara put her hand in Maggie’s and got out of the car, “I appreciate the respect.” She replied and closed the car door. Kara felt her heart race when she realized that Maggie had not let go of her hand. She noticed how soft Maggie’s hands were and hoped that her hands were not sweaty.

They entered the establishment and Kara saw ready-made pottery that could be personally designed. There was soft music playing overhead and there were already a few couples inside the building. The smell of clay and paint filled the air along with soft talking from the staff.

“Hi, welcome to Greg’s Pottery, my name is Tiana. How may I assist you today?” Tiana asked as the two women entered the shop.

Maggie smiled, “Hi, Tiana, I’m Maggie and this is Kara, we are here to design pottery.” Maggie answered the question.

Kara hung back and looked around to see what she wanted to paint. Her eyes landed on a unicorn and that is what she wanted to paint.

“The first part of the process is to find which form of pottery you would like to decorate. Then, I will sit you at a table, and you and your lovely girlfriend can decorate your pottery of choice any way that you want.” Tiana explained how the process went.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Are you ready to find your work of art?” She asked Kara.

Kara nodded realizing that Maggie did not make an attempt to correct Tiana.

“Yeah, I think I found one that caught my attention. The unicorn over there.” Kara pointed to the set of clay unicorns sitting on the shelf next to clouds and rainbows.

“If you are doing the unicorn, then I will do the rainbow. You can’t have a unicorn without the rainbow.” Maggie replied suavely.

Kara knew she was probably blushing, “You’ll be the rainbow to my unicorn.”

Kara and Maggie picked out their template and they followed Tiana to a table in the corner. Kara noticed that they were slightly away from the other couples. She asked Tiana about this and she explained that it gives the couples privacy.

“So here you have our paints and you can use them to decorate your creation. Once you are finished and satisfied with how it looks, then I will brush it with some clear acrylic and I will put it in the kiln for it to bake. Would you two like complimentary wine and some cheese?” Tatiana asked the couple.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Do you want some wine?” She asked her date.

Kara looked at Tiana, “Yes, I would like wine and cheese.” She answered.

“What do you think?” Maggie asked feeling a little insecure.

“I love this, Maggie. It’s a very unique idea for a date. I get to be creative and show off my artistic side.” Kara replied.

Maggie smirked, “I can’t wait to see how creative and artistic you could be,” She finished painting her rainbow.

Once they were finished at the pottery place, Kara and Maggie set out on their next destination. Kara thought they were going to a casual restaurant, instead, they were having dinner al fresco at a café near the boardwalk.

“You are impressing me tonight, Maggie. Are you gunning for a third date?” Kara asked teasingly.

Maggie cocked her head to the side, “I don’t know, Kara. You tell me. Do you want a third date?” She asked her dinner companion.

Kara took a sip of her soda, “You are well on your way if you keep playing your cards right.”

“I’m a great card player and I play to win. I have a winning move, but I like to play it close to my chest.” Maggie shot back, enjoying the verbal sparring with Kara.

Kara chuckled, “So, tell me something about yourself that I don’t know.” She switched gears for a moment.

Maggie had to think of something to tell Kara she could reveal her secret or she could wait, “I am a closet history nerd. I love watching history documentaries and I have bonsai trees.” She thought of something else that no one knows.

“You like history documentaries? I used to watch those a lot when I was younger. I wanted to learn all about the history of the world.” Kara had to keep herself from revealing her status.

“I can’t imagine little you watching documentaries.” Maggie laughed.

Kara nodded, “Believe it. I would drive mother crazy, but she understood that I wanted to learn everything. I still sucked at history, but that’s how it goes.” She admitted to her nerdy side.

Maggie had an idea, “Maybe we can get together and watch some history documentaries together. Tell me something about you that no one knows.” She wanted to know some more about Kara.

Kara had to think for a moment, “I was raised on the island of Themyscira before I moved to Europe and then the United States.” She blurted out.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Themyscira exists? Of course, it does, your mother is Diana Prince.” She whispered.

“Y—yeah,” Kara replied.

“If Diana is your mother why do you have blonde hair instead of brunette like your mother?” Maggie asked out of curiosity.

Kara had to think, “You know how it goes, I may have picked up the genes from my father.” She replied nonchalantly.

“There is that.” Maggie went quiet for a moment, “There is something I need to tell you, Kara. I don’t want to wait since everything is going so well between us.” She decided to be upfront with Kara before they go any further.

Kara grew concerned, “What do you have to tell me, Maggie? Please tell me that you are not a player and you are building a harem of women to worship you.” She couldn’t help herself.

Maggie chuckled, “No, I am not a player. I am not building a harem, but this is something about me that only a handful of people know. I don’t want to talk about it here though.” She liked Kara’s sense of humor.

Kara’s heart was pounding in her chest and her stomach was in knots. She did not know what Maggie was going to spring on her, but she was going to be patient and hear her out. It was obvious that something was causing Maggie distress.

“No rush. When you’re ready to tell me you will.” Kara finished her meal.

After dinner was finished their next destination was the beach. They took their shoes off and walked along the shore of the beach. The sun had set and the moon had risen casting a soft glow on the water. The waves hit the shore creating soft music and the warmth of the sand gave Kara comfort.

Maggie was trying to formulate the words to tell Kara about who she was as a person. She was afraid that Kara would look at her like a mutant and take off running for the hills. Maggie had gone back and forth over telling Kara and decided to just do it. She wanted to get things out in the open if and when things turned serious with Kara.

“I am going to reveal something private and personal to you, Kara. After I tell you, if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I will understand. I don’t want to lie to you or keep secrets.” Maggie started out.

Kara wondered what it was that Maggie had to tell her, “I’m listening, Maggie and whatever you have to tell me will not cause me to look at you differently.” She reassured Maggie, she liked her and wanted to be there for her.

Maggie blew out a breath, “I’m a were-person.” She came right out and said it.

Kara was not expecting that “You’re a what now? Do you like turn into a werewolf or something?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, not like that. I don’t turn into a werewolf; it would be cool if I did though. Seriously, I don’t turn into a wolf, but during that time of the month I grow an extra appendage.” She hoped that Kara understood what she was saying. Maggie was feeling extra vulnerable at the moment.

Kara had to take a moment to process what Maggie was telling her, “So, you’re not human but not quite human.” She turned and looked at Maggie, “I think that makes you unique and different. I am glad that you felt comfortable enough to share your secret with me. It actually gives me the courage to tell you something as well.” She figured that Maggie shared her secret with her she would share her secret with Maggie.

Maggie couldn’t believe that Kara didn’t think she was gross and treated her like she was normal, “What secret is that?” She asked wondering what Kara had to tell her.

Kara bit her lip, “I am Kryptonian, Maggie. Diana is not my biological mother; she is my adoptive mother. I landed on Themyscira when I was only a few hours old. I may have spent twenty-four years in the Phantom Zone, but yeah. My mother found me and she raised me as her daughter.” She told Maggie her origin story.

“I was not expecting your secret to be that. So, you’re Superman’s cousin?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, but he hasn’t been a huge part of my life. I see him here and there, but he is not a big player.” She explained her relationship with Clark.

Maggie didn’t feel so awkward anymore, “That’s cool. I am not one to judge and I am not prejudiced at all. I think that makes you a little more interesting. So, you’re not weirded out or secretly plotting to ditch me?” She felt her insecurities creep up again.

Kara smiled and shook her head, “Nope, I am not weirded out and I am not ditching you. I find you quite interesting as well and I want to get to know you better. So, is that why you wanted to wait for us to have a date?” She asked.

Maggie smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, that’s why I wanted to wait. I wanted for my time to be over before I go out on a date with you.” She answered the question honestly.

“Well, the week isn’t quite over. So what made you decide to change your mind?” Kara wanted to know why Maggie changed her mind.

They started walking again, “I decided not to wait and call it selfish, but I didn’t want you to make plans with anyone else. Plus, I realized I can’t keep hiding once a month or you would get suspicious. I wanted to go out with you, while I am like this. To show that I am who I am despite being what I am.” Maggie hoped that made sense to Kara. It made sense to her in her head.

Kara smiled, “You are Maggie Sawyer. That’s who I see you as. I don’t see you any differently. You’re like me. I may be Kryptonian, but that does not define me as a person. And you being extraordinary does not define you as a person.” She reassured Maggie that she was here for the long run.

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s words, “And you are Kara Danvers-Prince. I will let you in on another secret.” She whispered.

“What secret is that?” Kara whispered back, curiosity getting the best of her.

“I’m into aliens. I’ve dated a few in the past.” Maggie told Kara as if it was the biggest news in National City.

Kara laughed quietly, “So, that means you are into interspecies dating. Does Aunt Kate know?” She asked.

“Oh, she knows,” Maggie answered quickly.

Kara cleared her throat, “So, since you are a special woman, then does that mean I get to see what you’re working with?” She asked cheekily.

Maggie pulled Kara close to her, “I’ll be more than happy to show you, but not tonight. I like to work my way up to revealing what I am working with. It makes our time together that special. Is it alright if I kiss you again?” She asked.

Kara smirked in the darkness of the night, “I thought you would never ask,” She gave her consent and before she could blink she felt Maggie’s lips on hers. The fireworks multiplied and she thought she was going to be blinded. Kara dropped her shoes on the ground and brought her arms to rest around Maggie’s back. She felt the sparks of desire flow through her body and Kara wanted more.

Maggie tried to control herself from taking Kara right there on the beach. The satisfaction and the warmth she felt spread through her was becoming too much, “We need to stop,” She muttered through heated kisses.

Kara smirked, “Is that your gun or is someone happy to see me?” She asked teasingly.

Maggie bit her lip, “I am very happy to see you and that is why I need us to stop. The beach in public is not a way to this and this is our second date. I want to take my time and get to know you before taking you to bed.” She explained why they stopped kissing.

Kara understood and respected Maggie for stopping, “I respect that about you, Maggie. Why don’t we leave the beach and get some ice cream? I think we both need to cool down,” She offered.

Maggie liked that idea, “I think so too. You smell delicious by the way,” She smirked.

Kara’s mouth dropped, “You can smell me?” She asked a little freaked out.

“Oh yeah, it’s another one of my amazing abilities. I hope it’s not creepy.” Maggie didn’t want to creep Kara out.

“I don’t find it creepy at all. I have unique abilities too, a lot of them.” Kara teased.

Maggie couldn’t wait to find out what Kara’s unique abilities were, “I can’t wait to find out what they are.”

They left the beach and put their shoes on and headed to this hole in the wall gelato place. Kara and Maggie enjoyed their gelato and making small talk. Kara was a calmer and a lot cooler now that she had the frozen treat. It was just what she needed and then some.

“I have an hour before I have to get Cinderella home. What would you like to do?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “Well, by the time we leave here we will probably have thirty minutes left, so I guess we can call it an evening and make plans for our next date. This time around let’s do something that you like.” She suggested an equal opportunity date.

“I like the sound of that, Kara. You are so very thoughtful a quality that I appreciate. We should get you home.” Maggie gathered their trash and stood up from the table.

Kara followed behind Maggie still feeling the effects of their kiss. She felt like she was floating again and had to look down to make sure that her feet were on the ground. They ended the night with another kiss and Maggie walked Kara up to her door.

“Thank you for tonight, Maggie. I had a great time,” Kara smiled.

Maggie returned Kara’s smile, “I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Kara.” She didn’t know if she should kiss Kara again or not.

Kara kissed Maggie on the cheek, “Do you want to maybe grab lunch next week? My treat.” She asked.

“I would love to grab lunch with you, Kara. Just let me know when and I will make sure to clear my schedule.” Maggie was flattered that Kara was interested in seeing her again.

“I’ll let you know. Text me when you get home to let me know you made it safely.” Kara reminded Maggie.

“A woman who makes sure that a person gets home safely. I like that. I’ll talk to you later, Kara,” Maggie turned and walked away.

Kara watched as Maggie disappeared and she went inside the house. She sighed in relief when she didn’t see her mom’s sitting on the couch. Kara took her shoes off and turned off the light before heading upstairs. She went into her room and closed the door tonight had been a wonderful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second date was a success, and Kara sealed the deal with lunch. Also, their secrets are out. How are they going to affect Kara and Maggie going forward?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comment box below!
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara and Maggie exchange some flirty texts. And Maggie surprises Kara at school.


	8. Lunch The Other Important Meal of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a little angst over the age difference, and she surprises Kara at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your support of this story. Your support is making me want to write for this story more. Now, that I am not writing Little Kara anymore, it's easier for me to write a more mature Kara. Keep it coming! You guys are the best.
> 
> Still, don't own em'. I am just using them for my own fun.

Maggie was still on cloud nine after her date with Kara on Saturday night. She felt better having told Kara of her secret, and in turn, Kara told her that she was Kryptonian. Maggie had no problem with Kara being who she is, that just meant that Kara would be able to handle her. It was Monday morning and Maggie checked her phone and saw a message from Kara. She smiled to herself and opened the message.

_Kara: Good morning! You’ve been a star in my dreams for the past two nights._

Maggie smiled when she saw the message. She had to admit that Kara had taken center stage in her dreams and at times they were entirely too real.

_Maggie: Good morning, beautiful. You’ve been a frequent star in my dreams too. I wonder what that means? // delivered @ 8:35_

Maggie tossed the covers aside and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Today was her day off and she was not going to waste a moment of it. She had a few errands to run and then she thought about surprising Kara at school. Maggie had gone back and forth on going to Kara’s school, but she figured there would be no harm in showing up.

_Kara: That are dreams are trying to tell us something. The one last night felt so real._

_Maggie: What was your dream about? How I swept you off your feet? // delivered @ 8:36_

Having sent that text Maggie went to the bathroom to take care of her personal business. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she went into the room and made up her bed. Maggie was so glad that she was back to normal, and now she would be able to pursue Kara without her libido getting in the way. Her phone started to chime and it was a message from Kara.

_Kara: You swept me right off my feet and into bed. It was fucking hot lol // delivered @ 8:50_

Maggie nearly dropped the phone she had a similar dream last night. She sent a message back to Kara.

_Maggie: Did I lay you down on a bed of black silk sheets? Did I drive you crazy with my touches and kisses? // delivered @ 8:54_

_Kara: Yes, and then some. How did you guess? // delivered @ 8:57_

Maggie couldn’t believe that Kara had the same dream that she had the night before. The dream was still vivid in her mind front and center. There was no way she could be dream-sharing with Kara. Could she? Maggie didn’t want to leave Kara hanging so she decided to reply.

_Maggie: It was a wild guess. I guess I made quite the impression on you. You’ll have to tell me all about this dream of yours. Then maybe we can make it a reality ;-) // delivered @ 9:00_

Maggie left her bedroom with her phone and went to the kitchen to make her a cup of coffee and have a bit of breakfast. She was famished, but then again, a dream could take a lot out of her. Maggie’s phone chimed again and she unlocked it to read the message.

_Kara: The jury is still out on the impression you made. I don’t think you could handle the dream it’s too hot to handle. Anyway, I have to head to class. // delivered @ 9:15_

Maggie knew that Kara was a wily one a far cry from the women she used to date. Then again, they were not dating, they were just friends. Friends who are attracted to each other it was no big deal. Maggie frowned, they were friends with an age difference between them. Maggie read that most brains are not developed until twenty-five. Then again, Kara was not human so her brain development may be different.

Maggie: Have a good day at school. Try not to think of me. What time is your class over?

_Kara: It’s hard not to think of you. You’re all I ever think about. My class is over @ 11:15. Why? // delivered @ 9:20_

Maggie figured that she could surprise Kara after her first class for lunch, depending on when her next class falls. She sent a message back.

_Maggie: I was thinking of maybe coming by campus to see you. What time is your next class? //delivered @ 9:21_

_Kara: How forward of you. My next class is @ 12:50 do you want to come and have lunch with me? // delivered @ 9:30_

Maggie gave a small fist pump and sent a message back.

_Maggie: I’ll bet her at 11:30. Have a great day in class. // delivered @ 9:35_

Maggie finished making her coffee and made a simple breakfast of toast, eggs, and fresh fruit. She couldn’t’ believe how well things with Kara was progressing. Maggie had to stop and think if things were moving too fast. They only met two weeks or go give or take and they had two dates so far, and she was meeting her for lunch on campus. Maggie’s mind shifted into overdrive with thoughts and questions. She didn’t want to smother Kara and she hoped that she wasn’t coming on too strong. Maggie wondered if Kara thought she was coming on too strong and was afraid to say no. Then again, Kara had been upfront with her intentions and shown no signs of hesitation or backing down, if anything, Kara rose to the challenge. Her mind thought about Kate and how she would react if she and Kara were to start dating. Then she thought about Kara’s friends and how they would react to their relationship. Kara was still young and she had her whole life ahead of her. What if she couldn’t give Kara what she wanted or needed?

“Ugh!” Maggie growled in frustration.

Maggie’s phone rang and she saw Kate’s picture pop up on her screen. She sighed and answered the phone, “Hey Kate. To what do I owe this pleasure of this call? Don’t you have an agent to be flirting with?” She greeted her friend.

“Well, the lovely agent and I have plans for dinner later, so that is a plus. What are you doing? Do you have plans for lunch?” Kate ignored her friend’s sarcasm and pushed through the conversation.

Maggie finished her coffee, “I am meeting Kara on campus for lunch today. What’s up?” She asked her friend.

Kate couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “You are meeting Kara for lunch on campus. Didn’t you two just have a date on Saturday?” She asked.

“Yes, we did have a date on Saturday. Kara suggested lunch for us and I accepted. Is there something wrong with that?” Maggie asked worried that her friend would frown upon her going out with Kara.

“No. There is nothing wrong with it at all. You two are starting to spend quite a lot of time together. Are the two of you just friends?” Kate teased a little, but she also wanted to put a feeler out on Maggie’s relationship with Kara.

Maggie put her coffee mug and plate in the sink she would deal with it later, “No, there is nothing more than friendship. There is a complete age difference between us and I know that she and I can’t be anything more than friends.” She tried to rationalize.

Kate laughed, “Are you really spouting that age bullshit? You dated two people Kara’s age and all of a sudden it’s a thing? Look at Vasquez she is dating Lucy and Lucy is twelve years her junior.” She pointed out the age difference between Lucy and Vasquez.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “I am not interested in dating Kara. Me and Vasquez are two different people. Also, Kara is your niece and that would be weird. I want her friendship and nothing more.” She denied any implication of wanting a relationship with Kara, but she was lying.

“I’m glad that you are taking Kara seriously. Anyway, tomorrow night me, Vasquez, and Alex have plans to go out, and you are coming out with us. Maybe Darla will be there and she can give you a little something. It’s been too long since you’ve been without. All work and no play makes Maggie a dull woman.” Kate wanted to get Maggie out and about.

Maggie chuckled, “You want me to go back to my player ways. I am not about that life anymore, Kate. I want to settle down. I’m almost thirty-two.” She realized how old she was.

“You are getting up there in age. You’ll be an old woman soon. Well, dating around will help you find that person that you could want to settle down with and start a life.” Kate had told her friend. She didn’t want Maggie to be old and alone.

“I know. You don’t worry about me. You worry about Agent Hot Pants as you call her. I hope you will tell Director Danvers-Prince about your pseudo office romance for transparency purposes.” Maggie told her friend in jest.

Kate laughed sarcastically, “Director Danvers-Prince is a hardass. I’ll tell her if and when Agent Hot Pants and I start dating. I’m going to let you go, I have to go do my sacred duty. Enjoy lunch with Kara. I’ll talk to you later.” She needed to hustle to get to work.

Maggie chuckled, “I am sure Batwoman is needed somewhere in National City. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Later, Mags.” Kate disconnected the phone.

Maggie shook her head she didn’t understand why her friend didn’t text her like a normal person. She looked at her phone and noticed that she needed to charge it and get ready to run her errands. Maggie dressed in a plaid button-down shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black boots to finish off her ensemble. It was casual and cool just like her and she went about running her errands. She stopped by the local ‘Whole Foods’ and did some grocery shopping, so she could prep her meals for the week. Maggie was glad that she discovered meal prepping it made things so much easier.

After a trip to ‘Whole Foods’ and putting her groceries away, Maggie looked at her watch and saw it was almost time for Kara to get out of class. She stopped by the local floral shop and picked up a bouquet of rainbow carnations for Kara. Maggie hoped that the flowers were not over the top. She sent a text to Kara letting her know that she was on her way and where to meet her.

Once she got the confirmation of where to meet Kara, Maggie pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. She walked to the west of the quad and she saw Kara and her friends sitting by a tree.

“Hey, Kara,” Maggie replied nervously.

Kara stood up and smiled, “Hey, Maggie,” She gave Maggie a hug.

Maggie returned the hug hoping that it didn’t come off as awkward, “I got you these.” She let go of Kara and handed her the carnations.

Kara’s eyes lit up, “Thank you, so much. They are beautiful.” She blushed shyly.

“Ahem, Kara are you going to introduce us?” Sara asked from the tree.

“Oh, right, Maggie this is Sara, Sam, and Lucy. Guys this is Maggie,” Kara introduced Maggie to her friends. She hoped that they wouldn’t embarrass her.

Maggie smiled and waved at Kara’s friends, “It’s nice to meet you all. Kara has told me about you guys,” She told the young women.

Lucy grinned, “She has told us all about you as well. It’s nice to put a face to the name.” She greeted Maggie. Lucy thought she was hotter in person.

Maggie smiled, “Likewise.”

Kara cleared her throat, “Maggie and I are going to have lunch now. I will see you later.”

“It was nice meeting you all,” Maggie told Kara’s friends.

They walked off together leaving Kara’s friends behind, “Where are we going for lunch?” Maggie asked.

“There is this café not far from campus that we can have lunch. It’s quiet and no one will bother us there. They have a selection of vegetarian dishes for you to choose from. I think you would love the food.” Kara explained to Maggie where they were going.

Maggie smiled, “That sounds great, Kara. I hope the flowers weren’t too over the top.” She told Kara.

“Nope, they were just right. The flowers and you brightened up my day today. We had a pop quiz from hell today, but I am pretty sure I rocked it.” Kara admitted.

Maggie grinned, “I know you rocked it because you’re so smart. When does your day end?” She asked keeping the conversation going.

“I have two classes on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, so my day is usually over around 1:55. And then on Tuesday and Thursday, I have one class but it’s online.” Kara gave Maggie a rundown of her schedule.

That brought Maggie to her next question, “What do you do after school?” She asked.

Kara opened the door to the entrance of the café, “I usually help mother at the gallery.” She answered.

Maggie smiled and walked through the open door, “Thank you, Kara. How is that?”

“It’s work. Plus, it helps mom out when there is new art to be displayed and stuff.” Kara answered the question.

Maggie nodded, “Your mother is active on a lot of different boards. How does she find the time?” She asked.

Kara chuckled, “That’s mother for you. She wants to make sure that everyone is taken care of and has what they need. Mother loves the world.” She was in awe of her mother.

“I’m pretty sure she’s she her fair share of good and bad. What is good here?” Maggie asked as she looked at the menu.

Kara knew exactly what would suit Maggie’s taste, “The vegetarian quesadilla with the strawberry poppy seed salad. When I feel vegetarian, I usually go with that, but you may find something that you may like.” She offered her suggestion to Maggie.

Maggie decided to take Kara’s word for it, “I’ll try your suggestion,” She stated.

They ordered lunch which Kara paid for since she said she would and the two friends found a table outside for them to enjoy their meal.

“This salad is really delicious, Kara.” Maggie moaned in appreciation as she ate the salad.

Kara blushed, “I’m uh, glad that you are enjoying it. If you moan like that in appreciation of food…I wonder what you sound like when you moan in pleasure.” She replied with a little bit of Kara sass.

Maggie smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She grinned and ate her salad.

“Maybe I do want to know, but we are not ready to go there yet.” Kara shot back.

“We’re not, but it doesn’t hurt to try and figure it out. I want to know what makes you moan in pleasure and in delight.” Maggie replied.

Kara licked her lips, “Good luck with trying to find that out. I don’t give up my secrets that easily.” She taunted.

“I’m sure I have ways of making you give them up. I am a detective and I have epic powers of persuasion.” Maggie didn’t back down.

Kara shrugged, “Yeah, I don’t think your techniques will work and if they do I would give you an A for effort.” She finished eating her panini.

Maggie loved being able to joke with Kara and Kara giving it back as good as she got. She loved that Kara didn’t back down and presented her with a challenge.

“We’ll see. Are you helping your mother today?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, mother is hosting a local artist gala on Wednesday and she wants to make sure everything is set up. Why do you ask?” She asked.

“No reason, I wanted to know if you had plans,” Maggie replied.

“Do you have plans?” Kara asked.

Maggie shook her head in the negative, “No, I have no plans. I plan on catching up on my shows that I missed while working. Do you think I am being too forward with you?” She asked the question that had been on her mind.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “You mean with the dates, the kissing, and the flowers?” She asked for clarification purposes.

“Yeah,” Maggie answered simply.

Kara wiped her mouth, “I don’t think you are being too forward. You are making your intentions with me known. Do you think you are?” She asked Maggie.

Maggie sighed, “Sometimes I think I am. Then other times I feel that I am normal. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or like I put you on the spot.” She didn’t want Kara to feel uncomfortable.

“You don’t make me feel uncomfortable if you do I will tell you. So far, you’ve been the perfect gentlewoman,” Kara answered honestly.

Maggie smiled shyly, “You honestly bring it out of me, Kara. Do you think I am smothering you? There’s the texting and the calling and the dates. I don’t want to come off as overbearing.” She asked another question that was bothering her.

Kara knitted her eyebrows together, “I don’t think you are smothering or overbearing. I am quick to call people out on their behavior. You are fine, Maggie. I’ve never had anyone take an active entrance in me. Not in the way that you have, but then again, you’re the only person who is older than I am that have shown interest.”

Maggie felt insecurity creep up, “Is that a bad thing? Do you feel or think that the age difference is too great?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, I don’t think the age difference is too great. I am flattered that someone older is taking an interest in me. It would be nice to date someone who is out of my age bracket. I mean, older guys date women my age, so why can’t a woman?” She challenged.

Maggie felt a little better, “You have a point there, Kara. There is such a double standard for men and women. I think for me it’s more of a control thing since the younger they are the more control they can have over their girlfriend, and shape them into who they want the girlfriend to be.” She saw it all the time.

“My thoughts exactly. The brain is fully developed around the age of twenty-five, but for me, my brain matures a lot faster than the average human.” Kara whispered the last part so only Maggie could hear.

“You have a point there.” Maggie felt the tension leave her body.

“How do you feel dating someone under the age of thirty? I don’t know what your cut off is.” Kara asked out of mild curiosity.

Maggie sighed it was time, to be honest, “I have dated women under thirty before, Kara. Not as young as you, but a few years above your age range.” She decided to be honest and not lie.

Kara felt better, “That’s good to know. So my age isn’t going to be a problem for you.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“That would be correct,” Maggie answered and took a drink of her water.

Kara looked at her watch, “I didn’t realize how late it was. I have to get back to make it to my anthropology class on time. I’m sorry.” She apologized.

Maggie smiled and cleaned up their dishes from their meal, “I understand completely. Thank you for lunch. It was as enjoyable as the company.”

“Thank you for joining me and surprising me today. I was not expecting it, but it was so worth it. I’ll talk to you later.” Kara stood up and placed a small kiss on Maggie’s lips.

Maggie stood up a hint of a blush showing on her cheeks, “I’ll talk to you later, Kara.” She followed behind Kara. Maggie walked Kara to class and then walked back to her car. If she could skip across the grass she would. Today was shaping up to be a good day and hopefully, it would continue on that trend. She could still the faint touch of Kara’s lips on hers and it dawned on her that Kara kissed her in public.

“Wow,” Maggie said to herself as she got into her car and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had lunch and touched on some important topics.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below.
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara hangs out with her friends and Maggie hangs out with hers.


	9. Kara's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has an adventurous evening with her squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who is reading! Ya'll are so amazing. Keep it coming and showing Maggie and Kara some love.
> 
> I had a blast writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it.

Kara and her friends were sitting in her room figuring out what they should do that evening. She wanted to do something different than their usual, going to dinner, going to the movies, and just hanging out at each other’s houses. They were twenty, not forty, sometimes is sucked being so young. She was the only one of her friends who was not yet twenty-one so their options were limited.

“I have an idea, we can get Kara a fake ID and we can go to the bar on the other side of town. They not only serve drinks, but they have killer wings.” Sara sat on Kara’s bed.

Amaya laughed, “I don’t know if we can get Kara a fake ID that quick, but it’s worth a shot. What do you say, Kara?” She hoped that Kara was on board with going to a bar.

Kara smiled, “I already have a fake ID. I thought you knew. I say let’s go to the bar. My mom is out with her friends, and my mother is working late at the gallery. Who is going to know?” She wanted to have a little fun.

Zari shook her head, “I am all for having fun, but doesn’t Kara’s mom work for the FBI? I am pretty sure they know who Kara is and not only that, Kara’s sugar mama works for NCPD.” She wanted to point out the flaw in their plan.

Kara shrugged, “I’ve used my ID before and no one had said anything. I want to have a little bit of fun. What’s the harm in going to the bar? We can call Lucy and Sam to come along with us. It would be fun.” She suggested inviting their other friends. Lena would have loved to come, but her mother was overbearing and such a hardass.

“I’m down for that.” Sara grinned.

Little did Kara know, that she and her group of friends would be going to the same bar that her mom and her friends were visiting. Kara called up Lucy and Sam and they stopped by their house to pick them up. They all piled into Sara’s SUV and made their way to the other side of town.

“Okay, I can see why no one steps foot into this side of town. It looks seedy and shady as hell.” Kara quipped as they drove through the less desirable part of town.

“This is where all the good shit goes down. I mean, it leaves a lot to be desired, but trust me most of this stuff will not happen in our part of the city.” Sam spoke up. She’s been over here a couple of times before. One of the strip clubs that she and Lucy had gone to is over on this side.

Amaya gaped at Sam, “What do you know about the good shit? What have you been doing?” She asked, wondering what Sam had been up to.

“Oh, there is a strip club down here that Sam and I frequent from time to time,” Lucy answered nonchalantly.

Sara gasped, “And you did not call us? I am saddened. I think we should go to the strip club rather than the bar.” She suggested.

Zari grinned, “Why don’t we go to the bar first and hit the strip club after? We don’t have school tomorrow.” She suggested.

“There is that. Come on, let’s do it.” Kara agreed. She was feeling a little rebellious.

Lucy chuckled, “Kara is down. I wasn’t expecting that.” She teased her friend.

Kara shrugged, “You gotta expect the unexpected with me.” She remarked and turned around in her seat.

They arrived at the bar and as expected they were carded and Kara held her breath as the guy at the door checked her ID. She was relieved when she was let in without a second thought much to the relief of her friends. As soon as she stepped in she saw a different side of the bar. It was dark, dank, and full of people. People were playing darts, playing pool and doing karaoke.

“We should find a booth to sit down at and get something to eat,” Lucy suggested.

Sara found a booth in the corner that was kind of secluded but allowed them to people watch. Kara scooted in next to Sara and so forth until they were all situated in the booth. There was some guy on stage singing ‘Born to be Wild’ and he was doing a hideous job at it.

“Wow, we came on a fun night,” Sara replied sarcastically.

Sam laughed, “I’ll say.”

A server came over and took their food order and their drink order and left them at the table. Kara looked around and saw some people around a pool table playing. Their backs were facing them so it was hard to make out who they were.

“There are quite a few ladies in here tonight. I guess this is where they all hang out when they need to cut loose.” Amaya joked as she looked around.

Zari scoffed, “Yeah, this is not half of the women in National City. I think the strip club has more women in it than this bar.

“I kind of like it minus the karaoke,” Kara commented. It was a hole in the wall, but it looked pretty cool.

Sam laughed, “It is damn awful.” She quipped.

Their food came and they dived into pizza, chicken wings, and French fries. Kara didn’t know what it was, but the food at the bar was so good.

“We have to come here again and eat. Everything tastes so delicious here,” Kara told her friends with her mouthful.

Sara had to agree, “Yeah, the food here is good and the drinks are even better.” She nearly inhaled all of her food.

Kara looked around while she ate and came across someone who looked very familiar to her. She made out the side profile and dropped her chicken wing, “Uh, guys,”

“What Kara?” Lucy asked.

Kara subtly pointed to the woman standing at the pool table, “Does that look my Aunt Kate?” She asked.

Five heads looked over the seat and turned around slowly, “I think that is your Aunt Kate and your mom.” Lucy confirmed.

Kara looked at her friends, “We have to get out of here.” She whispered.

It was just then her phone started to chime and she saw a message from Maggie.

_Maggie: I wanted to know that I was thinking about you. What are you up to?” // delivered @ 8:00_

Kara looked at her friends, “I just got a text from Maggie. She is asking me what am I up to?” She whispered.

“Tell her you are out having fun with your friends,” Sam replied.

_Kara: I am having fun with my friends. I thought you would have been busy with Aunt Kate and my mom. // delivered @ 8:07_

Kara hated lying but she didn’t want to say where she was either. She waited for Maggie to return her text while discussing how to get out of there. With a plan in mind, they settled their tab and found a way to sneak out without being detected. Just when they were in the clear, Kara’s phone started to vibrate with a message from Maggie.

“Fuck?!” Kara cursed under her breath and unlocked her phone to read the message.

_Maggie: I am, but I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you. // delivered @ 8:10_

Kara waited until she was inside of the car to send Maggie a text back. She began to wonder if they were noticed in the bar. If she was, then her mom was going to kill her.

_Kara: I am thinking about you too. // delivered @ 8:12_

“Our next stop is ‘The Pussycat Lounge’ strip club,” Sara announced as they pulled out of the bars parking lot.

Sam looked over at Kara, “Did Maggie say anything?” She asked her friend.

Kara shook her head, “No, she just sent me a text telling me that she was thinking about me.” She responded. Kara’s phone chimed again and she looked and it was another message from Maggie.

_Maggie: I won’t tell your mom and your aunt that I saw you and your friends tonight. You think you are a ninja. // delivered @ 8:15_

Kara’s mouth dropped, “Uh guys, Maggie saw us tonight.” She told her friends.

“What?” Amaya and Zari said in unison.

Kara nodded, “Uh, yeah. I just got a text from Maggie telling me that she will not tell my aunt and my mom about seeing us tonight.” She relayed Maggie’s message.

“How did we not see her?” Sam asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know.” She replied.

Lucy sighed, “At least it was Maggie and not your mom. I wonder what price you’ll have to pay.” She joked.

“I don’t think I will have to pay one.” Kara hoped she didn’t.

Kara: Uh yeah, about that… // delivered @ 8:17

_Maggie: I guess your inner bad girl decided to come out and play. Fake ID, going to the bar, having a drink. You’re a regular delinquent. // delivered @ 8:20_

Kara chuckled at Maggie’s text, “She called me a delinquent.”

Sara chuckled, “Technically, you are since you are under the age of 21, but we still love you.”

“We love you,” Sam hugged Kara from the side.

_Kara: Something like that. You should be having fun not texting me. I’ll talk to you later x // delivered @ 8:25_

The ride to “The Pussycat Lounge’ was made with animated conversation. Kara forgot about being caught sneaking out of the bar with her friends. They arrived and of course, they had to show proof of age, and Kara was amazed when they let her in without any problems. She figured that they had people using fake ID’s to get in for years. When Kara stepped into the club it was dark, but there were a few strobe lights blinking. There were people sitting at tables having drinks, at the bar eating food and sitting around the stage watching the strippers dance. Kara had to admit the club had a pretty chill vibe to it, and she wanted to enjoy herself.

“Dude! I am so glad we came to this place. All these hot ladies in here tonight,” Sara felt as if she was in her element.

“Yeah, but you can’t touch,” Sam had told her.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, “Since when?” She asked, that was a new rule that she was unaware of.

Sam shrugged, “It’s been a rule for a while now. I think the only time you can touch is when you’re in the champagne room.” She replied.

Amaya raised her eyebrows, “Champagne room?” She wondered what kind of room is that.

“It’s a private room where patrons get a private strip show and enjoy champagne.” Zari answered as if it was common knowledge, “It ranges anywhere from $100-$500 max. The girls get paid serious money for stripping.”

“And you know this how?” Amaya asked.

Zari had a stripper in one of her classes, “I have a stripper in my religions of the world class. She is using stripping as a way to pay for school.” She replied.

Sam chuckled, “Then maybe I should become a stripper,” She joked.

Kara laughed, “Yeah, there is no way I can take my clothes off in front of complete strangers for money.” She commented.

“I’m sure if Maggie asked you would strip for her,” Sara joked, “Let’s go find a table.”

They held hands in a chain as they found an empty couch and sat down on it. The music was thumping and the girls dancing on the stage were gorgeous.

“Um wow,” Kara was in awe of the dancers.

Lucy’s mouth hung open, “Wow is right,” She reached into her wallet and pulled out some money.

“You’re not.” Sara looked in shock.

Lucy smirked, “Watch me.” She was about to wave her hand, but she was stopped by Sam.

“No, Lucy. You are with Vasquez and I am pretty sure she would not want some other chick dancing on you. Innocent or not.” Sam became the voice of reason.

“Well, I am in a committed relationship, but you are not, Sam and Kara is not. So, who says the dance wouldn’t be for the two of you.” Lucy challenged.

“Up next we have Candy Rain taking the stage,” The Emcee announced.

The Pussycat Dolls song ‘Dontcha’ started playing and that is when the show got real. Kara couldn’t believe how the dancer worked the pole, fell into a split. She thought Candy Rain was very flexible and hot as hell.

“Do you want a dance from her, Kara?” Sam asked her friend.

Kara shook her head, “Uh no, that’s okay.” She didn’t want a dance.

Zari brushed up against Kara, “Come on, Kara. Live a little. This is your first time here have a little fun. It’s not like we’re going to get caught.

Amaya playfully pushed Zari, “Don’t say that. Every time one of us say that phrase we always end up getting caught. Case in point, the bar.” She pointed out almost getting caught.

“That was a coincidence. Let’s get Kara that dance.” Sara encouraged her friends.

Kara shook her head, “Emphatically not!” She disagreed.

Her protests fell on deaf ears as the gorgeous brunette named Candy Rain put on a private show for Kara. Kara, for the most part, was into it and it sucked that she couldn’t touch her, but she did manage to put some dollar bills in her bikini, because why not. Everyone was enjoying the show until the words, ‘this is a raid’ was being shouted.

“Oh, we are so screwed,” Sara said as people tried to move.

Kara took note of all the exits and realized that they were closest to the one to the left of them.

“Alright, it’s dark. We are going to use this to our advantage.” Kara whispered.

Kara had managed to get her and her friends safely out of there and manage to miss the police and the FBI who were outside. They ran to their car and hopped in and Sara peeled out the parking lot like the devil was on her heels.

“Oh, that was so fucking awesome!” Amaya cackled from the back seat.

Kara’s heart was still beating out of her chest, “I do not want to go through that again. We chose the day of a raid to go. Never again.” She told her friends.

Sara looked at Kara in the rearview mirror, “At least you got a lap dance out of the night.” She quipped.

“Yeah, there is that,” Kara replied dreamily. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she saw a message from Maggie. She always had impeccable timing.

_Maggie: I hope you and your friends are staying out of trouble. // delivered @ 10:15_

_Kara: We are always staying out of trouble. Are you, my mom and my aunt staying out of trouble? // delivered @ 10:16_

Kara put her phone in her lap and waited for Maggie to reply. She replayed the events of the evening in her mind and realized it was the best night ever. Sara had dropped Kara home first since it was in the direction they were coming from.

“Alright, Kara. I’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe you can tell your hot detective about the lap dance you got from Candy Rain,” Sara winked.

Kara laughed, “Yeah, I don’t think I would want to tell her that. She is an officer of the law and all, so yeah, it may be a little different. Have a good night, guys. Text me when you get home,” She got out of the car and headed inside. When she walked in the house she noticed her parents sitting on the couch.

“Hey, Kara. Did you have a nice night out?” Alex asked her daughter with a sly smile.

“Uh, yeah. It was a nice night with the girls. I’m going to go to bed now I am tired.” Kara tried to haul ass out of the living room.

Diana looked at the clock, “At eleven-thirty. You are usually a night owl.” She pointed out her daughter’s nightly habits.

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah, it was a long day with school and all. Plus, I want to take a shower and relax.” She tried again.

“I guess that is acceptable,” Diana didn’t believe her daughter’s excuse for one minute.

Kara knew her mother did not buy that excuse, “Yeah, good night.” She zipped upstairs to her room and closed the door. Her phone finally chimed and she knew it was Maggie. Kara may or may not have assigned a personal text tone and ring tone to Maggie.

_Maggie: we behaved ourselves and even made it home before midnight. What about you? // delivered @ 11:30_

_Kara: just walked in the house actually. Getting ready to take a shower. // delivered @ 11:32_

Kara gathered her clothes to take a shower and rinse the day off of her. She needs to sleep it was an exhausting day.

_Maggie: you made it home before curfew. I’m impressed. Enjoy your shower. I will try not to think of you // delivered @ 11:35_

Kara liked the idea of Maggie thinking of her while she was in the shower. She wondered what kinds of scenarios Maggie would come up with inside her head.

Kara: don’t think too hard. Your head might explode. // delivered @ 11:37

Kara put her phone down and went to take a shower. She could still hear the television downstairs which meant her parents were watching television or something. After her shower, Kara went into her room and dropped her clothes into the dirty clothes hamper and collapsed on her bed. She turned on her television and decided to watch ‘Sex and the City’ until she fell asleep.

Her phone went off with messages from her group chat letting her know that all of her friends had made it home safely. Kara sent a quick text to Maggie telling her she was out of the shower. As soon as she sent her text the phone rang, “Hey, Maggie. I was expecting a text not a call,” Kara greeted her friend.

Maggie laughed, “Wow, bad girl. I guess I’ll hang up,” She was taken by surprise at Kara’s response.

Kara giggled, “No, don’t hang up! I was only joking.” She didn’t want Maggie to hang up.

“I’m not going to hang up. So, did you think you could really sneak out of the bar?” Maggie asked as she got comfortable in her bed.

“Yeah, I realized that Aunt Kate was there along with mom and Vasquez. So, we decided to leave. Everyone else is twenty-one and I am twenty. If mom or Aunt Kate caught me, then I would be in trouble.” Kara rambled out.

Maggie thought Kara’s rambling was cute, “I doubt you would have been in trouble. Luckily, they didn’t see you, but I did. I keep your secret.” She didn’t want to reveal that she saw Kara.

“Thank you for that. So, what do I have to do in return?” Kara asked jokingly.

Maggie frowned, “Nothing, Kara. All you have to do is be your charming and sweet self.” She didn’t want anything from Kara for keeping her secret.

Kara smiled to herself, “You are one of a kind, Maggie. So, do you work tomorrow?” She asked.

“Nope, I am off tomorrow. Why do you ask?” Maggie asked.

Kara thought about an answer, “Tomorrow is mother’s gallery opening, and I was wondering if you wanted to come tomorrow as my plus one?” She asked quickly.

“You want me to be your plus one? I am flattered, Kara. I will be your plus one,” Maggie accepted Kara’s invitation. She would be remiss not to accept her invitation. This gave Maggie a chance to be with Kara and learn some more about her.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my plus one, besides it will give me an excuse to spend some time with you.” Kara explained.

Maggie appreciated Kara’s efforts, it showed that she was not alone, “You don’t need an excuse to spend time with me, Kara. Maybe, we can get some dessert after the showing. I found this great bar that serves nothing but dessert.” She hoped that tempted Kara.

Kara smirked, “I would like that, then maybe we can go back to yours to end the night. Kind of like we did the first night you cooked dinner for me.” She recalled their dinner together.

“We can seal the night with a kiss,” Maggie added.

Kara liked that idea, “We both know that kissing is highly dangerous where we are concerned. We have to stay at least six feet apart. Gotta resist the temptation.” She teased.

“Nothing wrong with a little temptation. Do you think you can resist?” Maggie asked.

“I think I can. I’m not all hormones and sex.” Kara joked.

Maggie laughed lowly, she loved Kara’s sense of humor, “That is good to know. I am not all hormones and sex either. I like to take my time, get to know someone, and then if there is chemistry work our way up to that.” She liked putting everything on the table upfront so there is no room for confusion.

Kara finds herself swooning at Maggie’s words, “We don’t lack chemistry that’s for sure. I’m sure we can set off fire alarms when we are together. I respect that about you, Maggie. We are like-minded in that way, and it’s hard to find someone like that.” She liked Maggie a lot.

“You found someone like that. You are something else, Kara. I’m glad that I did bid on you at the auction. You are the best investment I’ve ever made.” Maggie told Kara.

Kara found herself blushing, “I am happy that you had chosen to invest in me. I’m glad that your investment was up to your quality. The return is going to be worth your while.” She tried to muffle a yawn.

“Oh, I know it will be, Kara. It’s time for Sleeping Beauty to turn in for the night. Sweet dreams, Kara.” Maggie wished Kara sweet dreams.

“Sweet dreams, Maggie. Dream of me.” Kara replied sleepily and hung up the phone. She turned off her light and turned over to her side. Kara couldn’t believe that Maggie didn’t tell her mom about what happened tonight. She knew that Maggie was someone that she could confide in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara was caught sneaking out of the bar and Maggie was super chill about it. And Kara smoothly asked Maggie out for another date.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below!
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara and Maggie attend the gallery gala. And Maggie has a request of Kara.


	10. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I come with another chapter. This chapter isn't as fun as the last one, but don't worry we will get so some fun stuff again.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is showing some love to this story an supporting it all the way. It means a lot to me and it put me in the mood to write.
> 
> The title of the chapter comes from the song 'Speechless' by Dan + Shay
> 
> Don't own em'

Maggie woke up with a start she looked around and saw that she as in her bed alone, and not in a bed with sheer curtains with Kara. She had another one of those vivid dreams, the one where she could hear, touch, and feel what was happening. Maggie didn’t understand the how or the why, but for the second time in a row she woke up in a highly aroused state.

“Fuck me,” Maggie said out loud as she ran her fingers through her hair. She wondered if Kara had experienced the same thing. Her phone started chiming and she saw Kara’s name pop up on the screen and she scrambled to answer it, “Hello?”

“Hey, Maggie. Did I wake you up?” Kara asked in a voice still thick with sleep.

Maggie sat up, “No, I’ve been up for a few minutes. You sound like you just woke up. Is everything alright?” She asked, wondering if Kara was calling because of the dream.

Kara cleared her throat, “I—I’m uh fine. I wanted to see if we were still on for the gala tonight. And I wanted to let you know that it was cocktail apparel.” She didn’t know how to approach the dream that she had last night.

“Thank you for that. I didn’t know if it was informal or formal.” Maggie replied. She was disappointed that Kara didn’t bring up the dream.

“How did you sleep last night?” Kara asked trying to lead up to the big question.

Maggie figured she could bring the topic up of her dream, “I slept okay, I kept having a strange dream last night.” She started.

Kara swallowed, “Strange dream? What kind of strange dream?” She asked wondering if it was the same dream she had.

“Oh, a dream where I was having dinner with this beautiful woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, a dazzling smile. She had on a stunningly beautiful green dress.” Maggie gave a few details.

Maggie’s description gave Kara the answer she needed, “Did we have white chocolate strawberries and chilled champagne?” Kara asked with a little trepidation.

Maggie knew that Kara had the same dream she did, “Yes, and we danced together on a black and white floor with an orchestra playing, and there was a lot of fog.” She finished the rest of the dream.

“No, way!” Kara stated in disbelief, “How are you and I sharing dreams?” She asked in disbelief.

Maggie laughed, “I don’t know. You tell me. This is super weird. It’s not the first dream is it?”

“No, I’ve had a dream before featuring you, but I thought it was a subconscious thing. I honestly don’t know.” Kara replied, “Have you?”

“I have. I don’t know what is going on, but how did the dream end?” Maggie asked the most important question.

Kara blushed even though Maggie couldn’t see her, “You know how it ended. A bed with rose petals, and sheer curtains on an island.” The dream was very hot and left Kara highly aroused.

Maggie was no longer surprised at Kara’s description because she dreamt the same exact thing, “I guess great minds dream alike.” Maggie didn’t want to read any more into it because it would more than likely freak her the fuck out.

“Yeah, I guess they do. I didn’t mean to call you so early in the morning, but I had to let you know about the dress code. Are we going to meet each other there?” Kara decided to steer the conversation to a safer topic.

Maggie hadn’t thought about that, “We can meet each other there if that is alright or I can come by and pick you up. It’s totally up to you.” She gave Kara another option. Maggie had no problem with meeting Kara there, but she wanted Kara to know that there was another choice.

Kara weighed her options, “We can meet each other there. That way when we leave, I can follow you to yours, and then after I can drive back home.” She suggested.

“That sounds practical. I don’t think we are at the stage where we are having sleepovers. That doesn’t happen until the fourth date.” Maggie told Kara teasingly.

Kara pondered this for a moment, “I guess after tonight we will have to plan our fourth date. I don’t sleepover on the first night though.” She volleyed back.

Maggie put her hand on her chest, “I am shocked you would think I would take you as a woman who got down on the first night.” She didn’t expect Kara to spend the night with her after their fourth date.

“As long as you know. Anyway, I need to get out of bed and help mother do some things at the gallery to prepare for tonight. I’ll see you there at around six.” Kara suggested.

A slow smile graced Maggie’s features, “I will be there. Maybe we can talk while we have dessert about our dream.” She wanted to follow up with Kara.

“Yeah, I think we should discuss that and figure out what’s going on and why we are sharing dreams. By the way, I am wearing a blue dress tonight. I will give you an idea of what we are working with tonight.” Kara told Maggie in parting.

Maggie had a little black dress that she could put on tonight, “Thank you for the heads up. I have just the perfect dress to wear tonight. I don’t want to keep you from your plans. I’ll see you tonight, Kara.” She bid Kara goodbye.

“Until tonight,” Kara said in parting before hanging up.

Maggie fell back on her bed she was going out with Kara again tonight. This would make date number three for them and Kara had more than guaranteed a fourth date. They were sharing dreams, had an intense connection, and they haven’t even established what kind of relationship they had. Maggie was worried about how everyone would react when they found out that they were dating. She knew Vasquez will understand because she is dating Lucy, who is a year older than Kara. Maggie had to admit that Lucy and Vasquez worked well on paper, and in person, but Maggie was worried about what Diana, Alex, and Kate would say if she was involved with Kara. Then again, she shouldn’t be thinking that far ahead she and Kara was getting to know each other. Maggie knew she was overthinking it and should relax but her mind was in overdrive.

She gave up all hope of falling back to sleep so, Maggie got up and went about her morning. The first thing Maggie did was go to the bathroom and took care of her business. Once she was finished she went to the kitchen and fixed her a light breakfast of toast, oatmeal topped with granola and fruit.

Maggie was sitting down at the table enjoying her breakfast when her door opened and in walked Kate, “Seriously, you are abusing the power of your key. What are you doing here at 10:30 in the morning? There is no emergency over here.” She put her paper down.

Kate breezed into the kitchen and made herself some coffee, “Good morning to you too, princess. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?” She asked before sitting down at the table.

“I love how you come in here and help yourself like you are at home. Why aren’t you at home?” Maggie asked. She loved her best friend, but sometimes she liked her morning peace.

“I was out running this morning and I decided to show up and visit my friend. Is there something wrong with that?” Kate asked wondering why her friend was so grumpy this morning.

Maggie drank her coffee, “No, there is nothing wrong with you dropping by. Are you going to the art gala tonight?” She asked her friend.

Kate nodded, “Yeah, I am. I support the art and local artist. I hear this artist is the real deal. Some big named people are to be there tonight. I hear that you are going with Kara.” She mentioned casually.

“Yeah, she asked me last night to be her plus one. It surprised me, to be honest. I thought she would have taken one of her friends.” Maggie still couldn’t believe that Kara had asked her.

Kate gave Maggie a hint of a smile, “Kara likes you, Maggie. I mean really likes you.” She emphasized the really.

Maggie brushed off Kate’s assessment, “She likes me as a friend, Kate. She doesn’t like me like that.” She denied.

“You are so oblivious, Maggie. Kara likes you if she didn’t she wouldn’t have invited you to the gallery tonight. When are you going to stop denying how you feel and how Kara feels about you.” Kate raised an eyebrow while drinking her coffee.

Maggie knew Kate was right there was no need to deny it anymore, “Okay, I admit I like Kara as more than just a friend. I’ve been in denial for obvious reasons, but we are going out, talking to each other almost daily, and tonight we are going to an event together. I don’t know what it means, but I find myself wanting to be around her.” She admitted to her best friend. Maggie hoped that Kate didn’t freak out.

Kate was happy that her friend was finally able to admit that she liked Kara, “It’s about time you admitted to how you felt. Don’t you feel better?” She asked.

Maggie sighed, “I do. Why aren’t you freaking out? Kara is your niece your very young niece.” She questioned her friend’s calmness.

“Why would I be freaking out? Kara is an adult and she can make her own decisions. You’re my best friend and I know you are a good woman who will not hurt her. At least I hope you wouldn’t hurt her.” Kate explained her lack of freaking out.

“I would never do anything to hurt Kara. You’re cool with me being attracted to Kara, but how will Alex and Diana react? They already gave me the shovel talk and it was pretty fucking scary. Alex threatened me bodily harm with her index finger. Diana told me that she was going to tie me up with her lasso, and it’s not going to be pleasurable.” Maggie recalled Alex and Diana’s threats.

Kate laughed, “You are afraid of Alex and Diana? Honey, as long as you treat Kara with respect, and care for her then you have nothing to worry about.” She reassured her best friend.

Maggie scoffed, “That’s easy for you to say. You’re not trying to date your niece.”

“No, I am not, but I know you. Alex knows you and Diana knows you. They know what kind of woman you are and I am sure they would be happy that you care for Kara. All these scenarios that you’re coming up with aren’t going to come to pass. Look at it for what it is if Kara was my daughter and she was dating someone older, then I would want it to be you.” Kate told her friend sincerely.

Maggie smiled, “That’s the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. I told Kara bout my secret.” She mentioned.

Kate’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes went wide, “You did? How did Kara handle it?” She knew that Kara wouldn’t have a problem, but Kate wanted to hear for herself.

“She didn’t have a problem with it she said I am unique. Then she told me that she is Kryptonian. I think she told me so I wouldn’t feel awkward, but I appreciated it nonetheless. “Maggie couldn’t help but think about how thoughtful and accepting Kara had been.

“That’s Kara for you. She is very accepting and not prejudiced or judgmental plus she told you her biggest secret. That is a huge deal for Kara as it is for you. You two have a common understanding.” Kate pointed out.

Maggie shrugged, “I guess there is that. I am worried about nothing.” She tried to sound convincing.

“You are worried about nothing. If you are still on the age thing look at Vasquez she is dating Lucy. It works for them and it will work out for you and Kara if you decide to date. You never know, Kara could be your soulmate for all you know.” Kate pointed out to her friend.

Maggie hadn’t thought about the soulmate aspect, “I don’t know, Kate. It’s too soon to be thinking about that. Right now, I want to continue getting to know Kara and go from there. I don’t want any pressure or anything. Things are going great right now.” She did not want to jinx her budding relationship with Kara.

“I hope things continue going well with you and Kara. So, did you tell Kara that we saw her and her get along gang at the bar last night?” Kate asked.

Maggie chuckled, “No, I told her that I saw her sneaking out with her friends. She doesn’t know that you and Alex had noticed them too. It was hard to ignore them they were rolling deep.”

“I am happy to know that my niece is like any other college student. Using fake ID’s to get into the bar and hoping not to get caught. Alex didn’t say anything when Kara came home last night.” Kate mentioned.

Maggie was surprised, “She didn’t say anything like at all?” She questioned.

Kate shook her head and reached for a piece of Maggie’s uneaten toast, “Nope. Kara came home went upstairs and that was it. Alex didn’t want to say anything in front of Diana.” She mentioned.

“So, Alex is the mom who lets Kara get away with everything and Diana is the disciplinarian.” Maggie always wondered which parent was which.

Kate munched on a piece of toast, “Pretty much. Alex knows what it’s like to be a twenty-year-old in college. Diana not so much. When she was twenty she was training to be a warrior. Guess who is going to be my date tonight?”

“Agent Mulberry?” Maggie guessed.

“Got it in one. I asked her and she said yes. So, we are going tonight and Alex was okay with it, but we have to keep it professional at work.” Kate was happy that she had her date. It took her a while to work up the courage.

Maggie smirked, “Isn’t that normal? Never mix your personal life and work together. I learned my lesson with Angel.” She recalled how her relationship with her captain nearly ruined both of their careers.

“Oh, we know. I hate to eat toast and run, but I have to find a pants suit for tonight. Are you wearing a pants suit or are you wearing a dress?” Kate asked as she got up and took her cup to the kitchen.

“I’m going to wear a dress to match Kara. She’s wearing blue, so I want to wear a complementary color. I was thinking black.” Maggie told her friend.

Kate shook her head, “No, you wore black to the charity fundraiser. I think tonight you should wear red. You would look amazing and you will compliment Kara very well.” She didn’t want her friend to wear black.

Maggie ate her fruit, “You think so?” She asked. Maggie would have to find a red cocktail dress.

Kate smirked, “I know so. If you don’t have anything in red you should come out with me and I will help you find a dress that would knock Kara’s Kryptoamazonian socks off.”

“Uh, Kryptoamazonian?” Maggie asked confused.

“Yeah, just because Kara is Kryptonian doesn’t mean she is not an Amazon. She was raised on Paradise Island, A.K.A Themyscira. Kara knows nothing of her Kryptonian roots, not really, but she is an Amazon through and through.” Kate explained Kara’s dual heritage.

Maggie got up from the table and made her way to the kitchen with her dirty dishes, “I guess that makes sense. That explains why she is more human than anything. Alright, let me hop in the shower right quick and then we can go shopping for our dresses. You’re buying me lunch by the way.” She told her friend before disappearing to her bedroom.

Maggie emerged from her bedroom fully dressed to see Kate going through her DVR list.

“Find anything interesting?” Maggie asked.

Kate smirked, “You watch The Young and the Restless.” She was surprised to learn her best friend liked soap operas.

“Yes, and you watch General Hospital. What’s the difference?” Maggie asked, wondering why her friend was judging her.

Kate put the remote down, “There is no difference. I am out in the open abut my soap watching. It’s you who is an undercover soap watcher. Come on let’s go find dresses.” She would have a discussion about soap operas later.

Maggie allowed Kate to drag her to every store under the National City sun, but the last one was the magic store. Maggie found the dress that was the exact shade of red she was looking for.

“What do you think?” Maggie asked Kate.

Kate smiled, “That dress is the look. Kara will not be able to take her eyes off of you, and neither would anyone else.” She had to admit the dress Maggie had chosen was her.

Maggie smiled at the knee-length dark red dress, with the thin spaghetti straps, this was her dress. After dropping some serious cash on the dress followed by a pair of shoes, Maggie made her way back home to get ready for her date with Kara. She hoped that Kara was okay because she had been quiet the entire day, but then again, she was helping her mother out as well. She was nervous and she didn’t understand why. They have been out on two dates, and they talk with and text each other. Maggie chalked it up to the dream that she and Kara had shared last night. The dream was still at the forefront of her mind.

Once she finished getting ready, Maggie looked at her watch and saw that there were twenty minutes before she had to meet Kara. She sent a quick text to Kara letting her know that she was on her way. Her phone chimed with a response from Kara and she smiled, Kara was on her way to the gallery. Maggie needed to leave now if she was going to meet Kara there. She left her home and hopped into her car, and made her way towards the gallery. Luckily, she was able to find a parking spot and she texts Kara to let her know she was there. Maggie was completely speechless when she saw Kara approach her. The blue dress that she had on stopped just above the knee. There was a small bow in the front of her dress and the straps of her dress were tied around her neck. Maggie took in Kara’s appearance and lost all ability to form words.

Kara smiled, “You look, wow!” She tried to articulate her words, Maggie’s dress was beautiful, and her hair in natural waves made her look so damn sexy.

Maggie finally learned how to word, “Is that a good wow or a bad wow?” She finally answered.

Kara’s eyes roamed Maggie’s entire body, “A very good wow. You looked good at the charity fundraiser, but tonight you look drop-dead gorgeous.”

Maggie was pretty sure she was blushing under Kara’s appraisal, “You look like a million dollars, Kara. You will outshine all the women tonight. I may have to keep my eye on you tonight.” She couldn’t take her eyes off of Kara.

“As do I with you. Are you ready to go in?” Kara asked holding out her hand.

Maggie smiled, “I’m ready,” She replied as she slipped her hand into Kara’s. The smell of Kara’s perfume wafted to her nose and Maggie was hypnotized. She was in trouble, but she didn’t mind it at all.

They entered the gallery and Maggie was in awe at how it was transferred into this Roman-style cathedral. There were incredible pieces of art on the wall, and Maggie assumed that the artist was the very suave looking young man talking to Cat Grant.

“Well, what do you think?” Kara asked as they entered the building.

Maggie felt as if she was back in Italy, “This is beautiful, Kara. Did you help with all of this?” She asked her date.

Kara smiled, “I sure did. Mother and I spent most of the morning putting this together. Mom helped some too, but she, unlike me and mother, does not have the eye for art.” She joked about her mom’s lack of art interest.

“I can imagine. It takes a special eye for art and I have to say that you and your mom have an eye for it. At the charity, Cat Grant had said that you love photography. I would love to see some of your work.” Maggie brought up something that she remembered about Kara.

Kara was surprised that Maggie remembered, “Of course. I don’t share my photography with a lot of people, but for you, I can make the exception.” She replied.

“You should really see Kara’s paintings. She is amazing,” Alex mentioned as she approached her daughter and Maggie.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Don’t listen to mom she is so biased.” She downplayed her mom’s enthusiasm for her art.

“Don’t listen to her, Maggie. Kara is amazing a lot of the work in the house is done by Kara.” Alex finished talking to Maggie.

Kara sighed, “Enough, mom.” She told her mother.

“I’m going to leave the two of you alone. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Oh, there is an open bar and a lot of food. You can help yourself.” Alex had told her daughter and Maggie before looking for her wife.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Now you are going to have to show me some of your pieces. Do you think you could paint me like one of the French girls?” She asked playfully.

“You are way better than a French girl, Maggie. Do you want me to show you around the rest of the exhibit?” Kara asked.

“I would love for you to show me around, Kara. I would like to see you in your element.” Maggie smiled and put her hand back in Kara’s. Together they explored the exhibit and Maggie learned a lot more about Kara. She wondered what else she would learn about Kara.

“Are you impressed?” Kara asked as they walked along the hall.

“Very impressed. He is very good and I would definitely buy his artwork.” Maggie would by at least one or two pieces to put in her house.

Kara nodded, “I agree with your statement. I only have to stay for another hour. What do you say to us getting out of here? We can have dessert and go back to yours for the rest of the evening.” She was ready to go and get out of her dress.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I have an idea for our next date. You mentioned doing something that I like or that I am interested in.” Maggie stated.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I want to know Maggie Sawyer.” She wanted to know who Maggie was as a person.

Maggie felt nervous butterflies in her stomach, “So, Saturday there is a performance that I was invited to by one of my colleagues, and I wanted to know if you wanted to attend it with me?” She asked in a vague way.

Kara looked at Maggie confusion on her face, “What kind of performance. You are being incredibly vague right now.” She wanted Maggie to elaborate.

Maggie bit her lip, “It’s a performance that is sexual in nature. It’s sex through the years, actors show how sex has evolved over the last forty years.” She was waiting for Kara to reject her.

“Sure, I would be happy to attend the show with you. Are you telling me that one of your interests is sex?” Kara accepted Maggie’s invite. She was trying not to stare at Maggie biting her lip.

Maggie laughed quietly, “No, it’s not one of my interests, but sex is something that I like. And my friend is in the show. So, I am supporting her. The sex is an added bonus. Besides, the things I like about sex may blow your fragile little mind.” She replied teasingly.

Kara shrugged, “Try me. We can discuss that later. Right now, food.” Kara grabbed one of the canapes from the server’s trays.

Maggie had completely underestimated Kara she may not be as innocent as she thought Kara was. Maggie knew that Kara was an enigma wrapped in a riddle surrounded by a mystery. She couldn’t wait to unravel said mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks Maggie secured another date to a performance about sex. It's about to get interesting.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara and Maggie go for dessert and spend the rest of the evening at Maggie's house.


	11. There Is Always Room for Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie have dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come with another chapter, yay!!! Seriously, I needed to write some fluff. So, here is the fluff.
> 
> Thank you to everyone following along with this story it's picking up some speed, but just a little. I am trying to do this story justice and I want to make sure I tell it the way I imagine it in my head.
> 
> Onward

Kara had to admit the evening was going great normally she would be bored at these things, but with Maggie with her it was bearable. She tried not to openly stare at Maggie, but the red dress looked good no her, and dare she say it, Maggie looked like fire. The song ‘Lady in Red’ came to mind when she saw Maggie.

“What’s on your mind? You’ve been staring off into space.” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear. She saw how Kara had zoned out during the artist’s speech.

Kara shook the cobwebs from her mind, “Oh, nothing. I was listening to what he was saying. He speaks very passionately about his work.” She lied.

“It was a great speech. Are you ready to get out of here?” Maggie agreed even though she paid attention to half of it. The other half was spent looking at Kara.

Kara looked around for her mother and spotted her talking to Cat Grant, “I’m going to let my mother know that we are leaving now. I’ve been here for the most part and now it’s time for me to head out.” She replied to Maggie’s question.

“Sounds like a plan. I am going to go talk to Kate and let her know we are leaving.” Maggie didn’t want her friend to wonder where she disappeared to.

Kara nodded, “Okay, and I’ll meet you outside when I am finished.” She gave Maggie the meeting point.

“I’ll see you there,” Maggie responded.

Kara turned and walked away taking in a few deep breaths. She was glad to be away from Maggie for a little bit her perfume and her shampoo was highly intoxicating. Kara made her way over to where her mother and Cat Grant were still talking.

“Excuse me, mother. Miss. Grant,” Kara addressed the other woman.

Cat smiled, “It’s always a pleasure to see you, Kara. You look stunning tonight,” Cat complimented Kara. She had to admit that Kara was quite beautiful just like her parents.

Kara smiled politely, “Thank you, Miss. Grant. It’s wonderful to see you tonight as well.” She complimented the other woman.

“If you would excuse us for a moment, Cat.” Diana told her friend politely and pulled Kara to the side, “What’s wrong, Kara?”

“I wanted to let you know that I am leaving for the night. Maggie and I have plans.” Kara told her mother.

Diana couldn’t hide her grin, “So, you and Maggie have plans again tonight. You two are seeing a lot of each other. Is there a romance budding on the horizon?” She asked her daughter.

Kara blushed, “Mother! No, it’s nothing like that. We are friends who are getting to know each other. There is nothing more or less to what is going on with Maggie and I.” She explained.

“I’m messing with you, Kara. You can go, thank you for letting me know. Don’t come home too late and if you will be staying over with Maggie let me and your mom know.” Diana had told her daughter. Kara was an adult and it was time for her to let Kara do adult things, but that didn’t stop her from worrying.

Kara appreciated her mother’s encouragement, “I will not be spending the night. I’ll be home later.” She told her mother.

“Be careful out there,” Diana told her daughter.

Kara gave her a million-watt smile, “I will, mother. You enjoy the rest of your night.” She kissed her mother on the cheek and made her way outside.

When Kara stepped outside she saw Maggie waiting for her and she smiled to herself, “Have you been waiting long?” She asked her date.

“I just stepped out here. I was caught up with Kate and her date Agent Mulberry. I learned her name is Joslyn.” Maggie relayed the information to Kara.

“I’ve met Agent Mulberry a few times. She’s pretty chill. Are you ready for dessert?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “I was thinking that you can follow me to my place, then we can ride together to the dessert bar.” She figured it would be more practical if they took one car.

Kara didn’t know if she would be able to survive being in close proximity to Maggie. The dream that she had the night before kept flashing in her mind. It was a little off-putting, but at the same time, it was a welcomed feeling.

“That sounds great. I can also change out of this dress and these shoes. It’s pretty to wear, but after some time all I want to do is take it off.” Kara let the words fly out of her mouth.

Maggie had thought about taking that dress off of Kara all night, “I know the feeling. Did you bring something more comfortable to change into?” She asked.

“I did. I have a bag in my car so it will be easier for me to change. Let’s get out of here before mom comes out here and tries to rope me back inside.” Kara looked inside the window and saw her mom approaching.

Maggie saw Alex, “You’re right. Where are you parked?” She asked.

Kara pointed to the parking spot beside the building, “Over there. Where did you park?” She asked in return.

“The same area as you. So, we can walk together.” Maggie stated as she and Kara began to walk towards the parking lot.

Kara smiled, “I like that idea. I’ve been thinking a lot about the dream I had last night, well we had. I find it a little strange that we are sharing dreams. Have you experienced that before?” She asked quietly.

Maggie had never experienced that before, “Nope, you’re the first person. I find it a little strange as well, but it could be a coincidence you know. We’re probably reading too much into it.” She tried to be cool about the whole dream scenario.

Kara deflated a little, “You’re right. Do you regret sharing a dream with me?” She asked again.

“No! Not at all. I don’t want you to think that I regret it at all. I find it intriguing and want to learn more about our dream. It’s not like we can consult a supernatural priestess to answer our questions for us.” Maggie didn’t think about how her response would come off to Kara.

Kara chuckled, “That is true, but I am sure there is someone out there who can understand. Right now, though, I want to keep it between us. I like having something that is ours alone.” She didn’t want to share with anyone just yet.

“I like the way you think. Where is your car?” Maggie asked as they entered the parking lot.

Kara pressed the alarm button on her car, “Over there. What about you?” She asked about Maggie’s parking.

“Over there near you,” Maggie joked as her alarm went off a car away from Kara’s.

“Even in driving we somehow end up near each other,” Kara replied gleefully.

Maggie knew Kara spoke the truth, “I think it’s kismet.”

Kara stopped in front of her car, “This is me. I will see you at yours.” She unlocked her car and got inside.

“I’ll see you there,” Maggie closed Kara’s car door and made her way to her car.

Kara couldn’t contain her joy as she started her car, tonight had been a good night so far, and she knew without a doubt that it would get better. She put her phone on the car clip and waited for Maggie to pull out so she could follow behind her. Kara used this moment to compose herself and figure out what was going to happen next. She wasn’t one to overthink things, but Kara didn’t like unexpected things either. She liked to be prepared for anything that could go wrong. Her parents are the ones she could thank for that. Kara saw Maggie past behind her, so she pulled out and followed behind her.

The drive did not take that long and before she could think she was at Maggie’s. Kara pulled into the driveway and put her car in park before turning it off and getting out. She opened the back door and pulled out her bag.

“All set.” She told Maggie.

Maggie reached out, “Let me take your bag for you.” She offered.

Kara couldn’t let Maggie do that, “I have it, but thank you for asking.” She declined.

“Alright, but the next time I offer. I will not take no for an answer.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara mocked saluted.

Maggie shook her head and opened up her door, “You may enter my domain.” She told Kara.

Kara stepped into the hallway and was met with warmth, not the warmth of like the sun or anything, but a certain feeling that she couldn’t quite put her finger on at the moment, “I’ve been in your domain before, Maggie.” She sassed.

Maggie closed the door, “Oh, I know. I was going for dramatics. You can use the guest bathroom to change out of your dress. If you need a hanger, I can get you one.” She offered.

Kara smiled nervously, “I have a hanger in my bag, thank you for the offer. I like to be prepared.”

“Ever the girl scout. I am going to get changed make yourself at home. If you want something to drink, there is plenty in the refrigerator. If you want a snack there are some in the pantry. And if you want to watch television, then you are welcome to do that as well. Mi casa es su casa.” She wanted Kara to feel comfortable in her place.

Kara gripped her bag tightly, “Thank you, Maggie.” She made her way towards the guest bathroom. Kara was extremely nervous and she didn’t know why. She’s been to Maggie’s before, they’ve been out together, and they talk all the time. Kara didn’t understand what was going on, but she hoped that it wouldn’t interfere with their evening. She was still trying to recover from her mother insinuating that she was going to stay over at Maggie’s. Did her mother know something that she did not know? Did her mom know?

“Ugh, stop overthinking brain!” Kara quietly chastised herself as she stripped out of her dress. Things were progressing great with Maggie and she didn’t want to mess it up. Once Kara was changed into a pair of jeans and a simple shirt she put her dress on the hanger and folded it up and put it in her bag.

Kara stepped out of the bathroom with her belongings and put them by the door so she wouldn’t forget them. Her next move was to sit down on the couch and Kara picked up the discarded remote control to turn on the television. Kara decided to have a look at Maggie’s DVR selection, but before she could do anything, Maggie came out of nowhere.

“Don’t click that list?” She told Kara. Maggie didn’t want Kara to see her guilty pleasure, at least, not yet.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Why? Do you have porn on your DVR list? If that is something you like, then you shouldn’t be ashamed.” She watched porn for entertainment, but not the stuff made by big companies. Kara liked the amateur porn made by real people.

“I don’t put porn on my DVR, Kara. I watch it online like normal people. I am not ready to share my DVR list with you just yet. Not until I know that you won’t judge me.” Maggie explained why she didn’t want Kara to see her list.

Kara relented, “Okay, but you should know by now that I do not judge. I’ll just ask Aunt Kate.” She smiled smugly.

“She won’t tell you. Come on, let’s get dessert. I did promise you.” Maggie changed the subject.

Kara got off the couch, “I know what you’re doing, Maggie. I will leave your list alone for now, but I will come back to it later.” She grabbed her purse.

“Thank you for small miracles.” Maggie opened her door for Kara to exit before following behind her and closing the door behind them.

Inside the car, Kara was a lot less nervous than she was before. It was Maggie, they like each other, and they have off the charts chemistry. They were getting to know each other. It’s not like they were going to get married or anything of that nature. Conversation flowed between them and neither one of them missed a beat. Right now, they were discussing Kara’s relationship with Lucy and Sara.

“So, why did you and Lucy break up?” Maggie asked wondering why Kara and Lucy broke up. She snooped Kara’s Instagram and Facebook where there were a lot of pictures of the former couple all loved up on each other.

Kara sighed, “Lucy and I broke up because her father was an asshole and he did not approve of our relationship. He didn’t want his daughter dating a woman. He was already unbearable when he found out that Lois was dating Clark/ Superman.” She explained why they broke up, thanks to General Lane and his xenophobic and homophobic remarks.

Maggie could relate to that on so many levels, “I know what it’s like to have parents who are homophobic. It’s not a pleasant experience.” She shuddered remembering her past.

Kara looked at Maggie sympathetically, “I’m sorry that you had to deal with homophobic parents. Do you talk to them at all?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, I cut them off and I am okay with that. It hurts that they would disown me, but I am living my truth.” She loved that she could live her life on her own terms. “So, you and Sara. Why did the two of you break up?”

Kara sighed, “We wanted different things and there was a guy that she was really into named Constantine. So, I set her free to do her thing, which she did, and then she met Ava. The rest is history.” She explained why she and Sara broke up.

“Sara is bisexual?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, she is.”

“Have you ever been with a guy?” Maggie followed it up with another question.

Kara shook her head, “No, I have not been with a guy. I’ve had a crush on a guy before, but dating them, or being with them sexually or romantically does not appeal to me.” She was upfront about her distaste for the opposite sex.

“I respect that,” Maggie replied.

Kara was itching to ask questions now, “When was your last relationship? Why did you break up?” She asked two questions for the price of one.

“My last relationship was over a year ago. We broke up because she cheated on me, it was not fun and it did a number on my self-esteem. She told me she couldn’t be with someone like me.” Maggie recalled how painful it was.

Kara frowned, “Can I kick her ass? Is she here in National City?” She asked, wanting to kick that person’s ass for making Maggie feel like she was less than any other woman.

“I’m over it, Kara. I don’t even think she is in National City anymore. I’ve dated casually here and there, but I’ve never had a serious relationship since her.” Maggie answered honestly.

Kara smiled in Maggie’s direction, “Well, you don’t have to worry about that with me. I accept you for who you are.”

“I appreciate that, Kara. I accept you for who you are as well.” Maggie replied as she pulled into the dessert bar parking lot. It wasn’t as busy as she thought it would be, but then again, it was after ten.

They entered the building and Kara was in dessert heaven. They had a station for just about every dessert known to man.

“Oh, wow! I am going to love it here.” Kara told Maggie.

Maggie smirked, “I knew you would.” She was proud of herself.

Kara couldn’t wait to sample a little bit of everything, “You know me so well.”

They went half on the payment so there was no unnecessary pressure on who was going to pay. Kara liked that idea. It made for an equal playing field and there was no confusion. Kara found them a table and they sat down for a moment before going for their dessert. It didn’t take long for Kara to zero in on the chocolate cake and ice cream. A perfect combination for her taste buds.

“Chocolate cake and ice cream?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “It’s the best combination ever. I know you’re not talking, Miss. Yellow Cake with chocolate frosting.” She teased.

Maggie shrugged, “It’s good. An American classic.” She defended her choice of cake.

Kara was enjoying her cake and ice cream when she saw the lady from the strip club who gave her a lap dance. They made eye contact and she went a wink in Kara’s direction before she looked away.

“What’s wrong, Kara?” Maggie asked as she saw Kara’s facial expression change.

Kara took a huge bite of her cake, “I saw someone.” She answered vaguely.

“Oh, someone you go to school with?” Maggie asked.

“No, uh, I saw the person who gave me a lap dance at the strip club,” Kara answered bashfully.

Maggie couldn’t believe that Kara went to a strip club, “You went to a strip club? Was this before or after you left the bar?” She asked wondering when and how Kara and her friends went to the club.

“Uh, after we left the bar. We left a little while after because there was a raid.” Kara gave the last little bit.

Maggie had heard about the raid on one of the clubs on that side of town. One of her friends on the task force went undercover, “Did you enjoy your dance?”

Kara licked her spoon, “Oh, yeah. Candy Rain was the best.” She answered openly.

“Her name was Candy Rain? That’s an interesting name.” Maggie’s never heard of a stripper with that name.

“Yeah, it was a nice time. I didn’t want a dance, but Lucy insisted, and well it happened.” Kara finished lamely.

Maggie played with the last bit of her cake, “So, the bad girl got a lap dance and you liked it. I learned something new about you.” She ate the last little bit.

Kara smiled, “I guess you did. Now, I want to know something new about you. I know you’re a detective, I know you are unique in ways, and that you are into performances about sex. Have you ever had sex with a woman while you are going through your change?” She asked with batting an eye.

Maggie was not expecting that question yet, but she knew it was coming one way or another, “Only one person.” She admitted.

“Really?” Kara asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, one person. Everyone else, I hid it from them. When it was that time of the month, I would disappear until it was over as in working a lot to avoid being questioned.” Maggie whispered.

Kara finished her cake and ice cream, “I understand that.” She had to learn how to be careful when it came down to engaging sexually with anyone. Her strength and all.

Maggie finished, “I know you want some more go on.” She encouraged Kara.

Kara got up from the table and made her way back to the buffet and put cheesecake, lemon bars, and cupcakes on her plate. She couldn’t decide and got a little bit of everything and then sat back down at the table.

“I love a woman who isn’t afraid to eat.” Maggie admired Kara’s ability to eat.

Kara blushed, “Well, I do have to consume a lot of calories in a day, so whatever works.” She replied before eating a lemon bar.

“You burn off a lot of energy.” Maggie pointed out.

Kara nodded, “Uh-huh. So, mother told me to let her and mom know if I wasn’t coming home tonight.” She mentioned.

“Did she now? She’s alright with you staying over with me?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, she kind of encouraged it to be honest. I didn’t know what to make of it though. I don’t even know how the night is going to end.” Kara didn’t know what was going to happen and she did not want to assume.

Maggie didn’t have no idea how the night was going to end either, “Neither do I. I say we go with the flow and whatever happens, happens. We’re both adults with a sound mind. It wouldn’t bother me if you did stay over, but again, I don’t want to push any of the boundaries that you have in place.” She was very respectful of boundaries.

Kara appreciated Maggie’s candidness, “We’ll see what the rest of the night brings. No rush or pressure, right?” She wanted to see where things were going to go.

“Correct,” Maggie agreed.

Dessert was finished and they headed back over to Maggie’s to spend some time together and go from there. Kara felt at ease around Maggie and knew that she would not do anything out of the way. She liked that Maggie was respectful and she did not push on anything, and for Kara that was a relief. Kara’s heard that most older people in a relationship with someone younger had a power imbalance, and that was something she did not want. Lucy was quick to reassure her that with Vasquez there was not a power imbalance. So, she hoped if she and Maggie did enter a relationship that it would be the same as Lucy and Vasquez’s in that aspect.

“And we are back at home. I had a great time with you tonight, Kara.” Maggie did enjoy Kara’s company and didn’t want the night to end.

Kara enjoyed Maggie’s company as well, “I enjoyed tonight with you as well. You made for a wonderful date tonight.”

“As did you. Want to come in and have some wine and maybe talk about our dream?” Maggie asked.

Kara knew they had to talk, “I would like that. I guess I can text my parents and let them know that I will not be coming home tonight. Alcohol doesn’t affect me like it does humans, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.” There was always an excuse to stay the night even if it was platonic.

“I think that would be the best course of action,” Maggie put the ball in Kara’s court.

They entered the house and Kara text her parents to let them know that she was staying over at Maggie’s. Her mother text back telling her to be careful and have a nice night, and don’t drink too much.

“Well, my mother said for me to have a nice night and not to drink too much.” Kara relayed the message from her mother.

“I’ll make sure you drink responsibly. Did you bring any more comfortable clothes to switch into?” Maggie asked, ever the hospitable hostess.

Kara nodded, “I did. I always have a bag packed in the car just in case I stay on campus with Amaya and Zari or Sara.” She replied.

“Why don’t you stay on campus?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “I didn’t feel comfortable staying on campus. My powers can sprout at any moment. So, mom and I felt it would be better for me to stay at home. When I go to grad school though, I will be able to get my own apartment, so that is a plus.”

“That is definitely a plus. Why don’t you change into something more comfortable and I will get us that wine, and maybe some popcorn?” Maggie went into the kitchen to get the wine and prepare the popcorn. She hoped that the distance would put a chill on how she is feeling.

Kara felt as if she was able to breathe, “Yeah, I think that would be good.” She grabbed her bag and made her way to the guest bathroom to change into her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of NCU sweat pants and an NCU t-shirt. She stepped out of the bathroom to see Maggie on the couch already in a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

“You looked all fresh-faced and relaxed,” Kara joked as she put her clothes in her bag.

Maggie smiled smugly, “That’s me.” She couldn’t stop looking at Kara’s legs.

Kara sat down next to Maggie, “Oh, popcorn.” She reached for a handful.

“How would you like to start our conversation?” Maggie asked opening the floor for Kara.

“How about we start with this?” Kara scooted closer to Maggie, “I’m going to kiss you now,” She gave notice before kissing Maggie smack dab on the lips. Kara had been wanting to do that all night, and now was the perfect opportunity to do so.

Maggie wasn’t going to pass up kissing Kara, so she kissed her back, tentatively at first, but it didn’t take long for her to get into it. Kara was the one who initiated their kiss, but Maggie was the one who took over, and the fireworks, sparkles, and the dynamite was going off behind her eyes, and all over her body. All sense of time disappeared as she felt herself being gently guided down on the couch.

“You are dangerous, Kara,” Maggie whispered between kisses.

“How am I dangerous?” Kara questioned.

Maggie reluctantly moved back from Kara, “Well, you are in a very compromising position. Part of me wants to throw all caution out the window and fuck you. The more restrained part of me wants to kiss you senseless. They are at war with each other.” She wanted to be truthful. Each side was at war and Maggie did not know which one was going to win out.

Kara looked away for a moment before looking back at Maggie, “Is this too much for you?” She asked.

“Not at all. I do have self-control and restraint. I think we should eat our popcorn and watch some television to calm ourselves.” Maggie kissed Kara quickly.

Kara whimpered at the loss of contact, but she knew it was for the best. She was not one to cross anyone’s boundaries and she left it at that. So, the rest of the evening was spent eating popcorn, drinking red wine, and watching ‘How to Marry a Millionaire’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie have dessert, Candy Rain makes an appearance, but this is not the last we will see of her ;-)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below!
> 
> Next time on SD: Lucy invites Kara and Maggie on an outing with her and Vasquez.


	12. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Kara and Maggie's first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story! I will say it again, you are amazing :)
> 
> I need some fluff in my life right now, so I bring the fluff with Kara and Maggie. That's all I have to say about that.

Maggie woke up to the feeling of someone laying on her. She smiled when she realized it was Kara it felt good to wake up to her and not an empty bed. Maggie had to go to the bathroom, but she was content with watching Kara sleep. She felt like a creeper, but there was something about Kara that brought it out of her. Maggie moved Kara’s hair out of her face and this movement caused Kara to stir a little, but she didn’t wake up. She slowly blew out the breath she was holding and realized that she really had to go to the bathroom. Maggie had to figure out how to maneuver her way out of the bed without waking up her sleeping companion. An idea formed in her head that stemmed from a Friend’s episode, Maggie grabbed one of her pillows and put it near Kara and slipped out of the bed quietly.

She looked back at the bed to see Kara still sleeping and Maggie went to the bathroom and then the kitchen. Nothing said good morning like breakfast in bed, something Maggie hasn’t done in a long time. There was something about Kara that brought out the hopeless romantic in her, despite her traumas, her family issues, and a breakup, Maggie never lost that spark. So, Maggie decided to go light for breakfast and started cracking eggs for the omelets. She was going to put in spinach, tomatoes, and some cheese. Maggie felt that it would appeal to Kara’s tastes. She flipped the omelet on the plate and made another one for herself. Cooking was a relaxing outlet for her, and she enjoyed putting new things together and creating something beautiful.

After the omelets were finished, Maggie toasted a couple of bagels, put some fresh fruit in dishes and finished off the feast with orange juice. She put everything on the tray and carefully made her way to the bedroom. As soon as she walked into the room Kara sat up in bed with a smile, “Good morning. Is this breakfast in bed?” Kara asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Maggie smiled, “It is, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I can’t let you leave the house without being properly fed.” She told Kara as she placed the tray carefully on the bed and sat down.

Kara chuckled, “That is true. Usually, I grab some toast or cereal before heading out the door for school in the morning. The only time I get to have a real breakfast is on my days off from class and the weekend.” She stretched a little ignoring the call of nature.

“You do not have school today?” Maggie asked.

“No, it’s fall break, so I have the next couple of days off. I don’t have to go back until Monday. So, I am going to relax this entire vacation. Do you have to work today?” Kara asked as she took a piece of kiwi from the fruit bowl.

Maggie started to eat her omelet, “I have the evening shift, so I get to relax for the day. Why do you ask?”

Kara swallowed her food, “No particular reason. I don’t want to keep you from your day.” She took a fork and started to eat her food.

“Trust me, you can never keep me from my day. Being around you is the best part of my day.” Maggie had told her.

“Really? We hardly know each other and I am the best part of your day?” Kara was trying to grasp Maggie’s words.

Maggie did not expect that answer, but she could understand, “Yes, you are. It’s not about how long you’ve known a person it’s about them as a whole.” She elaborated.

Kara felt a warmth blooming inside of her, “You’re the best part of my day too. I like talking to you and sending you texts. I’m not really a phone person, but with you, I am more than happy to talk on the phone. I like being with you, and waking up with you was the strawberry on top of my cake.” The word salad would not stop.

Maggie laughed amusedly, “I feel the same way, Kara. So what are you going to do today? Do you have plans with your friends?” She asked wondering what Kara’s day would be like.

“No, today is going to be a friend’s free day. Sara and Ava are doing their thing, Lucy and Vasquez are hanging out and doing their thing, Sam and Lena are doing whatever it is that they do.” Kara replied. Everyone was partnered up doing things except for her.

“Why don’t you and I do something today just the two of us?” Maggie suggested.

Kara didn’t tell Maggie about her friends to make her feel like she had to hang out with her, “You don’t have to hang out with me today, Maggie. You have to go to work later. I don’t want you tired.” She didn’t want to monopolize Maggie’s time.

Maggie smirked, “I’ve been a detective for a long time, Kara. I know how to handle myself. Any time that I get to spend with you makes it better.” She leaned over and placed a small kiss on the side of Kara’s lips.

“You are such a sweet talker, Maggie. I like it,” Kara gave Maggie a shy smile, “I would like to spend this extra time with you.” Her phone started to chime, “That would be Lucy.” Kara reached over to the other nightstand and grabbed her phone off the charger.

Maggie saw a flash of skin as Kara’s shirt rode up her stomach. She could see that Kara worked out and Maggie wanted nothing more than to kiss that skin that was showing.

“Lucy asked if we wanted to go out with her and Vasquez today for lunch?” Kara relayed the message to Maggie.

Maggie didn’t mind going to lunch with Lucy and Vasquez, but she was more or less worried about the looks they will receive, “Yeah, we can do lunch. What time are they thinking about going?” She asked pushing her fears aside.

Kara typed back and her phone chimed, “About two. Is that okay with you?” She asked.

“That works for me. That means you and I have six hours to ourselves.” Maggie looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30. That gave her plenty of alone time with Kara.

“Alright, I text Lucy back and let her know that was okay with us. Whatever are we going to do with our time?” Kara asked with a hint of a smirk.

Maggie shrugged, “Whatever you want. We can go out. We can stay in watch Netflix; the possibilities are endless.” The possibilities were endless, but she didn’t know what Kara wanted to do.

Kara had to think for a moment, “We can stay in and watch Netflix and enjoy each other’s company before we get ambushed by Lucy and Vasquez. Besides, I want to know what is on your DVR list that you will not let me see.” She didn’t forget about Maggie’s secret list.

Maggie shook her head, “If I show you, then I will have to kill you. I don’t want to do that. I will tell you next time you come over.” She promised Kara.

Kara decided not to press Maggie about it, “I will hold you to it. Breakfast was delicious by the way.” She wiped her mouth with her napkin.

“I am glad you enjoyed breakfast. So, I cooked you breakfast and dinner. I think it’s time for you to cook me dinner. I want to see how you are in the kitchen.” Maggie teased.

Kara smiled from ear to ear, “Oh, I can cook. Mother taught me how to cook when I was ten. I helped out in the kitchen when I was younger. Mom, on the other hand, is not the greatest cook she burns water. I don’t even know how that is possible. So, either mother or I cook and on her nights we have take out.” She explained her culinary skills.

“You were ten? I didn’t learn how to start cooking until I was twelve. Now, I know you are a pro. So what is your specialty?” Maggie asked as she polished off the rest of her breakfast.

Kara put her finger to her chin, “I would have to say my zucchini pasta with a creamy béchamel sauce. If we are talking about pasta. Anything else, I would have to say my vegetable curry. It’s really delicious. I’ll fix either one for you one day.” She suggested.

“I would like that. I like a little variety in my life.” Maggie did like variety it was the spice of life.

“Lucky for you, I can bring a lot of variety to your life.” Kara winked and finished her orange juice, “I have to say, best breakfast ever.”

Maggie felt her ego grow a little, “I am glad you think so. I love a woman who can eat and appreciate a good meal.” She picked up the tray.

Kara grabbed the tray, “You cooked breakfast, so I will do the dishes.” She offered since Maggie had cooked breakfast.

“You really don’t have to, Kara.” Maggie countered.

Kara took the tray and stood up, “I am going to no arguing. You can make up the bed though.” She smiled triumphantly before leaving the bedroom.

Maggie fell back on the bed and put a pillow over her face. Kara was going to be the death of her in a good way. She removed the pillow from her face and got up to make the bed. Maggie wondered if she and Kara were ever going to talk about their shared dream. She had thought of ways to bring it up, but nothing seemed to work in her favor. Maggie decided to let Kara bring it up if she wanted to talk about it.

“We never did talk about our shared dream the other night.” Kara reminded Maggie as she entered the room.

Maggie nearly jumped out of her skin, “No, we didn’t get a chance to talk about our shared dream. I thought you had forgotten it or didn’t want to talk about it.” She wondered if Kara could read her mind.

Kara played with her fingers, “I think we should at least talk about it because it was something that was something intimate, and we should discuss how it made us feel and what it means for us.” She figured it was time to talk about the dream and what it meant for them. Kara was tired of ignoring the elephant in the room.

Maggie put the pillow she was holding down on the bed, “You are right, Kara. We should talk about what happened. Why don’t we have this discussion in the living room? The bed would be entirely too tempting.” She told Kara honestly.

The bed looked very tempting to Kara, “Yeah, that would be more ideal.” She agreed.

Maggie followed Kara into the living room and they sat down on the couch, there was enough space between them to breathe.

“How did the dream make you feel when you woke up?” Kara asked Maggie first.

Maggie was surprised that Kara beat her to the punch, “I was a little confused, but I was also disappointed that you weren’t there with me. I wanted nothing more than to call you, but you called me first. What about you?” She asked the same question.

Kara shifted nervously in her seat, “I was confused at first, then but I was disappointed when I woke up because you were not there, and it felt so real. I was extremely turned on and then after a while the feeling dissipated. That’s when I called you.” She knew that there was some kind of link there.

Maggie felt the same thing, “Did it make you feel weird? The whole dream sharing is next level supernatural. You don’t think it’s weird or anything? I mean, we hardly know each other, but we click, and now dream sharing.” Her mind was going a mile a minute.

Kara felt anxious, “It doesn’t make me feel weird, it intrigues me and it’s a little mysterious, but it’s something that I can handle. I don’t want you to think I am going to bail on whatever is happening between us. Do you feel weird? Does this whole thing make you feel weird? Have you experienced this before?” She asked Maggie the same questions. Kara needed to know before she gets too invested in this relationship with Maggie.

“I don’t find it weird and I am not going to bail as you so eloquently put it. I am in this and what’s happening between us makes us unique and special. I want to explore more of what’s going on with us. It’s considered a good thing.” Maggie was not going to runaway she was not a runner. If anything she was a fighter and that is what she was going to do.

Kara smiled in relief, “So, we have admitted that we like each other, want each other, and cool with the whole dream sharing. We are now going out on a double lunch date with our friends. Plus, sleepover. I think we are dating,” She smirked.

Maggie found Kara’s smirk infectious, “Then we are officially dating. You, Kara Danvers-Prince are off the market.”

“So are you, Maggie Sawyer. Do you have a middle name?” She asked out of curiosity.

Maggie nodded, “I do, but I am not a big fan of it, so I don’t go around revealing it. Do you have one?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “I do and I was named after a Greek Goddess. That’s all I am telling you.” She teased.

Maggie pouted, “There are so many. I guess I will have to figure it out, but that’s all a part of your mystery.” She reached out and pulled Kara closer to her.

“I guess you like a little mystery.” Kara didn’t try to resist.

“A little mystery goes a long way and I am a detective, so I detect.” Maggie joked and brushed off her shoulder.

Kara laughed, “You are terrible.”

“You like me terrible.” Maggie shot back.

“The jury is still out on that.” Kara didn’t miss a beat.

Maggie enjoyed her verbal sparring with Kara it was nice to have someone who could give as good as she could get.

“So you say. I know the truth,” Maggie had the final say.

They spent the rest of the time watching some obscure movie drama on Netflix until it was time for them to meet Lucy and Vasquez at Noonan’s. Maggie was still a little leery about the relationship with Kara because of the age difference, but it would be nice to see how Lucy and Vasquez handle it. Then again, Lucy is not related to Diana, Kate and Alex so there is that. Maggie was not going to let that dark thought cloud the day that she had been having with Kara.

Maggie and Kara arrived at Noonan’s and she looked at Kara, “Are you ready for this?” She asked.

Kara smiled and took Maggie’s hand in hers, “I am so ready. I don’t care what people say or think. Besides, you look around my age anyway, so they don’t matter.” She spoke from her heart.

“Fuck them,” Maggie said as she opened the door. As soon as they stepped in they were waved over to a table in the corner by Vasquez.

Maggie walked over like the couple they were and was greeted by their friends.

“Look at you two. All smiles and holding hands. I can’t believe Little Kara is all grown up,” Vasquez teased Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Don’t start. Hey, Lucy.” She greeted her friend.

Lucy smirked, “I guess you and Detective Hottie finally got it together and took the plunge.” She joked.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Detective Hottie?” She asked.

Kara looked sheepish, “Lucy came up with that name.” She told Maggie.

“Sit down you two. We haven’t ordered yet.” Vasquez to the couple. She couldn’t believe that Maggie finally gave in and took the plunge.

Maggie and Kara sat down on the other side of the booth. She felt at ease being around Lucy and Vasquez, they were a normal couple and no one was paying attention to them.

“So, have you been sneaking into any more bars?” Vasquez asked Kara with a smirk.

Kara’s face fell, “Wait? You saw us?” She asked and looked at Lucy.

Lucy nodded, “We were so busted,” She told Kara.

“Does that mean that my mom saw us?” Kara asked Vasquez.

Vasquez nodded, “Yeah, she saw you. You all were hard to miss.” She answered the question.

“She didn’t say anything.” Kara pointed out.

Vasquez shrugged, “She was once in college. Don’t tell her that I told you that she knows.” She told Kara.

Maggie chuckled, “I’m sure Kara will keep it to herself.”

Everyone else laughed and lunch was ordered. Maggie watched and listened as Kara and Lucy interacted with each other. The two were close and sometimes it was a little flirty, but Maggie figured that it was the nature of their relationship. And Vasquez didn’t seem bothered by it so she wasn’t going to let it get to her.

“So, Lucy. I know you have some stories about this one over here. Care to share a few?” Maggie asked.

Lucy smiled, “Oh, do I have some stories for you. Do you want stories from when we were younger? Do you want stories from when we were older? Or do you want stories from now?” She asked.

Maggie didn’t know, “Surprise me,” She replied.

Kara shook her head, “No, Lucy. We are not sharing stories,” She protested.

Lucy smirked, “Turnabout is fair play, Kara. So, there was this one time,” She began her story.

Maggie listened as Lucy told the story about Kara and the great seltzer water caper. She learned that Kara was a little mischief-maker in disguise.

“Oh, Kara sings. She was a part of the glee club in high school,” Lucy told Maggie.

Kara hung her head in shame, “Geez, thanks, Lucy!” She told her friend none too kindly.

“Kara was in glee club?” Maggie asked.

Vasquez nodded, “Oh, yeah. She’s been to a couple of competitions. Alex would take time off to attend.” She backed up Lucy.

“You’ll have to sing for me one day,” Maggie suggested.

Kara shook her head, “Yeah, that isn’t going to happen. My singing days are over.”

Maggie didn’t think they were, “I’m sure I can use my powers of persuasion to get you to sing.”

“We’ll see.” Kara challenged.

The rest of lunch breezed by and Maggie learned a lot more about Kara, thanks to Lucy and Vasquez. Maggie had to admit that she enjoyed her time with Lucy and Vasquez. The couples had made plans to get together again soon. There was a concert coming up in a few weeks, so they would discuss the plans then. Maggie and Kara left Noonan’s and walked around a little.

“It was fun having lunch with Lucy and Vasquez. I learned so much about you in such a short time. You were quite a mischief-maker. I have to keep my eye on you.” She teased Kara.

Kara blushed, “It wasn’t mischief. I was curious about everything. I was not familiar with a lot of things. On the island, we were insulated, so when I came to America, everything was new to me.” She explained.

“I get it. So, what are we going to do next?” Maggie asked.

Kara had no clue, “I don’t know, but I know that you need to get some rest before your shift tonight. I don’t want a protest.” She did not want to hear Maggie’s excuse.

Maggie knew Kara was right, “I’m not going to protest. You are correct, I should get some rest before work. I don’t want you to go though.”

Kara sighed, “I know, but with me around you will not get any rest. Besides, I think my parents would like to see me sometime soon. You can always text me if you are bored. I’m going to be home tonight.” She gave Maggie and alternative.

Maggie liked Kara’s suggestion, “I think I can handle that. I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too, but I still have to go by your house and pick up my car and my bag.” That would give them a little time to spend together.

“There is that.” Maggie perked up.

Maggie drove them back to her house and she reluctantly let Kara go, but she knew that she would talk to her later. That would make Maggie’s shift a lot more exciting barring any crime happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, things are progressing in the world of Kara and Maggie. Lucy and Vasquez hanging out with Kara and Maggie
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below!
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara and Maggie go to the show dedicated to sex, and a certain stripper makes an appearance, and we will learn about her.


	13. Sensational Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara spends the morning with her parents and she goes out on her date with Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your responses. This story is relatively light and fluffy with a small teeny tiny bit of angst. I've had enough angst going on in another story to last me a lifetime.
> 
> I threw a little family bonding time between Kara, Alex, and Diana (I needed it, okay).
> 
> I needed to write some fluff so here is some fluff for you guys. Don't worry, the sexy times will start appearing in chapters. For now, it's getting to know you.
> 
> On to the chapter.

It was Saturday and Kara was excited about her date with Maggie. She thought it would be interesting to see a show that discusses sex, how it evolved during the years and seeing people demonstrate live on stage. She had told Sara about it and she said she had caught the performance on Friday with Ava, and that she would enjoy it. Kara was a little on the fence about it, but she was more than willing to give the show a shot without prejudice. Her mother told her to keep an open mind and it might surprise her, after all, she was going to be exploring the human brain. Kara knew her mother was right, but then again, her mother was always right.

“Breakfast is ready,” She called as she put the last bit of pancakes on a plate and took it over to the table.

“We’ll be down in a minute, “Alex yelled down the stairs.

Kara knew that meant her parents would not be down in a minute. Saturday mornings was their time to ‘reconnect’ as her mom would tell her. She learned when she got older that her parents were being intimate and the word reconnect lost its meaning. Kara heard her mom coming down the stairs and her she noticed that her mother was missing.

“Morning, Kara. Breakfast smells good. I am so hungry right now,” Alex told her daughter as she made herself a cup of coffee.

Kara smirked, “I guess you would have an appetite considering you and mother had a wonderful time reconnecting.” She teased her mom, it took her a while to get there, but it works.

Alex took a sip of her coffee, “Wow, you have sass so early in the morning on a Saturday no less. Been to any good bars lately?” She asked with a smile.

Kara already know that her mom knew about the bar, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” She denied.

“I guess you forgot that you and your merry band of misfits enjoyed a night of karaoke and food before leaving. If that is not enough, I can also ask you about the strip club, and the lap dance you got.” Alex knew about the strip club as well. Someone that knew Alex and recognized Kara had told her.

Kara didn’t know that her mom knew about the strip club, no one knew, “Mistaken identity.” She brushed it off.

“I won’t tell your mother, but promise me that you will not go there again. It’s not the type of place you should be, Kara. A lot of bad things come out of there if you want to go somewhere, stick to the gentlemen’s club. They are tasteful and the women are very good looking.” Alex sent a wink in Kara’s direction before sitting down at the table.

Kara couldn’t believe her mom, “How do you know this?” She asked in surprise.

Alex grinned, “Sometimes ladies just need a night out.” She replied cryptically.

“That’s gross,” Kara shuddered.

“What’s gross?” Diana asked as she entered the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

Kara coughed, “Mom was telling me about this goo that they found at an alien nest.” She came up with the excuse on the fly. Kara had become adept at lying thanks to her mom.

“This is a no talk about work area,” Diana reminded her wife. Time at the table is not meant for talking about work.

“Your daughter asked and I told her,” Alex replied.

Kara sent a look of thanks to her mom, “Thank you,” She smiled.

Everyone was at the table preparing to eat breakfast and Kara had to admit she loved having breakfast with her parents. Most people didn’t have that type of relationship with their parents that she has with her, but she was lucky to have the best parents.

“I hear that you and Maggie are going out tonight. You’ve been seeing a lot of each other.” Diana brought up Maggie. Kara had been seeing a lot of the detective lately.

Kara tried to be nonchalant about it, “Yeah, we are going to a performance about sex through the ages.” She told them without any qualms.

“Ah, she’s taking you to the performance museum. The last showing is tonight. It’s a very informative performance.” Diana and Alex had gone to the performance on opening night.

Kara looked between her parents, “You’ve seen it?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “Opening night. Your mother and I wanted something new to do, so we went and saw the performance. It’s amazing. You will enjoy it. Which brings me to the next question…have you and Maggie had sex?” She asked straightforwardly.

“Uh, no. We have not had sex yet. I don’t think we will have sex any time soon. We are just beginning, and brining sex into it now would probably ruin everything.” Kara couldn’t believe her parents would ask her that.

“We are only keeping the lines of communication open with you, Kara. If you are then, be careful and if you are not, then still be careful.” Diana had told her daughter.

Kara sighed, “You told me the same thing with Lucy and Sara. I know, mother. I’m enjoying Maggie’s company, and if and when we cross that bridge, I will be careful. Trust me, I am nothing like you and mother.” She couldn’t help herself.

Alex groaned, “Really, Kara? Really? Finish your breakfast,” She couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Kara smiled smugly and finished eating breakfast. The talk of sex ended and Kara was relieved it wasn’t that she didn’t mind having the talk with her parents, but she and Maggie hadn’t even discussed sex. Yes, she would like to cross that point with Maggie, but not right now, not when things were going so well between the two of them.

“Are you going into work today?” Kara asked her mother breaking the no-work rule.

Diana drank her coffee, “I am off this weekend, Mallory is handling everything for me. I need to relax and enjoy time with my family.” She loved working, but she also loves spending time with her wife and daughter.

“Are we still on for the surf competition tomorrow?” Alex asked Kara.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I wouldn’t miss it for the world! I wish I could have seen you surf when you were younger. I bet you were pretty badass.” She had seen pictures and trophies of her mom surfing or either after competitions.

Alex smirked, “I was pretty badass.” She prided herself in surfing.

“Maybe, you can teach me one day. I mean, it’s pretty cool right?” Kara had asked again.

“I will show you the basics,” Alex promised.

Kara quietly cheered, “I’ll hold you to it.”

“You finally gave in and decided to give Kara her lesson. Why the change of heart?” Diana asked her wife.

Alex shrugged, “I figured it was time to share it with Kara. She is now only starting to take an active interest in it. I guess her soccer days are over.”

“I will never be over soccer. It’s the first sport I ever played on earth.” Kara saw some kids playing and they invited her to play, and since then she was hit with the soccer bug.

Diana remembered the excitement on Kara’s face, “You were a great soccer player.”

Kara preened and finished her breakfast. She helped her parents clean up the kitchen and then went upstairs to her bedroom to chill out for a moment while her parents went food shopping. Kara picked up her phone and saw that she had a miss call from an unknown number and a couple of texts from Maggie.

_Kara: I was having breakfast with my parents. Good morning :) You were on my mind_

Kara saw the little bubbles showing up on the screen letting her know that Maggie was responding to her message.

_Maggie: I kind of figured that. I wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you. I can’t wait to see you tonight._

_Kara: I can’t wait to see you either. I wish I could see you sooner_

_Maggie: Why can’t you? You are always welcome to come over. I’m home_

Kara did think about going to see Maggie, but she didn’t want to intrude on her personal space. They’ve spent a lot of time together and she didn’t want Maggie to grow bored with the idea of them.

_Kara: You’re okay with me visiting?_

_Maggie: Yep, you are always welcomed here, Kara. The more I get to see of you the better._

Kara smiled to herself at the thought of Maggie wanting to see her as much as she wants to see Maggie. She was different from Lucy and Sara and their relationship was on a whole new level that she didn’t understand, but Kara wanted more.

Kara: I feel the same way. I’ll be over at about 5 is that ok?

Maggie: 5 is ok. I’ll see you then. Enjoy the day with your parents, muah

Kara felt her cheeks heat up at Maggie’s response. She tried her best not to think about kissing Maggie again, but damn it was hard. Kara made sure her phone was charged and went downstairs in search of her parents. She didn’t know what they had planned for them today, but whatever it was it was sure to be interesting.

“We’re not going out today?” Kara asked as she saw her parents sitting on the couch.

Diana shook her head, “We are going out tomorrow. I figured today we can watch some movies and play a few games. It’s been a while since we’ve played a few board games. Did you have something that you wanted to do?” She asked her daughter.

Kara flopped down on one of the armchairs, “Nope, I am more than okay with staying in. Besides, I will be out with Maggie later, so rest and relaxation are key. What games are we going to play? She questioned.

Alex shrugged, “Maybe some Jenga, Life, Monopoly, Sorry the possibilities are endless.” She threw most of the games that they had out there.

Kara grinned, “Let’s play Scrabble.” She suggested.

Diana loved Scrabble she was the reigning champ, “I can play some Scrabble.”

“Scrabble it is,” Alex was outnumbered. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Scrabble, it was the fact that it became highly competitive between Kara and Diana. Yes, she had a competitive side, but Diana is the worst.

The game was intense and so far, Kara and Diana were tied, and she needed one word to take over her mother’s reign. Her mom wasn’t too far behind, but it would take a major word for her to catch up. Kara searched the board and while her mother came up with the word. She found her opening and knew this would take her towards the top.

“Xylophone, triple word score. Let’s see what you have Kara,” Diana told her daughter. She wondered what word Kara would come up with. There were only a few blank spaces on the board, so she knew her words would have a limit.

Kara was thankful that her mother did not block what she wanted, “Today is the day I take over your title mother.” She smiled triumphantly as she spelled out, “Quixotry! I win!”

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “I challenge that word. That is not a word.” She’s never heard of that term before.

Kara grinned, “It’s a word. Look it up in the dictionary.” She shot back.

Diana knew that was a word, “What’s the definition?” She asked her daughter.

“A behavior inspired by romantic beliefs without regard to reality,” Kara defined the word with accuracy.

Alex dropped her head into her hands, “Kara won the game. Looks like you have to hand over your reign, babe.” She told her wife.

“Gladly. Congratulations on your win, Kara. You played a good game.” Diana congratulated her daughter.

Kara beamed, “Thank you. You can thank my extensive reading skills. Also, all of my literature classes.” She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 4:30.

“Do you have somewhere to be, Kara?” Alex asked, as she saw Kara look at her watch.

Kara smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, I promised Maggie I would meet her at five before the show. So we can get something to eat beforehand.” She explained.

“Alright, have fun. Let us know what you think of the show when you get home.” Alex told Kara.

Kara got up, “Will do.” She zoomed up the stairs leaving a trail of Scrabble letters behind her. Kara found her outfit for the night, a pair of dark blue jeans, a white sleeveless top, and a pair of ballet flats. She took a shower, blow-dried her hair, got dressed in under twenty minutes. Kara made sure to brush her teeth and pulled her hair back into a super elaborate ponytail that had a few loose curls. Once she looked herself over, Kara grabbed her purse, phone, charger, and keys. She made her way down the stairs.

“Alright, I’m gone. Try not to have too much fun while I am away.” Kara told her parents.

“We won’t. Have fun tonight.” Diana told her daughter.

“Love you!” Alex called out.

Kara smiled, “I love you too.” She yelled back before exiting the house.

Kara sent a quick text to Maggie letting her know that she was on her way. She got into the car and made her way towards Maggie’s. Kara was usually nervous, but this time around she was strangely calm. Yes, it was a little nerve-wracking to see a performance about sex with the woman that she’s been dreaming about in surround sound. They’ve been coming more frequently and they have been super intense. Kara pushed the dreams away and concentrated on the road before her. It sucked having powers and not being able to use them, but per her parent’s request, she had to fly under the radar. It sucked, but she was not one to defy their wishes, besides there was already one Super in the world. Kara pushed those dark thoughts away and focused on more positive ones, the ones that involved her and Maggie going out tonight.

Kara arrived at Maggie’s place and got out of the car and made her way up the walkway. As soon as she stepped on the porch the door opened and Maggie stood there with a smile that would make anyone go weak in the knees. Kara had come to love Maggie’s dimples; they were quite charming.

“How did you know I was here?” Kara asked greeting Maggie with a smile.

Maggie shrugged, “Sixth sense I guess. How was your morning?” She placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“It was a morning. I had breakfast with my parents, and there was an obligatory sex joke thrown in. The weekends are the worst for my parents. Then we watched television and played Scrabble. I finally defeated my mother.” Kara gloated about her win.

Maggie chuckled and closed the door behind Kara, “I take it that your mother is queen when it comes to Scrabble. What word did you play?” She asked, as she walked behind Kara.

Kara’s laugh turned into a full-blown cackle, “It was priceless. You should have seen the look on both of my parent's faces when I played the word Quixotry. I wish I could have taken a video for reasons.” She was still riding her high.

Maggie laughed at Kara’s enthusiasm she had this uncanny way of making her smile, “I’ve never heard of that word. Is that an actual word?” She asked.

Kara sat down on the couch, “Uh-huh. You can look it up in the dictionary. Mom even tried to challenge it, but when I gave the definition, her challenge went out of the window. How was your morning? What did you do today?” She wanted to know about Maggie’s day.

Maggie sat down next to Kara, “I woke up, grabbed breakfast, went to the gym, stopped by the farmer’s market to pick up fresh fruits and vegetables. Then I came home took a shower and caught up on my shows. It was a pretty uneventful day, but now, I get to spend time with one of my favorite people. So, that is the cherry on top of my sundae.” She recounted her morning. It was peaceful and amazing but she wished she could have shared it with Kara.

Kara shifted her body a little so that she was facing toward Maggie, “I would like to go to the farmer’s market with you one day. That’s if it’s alright with you.” She didn’t want to be too presumptuous.

Maggie appreciated Kara’s initiative, “It would be more than alright. I want to share my marketing moments with you. You can learn more about me. And in return, I hope you can show me some of your photography and art. Kate talks about how talented you are and so does Alex.” She decided to throw that into her discussion.

Kara knew she had her in, “I’ll show you my pictures if you show me what is on your DVR.” She figured she could get something out of this arrangement.

Maggie knew there would be a caveat, “Deal,” She knew that she would have to give in eventually.

“So, now, you will have to show me your list.” Kara gave Maggie her most triumphant smile ever.

Maggie closed her eyes, “If I show you what is on my list you are not to judge me or make fun of my choices.” She gave Kara a warning.

“I will not judge you. Now show me.” Kara demanded.

“Bossy,” Maggie mumbled as she picked up the remote control.

Kara watched as Maggie went to her list on the DVR and she was surprised to see The Bachelor, Big Brother, The Young and the Restless, General Hospital, and Days of Our Lives. She could not believe that Maggie watched soap operas. The closest she ever came to watching a soap was Passions.

“You watch soaps and reality shows. That’s pretty cool. I had in my head that you were all about serious documentaries and the like, but you are human just like everyone else.” Kara did not judge Maggie at all on her viewing habits.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Sometimes you need to escape from the real world. These shows are my escape. Do you have any guilty pleasure shows?”

Kara was kind of embarrassed to say, but since Maggie showed her it was only fair to disclose, “I watch Teen Mom, Catfish, and a few other shows, but mainly I love watching old movies.” She was not ashamed in her tastes of shows.

“Teen mom? Cool.” Maggie had nothing else to say to that.

After discussing television shows, Kara ad Maggie made their way to the performance museum, and Kara wondered what the show would be like. They were given a playbill and found their seats.

“Looks like everyone is here tonight,” Kara joked.

“It’s a quite popular show and it’s the final night, so the turnout is pretty high. I was lucky enough to get tickets to tonight’s show.” Maggie had told Kara.

Kara looked over at Maggie, “You must have some serious connections.” She teased.

“I know one of the performers in the show. She’s the FBI agent who was undercover at the strip club that you went to with your friends.” Maggie mentioned casually.

“Oh, that’s cool.” Kara tried to hide her jealousy.

Maggie could sense the change in Kara’s demeanor, “She is a friend, Kara. There was nothing between us.” She quickly reassured Kara that there was nothing there.

Kara felt her jealousy slip away, “I didn’t want there to be any competition.” She mentioned.

“There is no competition, Kara.” Maggie made sure that there was no competition.

Kara grinned, “Good, I don’t want to have to fling someone into space.” She wasn’t serious, but it was fun to use the threat.

The lights dimmed and the stage was lit with one spotlight and an announcer came over the intercom explaining the experience of tonight’s showing. Kara listened in rapt attention as the announcer person went over what the show would entail and that it would be a night that no one would ever forget. The show highlighted different eras of sex of how it was once taboo to how it was no longer an act to be ashamed of. The show depicted casual sex, and how it evolved over the years to friends with benefits. Kara thought it was very enlightening since she’s never knew there were so many different sides to the act. The last one segued into S&M and BDSM and Kara’s mind was blown away by what she saw.

“People are really into that?” Kara whispered in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie nodded, “Oh yeah. Some people are into it for different reasons, and then there are some who just enjoy it casually to spice up their love life.” She whispered back. Maggie was one to dabble into it a little here and there, but it wasn’t extreme.

“Are you into that?” The question popped into Kara’s head, but she asked it before her brain could catch up.

Maggie had chosen her next words carefully, “Would you think any different of me if I was to say that I was?” She asked without a trace of sarcasm or humor.

Kara shifted in her seat she didn’t know if she would or not, but then again, whatever people are into is their business, “No. You like what you like.” She replied in a non-judgmental way.

Kara’s answer did not surprise Maggie, “I do.” She replied and the conversation ended on that note.

The show was over and Kara was impressed. The show wasn’t explicit and rather tame and instead of being tantalizing it normalized sex. Kara wasn’t a prude by any means she’s had sex before, but she’s never seen it so in your face. It was an eye-opening experience.  
“What did you think?” Maggie asked as they waited for people to exit the auditorium.

“I’m surprised. I thought it was going to explicit or lewd, but it was tasteful and interesting. I’ve learned a lot through this unconventional crash course.” Kara came back to her senses.

Maggie was satisfied that Kara did enjoy the show. A part of her would worry that Kara would find it crass, but to hear that Kara enjoyed it made the night better, “I’m glad you enjoyed it and wasn’t too shocked by what you saw. I didn’t want to warp your fragile little mind.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “My mind is not as fragile as you think that it is. People have that misconception about me. I’m twenty. I must be naïve and I don’t know about this and I don’t know about that. The truth of the matter is, I matured a lot faster than my earth counterparts.” She whispered the last part.

“I’m not doubting you at all, Kara. I know not to underestimate you.” Maggie didn’t mean to step on Kara’s toes.

“I’m glad that you don’t,” Kara responded as they left the auditorium.

Maggie pulled Kara off to the side, “We are meeting my friend here in a few moments. I hope you don’t mind. I want to introduce you to her.”

“Okay,” Kara was a little confused. It didn’t take long for her confusion to turn into embarrassment as the woman named Candy Rain made their way towards them.

“Maggie! I am so glad that you could make the performance tonight.” The woman greeted her friend with the biggest smile.

Maggie returned the smile, “I told you I would be here with my date. Amy, this is my date, Kara. Kara, this is Amy,” She introduced her friend to Kara.

Kara tried to play it cool, “It’s nice to meet you, Amy. Your performance was amazing.” She complimented the other woman.

Amy smiled at Kara, “It’s nice to meet you too, Kara. At least this time it’s under different circumstances.” She sent a wink in Kara’s direction.

Kara was pretty sure she was as red as a tomato, “Yeah.”

Maggie looked between Kara and Amy, “You two know each other?” She asked.

“Yes, I know Kara very well. I gave her the lap dance at the club last week.” Amy replied.

Kara wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole, “Yeah, she’s Candy Rain. I didn’t know she was an FBI agent, none of us knew.” She didn’t know what else to say.

“It’s our little secret.” Amy had no shame.

Maggie cleared her throat, “What a small world.”

Amy chuckled, “And probably going to get smaller. Kara was a very nice patron she looked and did not touch at all. She was ever the gentlewoman and paid quite nicely.” She couldn’t help herself.

Kara was embarrassed, “Yeah, let’s not talk about that again.” She wanted the conversation to end.

“I do apologize if I made you uncomfortable, Kara.” Amy apologized.

“It’s not a problem.” Kara didn’t have a problem with it, but she didn’t want Maggie to get the wrong idea.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers, “You’ll have to tell me all about this dance a little later. I hate to rush off, but Kara and I have dinner plans. Thank you for the invite we should get together and play pool again.” She did not like the way that Amy was undressing Kara with her eyes.

“I would like that, see you around Sawyer. It was nice to formally meet you, Kara.” Amy looked over at Kara.

Kara nodded, “It was nice to formally meet you as well with clothes on.” She didn’t know why she added the last part.

After a few more exchanges Kara and Maggie left the building, “So that was fun,” Kara started the conversation.

“It was a lot of fun. I am happy that you decided to attend the performance with me tonight. How about you tell me all about your lap dance over dinner. I am curious as to how it played out.” Maggie felt a little jealousy flare up inside of her.

Kara nodded, “Right.” They made their way to a little Mediterranean restaurant near the performance building. They were sat at a table near the waterfall that was in the middle of the restaurant. To Kara is was very calming and relaxing.

“I hope you like Mediterranean,” Maggie looked at Kara.

Kara was familiar with the style she ate it on Themyscira, “Yeah, I grew up on the diet before I came to the states. That’s when I learned about all the different foods.” She recalled her crash course in food.

“I can imagine your face when you saw everything for the first time. I bet you were cute as could be.” Maggie could imagine little Kara lighting up in amazement at all of the food she would get to try.

Kara laughed, “You don’t know the half. It was a little trial and error, but I found the foods that I did like and the foods I didn’t like. I really love pizza though. Aunt Kate introduced me to the awesomeness that was pizza.” She recalled eating the cheesy covered dough the first time.

Maggie looked over her menu, “You are going to have to give me the history or you and Kate one day, but I want to hear more about your lap dance.”

Kara sighed, “As you know, we left the bar and then we went to ‘The Pussycat Lounge’ at the suggestion of Zari and Lucy. Apparently, they frequented the club a lot. Anyway, so we went and Lucy thought that I should get initiated by having a dance. That’s when Candy Rain or Amy came over and she danced for me. I was getting into it, kind of, but then the moment was ruined. My friends and I were trying to get out of there without landing in jail. You know, my mom being who she is and whatnot. So, yeah, not a big story.” She explained the lap dance.

“Do you always cause trouble when you go out?” Maggie asked jokingly.

“No! It’s pure coincidence. We are not troublemakers.” Kara answered quickly.

Maggie did not seem convinced, “Okay, bad girl. I might have to keep an eye on you and your friends.”

Kara picked up her menu, “No, you don’t. Now, are you going to tell me about your remarks today in the show? It’s only fair that you tell me how you are into that.” She turned the conversation around on Maggie.

“That’s not a conversation we should have in public. That’s a conversation for another day.” Maggie evaded the question.

Kara didn’t push and dropped the conversation altogether. The conversation shifted to the show and what Kara liked about it and didn’t like about it. She wondered if their dates would always be this adventurous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara spending time with her parents. Then Kara spending time with Maggie, meetings with Candy Rain and Kara's adventures in getting a lap dance.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below.
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara invites Maggie over to the house for a little get together and Maggie opens up a little about her uh sexual proclivities.


	14. Sunshine Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie spends Sunday with Kara and the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! Tell your friends :) Alright, here is another chapter for you to consume. 
> 
> We get into Maggie's mind a little.
> 
> Read on...

Maggie was enjoying her rare Sunday off it was her dedicated time for working with her bonsai trees. Nothing gave her great pleasure than working with her plants, it was relaxing, calming, and something that she loved doing. It was a hobby that she had come to immensely enjoy. She woke up to a text from Kara telling her good morning and that she was heading to a surfing competition with her parents. That’s when Kara dropped a little knowledge about Alex being an avid surfer when she was growing up. Maggie did not know that, but she promised Kara that she would not bring it up to Alex. The last thing she wanted to do was break Kara’s trust not after she had spent time trying to gain it. Maggie had also received a text from Amy apologizing for making things weird last night with Kara. She didn’t know that she and Kara were a thing, but Maggie was quick to correct her that she and Kara were not officially together yet. They were still in the exploration phase. Amy still apologized and they made plans to meet up sometime within the next week or whenever their schedules allow.

She had to admit she was jealous as the way Kara and Amy were interacting, and the way Amy was checking Kara out didn’t make it any better. Maggie was usually composed and reserved, but there are times when the green-eyed monster would make an appearance. She knew she had no reason to be jealous since she had no claim on Kara. Yes, they defined the terms of their relationship, but they haven’t crossed the territory into being exclusive. Maggie was okay with whatever pace Kara was setting she wanted more with Kara then a quickie relationship and fuck buddy. No, she wanted to take her time to get to know Kara's likes, her dislikes, what excites her, what disappoints her, and what arouses her.

Maggie’s phone chimed bringing her out of her thoughts she looked over at her phone and saw a message from Kara pop up on the screen. A smile graced her features making her feel like a school girl who just got a message from her crush. Maggie reached for her phone and unlocked it to read the message. It was a picture of Kara sitting on a bench eating a Mickey Mouse popsicle it was a candid pic and she wondered who took it. Maggie sent a brief message back and put her phone down. She may or may not have saved the picture to her phone.

Once she was finished pruning her bonsai tree she received another text and it was from Kara. She opened her phone and saw a few more pictures of Kara standing on a surfboard in a blue bikini. Maggie couldn’t believe that Kara would send a picture like this to her, but then again, it could be someone else who had her phone. She didn’t respond instead she saved the picture and moved on to her next tree. Her phone chimed again with another message from Kara, but this time it was a video of her and Alex in the water and Kara on the board. It looked as if Kara was getting a lesson on surfing. Maggie could hear Diana in the background and the person sending her the pics, which happened to be Kate.

_Maggie: Does Kara know what you’re doing?_

There were three little bubbles on the screen and Maggie knew whoever had Kara’s phone was sending her a message.

_Kara: She does, kind of._

Maggie shook her head, sometimes her friend was unbelievable.

_Maggie: Cut it out and stop being a creeper._

She put her phone back on the table and went back to tending to her trees. The messages had stopped for a bit which meant that Kate had finally stopped being an ass. Maggie tried to shake the thought of Kara in a bikini out of her mind, but it was seared into her brain. She wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of Kara’s exposed skin and to run her hands along her body. Maggie wanted to learn and explore every inch of Kara from top to bottom. She shook those thoughts from her mind.

“Ugh!” Maggie sighed in frustration, “Why does she have to be so fucking desirable?”

Her phone started to chime again with another message from Kara. It was as if the universe was trying to taunt her with something she wanted and could not have. Maggie reached for her phone and saw the message.

_Kara: My parents are having an impromptu get together later and wanted to know if you would like to come._

Maggie had been invited quite a few times, but work had seemed to get in the way. She had nothing stopping her this time, and it would give her a chance to spend time with Kara among friends.

_Maggie: Yeah, I would love to come over. Do I need to bring anything?_

_Kara: You can bring whatever you want as long as you bring yourself. Oh, my friends are going to be here too, just so you know._

Maggie had briefly met Kara’s friends and spent some time with Lucy and Vasquez, but this was a different setting.

_Maggie: That is okay with me. I get to see you in your element with your friends._

_Kara: Yeah, you do. It’s a good way to integrate you into my life._

Maggie knew that Kara had a point, she was trying to integrate her into her life, which meant, that Maggie had to do the same with Kara. She didn’t know how Kara would feel about some of the things that she was into, but Maggie wanted to remain open and honest with Kara.

_Maggie: I like the thought of that. We don’t have to be a secret._

_Kara: Nope, then maybe you can tell me a little bit more about how you’re into that_

Maggie remembered the conversation she and Kara had over dinner last night after the show. She didn’t know how to explain that she enjoyed the lighter aspects of BDSM without freaking Kara out completely. It wasn’t something she did all the time, but it was something that she dabbled in here and there. Darla was one of her willing participants, damn how she missed her.

Maggie: I will tell you a little, but I don’t think you’re ready for the whole story.

Kara: Try me. Oh, also, mom wanted me to let you know that you should be here at about 4:30

Maggie looked at the clock and saw that she had less than an hour and thirty minutes. She needed to figure out what she was going to bring over and find something to wear. Maggie called Kate.

“Hey, Mags. To what do I owe this call?” Kate greeted her friend.

Maggie put up her tree, “I don’t know what to bring over to Kara’s tonight.” She rushed out.

Kate laughed, “Bring your amazing spinach and artichoke dip with the pita chips. I am pretty sure everyone will fall in love with it.” She suggested.

“There is that. Also, why did you send me those pics of Kara? That was not cool.” Maggie questioned her friend.

Kate was confused, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t have Kara’s phone today.” She was out in the water with Kara and Alex most of the time.

Maggie was confused, “Someone had Kara’s phone because they sent me several pics of her in a bikini and a video of her and Alex on a surfboard.” She explained the pictures she received.

“That may have been Lucy she had Kara’s phone,” Kate explained.

Maggie felt like an idiot for accusing her friend when it was someone else, “Sorry about that. I figured it was you at first, but then I thought why would you send me those type of pictures.” She laughed nervously.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t do that.” Kate would not send Maggie pictures of her niece like that.

Maggie grinned, “I’m glad. Will Joslyn be joining you tonight?” She asked changing the subject.

“Oh, yeah. She’ll be there along with J’onn and M’Gann. It’s a family affair.” Kate had explained the gathering to Maggie.

That didn’t make Maggie feel any less nervous, “And Kara invited me.” She stated.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t she? If the two of you are going to be together, then you have to get over your fear or whatever hang up you have. Diana and Alex are cool with it and so is everyone else. Get it together, Sawyer.” Kate told her friend in parting.

Maggie sighed, “You’re right. Everyone that matters is cool with it. I just have to get over myself.” She knew she had to or she was going to risk losing Kara.

“That’s my girl. Now, get to cooking and I will see you in a little bit.” Kate had told her friend before hanging up.

Maggie went to the kitchen to make sure that she had everything to make her spinach and artichoke dip, which she did. She went about making a big batch of her dip and homemade pita chips. Once everything was packed away, Maggie went and took a shower, brushed her teeth, and let her hair dry naturally. She slid on a pair of blue jeans, a black button-down shirt and her favorite pair of black boots. After giving herself the once over, Maggie grabbed her wallet, keys, and the bag that contained the food and left her home. She sent a text to Kara letting her know that she was on her way.

The drive didn’t take too long and she found a parking space in front of the house. Maggie took a few calming breaths and got out of the car. She opened up the rear passenger side door and pulled out the food. Maggie closed the door and locked the car before making her way towards the backyard. When she rounded the corner there was already a full house and Kara came running over to her.

“You made it. I thought you would have backed out,” Kara smiled as she took the bag from Maggie.

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Kara. Thank you for inviting me.” Maggie thanked Kara politely.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Get over here and go mingle with everyone. You know them already so don’t be shy.” She encouraged Maggie to go socialize.

Maggie walked over to where everyone was congregating and she was greeted with enthusiasm. This allowed Maggie to relax some and she saw Kara’s group of friends over on the other side of the yard laughing.

“It’s about time you come and play with us,” Alex handed her friend a beer.

Maggie took the beer bottle, “This is the first weekend I had off. So, I could come out and play as you would say.” She found an empty seat and sat down next to Vasquez.

“It’s nice to finally have you here. I thought for a moment that you would avoid us.” Diana sent a smirk in Maggie’s direction.

Maggie took a sip of her beer, “I have no reason to avoid coming over.” She replied.

“Good, I’m glad,” Alex answered.

Maggie was no longer on the hot seat and the day wore on and she chatted with Vasquez, M’Gann, J’onn and Kates friend Joslyn. It was mostly small talk about the job and the latest going on in National City. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Kara and her friends talking and laughing near the fire pit. She could listen to Kara laugh all day it was like music to her ears. Maggie wondered if she could get Kara to laugh like that.

“So, you and Kara?” M’Gann asked her friend.

“Not quite. Right now we are taking it slow. We are trying to get a feel for each other.” Maggie answered honestly.

M’Gann looked at Maggie a small smile playing on her lips, “You want more.” It was a statement, not a question.

Maggie was guilty, “I do want more. A lot more, but I am willing to let Kara set the pace of where or how whatever happens, happens.” She answered honestly.

“That’s a very smart move. I can’t read Kara’s mind because she is Kryptonian, but the way she keeps looking over here at you tells me that she is definitely into you.” M’Gann gave her friend a few kernels of truth.

Maggie smiled, “I have no doubt about that.” She had no doubts in her mind that Kara was into her. The sunset and they were met with a clear night sky, everyone had congregated by the fire pit and decided to have s’mores. Maggie sat next to Kara, “You look so cute over here with all of your s’mores glory.”

Kara blushed, “Stop it. Here. The marshmallows are vegan.” She handed the cookie treat to Maggie and made another one for herself.

“You have to get used to this, Kara will make sure that you eat.” Lucy joked from the other side of Vasquez.

“Oh my God, yes! Kara is known for giving you food even if you don’t want anymore,” Sam replied from the other side of Lena.

Kara scoffed, “I do not. I just want to make sure that everyone gets enough.” She defended herself.

“Kara seems to forget that not all of us are equipped to put that much food away,” Lena teased.

Maggie laughed with everyone else, “That just goes to show that she cares.” She ate the rest of her treat.

“What’s the plans for the rest of your night, everyone? I know you don’t want to hang out with the adults all night.” J’onn asked the young ones.

“Lena, Sara and I are going to the movies tonight. Sam wants to see the new Star Wars Movie. Sara answered.

“Lucy and I have plans of our own that we will not disclose,” Vasquez answered.

Diana looked at Kara and Maggie, “That leaves you two.”

Maggie looked at Kara, “I don’t have the slightest idea.” She answered honestly.

Kara had no clue, “What Maggie said. I have no idea.” That was the truth.

“I’m sure the two of them will find something to get into,” Kate replied.

Maggie could kill Kate, “Yeah, that.” She had nothing else to add.

“Kara will probably come up with something. As long as it doesn’t involve any illegal activities.” Vasquez quipped.

Kara threw a marshmallow, “I don’t do anything illegal.” She denied.

“I’m sure everything will be legal.” Maggie figured they wouldn’t be making an appearance at a strip club.

Alex laughed, “This one over here is known for mischief.” She pointed towards Kara.

“We are not going to get into the adventures of Kara and friends.” Kara was going to put a stop to the stories right now.

“Oh, I want to hear about these stories. I’m sure there is a lot to tell,” Maggie wanted to hear more about what Kara got into as she was growing up.

“I don’t want to embarrass Kara or her friends. I’ll tell you some when we are alone.” Alex had mentioned.

Kara crossed her arms, “Please don’t.”

Everyone started to disburse and Maggie stayed behind to help with clean-up while Kara walked her friends to their respective cars. She had to admit that the night had felt natural like she was with family.

“You made Kara happy tonight by coming. She thought that you were not going to come tonight.” Diana told Maggie.

Maggie was surprised at Diana’s admission, “She thought I wasn’t going to come tonight?”

“Yeah. She thought that you would maybe freak out about being around all of us considering that the two of you like each other. I told you before, I have no problems with you being with Kara. She is an adult, you are an adult, and I trust you not to hurt her.” Diana talked to Maggie as a mother to a girlfriend and not a friend.

“I wouldn’t hurt Kara. She’s not the type of woman that you hurt.” Maggie didn’t waste time answering.

Diana smirked, “Damn right she is not.”

“What’s going on? Are you threatening Maggie?” Kara asked as she saw her mother talking to Maggie.

“She’s not threatening me at all,” Maggie spoke.

“Did your friends make it out okay?” Diana asked distracting Kara from the previous conversation.

Kara nodded, “Yup. They are all on their merry little way. Now, it’s time for Maggie and I to be on ours. Don’t wait up.” She took Maggie by the hand and pulled her away from her mother.

“Whoa, Kara. What’s the rush?” Maggie asked as she felt as if her arm was being pulled from her socket.

Kara grinned, “Because I want to kiss you and it’s hard to do that in front of my mother.” She pulled Maggie to her and pressed her lips to Maggie’s.

Maggie didn’t know what had gotten into Kara but she wasn’t going to fight it, “Well, then.” She exclaimed after Kara had moved away.

“Sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that all night, and there had never been an opening.” Kara explained why she had kissed Maggie.

Maggie had no arguments, “I have no problem with a beautiful woman kissing me. How about we go bowling? I know one that stays open late and has a live DJ.” She suggested something that they could do together.

“I like the sound of that. Do they have the black lights that cause the alley to glow?” Kara asked as they left the side of the house.

“It has everything. I am sure you will like it.” Maggie unlocked the car and opened the door for Kara.

“I believe you.” Kara got in the car.

Maggie closed the door and made her way over to the driver’s side and got into the car. She started the car after putting on her seat belt and pulled away from Kara’s house. Maggie slid her hand over and reached for Kara’s.

“Did you enjoy your Sunday morning?” Kara questioned.

“I did. It was relaxing. I forgot what it was like to have a Sunday off. Then it got better because I got to be with you.” Maggie stated.

Kara gave her a beatific smile, “I am so glad that you came. I saw that you were sent the pictures of me at the beach today. You have Lucy to thank for that by the way.” She mentioned her pictures.

Maggie had no problems with the pictures, “I forgot to thank Lucy for sending them to me. At first, I thought Kate had your phone and sending the pictures, but then I realized that would be weird.” She laughed.

“That would have been weird. I was getting a little surfing basics from my mom.” Kara explained.

“I figured that out when I saw you on the surfboard. Your bikini was very nice.” Maggie couldn’t get Kara’s bathing suit out of her mind.

Kara played it cool, “I am glad that you did. I had so much fun today. Anyway, so now that we are away from the house and we are on a drive. Tell me about how you are into BDSM or S &M or whatever it’s called.” She figured now would be a good time to have the conversation. They were alone and there were no distractions.

Maggie had to figure out how she was going to explain everything to Kara, “Well, I am not into S&M that’s more pain-related the sadist likes to dish out the pain and the masochist likes to receive the pain. BDSM is more about bondage, freedom, pleasure and the least amount of pain. Anyway, I went undercover at a club and it was interesting to see how people could lose control and give in to their desires. I was there as a dominant and Amy was my submissive and that lead me into incorporating it into the bedroom. I don’t go there unless the other person is into it. Like I told you before, I’ve been with a handful of people, and maybe one or two were into it.” She explained.

Kara’s eyebrows nearly raised the roof, “You went undercover with Amy? Did you two?” She couldn’t get out the rest of the question.

“You mean, did she and I have sex?” Maggie asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, we did not have sex. I was going through my time of the month at the time so it wasn’t sexual at all.” She did not want Amy to find out about her.

“Oh, I get it. So, what exactly do you do?” Kara asked out of curiosity.

Maggie turned into the bowling alley parking lot, “Well, it depends on the other person. I dabble in a little bit of everything. I am all about consent, safety, and communication. I firmly believe in aftercare.” She tried to keep her answer intentionally vague.

Kara was confused, “What is aftercare? She questioned.

Maggie turned off the car, “Aftercare is where I take care of a person. I make sure that they are okay, we spend time reflecting, etc. Each person has different needs where aftercare is concerned.” She gave a simple answer.

“That makes sense. Is there a safe word?” Kara followed up with another question.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, there is always a safe word in place. You use a safe word when you want all activities to stop.” Kara’s curiosity was getting the best of her.

“That’s interesting.” Kara didn’t have anything else to say or any more questions.

“You don’t think any differently of me do you?” Maggie felt that Kara may see her differently.

Kara felt the same way if anything, she was more intrigued by Maggie, “Nope. I don’t think of you any differently. I am not one to knock someone else’s yum. I’ve never tried it so I can’t judge.” She appreciated Maggie’s honesty and candor.

Maggie felt relief wash over her. The last thing she wanted was to turn Kara off of her, “If you’re feeling brave enough. Maybe one day I can show you what it’s like.” She decided to test the water a little bit.

“I think that could be arranged, but you have to go easy on me since I’m new to everything.” Kara wouldn’t mind trying something new.

Maggie let go of Kara’s hand, “Don’t worry. I want to take my time to make sure that it’s a rewarding experience for you.” She got out of the car. The cool night air was enough to cool her overheated body. Kara was making it hard for her to behave.

They entered the building and the whole bowling alley was glowing. Kara had paid for their shoes and they went to their assigned lane. The music was loud, but not too loud where you couldn’t hear the other person. Maggie put her shoes on and went to grab her ball.

Kara grabbed her ball, “I want to let you know that I am an excellent bowler. You will be going down tonight.” She challenged.

“If it’s on you, then going down would be so much better,” Maggie replied as she pressed her body against Kara’s.

Kara inhaled sharply, “You can only dream about going down on me. You can’t handle it,” She shot back.

“I can handle more than you think. Have fun in the gutter.” Maggie whispered triumphantly in Kara’s ear.

“You do not play fair.” Kara cleared the fog from her head.

Maggie smirked, “I don’t play fair. I play to win, come on, Kara. Show me what you’re working with.” She placed her ball down.

Kara put her ball down, “I’m going to have to charge.” She joked.

“I can make it rain in more ways than one.” Maggie did not miss a beat.

Kara was amused but also aroused, “Ahem, we should play.”

Maggie won this round and she was sure she was going to win more. She let Kara bowl first so she would know how the game was going to end. When Kara made a strike Maggie knew it was going to be a fun night. She wasn’t disappointed, the night was fun, but she was a little disappointed that Kara had won by three points.

“What was all that stuff you were talking earlier?” Kara was gloating.

Maggie sighed, “You had a few good games. I want a rematch sometime soon.” She wanted to go again.

Kara shook her head, “You will have your ass handed to you again. And what a lovely ass it is.” She added for good measure.

Maggie wiggled her ass in front of Kara, “I work out. Do you wanna get out of here?”

“I thought you would never ask.” Kara had enough of the lights and the sounds. Everything was becoming too much.

Maggie escorted Kara out of the building and to the car. Her headache had disappeared and for that she was thankful.

“What do you think about ice skating?” Kara asked as they strolled to the car.

“I think it’s pretty cool. I’ve never been ice skating before. Why do you ask?” Maggie wondered why Kara was asking.

Kara deflated a little, “There is an ice skating rink not too far from here. I was thinking that we could go one afternoon. They have open skate and I thought it would be pretty fun for us to go.” She suggested.

“I would like to go ice skating with you. You’ll have to show me the ropes.” Maggie was up to trying new things.

Kara smiled, “I am a good teacher. I taught Sam how to skate and she is just as good as I am.” She bragged.

Maggie liked how modest Kara was, “Then I will be able to skate circles around you.”

The drive back to her house was quiet save for the music playing in the background. Maggie thought about tonight and how much had she fun with Kara. She wanted more of these fun times. Maggie dropped Kara off at home with a small kiss on her cheek and watched as she entered the house. She waved and got in the car and made her way home, all the while a small smile played on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie was worried for nothing, and no one cares lol as long as Kara is happy. 
> 
> And we get some info on Maggie they mysterious.
> 
> Plus, bowling.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below! They are always a pleasure to read.
> 
> Next time on SD: Ice skating, nosey friends, and injuries (oh my).


	15. Ice Skating and Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie go ice skating and it ends with an injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another update. I know, but I needed a break from the darkness. Writing Kara dark is very hard to undertake, but it's a challenge. Anyway, moving right along. Thank you for supporting and following along with the story. I enjoy reading what you have to say.
> 
> Onward...

Kara knew she had to dress warmly while she was inside of the ice skating rink. She double-checked with Maggie to make sure she was still okay with going, and Kara cheered to herself when Maggie said that they were still on for their date. They haven’t had the chance to see each other in two weeks, thanks to Maggie’s crazy schedule, but that didn’t mean they did not talk to each other. They exchanged flirty texts and sent pictures of their days, and Kara even sent Maggie a few not safe for work pictures, and Maggie sent a few of her own. It was naughty but so much fun. The dreams have stopped for now and for that Kara was thankful, it was hard for her to go around with images of her and Maggie in her head.

Kara gave herself the once over and when she was satisfied, she grabbed her gloves and her hat to take inside with her. Even though she can’t feel the elements, but she still had to play the part. She made sure to tell Maggie to bring a coat, gloves, a hat and possibly a scarf because it was quite cold. Kara exited the house her parents were both at work and she got into her car to drive over to Maggie’s. It wasn’t until she was five minutes into her drive that her phone had rung and Sara’s name popped up on the screen.

“What is it, Sara?” Kara greeted her friend.

“Damn, Prince. What did I do to get that kind of answer?” Sara asked caught off guard by her friend’s response.

Kara chuckled, “Nothing. I am in the middle of driving over to Maggie’s. What’s up?” She asked.

Sara forgot about Kara’s date with the hot detective, “I forgot that you two were going out today. I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me and Ava today to the street market.” She had wanted Kara to come along with them.

“I will have to take a rain check, but thank you for thinking of me.” Kara would have to go next time.

“So, uh. Where are you and Maggie going on your day time date? Anywhere interesting?” Sara asked trying to get some information. She may or may not go spy on Kara and Maggie.

Kara knew Sara was fishing for information, “I am not telling and don’t even think about trying to track my phone.” She gave Sara a firm warning.

Sara feigned innocence, “I would never do that. Have fun on your mysterious date. I want details.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen. Tell Ava I said hi and I will talk to you later. I just arrived at Maggie’s.” Kara pulled in behind Maggie’s car since she was driving.

“Have fun and I will talk to you later.” Sara hung up the phone.

Kara contemplated turning off the tracker on her phone, but thought against it especially, if her parents needed to locate her. She got out of the car and made her way up to Maggie’s door and knocked. She waited a few moments and the door opened, “Are you ready to go?”

Maggie smiled, “I am ready to go.” She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Kara was caught off guard and relinquished control and let go with her kiss. Her lips parted when she felt Maggie’s tongue asking for entrance. All logical thought went out the window and she lost herself in the taste and feel of Maggie. Kara could taste the tea that Maggie may have drunk prior to her arrival. Kara felt her temperature spike as their tongues danced and moved against each other as if they were doing a familiar dance. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes and she felt as if she was going to spontaneously combust. She eventually broke the kiss when she heard Maggie’s breathing hitch she placed a tiny kiss on her lips before pulling back, ignoring the little trail of saliva between them.

“Hello to you too,” Kara smirked as she pressed her forehead against Maggie’s.

Maggie smiled while trying to regulate her breathing, “I missed you and I’ve been thinking about when I could kiss you again. It’s been a long two weeks and your constant teasing didn’t help matters.” She tried to remain the gentlewoman as Kara had sent her pictures of her naked body.

Kara licked her lips, “I had to do something to make our time apart more manageable. I didn’t hear any complaints from you.” She called Maggie out.

Maggie was not going to complain, “I didn’t complain, but it gave me a lot of scenarios that involved you and me, naked in the bed, on the floor, and in the shower.” She listed off all the places where she wanted to take Kara.

Kara felt a chill go down her spine, “Did my pictures make you horny? Did they turn you on? Did you touch yourself in the night?” She asked Maggie in a teasing way.

“Yes! A million times, yes. You are a thing of evil, but I love it.” Maggie let go of Kara.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Kara teased, “We should really get going or we will not leave your house.” Her hormones were racing at the speed of light.

Maggie cleared her throat, “Is that such a bad thing?” She asked as she gathered her belongings.

“Not at all.” Kara didn’t think it was a bad thing at all.

They left the apartment and Kara opened the door for Maggie to enter the car. She was always the gentlewoman. Her mother would tell her it was an admirable quality to have. Kara had seen her parents do it for each other, so she decided to adopt it for herself. She made her way over to the driver’s side and got into the car.

“I can’t believe I get to see how you drive.” Maggie quipped as Kara got in the car.

Kara smiled, “I am a very careful driver. Mother made me practice so many times before I got my permit, and mom made sure I did everything by the book before I got my license.” She started the car.

“I’m in good hands,” Maggie quipped.

“Like Allstate. Buckle up for safety.” Kara joked before pulling the car out of the driveway.

Maggie laughed at Kara’s corny sense of humor, “How many times have you used that line?” She asked.

Kara chuckled, “More than you can count.” She pulled out of Maggie’s driveway and drove down the street until they exited the neighborhood.

“How has work been? I know there has been an uptick in activity around the city. Mom and Aunt Kate have been busy as of late.” Kara noticed that her mom was working longer hours and so was Kate. She would bail in the middle of their hanging out with each other.

Maggie sighed, “It’s been quite busy. I am so happy that I have a day off and I am not going to be bothered. It’s almost close to Thanksgiving, so it’s going to a lot busier than usual.” She knew the holidays were always the worst.

Kara put her hand on Maggie’s, “Hopefully, it will not be that bad and you can get some rest. Speaking of Thanksgiving. What are you doing for the holiday?” She asked, wanting to know if Maggie had plans, before inviting her over for dinner.

“I don’t do much as far as holidays go. Why do you ask?” Maggie wondered if Kara was going to ask her over for Thanksgiving.

Kara grinned, “You are coming over to our house for Thanksgiving. It’s a big event and you will be around family. My parents will be there, J’onn and M’Gann will be there, Aunt Kate and Joslyn will be there. Lucy and Vasquez will be there; it would be fun. It beats being alone.” She named off everyone who would be there.

Maggie appreciated Kara’s invitation, “I’ll have to see what my schedule will look like at the time.” She replied.

Kara was not going to take that for an answer, “It doesn’t matter what your schedule looks like. You are coming for Thanksgiving and that is final. Besides, we put up the tree after and decorate. Think of it as your full initiation into the family.” She was going to make sure Maggie would be there, even if, it meant her dragging Maggie against her will.

Maggie knew that she was not going to win against Kara, “Alright. Alright, I will be there, Kara.” She didn’t want to make a big deal.

Kara smiled happily, “I knew you would see it my way.” She stopped and made a turn into the parking lot of the ice skating rink.

“Where was your turning signal?” Maggie asked at Kara’s lack of signal.

“There was no one behind me, so it was not needed.” Kara answered and pulled into a parking spot, “And we are here. I hope you brought a hat and gloves it’s going to get pretty cold in here.” Kara told Maggie.

Maggie was prepared, “I am prepared. Do we get skates here?” She asked.

“Yup, you can rent skates here. It’s all about having fun and don’t worry about falling. I will be there to catch you.” Kara reassured Maggie.

“My hero. But that doesn’t mean that I become your Lois Lane,” Maggie warned.

Kara shook her head, “You will never be a Lois Lane. You are capable of handling yourself, besides, National City already has a hero, and Superman is in Metropolis.” She shot back. Kara wanted to be super, but her mother told her that it was okay to be normal.

“Damn right I am,” Maggie replied, before getting out of the car.

Kara and Maggie walked into the building and went to the counter to rent skates in their sizes. Kara of course paid since she was the one who invited Maggie out on their ice skating date. The temperature was a contrast from hot to cold, not that Kara could feel any of it, but she could tell by Maggie’s breath being seen.

“Told you it was cold in here. We should sit down and put our skates on.” Kara found a bench for them to sit down.

Maggie saw a couple of people on the ice and even some children it was peaceful and light music blared through the speakers of the arena. She was not nervous at all, “Are you going to show me how it’s done before I get out on the ice?” She asked.

Kara finished putting her skates on, “You want to see my skills?”

“Yeah, I want to see if you are as good as you say you are,” Maggie challenged.

Kara didn’t say anything as she got off the bench and made her way towards the ice. The challenge had been accepted. Kara slowly pushed away from the edge of the rink and began to slowly skate to get her prepared and it didn’t take long for her to take off. The wind was blowing through her hair and the coldness was brushing across her cheeks. She took a few moments to show off a few triple axles, before skating over to Maggie. “Well, what did you think?” She asked with a smug smile.

Maggie had her mouth opened and couldn’t believe that Kara was a badass on the ice, “You were amazing. You really weren’t joking when you said you were an ice skating badass. I feel kind of intimidated because I can’t skate.” She did not want to get on the ice with Kara.

Kara smiled and held her hand out to Maggie, “I’ll catch you, Maggie. It’s all about having fun. If you’re not satisfied and not having fun, then you say the word and then we can go.” She reassured, Maggie.

Maggie looked at the ice and then back at Kara before putting her hand in hers, “Okay, let’s do it.” She showed more confidence than what she was feeling.

Kara took her time leading Maggie out to the ice and held onto her as they stepped onto the ice, “Easy. I have you.” She told Maggie reassuringly.

Maggie took tentative steps on the ice and felt like she was going to fall, “How can people make it look so easy?” She was afraid that she was going to fall on her ass.

“It’s not as easy as it looks on television, trust me. Here hold on to me and I will lead you on the outside of the rink. It’s for beginners, so you will be safe here, and there aren’t a lot of people.” Kara walked Maggie slowly along the rink, “Now, think of ice skating as if you are roller skating, but you are on ice.” She instructed Maggie.

Maggie remembered roller skating a lot when she was younger, so with the help of Kara, she slowly skated trying to maintain her balance, “Like skating.”

Kara nodded, “Just like skating.” She led Maggie around the rink helping her get the hang of it, “There you go. You got it.” She encouraged Maggie.

Maggie smiled, “Don’t let go yet.” She told Kara.

Kara grinned, “I’m not going to let you go until you tell me to let go.” She reassured Maggie as she enjoyed her closeness.

This made Maggie a little more confident in herself, “Good.”

After a few times around the ring with some assistance, Kara noticed that Maggie seemed to get the hang of it. She wanted to see if Maggie would be able to do it alone, but she was going to wait to see if Maggie wanted her to let go.

“I think I have it, Kara. Do you think I can try on my own, but with you near me?” Maggie asked as she held steady on her own.

“Sure, you can do it. I know you can,” Kara gave Maggie encouragement.

Maggie let go of Kara’s hand and skated a little on her own, but she knew Kara wasn’t that far behind. She got the hang of it, but she didn’t know how to stop, “Kara!!!” Maggie cried out as she hit the ice hard landing on her ankle, “Oh fuck, that hurts.”

Kara knelt down beside Maggie, “I am so sorry. What hurts?” She discretely used her x-ray vision to check and make sure there were no broken bones.

“My ankle, shit,” Maggie mumbled.

Kara examined Maggie’s ankle through her skate and saw that it was starting to swell, “We need to get you off the ice and get this treated.” She picked Maggie up and carried her bridal style off the ice.

“My hero.” Maggie wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.

Kara helped Maggie out of her skates and helped her out of the building and into her car. The first stop was the ER so Maggie could get her ankle checked out and see if there was any other damage.

“I didn’t mean for you to get hurt on our date.” Kara felt guilty for Maggie getting injured.

Maggie winced a little in pain, “It’s not your fault, Kara. I thought I had the ropes it was my own fault. You were there to save me so that was what matter.” She didn’t have anyone else to blame except for herself.

The trip to the ER was eventful and Maggie had a second-degree sprain, which meant she would be on desk duty until her ankle healed. Kara drove Maggie home but stopped by the pharmacy first to pick up her pain pills. After a jaunt to the pharmacy, Kara took Maggie home and called her Aunt Kate to come and stay with Maggie.

“I don’t need a babysitter, Kara.” Maggie protested.

Kara was not going to accept Maggie’s answer, “Aunt Kate is not babysitting you. She is going to stay with you while you heal. I will be over to help you too. I can give you a little TLC that she can’t give.” She sat down next to Maggie on the couch.

“What kind of TLC is that?” Maggie asked intrigued by Kara’s suggestion.

Kara licked her lips, “The kind that involves me putting on a nurses uniform, giving you a sponge bath, and taking your mind off the pain.” She trailed her hand lightly up Maggie’s thigh.

Maggie inhaled sharply, “You are so bad, Kara. You are using my injury to take advantage.” She felt sparks along her leg wherever Kara touched her.

“No, I’m not. I want to make sure that you are taken care of there is a difference.” Kara denied and moved her hand away from Maggie’s leg.

“Why did you move your hand?” Maggie asked missing Kara’s touch.

Kara heard the key in the lock, “Aunt Kate is here and I am sure she didn’t want to walk in on whatever was to happen next.” The door opened and closed.

“Mags, Kara?” Kate called into the house.

“We’re in the living room?” Kara called back to her aunt.

Kate entered the living room, “Did I interrupt something?” She asked taking in the scene before her.

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, Kara was talking to me about Thanksgiving and how she was going to kick my ass if I don’t show.” She lied.

“Yeah, Kara is big on Thanksgiving. I am here to relieve you of duty, Kara.” Kate had told her niece.

Kara sighed, “You didn’t have to come now. You could have waited until I was going to leave.” She didn’t want her time with Maggie to come to an end.

“Too bad. You and Maggie can suck face and stroke each other’s egos later. She’s my patient now.” Kate stated.

Kara got up but not before giving Maggie a kiss on the cheek, “I will text you later. Don’t let Aunt Kate drive you batty.”

“Too late,” Maggie replied.

“I love you too, Kara,” Kate replied sarcastically.

Kara scoffed, “I love you too, Aunt Kate. Take care of Maggie and make sure she takes her pain medication.” She grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

As soon as she stepped out of Maggie’s house her phone rang and it was Lucy, “Hey Luce. What’s up?” She asked.

“Why were you at the hospital? Did something happen?” Lucy asked immediately.

Kara wondered how Lucy knew she was at the hospital, “Nothing happened. Maggie got injured while we were ice skating. How did you know?” She asked her friend.

“I have my ways. Is Maggie okay? Was she seriously injured?” Lucy asked.

Kara got inside of her car, “No, she wasn’t seriously injured, just a sprained ankle. She will have to stay off of it for a couple of weeks.”

Lucy couldn’t help herself, “Are you going to play nurse to her patient?” She asked her friend.

“I will when Aunt Kate isn’t there. She is the nurse on call until it’s time for me to relieve her of her duty.” Kara really wished Kate would have come a little bit later.

“So, when are you and Maggie going to finally bang? It’s been almost a month and you two have yet to take the plunge. I thought my sending her your pictures would get the ball rolling.” Lucy had thought her plan was foolproof.

Kara laughed forcefully, “Yeah, that’s not going to happen. Maggie is not in the position to bang anything right now. Maybe after she is good and healed, then we can talk about banging.” She’s been wanting to do that for a while now.

“You can do all the work. Have her return the favor later. I’m sure she would greatly appreciate that.” Lucy suggested.

Kara did not need any ideas, “You need to find Vasquez and get under her because you are hot in the pants right now.” She knew that Lucy needed to get laid.

“You are right. Get home safe and I will talk to you later.” Lucy hung up the phone.

Kara sighed and put her phone down on the passenger seat. Lucy was right it was time for her and Maggie to take the next step. The tension between them was palpable and she was sure that other people may have been able to pick up on it. The next two weeks will be interesting, but she was going to make the most of it, even if she and Maggie can’t bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie went ice skating and Maggie got injured. We have a little bit of flirtation and tension brewing between our two ladies. It's going to be ramped up to another level (gotta love a build-up).
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below!
> 
> Next time on SD: Maggie is on the mend. Kara plays nurse and things get a little heated.


	16. Nurse Kara is Just What the Dr. Ordered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes care of Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your continued support. I am having a lot of fun writing these two and their shenanigans (I love that word).
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was kinda fun to write.

Maggie was going out of her mind with boredom, it had been two days since she injured her ankle, and there is so much television that she could watch. Yes, Kate had been here to help her out, but even her friend was enough to drive her nuts. Alex had dropped by and brought some food and stayed with her for a little bit, which Maggie was thankful for. She learned that Kara had been busy with midterms, and haven’t had time for much of anything, but Kara did text her here and there to make sure she was okay. Today, Kate was fussing over her because she wanted to take a shower. Maggie felt like an invalid as she had to wait for Kate to unwrap her ankle and all the other nonsense that went along with it. Maggie grimaced as she looked at her ankle and saw how swollen it was, and how bruised it was. The sight nearly made Maggie sick and she turned her head, not wanting to look at it. Just when it was time for Maggie to get in the shower, Kate’s phone rang.

“I’ll be right in.” Kate hung up her phone and sent a quick text to Kara.

Maggie sighed, “You have to go, right?” She questioned.

Kate nodded, “Yeah, I’m sorry, Mags but duty calls. Your nurse should be here, right about now.”

The door opened and closed, “I’m here. Where is everyone?” Kara called out into the apartment.

“Bathroom!” Maggie yelled.

Kate smirked, “There is your Florence Nightingale now. I’m sure she will make your shower much better.” She left the bathroom.

Maggie waited for a few moments and she heard the door close and footsteps fall outside of her bathroom door. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw Kara standing there in a candy striper uniform a la Santana Lopez style.

“I heard you were in need of a shower. I am here to help with your needs.” Kara gave a coquettish smile.

Maggie lost the ability to speak and she was pretty sure that she was drooling, “Um, wow.” She managed to get out two words.

Kara grinned, “That is what I was going for.” She entered the bathroom and saw that Kate had taken the bandage off of her ankle, “That looks painful.”

Maggie chuckled, “It is painful. So, I guess you will be the one helping me with my shower.” She had wanted to shower with Kara, but not in this capacity.

Kara nodded, “You know it. I hope you don’t mind.”

Maggie tried not to look at Kara’s cleavage, “I don’t mind at all. I would prefer you over Kate. So, you are a candy striper. What happened to the nurse’s outfit?” She cleared her throat as Kara turned on the water.

“All of the nurse’s outfits were slutty and I am not trying to be a naughty nurse. The candy striper outfit was a little more tasteful.” Kara explained, “Tell me if this is the right temperature for you.” She pointed to the water.

Maggie reached over from her seat on the toilet to test the water, “Oh, this is perfect.”

Kara put a little chair in the tub, “You will be sitting on this to help you shower. You are not to put pressure on your ankle. Now, we need to get you fully undressed. Can you handle it or do you need my help?” She questioned.

Maggie found the idea of Kara undressing her highly erotic, “I can handle it, but if you want to help me undress, I wouldn’t complain.” She set up the expectation and wanted to see if Kara would help her take her clothes off.

Kara smirked and looked Maggie up and down, “I’ve envisioned so many scenarios of me undressing you and now that the opportunity is presented. I will help you undress. Hold your arms up.” She directed Maggie.

Maggie held her arms up, “Did anyone ever tell you that you are bossy?” She asked teasingly.

Kara shrugged, “I’ve been told that I can be a little forceful at times, but at this moment, I am trying to get you undressed so you can get in the shower before the water turns cold.” She lifted Maggie’s shirt over her head and was surprised when Maggie did not have on a shirt. Kara took in a deep breath as Maggie’s nipples hardened due to the temperature of the room.

“Do you see something you like, Kara?” Maggie asked with a small smile.

Kara shook her head, “Uh, yeah. You have really nice breasts.” She threw Maggie’s shirt on the floor.

Maggie tried not to laugh, “I like to think so. So, water.” She drew Kara’s attention back to the task at hand.

Kara cleared her head, “Right, shower. A shower is what you need.” She did not need to have impure thoughts about Maggie, not when she was injured, and not when she was looking put out.

Maggie laughed internally at Kara’s reaction it was cute and endearing at the same time. Maggie knew that she could have a little fun with Kara to make things a little more interesting for both of them.

“If you are uncomfortable with undressing me, then I can do it myself. You know this is not required, right?” Maggie didn’t want to put any pressure on Kara.

Kara hated backing down, but she was not ready to remove Maggie’s shorts and underwear, “You could remove your bottom half. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Respectful. I admire that. I can do the rest, but you will have to help me into the shower. That’s part of your job,” Maggie respected Kara’s boundaries.

Kara looked away, “I will help you with that. Uh, you can undress now.” She told Maggie.

Maggie removed her shorts and underwear revealing her completely nude body to Kara, “I’m ready for my shower.”

Kara swallowed and kept her eyes away from the rest of Maggie’s body she was a lady and wanted to treat Maggie as such, “Yes, it is.” She used her strength to help Maggie into the shower and on the stool.

The warm water hit Maggie’s skin, “Oh, this is heaven. You know my water likes.” She relaxed in the shower.

Kara grinned, “That’s good to know. I don’t want to scald your skin. Which body wash will you be using?” She asked.

“The sandalwood one. It’s my go to.” Maggie replied.

Kara finally figured out what Maggie’s scent she had been trying to figure out, “I know the secret now.” She joked and reached for the sandalwood shower gel.

“Are you going to wash me down?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara grabbed a sponge, “I said I would. I am a lady of my word.” She opened the shower gel and squirted a little on the sponge. Kara placed the bottle on the edge of the tub and lathered up the sponge. She prayed to whoever was listening that she didn’t spaz out while washing Maggie.

Maggie for her part found enjoyment in Kara touching her it was in an unconventional way, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She felt a shiver down her spine and she felt like a fire that sparked to life as Kara’s hand traveled along her body. Maggie relaxed into Kara’s touch and got lost in the sensation of how she took her time and using her fingers to brush against her skin. Maggie took in a sharp breath when she felt Kara caressing the underside of her breasts before moving to her abdomen.

“Did I hurt you?” Kara asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, you are doing one hell of a good job. It’s been a while since I’ve ever had anyone touch me like this.” She confessed.

“How long is a while?” Kara asked as she used slow deliberate strokes to lather up Maggie’s abdomen.

Maggie didn’t want to lie, “It was about seven months ago.” She answered the question honestly.

“Seven months ago?” Kara asked her voice cracked a little.

“Yes, seven months ago. Remember when I told you that I was into the whole BDSM thing? Well, one of my subs had a thing with bathing me, so she did.” Maggie did not shy away from her likes.

Kara stopped her movements, “Oh, wow. Is that a thing that you require?” She asked.

Maggie looked over at Kara, “No, it’s not something I require. It’s part of play.” She explained.

“Oh, so me washing you up doesn’t register as sexual to you?” Kara wanted to clarify what was happening.

Maggie’s laughter echoed throughout the bathroom, “No, this is not sexual, Kara. I do like you touching me and taking care of me, but this is because I am injured and I need help. It’s strictly vanilla for me.” She didn’t want Kara to get the wrong idea or make her feel uncomfortable.

Kara continued cleaning Maggie until she reached the apex of her thighs, “I, uh…you can do this part.” She blushed profusely.

Maggie took the sponge from Kara with a smirk, “I get it, you are not comfortable with washing my private parts.”

“Yeah. So, what is vanilla?” Kara asked as she focused on the wall.

“Vanilla is a relationship that is dating and sex without the kinky sex,” Maggie answered bluntly.

Kara nodded, “Got it. So what we have is a vanilla relationship?” She inquired.

Maggie nodded at Kara’s assessment, “Yes, we are in a vanilla relationship and before you start worrying. I am okay with that.” She reassured Kara.

Kara was relieved, “It’s good to know what defines our relationship. If one day I would like to take it out of the safety zone would you be okay with that?” She felt a little more confidant.

“I would be okay with that, but it’s not something that you have to do because you feel it would make me happy. We’ll discuss this more when I’m not naked an in the shower.” Maggie suggested that they finish the conversation later.

Kara felt better, “Okay, that makes sense to me.” She took over and cleaned Maggie from head to toe, and detached the showerhead from the holder and used it to rinse the soap off of the other woman.

Maggie didn’t expect her shower to turn into a conversation about her previous sex life. She was glad that Kara had asked questions and didn’t shy away from anything that was on her mind. Maggie had to admit Kara was bold and didn’t hold back and that was something she appreciated.

“All finished. Now, it’s time to get you dried off and into some fresh clothes. Then, I will wrap your ankle back up. You will rest and prop up your ankle, and I will give you an ice pack to help with the swelling. Did you eat?” Kara asked wrapping a towel around Maggie.

“I had breakfast this morning and a snack before Kate was called away. So no, I haven’t had lunch yet.” Maggie answered as she felt herself being lifted out of the shower, “You are really strong.” She quipped.

Kara smirked, “I was born this way. I hope you’re not intimidated.” She placed Maggie down on the bed.

“Not at all. I have a question. How do you have sex with someone? I mean, you are strong. How do you keep from injuring someone?” Maggie asked the question that had been on her mind.

Kara chuckled, “I’ve learned how to be a gentle touch.” She replied as she went into the bathroom to get Maggie’s clean clothes.

“I guess you had to adjust to a lot of things being on earth.” Maggie surmised.

Kara came back into the bedroom, “Yeah. I had a lot to learn about being gentle and stuff.” She answered sheepishly.

Maggie chuckled and got dressed, “No sex-related injuries?”

“None at all. There was one time where I thought I broke Lucy’s fingers.” Kara remembered her first time with Lucy.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “How did that happen? I need context or an explanation.” She found herself wanting to know more for scientific purposes.

Kara sat down next to Maggie, “Lucy and I were having sex. I had an orgasm and apparently, I squeezed the living hell out of her fingers. It was embarrassing, but once the moment was over we had a laugh about it, and her fingers were fine.” She replied.

Maggie imagined what Kara would look like in the throes of orgasm and how she would feel around her fingers, “To be a fly on that wall. What happened after that?” She asked.

“I had to learn how to control myself and I let her know when things were becoming too much. The lines of communication were opened.” Kara answered shamelessly, “Why are you so curious? Have you thought about what it would be like to be inside of me? We’ve had the dreams.” She pointed out.

Maggie felt attacked, “I have thought about what it would be like to have my fingers inside of you. It’s a rather hot thought. Are you telling me that you never thought about it?” She asked in return. It was hard not to have sexual thoughts when Kara was dressed in such a provocative way.

“I’ve thought about it plenty of times.” Kara held nothing back. She could hear the uptick in Maggie’s heartbeat. Kara also picked up on how Maggie’s breathing changed.

“So have I. Our dreams are nothing compared to what it would be like in reality. It’s taking all of my self-control not to reach out and touch you. That outfit is everything I wanted and more. If I could have you dressed up like this, I would get injured all the time.” Maggie replied half-jokingly.

Kara patted her leg, “Put your ankle up here so I can wrap it up. Then I know you would be getting injured on purpose. I could dress up like this for you even when you’re not injured.” She pulled out a new ace bandage.

Maggie propped her ankle on Kara’s thigh, “Don’t tease me about such things.”

“Who says I am teasing?” Kara raised an eyebrow in a challenge.

“Oh, you do not want to go there, Kara,” Maggie warned.

Kara smirked, “Go where? So far we are sitting on your bed and I am wrapping your ankle,” She ran a finger along Maggie’s bare calf muscle.

Maggie was going to die, “You know what I mean, Kara.”

Kara smiled innocently, “I really don’t. So, back to our conversation in the bathroom. You mentioned that you had a submissive. Does that mean you are Dominant?” She had questions and Maggie had answers.

Maggie had to admit that Kara had kept her on her toes. When she thought she was going to zig she zagged, “I am. Tell me, Kara. Have you ever had a moment where you just wanted to lose control? Like have no care in the world and to feel absolutely free?” She asked trying to gauge Kara’s level of interest.

This was a no-brainer question for Kara. She has felt that way over the last few years, “Yes, I have thought about it plenty of times. My whole life is about control, controlling my powers, holding myself back, being normal. I hate being the good girl that everyone expects me to be.” She finished wrapping Maggie’s ankle.

Maggie filed this information away for another day, “Ah, bad girl Kara wants to play. If you are ever in the mood or curious, then I will be more than happy to introduce you to a few things. That’s only after we had discussions and you understand the dynamics. Thank you, Nurse Kara, for the shower and washing my hair. I may have to fire Kate and higher you full time.” She would drop Kate like a hot potato.

Kara shrugged, “I think Aunt Kate would feel put out. Anyway, your stomach is growling, so that means it’s time for you to eat. Do you have any preferences?” She placed Maggie’s ankle on a pillow.

Maggie shrugged, “I have no preferences, surprise me.” She would give Kara free reign in the kitchen to see what she would come up with.

Kara got up, “You shouldn’t have told me that. You stay here and relax and I will fix you lunch. Oh, I will also bring you an ice pack for your ankle.” She zoomed into the kitchen and came back with an ice pack, “Here you go.” Kara put the ice pack on Maggie’s ankle and zoomed out of the bedroom.

Maggie fell back on her pillows and laughed to herself, Kara was full of surprises and she never ceased to amaze her. Kara is exactly what she needed and she was thankful for Kate encouraging her to go to the charity auction. Maggie had come to enjoy Kara’s company, and the fact that she dressed up, helped her with her shower and washed her hair was definitely a plus in her book. If Maggie was honest she could see herself with Kara in the future. She knew she was thinking too far ahead, and she didn’t even know where Kara saw herself in the future. Maggie knew it was something they would have to talk about after they figure out what their relationship is now. Were they friends? Were they more than friends? Would she ever get out of the friend zone? It was frustrating on so many levels, but she could be patient.

The smell of food cooking wafted through the house and Maggie felt herself becoming hungrier by the minute. She wondered what Kara was cooking that smelled so delicious. Maggie removed the ice pack from her ankle and put it on the bed the relief was instant.

“I come bringing you lunch, compliments of Chef Kara,” Kara entered the bedroom with a tray of food.

Maggie smiled at the sight of Kara, “Smells good. What did you make?” She asked.

“Well, I took stock of everything that you had in the kitchen and I made you my mother’s famous ten vegetable soup. You also have a fire-roasted tomato panini.” Kara placed the tray across Maggie’s lap.

Maggie’s mouth was watering everything looked so good and she hoped that everything tasted just as good. She’s never had ten vegetable soup before but she is willing to try something new.

“What about you? Aren’t you going to eat?” Maggie asked noticing only one bowl of soup and sandwich.

“Oh, yeah, I’m going to eat. I wanted you to have yours first since your stomach was growling loudly. Taste it and let me know what you think.” Kara stood next to the bed with an expectant look on her face. She really hoped that Maggie would enjoy her meal.

Maggie took a bite of her soup and she was in heaven, “Oh, my God, Kara. This soup is delicious.” She ate another spoonful it was like eating the most exquisite meal.

Kara couldn’t believe her ears, “Really? You’re just not saying that?” She was feeling a little self-conscious. Kara prided herself in cooking and she cooked for her family and friends, but never for anyone else.

Maggie stopped eating, “I am not just saying this Kara. Your soup is really delicious. Is there anything you can’t do?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “There probably is, but I’ve never tried anything else to see. I’ll be right back.” She zoomed out of the kitchen and fixed herself some soup and a sandwich.

Maggie didn’t have to wait long because Kara was back with her tray with food, “You are going to have to give me the recipe so I can recreate this soup.” She took a bite of her sandwich.

Kara giggled, “I don’t know. Mother may not want me giving out the recipe, but I can give it to you on the low. Just don’t tell her I gave it to you.” She winked.

“Your secret is safe with me. I may have to request your cooking services more often. You are the total package. You cook, you sing, you are smart, beautiful, and witty. I am going to snatch you up.” Maggie was not being facetious with her words, oh no, she was speaking the truth.

Kara stopped eating, “Then why don’t you?” She asked in all seriousness.

Maggie was caught off guard by Kara’s question. Why hasn’t she? “We never talked about what we are or what’s happening between us. We acknowledged that there was something between us. We also agreed that we want each other, but we never put into words on whether we want to be together or not. I didn’t want to assume.’’ She explained why she hasn’t snatched Kara up.

Kara smirked, “Let’s see…we’ve been texting each other, calling each other, sending nudes to each other, and we’ve been going out on dates. And let’s not forget that I’ve undressed you and helped you take a shower. If we are not a couple, then I don’t know what we are.” She laid her cards on the table.

“When you put it like that, consider yourself snatched.” Maggie laughed and kissed Kara on the cheek.

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, “You do it after the fact.” She sassed.

Maggie shrugged, “Better late than never.” She finished her food.

Lunch was over and Maggie watched as Kara left the room again her eyes roaming her body. Kara really makes the candy striper outfit look good. She wondered what Kara had on under that outfit. The white shoes and the white knee-high socks made the outfit sexier than ever. Maggie wondered if Kara would keep that outfit for a little bit of role-playing. The possibilities were endless.

“What are you thinking about?” Kara asked as she entered Maggie’s bedroom.

Maggie shook her head, “Nothing, just how I am happy that you are playing nurse. You are really good at taking my mind off of the pain.”

Kara placed a knee on the bed and crawled over towards Maggie, “What else can I do to take your mind off the pain?” She asked in a sultry tone.

“Well, you can come over and sit on my lap. That would definitely help with the pain.” Maggie replied.

Kara moved into the position as to where she could straddle Maggie’s waist, “Like this?” She asked, as she got situated in Maggie’s lap.

Maggie felt like she was on fire because Kara was hotter than usual. She knew Kara had run hotter than humans, but right now she was a fucking furnace, “Did anyone ever tell you that you were hot?” She asked.

“Yes, but hearing it from you sounds so much better,” Kara replied.

Maggie tried her best to remain calm, “You are in a very compromising and vulnerable position.” She put her hands on Kara’s thighs, “I could move one of my hands up your thigh and under your dress.” She tapped her fingers lightly against Kara’s leg.

“Why don’t you? I give you express permission to move your hand under my dress. You can see how wet I am for you.” Kara set the stage for what would or would not happen next. She had been dying for Maggie to touch her, and now was the perfect opportunity.

Maggie had just been given the keys to a kingdom and she quirked an eyebrow at Kara, “So, you’re telling me that I can do this?” She questioned as she moved her hand up Kara’s thigh and brushed her fingers along the edge of Kara’s underwear.

Kara bit her lip and nodded, “Uh-huh.”

Maggie grew a little bolder and used a finger to test how wet Kara’s panties were, “You really are wet. Is this for me?” She locked eyes with Kara as she asked the question.

“Yes, it’s all for you,” Kara whispered before she leaned into Maggie and went in for a kiss.

Maggie was in heaven, but was immediately taken to hell when Kara moved back and climbed off of her, “Why did you move?” She asked disappointed at the lack of connection.

Kara rushed to change out of her candy striper outfit and put on her regular clothes, “Aunt Kate is at the door.” She replied.

“How do you know?” Maggie asked.

Kara grinned, “Super hearing.”

True to Kara’s hearing the door opened and Kate breezed into the apartment. Maggie was disappointed to say the most. She was cockblocked by her best friend and Kara’s aunt.

“Hey, Mags. Hey, Kara. How is our patient?” Kate asked as she sat down on the bed.

Kara cleared her throat, “Maggie is doing well. She had a shower, and had lunch.”

“I’m right here,” Maggie replied.

Kate looked at Maggie, “I’m aware. Did you make your mom’s ten vegetable soup?” She asked Kara.

“I sure did. I made more than enough for you and Maggie to eat later. I really should get going.” Kara stood up.

“You don’t have to leave because I am here.” Kate protested.

Maggie didn’t want Kara to go, “It has nothing to do with you being here. I think I should let our patient rest and I am nothing but a distraction.” She sent a secret smile in Maggie’s direction.

“Some distractions are good,” Maggie mumbled under her breath.

“Get some rest and I will talk to you later, Maggie.” Kara kissed Maggie on the cheek.

Maggie tried not to whine, “Text me.”

Kara nodded, “I’ll text you later. I’ll see you around, Aunt Kate. Make sure she rests.” She reminded her aunt.

“I know, Kara,” Kate replied in a semi-annoyed tone.

Kara left and that left Maggie and Kate alone again. Maggie tried her best to hide her disappointment.

“I totally interrupted something, didn’t I?” Kate asked once Kara was out of the apartment.

Maggie sighed, “You have perfect timing, Kate.” She told her best friend.

“I don’t want to know. Whatever you and Kara do or don’t do is your business. I can go and have Kara come back so you two can finish whatever it is that was starting.” Kate suggested.

The moment was ruined, “That’s okay. There is always next time. You are such a cockblocker.” She threw a pillow at her friend.

“You still love me. I am technically not a clock blocker because you don’t have one at the moment.” Kate smiled cheekily.

Maggie sighed, “I may not have one now, but I will eventually. Next time, text before you show up.”

“I’ll text you next time. You are cranky without sex. I’m going to enjoy the soup. And you should do as Kara said and get some rest,” Kate got off the bed and went into the kitchen.

Maggie silently screamed into a pillow she was so close to having Kara and Kate had to ruin it. She would have to have Kate leave and have Kara come back over so they can finish what they started. Maggie was hot, horny, and suffering from a swollen ankle. She reached for her pain meds and the bottle of water on her night table and took them. Maggie started to feel a little better and decided to get some rest, and she hoped that she would get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, Kate! You gotta love her timing.
> 
> Poor awkward Kara.
> 
> Poor sexually frustrated Maggie.
> 
> Next time on SD: It's two days before Thanksgiving. Maggie and Kara take the next step in their relationship.


	17. Rainy Days and Romantic Interludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! You are amazing, that is all. I know it's been a while, but I've been going through my tumblr and collecting all of the prompts that somehow became piled up in my asks. I will tackle them when I get a chance there are some pretty awesome ones. I can't wait to get started, but of course, that will happen after I finish this story and TNCC.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who is supporting this story it means a lot and makes me want to write more. Keep it coming :)

It’s two days before Thanksgiving and Kara was going crazy, not only did she have to help with grocery shopping, but she hasn’t seen Maggie in almost a week. Maggie had gone back to work, but she was on desk duty until she got the all clear from her doctor. Kara was happy that Maggie was able to ditch the crutches and opted to wear a really cool boot. She told Maggie that the future was boots, which earned her a laugh from her girlfriend. It’s been a long week and between the sexy text and the dreams, Kara had been on the edge and she needed some relief. What Kara really needed was Maggie and right now, she didn’t have her, because she was working.

Sara and Ava were gone for Thanksgiving, visiting Ava’s parents for the holiday. Amaya and Zari are visiting relatives, and Sam and Lena, well they are doing their own thing. Kara didn’t understand why they didn’t come out as a couple. They were fooling absolutely no one with their ‘we’re just friends’ statement. It gets old after a while, and Kara stopped believing that months ago. Kara looked out her window as the rain continued to fall outside. It rarely rained in National City, but today, the skies decided to open up. She doesn’t feel the power humming through her veins, and for that she was thankful.

“Knock, knock,” Alex knocked on her daughter’s door.

Kara looked from the window, “Oh, hey mom. Why are you not at work?” She asked surprised to see her mom standing at her door.

Alex smiled and entered Kara’s room, “I will go in later. What has you in deep thought?” She asked as she sat down in Kara’s desk chair.

Kara sighed, “Nothing, mom.” She brushed off her mother’s question.

“It’s not nothing, Kara. You’ve been moping for a week now. Does this have something to do with Maggie?” Alex knew Kara better than she knew herself.

“It does. It’s been a week and I haven’t seen her. She’s been busy with work. I mean, we text and talk on the phone, but it’s not the same as being around her.” Kara admitted. She found it easier to talk to her mom than her mother. Kara and her mom had formed an unbreakable bond.

Alex sighed, “I get it, Kara. Does that mean that you and Maggie are together?” She asked gently.

Kara had planned on coming out with her relationship at Thanksgiving. They weren’t keeping it a secret they wanted to enjoy their privacy before everyone else decides that they want to know.

“We are taking it slow and getting to know each other. I am not in a rush to put a label on anything and I am happy with what we have at the moment.” Kara answered the question without really answering the question.

Alex had her answer, but she was not going to push Kara into saying anything, “You know if there is something going on between you and Maggie that is more than friendship, then you can tell us, Kara.” She encouraged her daughter.

Kara smiled, “I appreciate it, mom. Can I tell you something, but you can’t tell mom?” She asked her mom.

“Of course you can, Kara. You know what we talk about stays between you and I. I’m sure if I told your mother about your exploits, you would have been grounded until you turned thirty.” Alex had kept a lot of Kara’s mischievous moments away from her wife.

“True. Do you know or heard of anyone sharing dreams?” Kara asked.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “Sharing dreams? How do you mean, Kara? is someone tapping into your psyche?” She asked, trying not to get alarmed. Kara was Kryptonian, there was no way anyone can get into her mind.

Kara shook her head frantically, “No! No, mom. No one is doing that. It’s just that Maggie and I have been having dreams.” She confessed. The burden of carrying this secret around was getting to her.

“What kind of dreams?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed, “Just dreams, mom. The dreams are so real and we can interact with each other. I mean they are surround sound, the hills are alive with the sound of music, and we are both in control of our actions.” She explained the dreams in little detail.

Alex tried to think of the possibilities, “How long has this been going on, Kara?” She asked wanting a little more information. Alex would have to consult her parent's notes about something like this happening.

Kara had to think, “About a week or two,” She lied. Kara didn’t want to come out and say that she’s been having these dreams for a month.

“I am going to have to look into dream-sharing for you. I will let you know what I can find out. Clark is no help since he was raised here on earth, but maybe I can get a little insight from him. We’ll figure it out, Kara. Is there anything else on your mind?” Alex questioned Kara.

“No, that’s about all I think. Oh, how do you talk to someone about taking the next step in their relationship? I am asking for a friend.” Kara asked her mom.

Alex loved her child, “You mean, sex?” She asked for clarification purposes.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, that.” She replied lamely.

“Well, you talk to them as if you are talking to a friend. Imagine you are talking to Lucy, Sara, Sam or even Lena. Go from there it’s a difficult conversation, but it’s one that needs to be had, and it works if the two of you are on the same page. Again, this is about Maggie.” Alex cut through the bullshit and called her daughter out.

Kara knew she was busted, “Yes, it’s about Maggie.” She admitted.

“Talk to her, Kara. See if she is on the same page as you are, then you can go from there. All I ask is that you be responsible, and be careful.” Alex had warned her daughter. Yes, Kara has had sex before, but each time she has to give her a warning.

Kara blushed profusely, “I know, mom.” She heard her phone chiming from her side, “Oh look, it’s Maggie.” She answered the phone, “Hey, Maggie.”

Alex took that as her cue to leave. She was going to have to have a talk with Maggie about her intentions towards Kara. Yes, they were friends, but where Kara was concerned she had to be the parent. Alex knew that Diana had talked to Maggie and now it was her turn.

“Hey, Kara. Am I interrupting anything?” Maggie asked.

Kara watched as her mom left, “No. My mom and I had just finished our conversation. I thought you were working.” She wondered why Maggie was calling when she was at work.

Maggie knew her call would surprise Kara, “I just got home and I was missing my favorite girl. Were you busy?” She asked, not wanting to keep Kara from her friends, or from whatever she was doing.

“No, I just finished talking to my mom. I’m your favorite girl? I thought I was your only girl.” Kara asked teasingly.

Maggie grabbed a bottle of water out of her refrigerator, “You are my only girl. It’s why you are my favorite.” She answered, without hesitation.

Kara smiled to herself, “You’re my favorite too. Do you have any plans?”

“None at all. It’s rainy outside, so I am going to watch movies and enjoy the rain. Unless someone wants to come over and keep me company. I will enjoy movies a lot better with company. It’s romantic.” Maggie answered and then suggested that Kara come over. She missed Kara terribly.

Kara was sold and she was missing Maggie. She felt her cheeks burning because she was smiling so much, “Is that your not so subtle way of telling me that you would like for me to come over?” She asked as she leaned her forehead against the window pane.

“You have figured me out, Kara. Yes, that is my not so subtle attempt to let you know that I would like for you to come over. That’s if you don’t have any pressing plans.” Maggie knew that Kara would see through her words.

“Give me a few minutes and I will make my way over to your place. I can pick up some take out and we can have dinner, watch movies, and enjoy the gloomy weather together.” Kara had offered to pick up some take out for both of them. She didn’t want Maggie to go to the trouble of cooking for them.

Maggie liked Kara’s idea it would give her time to set the mood, “I would like that. What do you have in mind?” She asked as she moved around the house searching for her candles.

“Maybe Thai, it’s simple, quick, and filling. What do you think?” She trailed her finger down the window following the drop of rain

“Sounds like a good deal. I like the pad Thai vegetable of course, with a spring roll.” Maggie had told Kara what she liked, as she set candles strategically around the living room, and spread a nice thick and fluffy blanket in front of the fireplace. The area still gave a perfect view of the television.

Kara moved away from the window and got off her window seat, “I’ll call it in and pick it up on my way to your house. So, I should be there in about twenty minutes.”

Maggie smiled to herself, “I will be waiting for your arrival.” She had plans for Kara and herself.

“See you soon,” Kara hung up the phone and threw her phone on the bed. She needed to put her shoes on and then order the food for Maggie and herself. Kara felt like a school girl getting ready for a date with the most popular girl.

Kara grabbed her keys, her purse and rushed to put her charger in her purse. She grabbed her phone and rushed downstairs.

“Where is the fire, Kara?” Alex asked, as she felt a strong breeze brush past her.

Kara smiled, “There is no fire. I am headed over to Maggie’s and I have to pick up the food before I go over there. I don’t want to be late.” She rushed out.

Alex shook her head, “Alright, be careful out there. And if anything happens with Maggie be careful.” She gave her child another warning.

Kara rolled her eyes, “There is nothing happening tonight. I love you.”

Alex walked Kara to the door, “I love you too, Kara.”

Kara ran out of the house and to her car and jumped inside. She was a little wet, but she was sure that she would dry off before getting to Maggie’s. Kara started the car and pulled out of the driveway and made her way to the Thai Palace to pick up food for her and Maggie. Once she picked up the food, Kara braved the rain and made her way over to Maggie’s house. The scent of the food made Kara hungry and she couldn’t wait to enjoy it with her girlfriend. The thought of being with Maggie brought a smile to her face, and the icing on the cake was that she and Maggie were going to come out as a couple to their family.

Kara pulled behind Maggie’s car and shut off the engine. She reached over to the passenger’s side and retrieved the bag of food, and headed towards the door. Her phone chimed and it was a text from Maggie telling her that the door was unlocked. Kara was going to have to talk to the good detective about the dangers of leaving her door unlocked. She twisted the knob and entered the house. The house was dimly lit with candles and Kara could hear the sound of the fireplace crackling. Kara closed the door behind her and locked it she could never be too careful.

“We really have to talk about you leaving your door unlocked,” Kara told her girlfriend as she entered the living room. What she saw took her breath away, there was a thick black blanket laid out on the floor. In the middle was a bottle of wine or sparkling water on ice, with two wine glasses. There was a small platter of assorted fruits, and there was also a platter with different types of cheeses, dips, crackers, vegetables.

“Well, I knew you were coming, so I unlocked the door. Besides, I live in a complex with a lot of police officers, the FBI, and the rest of the federal people.” Maggie replied as she rounded the corner into the living room.

Kara smiled, “What is all of this?” She asked as she walked towards her girlfriend.

Maggie smirked, “I figured we can make the most out of this gloomy day. I wanted to make our afternoon and evening romantic. The weather calls for it. It’s not too cheesy is it?” She asked, hoping that Kara loved the ambiance.

“I actually love,” Kara wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her close, “I love romance and with our food, it will be the perfect date. Who needs movies?”

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t know, but I would be disappointed if you didn’t kiss me.” She tilted her head towards Kara’s.

Kara grinned, “Now that is something I can do.” She leaned in and exchanged a quick kiss with her woman.

“Damn, I missed kissing you. The food smells delicious, my stomach agrees. Let’s eat.” Maggie let go of Kara and took her hand to led her to the blanket.

Kara followed and sat down, “I made sure to get plates, forks, and napkins, and condiments. We are going to have a full course meal. All that’s missing is dessert.” She noticed that it was missing.

Maggie licked her lips, “Dessert will come later. I have it chilling in the refrigerator, but now I want to enjoy our meal.”

Kara took everything out the bag and placed them on the blanket, “Enjoy.” She couldn’t figure out what else to say.

“How was your day? I thought you would be out with your friends.” Maggie started to eat her food.

Kara shook her head and reached for a piece of cheese and a cracker, “No, they are all off enjoying their vacations. I will see Lucy in a few days, she and Vasquez are having their personal time.” She took a bite of the cracker and cheese it was heaven. The cheese melted in her mouth like butter and the contrast of the smoked gouda flavor of the cracker intensified everything.

“I get to have you all to myself.” Maggie opened the bottle of wine and poured her and Kara a glass.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “You’re giving me wine? You do know that I am under the age of twenty-one. You are an officer of the law, and you are giving me alcohol.” She stated everything Maggie was doing. Kara had no problem with it if anything she loved it.

“I’m not going to tell if you won’t tell. We are in the house; no one has to know. Unless you want to tell.” Maggie replied innocently.

Kara shrugged, “What’s there to tell. We are both adults, having a bite of something to eat, and enjoying each other’s company. I see nothing wrong with that.” She brushed it off and went back to eating, while at the same time sneaking glances of her girlfriend. The flames from the fireplace and the candles made Maggie glow, and her hair a lot lighter than her usual brunette hair.

“I knew you would see it my way. Are you ready for the holiday? Do you need me to bring anything?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Um, yeah, if you could bring your spinach and artichoke dip. Everyone loved it oh, and also your tiramisu. I am sure it will be a hit with everyone.” She loved the spinach and artichoke dip and Maggie’s tiramisu. Maggie was an excellent cook and she wanted more of her food.

“I think I could arrange that,” Maggie replied, as she reached for her wine glass.

Kara started to eat her food, “You are the best. How was your day? I know you were not enjoying desk duty.” She asked about her girlfriend’s day.

Maggie sighed, “I hated it, but I was able to catch up on reports and talk to a few of my colleagues. I do miss the action though, but I can wait until I am healed.” She didn’t mind being on desk duty, but she did miss the action. The plus side was she was able to get off early and spend time with Kara. The woman who had been haunting her thoughts and the star of her dreams. Well, their dreams.

“I hope you get to return to action soon, but not too soon.” Kara finished eating her food.

Maggie wanted some action with Kara, “I will try to make the recovery slow for you. I want to try something. I’ll be right back,” Maggie got up and went to her bedroom and pulled out a black blindfold.

Kara watched as Maggie disappeared and came back and in her hand was a kind of a black mask, “Um, what is that?” She asked as Maggie came back into the living room.

“I want to try something with you. It’s an experiment about taste and how if you don’t have your vision. How would your other senses come into play to help you enjoy your food.” Maggie explained what she wanted to try, but she also had another reason in mind.

Kara’s heard about this before, “I’ve read about this before. I think there is a restaurant that caters to the darkness. You want to try this with me?” She asked out of curiosity.

Maggie nodded, “With your consent of course. It falls in line with dessert. So, what do you say? Do you want to try it?” She asked with a sweet smile.

With Maggie looking at her like that she would not deny her anything, “I am willing to try.” She was game.

Maggie smiled and hobbled over to Kara, “Do not use your hearing to try and figure out what is going on, Kara.” She gave a brief warning.

Kara chuckled, “I promise. I’ll be good.” She felt the silk material over her eyes and she was surrounded by darkness.

Maggie kissed Kara’s cheek, “I’ll be right back. And no listening.” She told Kara again, before making her way to the kitchen.

Kara did not use her hearing and found the whole situation highly erotic. She’s read about this before while doing a little research about BDSM. After the show curiosity got the best of her and she fell down the rabbit hole. Her conversation with Maggie had sparked more of her curiosity.

Maggie came back with an assortment of desserts from strawberries, melted chocolate, pudding, tiramisu, and a few other special treats up her sleeve.

“Good girl, you are good at this. I should give you a reward,” Maggie told Kara as she put everything down on the table, and sat down.

Kara preened under Maggie’s praise, “I try.”

Maggie liked that, “I am glad that you are trying. So, I am going to give you different foods and you are going to tell me what they are. If you get every one of them right, then you will be rewarded with anything you want.” She explained the rule of the game. Maggie hoped that Kara would go along with this.

“Okay, let’s do it,” Kara replied excitedly.

Maggie felt better that Kara was okay with what she was about to do. She took a strawberry and dipped it into the molten chocolate and brought it to Kara’s lips, “Open and take a bite,”

Kara did what she was told and opened her mouth and bit whatever it was that Maggie had given her. She took her time and savored the flavors, Kara could tell it was a strawberry with chocolate.

“What is it?” Maggie asked with a low voice.

“It’s a strawberry with chocolate sauce,” Kara stated confidently.

Maggie smiled, “Very good.” She placed a small kiss on Kara’s lips, “Taste good.” She commented before moving on to the peaches with whipped cream.

Kara waited in anticipation at the next thing she was going to taste, but she didn’t have to wait long. She opened her mouth and took a bite of the next fruit. Kara took her time savoring the fruit, “It’s peaches and cream.” She guessed.

“Very good, Kara,” Maggie placed another kiss on Kara’s left cheek. She found herself enjoying this game, it was sensual and sexy as hell. The thought of Kara being blindfolded sent a small chill down her spine.

Kara licked her lips, “These are entirely too easy, Maggie.” She quipped.

“It’s all about fun, Kara. And you can’t deny that you are not having fun.” Maggie teased.

Kara was having fun alright and she was feeling a little aroused, “I am having fun, to be honest. It’s new and unique.” She replied.

“Do you want to keep going?” Maggie asked, making sure that Kara was still on board.

Kara licked her lips, “Bring it on. I am enjoying this very much.”

Maggie had the courage to continue and moved on to the tiramisu. She was sure that Kara would be able to tell what it was.

Kara felt the spoon against her lips and opened her mouth. She invited the spoon in and tasted the contents. She could taste the coffee, “This is so easy. It’s tiramisu.” She stated proudly.

Maggie smirked, “Very good, Kara.” She kissed Kara’s other cheek.

Kara beamed, “I know my food.” She stated proudly.

“That you do. I have more, but I want to save those for a little later. Do you want to remove the blindfold?” Maggie asked her voice barely a whisper.

Kara wanted more than to take the blindfold off, “Yes, please.”

Maggie reached over and pulled the blindfold off of Kara’s face, “You can see now.” She could see how dark Kara’s eyes were.

“That was hot,” Kara’s breath hitched in her throat.

Maggie smiled lasciviously, “I had a feeling that you would like the idea. Is that something you would like to try again?” She asked.

Kara nodded almost shyly, “Yeah, I would want to try that again.” She wanted to do it without the food the next time.

“With food or without food?” Maggie asked.

“Without food. I love food, but it can get a little messy.” Kara loved to eat her food not wear it.

Maggie scooted closer to Kara, “If food was to fall on you, I would be more than happy to lick it off of you.” She dipped her finger into the bowl of melted chocolate and spread some on Kara’s bottom lip.

Kara’s mind almost went into overload she and Maggie had not talked about sex at all, and here she was about to embark on a new adventure. She was scared and turned one all her inhibitions just went out the window. All she could think about was Maggie’s next move and what was going to happen next. Kara didn’t have to wait long when she felt Maggie’s tongue trace her bottom lip. Her mind short-circuited as Maggie lightly nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling back.

“You and chocolate taste very good. I think this might be my new favorite combination.” Maggie whispered.

Kara could smell Maggie’s shampoo, her sandalwood body wash, and the chocolate she just consumed, “There are so many other options to try from. We should try them out for science.” She suggested.

“I like the sound of that. I am always one for testing a hypothesis and proving it correct.” Maggie plucked a strawberry from the bowl and dipped it into the whipped cream, “So, tell me, Kara. How do you see the rest of this scenario playing out?”

Kara snatched the whipped cream covered strawberry from Maggie’s hand and bit down on it. The juice from the strawberry dribbled down her chin and hand, “You and I should taste the different combinations. How would you like to taste my forbidden fruit?” She took another scoop of the whipped cream on the strawberry she bit into and held it up to Maggie’s lips.

Maggie looked Kara intently never breaking eye contact as she bit into the strawberry, “By the time I’m finished, your fruit will no longer be forbidden.” She chewed and swallowed, “Tastes good.” Maggie winked.

Kara was too far gone the teasing, the innuendo, and the close proximity of her girlfriend intoxicated her, “I bet you taste any better.” She replied.

“You’ll have to find out for yourself. What do you say, Kara?” Maggie asked in a semi-challenging way.

Kara was not one to back down as desire coursed through her veins, “I’m all in.” Her voice was a little raspy. Kara didn’t even recognize it. Before Kara could react or say anything she found herself being guided back on the blanket, kisses were exchanged conveying everything they were both feeling, but could not put into words. Kara nearly came on the spot when she felt the tip of Maggie’s tongue trace the outside of her ear, before gently biting on her ear lobe. She felt the tiny little sparks again and surrendered to the feeling.

Kara was lost in the euphoria of Maggie’s tongue, her kisses, and the way she set her body on fire. Everything she was feeling when she heard Maggie whisper the words.

“Oh, shit,”

Kara opened her eyes and saw that Maggie had moved away and she looked panicked, “What’s wrong, Maggie?” She asked wondering why everything came to a grinding halt.

Maggie got up, “I think you should go, Kara.” She answered before moving and maneuvering herself off the floor.

Kara watched in confusion as Maggie went into the bathroom and could hear the lock clicking into place. “What the hell just happened?” She asked in the quietness of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. A little taste of what's to come (pun intended). 
> 
> Why did Maggie freak out the way she did?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comment box down below.
> 
> Next time on SD: Maggie freaks out and Kara shows her that she thinks Maggie is amazing just the way she is.


	18. Just the Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a freakout and a moment of insecurity. Kara is there to show her just how beautiful she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is another chapter. I had this written for about a day and was going to wait to post it, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. Here is the chapter I am sure you were anticipating. I had to go back and re-write and figure out logistics. I am satisfied with the finished product.
> 
> Enjoy the gutter.

Maggie locked herself in the bathroom she felt bad for freaking out on Kara as she had, but this was not how the day was supposed to go. She thought for sure that Kara was going to look at her like she was some kind of freak. Yes, she had told Kara about herself and Kara had felt it herself, but to actually change while with her was next level weirdness. Maggie sat down on the toilet and tried to get herself together but it was proving to be next to impossible. She hoped that Kara would understand and not judge her too harshly. Maggie was enjoying teasing and playing with Kara. And the way she was so receptive to being blindfolded increased the mood times ten.

Maggie looked down and saw that she was now flaccid which was a miracle, but it still didn’t help matters. She tried taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, and then maybe leave the bathroom, but she couldn’t because Kara may still be out there. Maggie hated bailing on Kara like she did and she was sure her girlfriend was confused as to why she would bolt the way that she did.

Maggie wanted nothing more than to lock herself in her room to avoid looking at Kara, but she knew she owed Kara an explanation. Her mind kept thinking to the worst case scenarios of Kara leaving her or Kara realizing that she couldn’t be with a freak of nature like her. Her girlfriend may be Kryptonian and understanding, but having a girlfriend that changes out of the blue just from making out might be a deal-breaker. She was in the middle of her crises when she heard a knock at the door. Maggie thought Kara would have left or at least ran far away from her.

“Are you okay, Maggie?” Kara asked concerned about her girlfriend.

Maggie gathered herself, “I told you to go away, Kara. I can’t let you see me like this,” She replied on the verge of tears.

Kara sighed and sat down outside of the door, “There is nothing wrong with you, Maggie. We’ve talked about your condition, and I am more than okay with your change.” She hoped that Maggie believed her.

Maggie was still in denial, “You say that now, Kara.” She replied.

Kara pulled her knees up to her chest, “I will say that forever, Maggie. I don’t think any differently of you, and I don’t think you are a freak. If anything, I’m flattered that you changed around me. It does something for the ego,” She joked.

Maggie cracked a smile, “You don’t understand, Kara. This was supposed to happen a little later not right now.” She lost her smile.

“It happened Maggie. I understand that you are mortified, and feeling a little bit of shame because of what happened in the living room. I understand that. I mean… I don’t understand what you are going through. Think back to when I told you when Lucy and I had sex for the first time. I thought I broke her fingers because I had an intense orgasm. That was hard for me and like you, I ran into the bathroom.” Kara recalled the aftermath of what had happened with her and Lucy.

Maggie sniffed, “Then you and Lucy talked about it and had a laugh.”

Kara lay the back of her head against the door, “We did and she showed me that it was okay. And that she still loved me regardless. I freaked the fuck out now that I look back on it, the situation was funny. All I’m saying is one day, you are going to look back on this night, and you will laugh. You may not find it funny now, but you will eventually.” She hoped that all of her psychology classes would pay off.

Maggie grabbed some Kleenex out of the box and dabbed away her tears, “I guess.” She muttered. Maggie was feeling many different emotions and it was difficult to pull herself together. She believed everything Kara was telling her, but that still small voice told her differently.

Kara got off the floor and stood in front of the door, “Do you think you can open the door and let me in? I want to talk to you face to face so you can see how I feel.” She tried another way to get Maggie to talk to her.

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” Maggie denied Kara entrance into the bathroom.

Kara had to try another tactic, “If you and I are going to be together in the long term you are going to have to face me. If we are together and living with each other you can’t shut me out whenever you grow a penis.” She called it what it was, “Now open the door, please.” Kara requested politely.

Maggie didn’t think that she would hear Kara say the word ‘penis’ without laughing. She also tried not to get too excited about Kara thinking about their future. Maggie knew that Kara was right and she can’t hide forever. If they were going to be together, then she would have to get used to being this way around Kara. Maggie threw her tissue in the trash and opened the door.

“Hi,” She said, as she saw Kara looking at her with all the care in the world.

Kara smiled, “Hi. Can I come in or are you going to come out?” She asked.

Maggie decided to come out of the bathroom, “I’ll come out. I am sorry about freaking out and pushing you away. Usually, I am on my own when my change happens.” She apologized.

Kara brushed it off, “That’s understandable. Come with me.” She took Maggie’s hand in hers and lead her back to the living room.

Maggie followed behind Kara slowly. She felt a little better, but a part of her was embarrassed, she was usually very on top of her cycle, but this time it got away from her. Maggie sat down with Kara on the floor. The candles were still glowing and the fireplace was still crackling in the background. Maggie was relieved that the ambiance wasn’t ruined by her running away.

“What are we doing?” She asked.

Kara smiled and picked up the blindfold, “I am going to blindfold you and I want you to listen to what I see when I look at you. Imagine you are seeing yourself through my eyes.” She whispered as she put the blindfold on over Maggie’s eyes. Kara kissed Maggie’s forehead before moving back, “Do you trust me?”

Maggie felt a warmth bloom within her, “I trust you, Kara.” She did trust Kara with her entire being. Normally, Maggie was the one who did the blindfolding but having Kara do it was amazing. She was surrounded by darkness and she couldn’t see anything, but she could definitely hear.

“You, Maggie Sawyer, are a beautiful, vibrant, fascinating, and kick-ass woman. You enchanted me the first night I saw you. You approached me in that come fuck me dress and heels, your brown eyes held warmth, but also had a hint of mischief behind them. I thought you were the hottest woman in the place that night.” Kara whispered in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie felt a shiver go down her spine as she recalled meeting Kara that night. It was as if they were kismet, and she wanted to know Kara. She moaned softly as she felt the feather-light kisses that Kara was placing on her neck.

Kara stopped her exploration of Maggie’s neck and played with the opening of her t-shirt, “Is it alright if I remove your shirt?” She asked for permission.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, you can remove my shirt. I don’t have a bra on though, just so you know.” She told her girlfriend.

“I’m alright with that,” Kara replied, as she made a move to remove Maggie’s shirt from her body. She took her time and made sure that her fingers brushed against the soft and silkiness of Maggie’s skin. When she removed the shirt she was rewarded with Maggie’s firm, yet supple breasts and she admired how her nipples hardened when the air had hit them.

Maggie took a sharp breath as she felt the coolness of the room and the hardening of her nipples. It felt a little weird not seeing anything, but she wanted to find out where Kara was going with this.

“Your breasts are beautiful. Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror and admired how beautiful you are?” Kara asked quietly as she used her hands to gently caress Maggie’s breasts, and she used her thumbs to graze across her nipples.

Maggie felt as if a fire was being lit inside of her with every touch of her hands. She’s been touched before, but it never felt like the way Kara was touching her. It was all-encompassing and she wanted more of her girlfriend’s touch.

“No, I haven’t really looked at myself like that. I am glad to know that you find me beautiful.” Maggie responded.

Kara moved from Maggie’s breasts and trailed a finger down Maggie’s abs, “You have abs for days. I want to know your workout routine.” She quipped.

“It’s a secret, but I am willing to share with you,” Maggie finally registered that Kara was talking to her. Having Kara explore her body made her feel alive and like a piece of art.

Kara laughed to herself, “We can share workout techniques.” She continued her exploration of Maggie’s abs until she reached the waistband of her shorts. Kara could see that her girlfriend was enjoying this by the tent in her shorts, “May I?” She asked for permission. Kara knew that Maggie’s penis was a sensitive topic, but she wanted to show her girlfriend that it didn’t matter. That she appreciated everything about her.

Maggie froze at Kara’s request and felt the instinct to tell Kara to stop, but lust and desire won out, “Yes.” She gave her consent. Maggie wouldn’t be able to see Kara’s facial expression and that worried her.

Kara slowly removed Maggie’s shorts and was surprised that her girlfriend was going commando. Kara watched as Maggie’s cock sprang to life and it amazed her. Yes, she’s seen one in anatomy books, in movies, and other places. Seeing one up close and personal was a new experience for her. Kara squeezed her legs together to try and keep herself from getting wetter than what she already was.

Maggie sensed Kara’s hesitation and fear crept up, “Kara?” She asked in a panicked tone.

Kara snapped out of her gaze, “I am admiring the beauty of your body right now. The flames make your body glow and you look all kinds of sexy laying like this. You’re exposed and you are in a vulnerable state, but you are like a piece of art that’s priceless and rare.”

Maggie felt her body raise a temperature that didn’t have anything to do with the heat from the fireplace. She was vulnerable and feeling a little uneasy, but Kara made her feel beautiful, “You’re not put off.”

“Nope, if anything, I am restraining myself, but this is not about me. This is about you and how I see you. You may have freaked out about your cock, but it’s an extension of who you are as a person. It does not define you and if anything it makes you unique, rare, and precious. I see you, Maggie. And you may feel that I will see you differently, but the truth is, I see you how I always see you. A beautiful woman who has come in and swept me off my feet. You are amazing, just the way you are.” Kara finished her words.

Maggie had never heard anyone speak so eloquently about her before as she felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. She always felt less than beautiful, but Kara was making her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, “You say I have a way with words, but you Kara Danvers-Prince are just as amazing.”

Kara smiled, “You are really stroking my ego right now. Do you mind if I touch you?” She asked with slight trepidation. Kara didn’t know if Maggie would be okay with her touching.

Maggie wanted Kara to touch her all over, “You can touch, Kara.” She gave her consent.

Kara did not know what to do next, so she just went with what felt right. She reached out and gently wrapped her hand gently around the shaft of Maggie’s cock.

Maggie felt a shiver run through her body as Kara’s warm hand touched her most intimate part, “You are a gentle touch,” She teased.

“I told you I would be.” Kara shot back.

Maggie felt herself relax as Kara continued to explore her body. She felt her body jerk a little as Kara gently brushed her thumb along the tip. And it took a lot of will power to not come all over her girlfriend’s hand. That would really be embarrassing, but damn it was a thought. Maggie was about to say something but the words disappeared as she felt Kara’s hand gently stroking her.

“Fascinated?” She asked.

Kara licked her lips, “Very much so. I’ve never seen a penis up close and personal before. I have to say, you wear it very well. It makes me wonder how you can wear jeans as tight as you do.” She wondered how Maggie hid her impressive member.

Maggie licked her dry lips, “It’s a secret that I will take with me, but maybe one day I will tell you.” She promised.

“I’ll remind you in a few days. Are you okay with me touching you like this?” Kara asked, as she continued slow and deliberate strokes. She was amazed when she saw a little wetness coming from the top.

Maggie was in heaven, “Y—yeah, I am more than okay with you touching me.” Her breaths were coming out in short pants. Maggie tried to think of everything under the sun to keep herself from coming. The friction of Kara’s hand was making her it difficult for her, but she had a feeling that Kara wanted it to happen. All logic and reason went out the window as she felt something wet and warm replace Kara’s hand. Maggie could feel Kara’s tongue, and holy shit it was magnificent. She wished she didn’t have the damned blindfold she wanted to see Kara in all her glory. Maggie had to keep her hips still to keep herself from thrusting inside of Kara’s mouth. The last thing she wanted Kara to do was gag because of her.

The heat from the fireplace, and the heat from Kara’s questing mouth made for a spark that would send Maggie shooting off like a rocket. Maggie felt as if her soul was about to leave her body and she couldn’t hold off any longer. She closed her eyes and saw stars behind her eyelids as she felt herself come, “Kara,” She moaned breathlessly as she felt Kara sucking her off a little faster than what she had before, and she was pretty sure her soul did leave her body. Maggie felt Kara placing opened mouth kisses up her body until she felt Kara’s lips on hers.

“You taste wonderful,” Kara murmured against Maggie’s lips.

Maggie couldn’t find the words as she kissed Kara. She could taste herself on Kara’s lips as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced a sensual dance that they were familiar with. Maggie could feel herself getting aroused again with each gentle touch of Kara’s tongue against hers.

Oxygen was becoming an issue and Maggie gently pulled away from Kara she was panting heavily, “Can I take the blindfold off now?” She asked.

“Yes, you can take the blindfold off now. Did you experience everything that I told you how I see you?” Kara asked sweetly.

Maggie bit her lip, “Yes, I did. I can’t believe that is how you see me and then you going down on me was unexpected.” She wished she could have seen the image for herself.

Kara licked her lips, “I do see you that way, and I hope you do not feel like I am not okay with who you are.” She told her girlfriend.

“I don’t feel that way anymore. You are entirely too good at giving me head. You’ve never done it before, but you were a fucking pro,” Maggie couldn’t contain herself. She had to know how Kara knew what to do.

“Let’s just say, I’ve had some practice and leave it at that,” Kara answered coyly.

Maggie figured that either Kara had performed oral sex on a strap-on with either Lucy or Sara, “Keep your secrets. You’ll tell me eventually. I seemed to be the only one undressed, it’s time for Aphrodite to reveal herself,” Maggie sat up and grinned in Kara’s direction.

Kara shook her head, “Nope, it was all about you. You can return the favor later.” She teased.

Maggie was not going to accept that answer, “That’s not how it’s going to work, Kara. I played your game, and now it’s time to play mine. Are you in or are you out?” She asked in a way that was playful, but also a challenge.

A smile spread across Kara’s face, “I’m in,” She replied.

Maggie knew it was time for her to have a little bit of fun with Kara, “I am going to put this blindfold on you. Then I am going to undress you, and I am going to worship you like the goddess you are. I will take you to places you’ve never been before, and you will forget all about your other lovers.” She told Kara as she slipped the blindfold over Kara’s eyes. Maggie had a renewed fire inside of her.

Kara fisted the blanket in her hands as Maggie’s words washed over her like warm honey, “You are talking a big game, Maggie. I hope you can back it up. I mean, Lucy and Sara were quite skilled in their game.” She couldn’t help but push Maggie a little.

“You had fun in the intermural games, but now it’s time for you to play in the big leagues. Lucy and Sara may have been your teachers, but now I am your coach.” Maggie’s voice went down an octave. She was going to savor this moment for as long as she possibly could.

Kara was pretty sure her underwear and shorts were soaked through. She waited in anticipation at Maggie’s next move. Kara was thankful that she had super hearing on her side, so she wasn’t completely cut off from everything going on around her.

“Is it alright if I undress you, Kara?” Maggie asked for consent.

“Yes, you can undress me. In fact, I encourage you to undress me.” Kara replied almost desperately.

Maggie had to think about how she was going to make this fun for Kara and introduce her into play without freaking her out. They would have to discuss it in greater detail, but for now, she would keep it simple to not overwhelm Kara. Maggie noticed that Kara’s shirt was a button-down, so she could use that to her advantage, “I’m going to remove your shirt and then I want you to lie down on your back. If you move at any time, then I will stop, and leave you high and not so dry. Do you understand?” She asked as she undid the top button of Kara’s shirt.

“Yes, I understand,” Kara felt a chill go down her spine at Maggie’s semi-commanding tone.

Maggie undid another button, “Good girl.” She leaned down and placed a kiss on Kara’s collar bone, and undid another button. And with each reveal of Kara’s skin, Maggie placed a kiss on every inch of Kara’s skin that came into view.

“Oh, my God,” Kara moaned quietly as she felt Maggie touching and kissing her skin. She was sure if she was human that she would have goosebumps on her skin.

Maggie chuckled lightly as she slid Kara’s shirt off her body, “God has nothing to do with this, Kara.” She replied teasingly and with help from Kara she removed Kara’s shirt and tossed it over her shoulder, “You’re beautiful, Kara.” She whispered as she trailed her fingers all over Kara’s stomach and arms.

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks at Maggie’s compliment, “I’m glad you think so.”

Maggie kissed a trail up Kara’s stomach until she reached the underwire of Kara’s bra. She used a finger to trace along the silken material, “May I?”

“You may,” Kara granted Maggie permission to remove her bra.

Maggie reached behind Kara and undid her bra without looking and slid it down her arms, and tossed it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed, “Lay back,” She gave Kara a small command.

Kara lay back on the blanket she could feel the velour of the blanket surrounding her back in comfort. She didn’t know if she should say anything, so instead, Kara waited to figure out what Maggie was about to do next.

Maggie looked at the table and saw the bowl of chocolate sitting there and she had an idea, “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” She managed to get herself up without further injuring herself, and grabbed the bowl of chocolate and took it to the kitchen. Maggie opened the microwave and popped the chocolate in there for about thirty seconds before taking it out. She dipped her finger inside to see if it was warmed all the way through. Maggie was satisfied when it dripped off her finger. She made her way back to the living room and settled down on the floor. She was impressed that Kara had not moved a muscle.

“You are such a good listener, Kara. You are a natural,” Maggie praised Kara for her obedience.

Kara felt proud of herself, “I guess you have a way of bringing it out of me,” She replied.

“I wonder what else I can bring out of you?” Maggie asked as she dipped her finger into the chocolate, “We are going to play another game. I am going to write something on your skin, and you will have to guess what it is. Do you want to play?”

“Let’s play,” Kara agreed without hesitation or trepidation.

Maggie swirled her finger in the chocolate and began to spell a word. First, she started with the letter K, followed by the letter A, then the R, and another A, “What is the word?”

“Kara,” Kara answered the question.

“Very good,” Maggie praised Kara again and maneuvered herself as to where she could lick the letters off of Kara’s skin. She used her tongue to trace the letters as she licked them off of Kara’s skin.

“Next word,” Maggie dipped her finger into the chocolate again and spelled out the next word, “You can say the letters out loud if you want to.” She offered Kara another way to play.

Kara swallowed, “But wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of the game?” She asked in confusion.

“Now it doesn’t. You don’t have to but the choice is yours,” Maggie didn’t want Kara to feel pressured. She spelled her name, M-A-G-G-I-E.

“Maggie,” Kara replied immediately.

“Very good,” Maggie praised Kara again, before she licked the letters off of Kara’s stomach and with each movement she could feel the rippling of Kara’s stomach muscles. She loved how responsive Kara was to her touches. Instead of tracing letters, Maggie dipped her finger back in the chocolate and spread a little around each of Kara’s areolas and she used the tip of her tongue to lick it off, before slipping one of Kara’s nipples into her mouth. She began sucking and using her tongue to tease, while she used two of her fingers to gently play with Kara’s other nipple as she lavished one with her tongue and her kisses.

Kara, for the most part, tried to stay still, but it was proving to be hard when Maggie’s mouth was making her feel so alive, “Oh, yes,” Kara hissed in pleasure.

Maggie took this as a sign to continue and she licked a trail down towards Kara’s shorts, her hand came to rest on the button, “Is it alright if I take your shorts off?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes,” Her body was screaming in anticipation for Maggie to touch her.

Maggie popped the button from Kara’s shorts and unzipped the zipper, before using her hands to pull Kara’s shorts down. Of course, she had help as Kara lifted her hips and Maggie to find her chill when the smell of Kara’s arousal hit her senses. She wanted nothing more than to take off Kara’s panties and dive into her, but Maggie knew that she had to take her time with Kara.

“Beautiful,” Maggie said to herself, but she was sure that Kara had heard her.

“I’m glad you think so,” Kara sassed.

Maggie tossed Kara’s shorts and she positioned herself to where her head was in between Kara’s legs. She contemplated removing Kara’s underwear, but she decided to have a little fun instead. Maggie kissed the inside of Kara’s left thigh before moving over to the right one. She placed a kiss resisting the temptation to bite her thigh.

“Please don’t tease me, Maggie. I don’t think I can take anymore,” Kara squirmed against the blanket. She wanted Maggie to touch her and bring the release that she had been careening to since everything has started. Kara was beyond desperation and not above begging.

Maggie decided to give Kara was she wanted and took her time pulling down the flimsy material of Kara’s underwear, and flung them over her shoulder not caring where they landed. Now, there was nothing standing in the way of her and her prize. Maggie couldn’t wait to taste the deliciousness that was Kara. Kara’s pussy was glistening and begging to be touched with her tongue and her fingers, possibly both. Maggie used her tongue to trace along Kara’s outer lips, before using her left hand to spread her open.

“Please, touch me,” Kara was on the edge and it wouldn’t take much for her to come.

Maggie smirked, “Since you asked nicely, I guess it’s time to give the lady what she wants.” She was done playing and her tongue came out and slowly she locked Kara’s wet slit up and then down, circling her hole as she did so.

Kara moaned in appreciation, Maggie’s tongue was talented and it was just what she needed to cool down her already overheated body. It took everything within her to not push Maggie’s head to get her to move faster.

“I need you, so bad right now,” She cried out as Maggie took her overly sensitive clit into her mouth, “Holy, fuck!” She cursed as her body felt pleasure it’s never had before.

Maggie began sucking Kara’s clit in earnest, alternating between hard and soft licks. With every movement of her tongue, she was rewarded with more of Kara’s essence. Kara coated her tongue and she had to admit Kara tasted better than the finest wine.

“Oh, fuck me!” Kara didn’t care how desperate she sounded, right now, she needed Maggie to end her.

Maggie didn’t have to be told twice as she slid a questing finger slowly inside of Kara. She felt Kara contract around her digit and she hoped that Kara had self-control. A rumble of thunder could be heard outside, it was loud enough to shake the windows, it was an apt metaphor for what was going on inside of Maggie’s apartment.

Kara had to relax a little if she didn’t want to break Maggie’s finger. She wanted her torment to be over and encouraged Maggie by moving her hips to let her know she was ready.

Maggie got the hint and she began a slow pace with her finger and she timed it perfectly with each lick, nibble and suck of Kara’s clit. The storm raged on outside but it wasn’t in comparison to the storm that was raging inside of her and she doubled up her efforts to bring Kara to the edge of oblivion. The more Maggie teased the more she was rewarded with Kara’s moans, sighs of pleasures, and more of her essence. Maggie could drown, but it would be the most delicious way to go. She pressed her lower body on the ground to try and give herself some sort of grounding force to keep herself from coming all over the blanket.

Kara felt a tingle that started from her toes and traveled its way throughout her body as she felt Maggie devouring her, and taking her towards an ecstasy that she had never felt before. She could no longer hold back and she came with a loud cry of Maggie’s name on her lips.

Maggie felt Kara’s body tremble and shake as her orgasm took over and she sped up her fingers a little to try and draw it out a little more, but she didn’t hesitate to drink every last drop of Kara until there was no more.

Kara felt herself sailing into another orgasm, but this one wasn’t as strong as the first one, and for the first time, Kara learned that she could indeed have multiple orgasms. She felt as if she was flying as she rode the waves of pleasure and joy. Sara and Lucy had nothing on Maggie.

Maggie slowly removed her finger from Kara’s pussy and gave her clit a tiny kiss before moving her way up Kara’s body. She could see Kara’s body was flushed and she pulled the blindfold and leaned in and kissed Kara with every bit of passion that she was feeling. Their kisses were languid and full or promises of what’s to come, and where they were going. Maggie pressed her body against Kara’s and she was only mere inches from slipping inside of Kara, but she knew that was not going to happen. At least not tonight she wasn’t prepared and there was no way she was going to take any chances.

“You are a goddess,” Kara told Maggie as soon as she came back to herself.

Maggie chuckled throatily, “That’s a new one, but I will take it. You taste divine by the way. I want more of you.”

The thunder was loud outside and the lightning illuminated the already dark room at some point the candles had burned out, but the fireplace was still going. Maggie thought it was kind of symbolic of her and Kara’s night together. She was the thunder and Kara was her lightning.

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Kara replied with a cheeky smile.

Maggie lay her had on Kara’s chest, “Shameless.”

“That’s me. I realized we did things backwards.” Kara stated.

Maggie knitted her eyebrows together, “How so?” She asked for clarification of Kara’s words.

“I mean; I came over to talk to you about taking our relationship to the next level. Instead of talking we led with our actions. I guess we were on the same page after all.” Kara surmised.

Maggie didn’t look at it that way, “We are on the same page. I’ve been wanting to do this with you since we shared our first dream. I thought we would have gone there the day you were here, but Kate interrupted us. I have to say though; this moment right here is way better than a dream.” She was content almost serene.

“I will have to agree. How are you feeling?” Kara asked about her girlfriend’s wellbeing.

Maggie sighed, “I feel amazing and it’s all thanks to you, Kara. You made me feel seen and not like a freak of nature. You are one in a million and I have to thank Diana and Alex for bringing you here.” She placed a kiss on Kara’s heart.

Kara trailed her fingers lightly up and down Maggie’s back, “Please don’t bring up my parents.” She did not want to talk about her parents while basking in the afterglow.

“Sorry about that. How are you feeling?” Maggie asked in kind.

Kara sighed, “I feel good, great even. I want to go again, but instead of only using your fingers and tongue…you can use something else.” She replied slyly.

“Yeah, that is not going to happen without the proper precautions.” Maggie had her own response to that statement. She was never one to use her gift without some kind of protection in place. The doctors had told her that there was a one in one hundred chance that she could get someone pregnant. Maggie didn’t want to test those odds.

“I understand your way of thinking. Can you? Do you know if you could? You know.” Kara didn’t know how to bring up the subject.

Maggie lifted her head up and focused on Kara, “You want to know if I can get someone pregnant. There is a possibility that I could, but I’ve never put that to the test.” She answered honestly.

“That makes sense. Do you want kids? Do you even like kids?” Kara asked. She was still on the fence about having kids, but then again, she hasn’t thought that far into the future.

“I like kids, they are cute and precious. They can be little shits at the same time, but that is who they are. As far as having kids or wanting kids, I am straddling the fence. On one hand, I do want kids as long as my partner wants kids. On the other hand, I want to be able to be free to travel with my partner and not worrying about a babysitter or anything like that. It’s a slippery slope.” She answered honestly.

Kara was impressed by Maggie’s answer, “I can understand your reasoning. I am on the fence about the whole kids thing. I love kids, and maybe once I am settled in life, then I would revisit having kids.” She replied.

Maggie knew this conversation would open up a whole can of worms, “Do you ever think about your future? What you want out of life for yourself?”

“I’ve thought about the future and where I see myself in five years. I see myself getting into my career, having an amazing woman by my side, settling down. All that other good stuff. If it happens before five years, then I will take everything as it comes. My mom always told me that tomorrow is never promised and we must live in the moment.” She parroted the words her mom had told her at one time in her life.

“Alex is a very wise woman.” Maggie acknowledged Alex’s smarts.

Kara chuckled, “My mom has been through a lot. She lived and learned. And with the help of my mother, she found her way, but that is a story for another day.” She didn’t want to get into the story of her parents.

Maggie stifled a yawn, “Speaking of your parents, I think you should check in with them. To let them know you are okay.”

“I’ll let them know eventually. I am in need of a nap.” Kara would text her parents later it was still kind of early if you count 8:30 as early.

“I don’t want your parents busting down my door trying to see if you are alright. I can use a little nap. You drained me of my energy.” Maggie joked.

Kara laughed quietly, “I hope that is not a bad thing.”

“Not bad at all,” Maggie replied tiredly and drifted off to sleep the sound of the rain and Kara’s heartbeat providing the perfect music to fall asleep to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert *Congratulations on the sex* gif. They finally took the next step after dancing around each other. This is only the tip of the iceberg there is more to come.
> 
> Do you want more? Let me know in the comment box down below.
> 
> Next time on SD: Thanksgiving is here. Kara and Maggie come out as a couple and it doesn't go the way Kara expected.


	19. Thankful Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie celebrate their first Thanksgiving together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, you guys are amazing! That. Is. All. 
> 
> Thanksgiving is upon us and it's a great holiday because of the food. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> There is an additional note at the bottom.
> 
> There is also an Easter egg. See if you can spot it.

Thanksgiving was finally upon them and Kara was overjoyed at the sight of everyone being over to their house. It was one of her favorite holidays outside of Christmas that she enjoyed. She and her family were sitting around the table enjoying a feast that was prepared by her mother and herself. Her mom was not allowed in the kitchen she was a walking disaster as her mother would call her. Kara was especially happy because Maggie was there with them this year and her girlfriend seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. Kara cleared her throat and decided to come out to her family about her relationship with Maggie.

“I have an announcement to make,” Kara spoke up.

Diana looked at her daughter perplexed at her comment, “What is it, Kara?” She questioned. She could sense Kara’s distress.

Kara looked at Maggie who gave her a subtle nod of reassurance, “Maggie and I are together.” She announced.

“It’s about time. I thought we were going to have to wait until Christmas for you to admit that you and Maggie were together,” Alex replied, Kara’s relationship was no surprise to her.

Lucy laughed, “We been knew, Kara.”

“This is brand new information,” Vasquez feigned surprise. The news of Kara and Maggie surprised no one.

M’gann looked at her husband, “You owe me $50.” She gloated. They had a bet on how long it was going to take for Maggie and Kara to come out as a couple.

Kate rolled her eyes, “This comes as a surprise to absolutely no one. You and Maggie are not as subtle as you two think you are.” She recalled the day she walked in on Kara and Maggie looking guilty in her bedroom.

“I agree. The night of the barbeque and the two of you around the fire pit with the s’mores was a dead giveaway.” Diana commented.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “You all knew?” She looked at Maggie, “They knew. Did you know that they knew?” She questioned.

Maggie was just as surprised as Kara, “I didn’t know they knew.” She stated.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kara asked her parents and everyone else at the table.

Alex cleared her throat, “We had our suspicions, but we wanted you to come out and tell us without any prompting. Your mother and I wondered how long you were going to take to tell us that you were in a relationship with Maggie.” She answered Kara’s question.

Kara was worried for nothing, “Oh, well, it’s out in the open now.” She sipped her wine.

“Does anyone else have any announcements to make?” Alex asked the peanut gallery.

There was no response and everyone went back to eating and talking about mundane things. Kara was enjoying the conversation until it turned to her and Maggie.

“So, how long were you and Kara actually together?” Kate asked out of curiosity.

Maggie fielded the question, “We’ve been together relationship wise for about two weeks. We’ve been dating for a month, but Kara had brought it to my attention that we were in a relationship without being _in_ a relationship.” She answered the question honestly. Maggie had nothing to hide and for transparency purposes, she wanted Alex and Diana know that she did not take advantage of Kara at any time.

“Why the secrecy?” Alex questioned, “We would have been happy for you and Kara dating.” She didn’t understand why Kara and Maggie both kept it quiet.

It was Kara’s turn to answer the question, “It was new to us and I wanted to enjoy the newness before telling anyone else. I wanted to say something, but I didn’t want to jinx our relationship before it got started.” That was the honest truth.

“We get it, Kara. You are an adult and you are doing what is best for you and Maggie. Thank you for coming clean. It was hard pretending not to know,” Diana told her daughter in a nonchalant way.

Kara blushed, “Sorry about that, but now there is no more pretending. Maggie and I are together.” She beamed.

Alex knew Maggie was her friend, but as a parent, it was a different playing field, “What are your intentions towards Kara?” She sat back and crossed her arms.

Maggie knew her friend was gone and she was now dealing with a protective mother, “Well, I intend to be with Kara for as long as she would have me.” She answered.

“Kara is our pride and joy and she can handle herself, but are you willing to step up to the plate and protect Kara if it came down to it?” Alex asked another question.

“Mom!” Kara did not like the fact that her mother was interrogating her girlfriend.

Maggie put a comforting hand on Kara’s thigh and looked at her, “It’s okay, Kara. Your mom wants to know that you will be cared for and that I am an honorable woman.” She turned her attention to Alex, “I will protect Kara with everything that I am. She makes me happy and I am the happiest I have been in a long time. She sparks joy.” She smiled in Kara’s direction.

Kara blushed and brushed some hair behind her ear, “You spark joy for me too, Maggie.”

Alex cleared her throat, “I know you are a good woman Maggie. And I know that you will be there for Kara. But if you hurt a hair on her head, make her cry, break her heart or all of the above. I know six very painful ways to hurt you by using my index finger. Do we have an understanding?” She asked her friend and daughter’s girlfriend.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, we do. I’m not going to hurt Kara if anything all I want to do is make her happy.”

“We’ll pick this conversation up another time when we are not in the presence of company.” Alex gave Maggie a heads up. This conversation was not over, not by a long shot.

Kara cleared her throat, “Okay, who wants dessert?” She asked trying to ease the tension in the room.

Lucy jumped up, “I can go for some dessert. Anyone else?” She asked the table.

“You know; dessert sounds really good right now. Why don’t I help you and Kara clean off the table and dessert?” M’gann got up from the table.

Joslyn and Vasquez stood up, “We’ll help too,”

Kara sent an apologetic look to Maggie as they cleaned off the table. She knew her girlfriend was going to be subjected to ‘the talk’ by members of her family. Kara hoped that they didn’t give her too much of a hard time.

“So, you and Maggie. I didn’t see that coming,” Joslyn commented.

Lucy laughed, “You haven’t been around long enough. Those of us who have been around seen it coming.”

“Maggie also broadcasts her thoughts not on purpose, but when she’s in deep thought, I can hear them. I try hard not to listen. There are times where it is hard not to listen. You two are good for each other, Kara.” M’gann had told Kara sincerely. She’s noticed a change within Maggie. She wasn’t as dark and twisty as she was before.

“What do you think they are talking about in there?” Lucy asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. Don’t look at me.” She was not going to use her super hearing and expose herself to Joslyn.

“I said nothing,” Lucy held her hands up in surrender.

They made work of the dishes and put them away in the dishwasher. They held off on putting the food up because Kara knew they always sent everyone home with leftovers.

“Have you and Maggie had sex yet?” Lucy asked as she took the aluminum foil off of a few of the desserts.

“Lucy?!” Kara exclaimed.

“It’s an honest question, Kara. We’re all adults here,” Vasquez spoke up.

Kara sighed, “We’ve had sex two days ago during the rainstorm.” She answered knowing that if she didn’t answer Lucy was going to pester her.

“How was it?” Lucy asked.

Kara smiled dreamily, “It was amazing. I swear I saw the sun and stars with her. The way that she,”

“Enough!” M’gann didn’t want to hear anymore.

“Enough of what?” Diana asked as she entered the kitchen. Everyone was gone for entirely too long and she wanted to know why everyone ran.

Kara felt like a deer trapped in headlights, “I was listing off all of the desserts that we have to choose from. Variety, it’s the spice of life.” She answered quickly.

“Yeah,” Everyone agreed.

Diana knew something was off, “You can bring the dessert out to the table and then we can decorate the tree,” She walked out of the kitchen.

Kara cleared her throat, “Let’s bring out the dessert.” She picked up the chocolate pecan pie.

All the desserts from cakes, pies, to cookies, to cheesecake, were put on the table and Kara went to grab the small paper dessert plates and cutlery and put them on the table.

“It’s time for dessert help yourselves. I do not serve,” Kara replied smartly.

Kara went over to Maggie and pulled her over to the side, “How did it go?” She asked her girlfriend.

Maggie was pretty chill, “Oh, I got interrogated about my intention towards you. I was threatened within an inch of my life by your mom. And your mother told me that she wouldn’t hesitate to use her lasso on me. I know they are my friends, but mama bear mode is pretty damn scary.” She did not want to cross Alex, Diana or J’onn. J’onn just gave her a speech and left the threatening of harm to Alex and Diana.

Kara smiled and held Maggie close to her, “Treat me right and you will not have to worry about bodily harm or the lasso of truth.” She teased.

“You two stop playing kissy faces and come out here and help us decorate the tree,” Diana called from the living room.

Maggie laughed quietly, “Your mother has a knack for timing. We are not even kissing.” She pointed out.

Kara pouted, “We could have been, but there is always later. Are we still on for tonight?” She asked, hoping that Maggie’s talk with her parents didn’t make her want to cancel.

Maggie smirked, “Of course we are still on for tonight and tomorrow. Nothing is going to change our plans unless it is the end of the world or a pressing issue.” She amended her comment and Maggie was pretty sure she just jinxed them.

“Let’s hope you’re right. We should get in there,” Kara reluctantly let Maggie go but held her hand as they walked into the living room, and it looked like Christmas had exploded all over the place.

“And they appear. Please keep your PDA to a minimum,” Alex joked.

Kara blushed, “We do not engage in PDA in front of others.” She sassed.

“Okay, sassy pants get over here and help us put up the tree,” Diana replied.

Kara let go of Maggie’s hand and went to help her parents put up the tree. It was a massive, plastic, fir tree that seemed to take up a lot of space in the front of the main window. The tree was up and Kate had gone to turn on the Christmas music to make it more festive. Kara sent a silent apology to Maggie. She received a charming smile in return, Kara knew that Maggie was a keeper.

It was time for the lights to be put on and J’onn did the light work, while everyone else sorted the ornaments.

“Okay, so what colors are we going to do this year?” Kate asked as she pulled out a box of white glass ornaments.

Everyone looked at Kara, “Kara?” Lucy asked her friend. She knew that Kara was the one who set the tone for the tree.

“Why are you all looking at me?” Kara asked.

Kate scoffed, “Don’t play innocent, Kara. You know you are the one who picks out the theme and the colors each year. Don’t try to be all coy now that your girlfriend is here.” She called her niece out.

Kara was not acting coy, “Last year we did silver and white. So, this year we will go with blue and white and red.” She replied.

“Of course, Kara would go with a Wonder Woman theme,” Vasquez replied smartly.

Kara crossed her arms, “I did a whole tree dedicated to mom last year. It’s only fair.” She defended her decision.

Diana smiled, “You don’t have to explain yourself, Kara. We understand.” She appreciated her daughter’s unique style.

Kara smiled at her mother, “I knew you would appreciate the sentiment.”

Kara looked over to Maggie and saw her talking to Lucy and Vasquez while sorting out the ornaments. She saw the smile on her face as Lucy was talking to her about something, and she heard the sound of Maggie’s laughter. Her heart felt full as Maggie was accepted into her family.

“You’re staring,” Kate had told Kara.

Kara looked away, “I’m not staring.” She denied.

“You are looking at her the way your mother looks at Alex. You really care about her don’t you?” Kate asked, even though, she already knew the answer.

“I really do,” She looked away from Maggie.

Kate could read Kara like a book, “You two had sex didn’t you?” She asked bluntly.

Kara’s eyes widened at her aunt’s question, “Aunt Kate?!” She admonished causing everyone to look at her.

“There is nothing to see here,” Kate told everyone. Once all eyes were off of them Kate went back in, “You did have sex with her. I don’t want the details, but a simple yes or no will do.”

Kara turned to face her aunt fully, “You will not look at me differently would you?” She questioned.

“Nope. My main concern is that you are being careful. With Lucy and Sara, we didn’t have to worry about unwanted pregnancy or anything like that. Now that you are with Maggie, we have to think about that. I’m not saying that you and Maggie are being irresponsible, but accidents can happen.” Kate didn’t want Kara to think that she thought negatively of her.

Kara knew this was going to come up at some point, “We are careful, Aunt Kate. And it was only the one time. It was oral and nothing else. And if we decide to go there, there will be proper precautions in place.” She reassured her aunt.

“That’s good to hear. I did have this same talk with Maggie, so I am not singling you out.” Kate was equal opportunity. She felt that responsibility is for both people involved an not just one person.

“I know,” Kara replied.

After that conversation, Kara and everyone else helped decorate the tree and she kept sharing loving glances with Maggie they may have been a part, but they were still together. The tree was decorated and Kara was satisfied with their work, the last thing they needed was the star, and that was still Kara’s job.

“Okay, Kara. You know what you have to do?” Alex held the star out for Kara.

Kara took the star, she was twenty, not ten or eleven. She hated doing this, but she did it to humor her parents, “Time to put the star on the tree.” She went over to the tree and put it on top.

“You cheated. You didn’t give your speech.” M’gann pointed out.

Kara grinned, “And I am not going to give it either. I think you want to torture me in front of my girlfriend, and that ain’t going to happen.” She replied.

“Oh, come on, Kara. I want to hear the speech,” Maggie insisted.

“Not going to happen.” Kara was not going to give in.

Maggie pouted, “That’s not fair, but I will let it go for now.” She smirked.

“While you’re here, we should show you some of Kara’s artwork. She is quite the artist.” Diana had told Maggie.

“I am sure that Maggie would not want to see my artwork,” Kara did not want Maggie to see her artwork.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “I specifically remember you saying you would show me your artwork if I showed you what was on my DVR list.” She recalled the conversation with Kara.

“She showed you her list?!” Kate asked surprised.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. What’s the big deal?” She asked her aunt.

“Then you should show her your work, Kara. Let her bask in the amazingness that is your art.” Kate stated.

Lucy looked at Maggie, “It will take your breath away. Kara is crazy talented and she draws too.” She agreed with Kate.

Kara looked at Maggie she was out numbered, “I did say I would show you some of my artwork. I can’t go back on my word. I have some of my pieces hanging up in the hallway and in my bedroom.” She replied, “I’ll show you.”

Maggie smiled, “Thank you, Kara.” She got up and followed behind Kara.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Sorry about that.” She apologized.

“It’s not a problem. I figured it would give us a little bit of alone time.” Maggie stated.

Kara chuckled, “You mean away from prying eyes?”

“That too. Plus, a promise is a promise.” Maggie smiled slyly.

Kara led Maggie up the stairs and stopped along the way, “Here are some of my pieces. I like to paint flowers, fields, and whatever comes to mind. I also take pictures too. My mother is proud of my work so she uses it to decorate the house.” She explained.

Maggie stopped took interest in a picture that Kara had painted it reminded her of a city in Greece. The water was almost white with a blue hue. The sand was white and there were buildings, and a place that was filled with so much greenery, “You painted this?” She asked in awe.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, that’s Themyscira or Paradise Island. I spent the first ten years of my life there.” She explained where the inspiration came from.

“You grew up on Themyscira? That must have been amazing.” Maggie responded.

Kara smiled sadly, “Yeah, it was. I was the only little girl on the island. It took a village to raise me. I haven’t been back since I came to America.” She replied almost sadly.

Maggie rubbed Kara’s back, “Maybe you can go back one day.” She tried to be optimistic.

Kara smiled, “You’re right. Let me show you some of the pieces I’ve done that spark joy. They are in my bedroom.” She showed Maggie her sanctuary.

Maggie followed behind and Kara and entered her bedroom, “This is not what I expected. I expected to see a lot of bears and stuff, but I was wrong.” She admitted how she thought Kara’s room would look.

Kara gave Maggie an incredulous look, “Seriously? There is only one stuffed animal, and that is Mr. Bunny.” She pointed to the little brown rabbit sitting on her bed.

Maggie spied the bunny he was well worn, “How cute.”

Kara ducked her head and waved Maggie over to her wall of art, “This is my wall of art.”

“Wow, Kara. You have a talent. Why are you not on display in your mother’s gallery?” Maggie asked unaware of how talented her girlfriend seemed to be.

Kara shrugged, “I like painting out of enjoyment. I don’t want to commercialize or profit off of something that I love.” She replied honestly.

“That makes sense. So, we are alone in your room. Everyone is downstairs want to have some fun?” Maggie asked as she pressed her front against Kara’s back.

Kara had imagined what it would be like to have sex with Maggie in her bedroom, “I wish we could. I’ve thought about it a time or two. Okay, maybe three.” She bit her lip at the thought.

“I could come over one day while your parents are at work. I can fuck you until you couldn’t remember your name, and every time you go to sleep you’re reminded of how I took you in your bed.” Maggie moved her hand up Kara’s skirt.

Kara inhaled sharply, “I guess you’ve thought about it too.” She made no motion to move Maggie’s hand. Kara would give anything to have Maggie touch her again.

“The thought had crossed my mind. Your parents would be none the wiser.” Maggie pushed Kara’s underwear to the side and was not surprised that Kara was wet.

“We really should not be doing this right now. Anyone can catch us.” Kara tried to keep her breathing even as she felt Maggie’s fingers sliding between her lips.

Maggie removed her fingers, “You’re right.”

Kara whimpered at the loss of contact, “That is so rude,” She turned to face Maggie.

“I would have continued but you mentioned getting caught. So that means, this will have to be continued,” Maggie took her fingers and brought them up to her mouth and licked them clean.

Kara was transfixed at the sight of Maggie licking her fingers. She wanted to be those fingers, “You are teasing. I would get myself together because your secret is not so secret right now.” Kara reached between there bodies and gave Maggie’s bulge in her pants a light squeeze.

Maggie closed her eyes willing her erection to go down, “Now who is being rude?” She asked.

“Not me. I would go to the bathroom before you come downstairs.” Kara gave Maggie a smirk of satisfaction as she brushed past her and walked out of the room. ‘Game on’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew so there was no surprise there. Maggie has her family now. Although it may be weird since one of her future in-laws is younger than she is and an in-law is older than she is. Funny, right?
> 
> ***Additional note: In a future chapter maybe in four more chapters ( I have them outlined already) I am working on an idea. I want to know what you think. Without giving too much away. Do you want a scare, no scare, the real thing or no real thing?***
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below.
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara and Maggie continue their game from earlier. And Maggie decides to talk to Kara about introducing play into their bedroom.


	20. Come on Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie get close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you beautiful people! Thank you for your patience while I find my footing with school (it's kicking my ass, by the way, so much research and paper writing wtf?!). I had some free time, thanks to Hurricane Dorian, so I decided to bring you the chapter I am pretty sure you all have been waiting for.
> 
> This chapter does not have a lot of dialogue in it, but I didn't want it to come across as some bad porn movie or something. Instead, I wanted to focus on the emotional impact of the moment for both of them. In some upcoming chapters, the language will be a little more than explicit.
> 
> Also, I have never encountered a penis, never had sex with a penis. I had to imagine a strap-on through the writing process. I hope it comes off as okay.
> 
> The title was inspired by the song "Come on Closer" by Jem. It's the song I was listening to as I wrote. Give it a listen if you are so inclined.
> 
> On to the chapter!

After a few minutes alone, and some deep breathing exercises, Maggie was able to go downstairs and join the rest of the party. When she came back downstairs, Kara had a shit-eating grin on her face, and Maggie knew that it was time to step up her game, but not right now. The time will come later, in the privacy of her apartment, where no one will know what they were doing. Maggie started developing a plan and she hoped that Kara would at least consent to expanding her horizons.

“Are you alright, Maggie?” Kara asked with faux innocence.

Maggie sat down next to Kara on the couch, “I am fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” She waited for Kara’s answer, but was interrupted by her phone, “Sawyer. Yeah, but I am off today. Why do I have to come and take over? Alright, I’ll be here in a minute.” She hung up her phone in disappointment.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, put out that her girlfriend had to leave.

Maggie sighed, “Hostage situation. I am a top negotiator until the FBI can arrive on the scene. I have to go.” She dropped a kiss on Kara’s lips, before standing up.

Kate stood up it was time for Batwoman, “I’m going to run to the store. We don’t have any more wine,” She made an excuse to leave.

Maggie didn’t wait and she headed out the door and to her car. She had to drop by her house and pick up her badge and her gun, before making her way to the scene of the crime. Maggie was going to have words with her captain for ruining her holiday. She arrived on the scene and it was total chaos. People were standing out in the street, ambulances were carting people away, and patching them up. Maggie stepped behind one of the police cars and looked at her captain.

“What’s going on?”

Captain Kramer looked at Maggie, “Male suspect, he planted a bomb in the apartment building next door. He is now barricaded in an office in the adjacent building. He is not surrendering until all his demands are met, or until he talks to you.” He filled his lead detective in on the situation. He handed her the phone.

Maggie sighed, “Alright, I will handle this, but after this do not call me. I am supposed to be enjoying the next two days off.” She took the phone and called the number to speak to the guy.

The standoff lasted for two hours, and with the help of Maggie, and Batwoman the guy was arrested without incident. Maggie felt for the guy, he was grieving for the loss of his wife and child, due to a carbon dioxide leak in the building. She got in her car and sent a text to Kara apologizing about leaving abruptly and let her know that she was on her way home.

Maggie pulled into her driveway, she was thankful that she paid extra money to have a private driveway and garage. She turned off the car and got out making sure that she locked her car door, and set the alarm. Maggie may have lived in a complex with other law enforcement, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She made her way inside her apartment and kicked off her shoes and slid off her jacket. It was a long day and all she wanted to do was take a shower, relax and wait for Kara to come over.

Maggie made her way towards her room and she stopped in her tracks and paused outside of her bedroom door. Lying on the bed was Kara in all her naked glory sleeping soundly on her bed. This was a pleasant surprise and caused a stirring in her pants. It was taking everything inside of her to not go over to the bed and place kisses all over Kara’s body. Maggie shook the image out of her head and went to take a shower. The last thing she wanted to do was ravish Kara’s body while she was dirty. Maggie quietly gathered her things to take a shower and went into the bathroom to get clean.

“Maggie?” Kara called out.

Maggie stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around her waist. She saw Kara sitting up in bed looking at her, “It’s me, babe. Did you enjoy your nap?” She asked as she slowly walked over to the bed.

Kara’s eyes roamed over to Maggie’s body. She could see the water dripping from her hair and on her skin. Kara wanted to use her tongue to lick off every drop of water, “I did. I was wondering when you were going to come home.”

Maggie unwrapped her towel from her waist and began to towel off. She did not ignore the way Kara was appreciating her body. The look of pure unadulterated lust on Kara’s face put Maggie at ease. One thing she learned about Kara is her face shows exactly how she feels, and right now, Kara’s face let her know that Kara wanted her as much as she wanted Kara.

“See something you like?” Maggie asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t like, I love. You are taking too long drying off. I want your body in bed with me.” Kara pats the bed beside her. She’s been dreaming of Maggie taking her, claiming her, and making her scream in passion.

Maggie grinned, “I want to take my time and tease you. I want to work you up before I come to bed and ravage your body. It’s you and I tonight, no distractions, no emergencies, just you and me. You were playing such a dangerous game this afternoon. You left me alone in your room hard as hell. I had to go to the bathroom and take some deep breaths, and think of ice cream.” She dropped her towel to the floor as soon as she was dry enough.

Kara let out an audible gasp, “I’m sorry.” She replied, knowing full well she was not sorry at all.

“Your little game today was just the beginning, but I want to take our game up a little notch. How do you feel about being restrained?” Maggie asked as she unlocked the bottom drawer of one of her drawers.

Kara’s eyes widened a little she had never been restrained before, but she saw it in a video and thought it was highly erotic, “I’ve thought about it a lot actually. I don’t mind being restrained, but not to the point where I can’t move.” She answered the question.

Maggie smiled and opened the bottom drawer to pull out two velvet ropes, “I am glad you mentioned that, because I think after your little act today in your bedroom, you should get a little payback.” She used her foot to close the drawer, but didn’t lock it, Maggie had plans for Kara tonight.

Kara’s eyes went to the ropes in Maggie’s hands, “Is it going to hurt?” She asked with trepidation.

“No, I am not going to tie you that tight. This is your first time and even though you are Kryptonian, and nothing could hurt you, I will not hurt you.” Maggie quelled Kara’s fears and sat down on the bed. She didn’t want Kara to fear her or think that she was in any danger.

Kara swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, “I trust you, Maggie.” She told her girlfriend without fear or hesitation.

Maggie reached out and cradled Kara’s cheek with her hand, “I am glad that you do. We are going to have to establish some rules and you will have to come up with a safe word. Although this is light play, it’s to protect both you and myself.” She explained.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “What’s a safe word? Why is it needed? Will I get in trouble for using it?” She asked the questions that pooped into her head.

“A safeword is a word that you use that will stop everything. If there is something you are uncomfortable with you use the safe word. If you are overwhelmed and don’t want to continue you use your safe word. You will never get in trouble of using your word. Like I said before, it’s to protect you, and me, but mainly you.” Maggie answered Kara’s questions honestly and straightforward.

The explanation was sinking into Kara’s brain, “I understand. Do I need to come up with one now?” She questioned.

“Yes, you need one before we proceed. It can be anything you want, but as long as it is something that you will remember.” Maggie made sure to make that point clear. She was not one to begin something without a safety measure in place.

Kara mulled the words over in her mind for a moment. She had to choose a word that would be easy for her to remember, “Wingardium Leviosa.” She remembered Harry Potter and how Hermione had corrected Ron.

Maggie snickered at Kara’s safe word, “Are you sure you are going to remember that word?” She asked.

Kara smiled, “Yeah, I loved the Harry Potter movies, and Lucy used to say that every time I would float in my sleep, or when I am happy.” She shrugged.

Maggie imagined what it would be like to see Kara floating, “I will have to catch you in a moment of happiness. I watched you sleep and you have yet to float.” She pouted.

Kara grinned, “It was our first night together, I am not going to float, but now since we’ve been together all the time. Things may change. I don’t want you to freak out by me floating on air.” She quipped.

Maggie just smiled, “Trust me, I would not freak out.” She held up the rope, “So, you wanna play?”

Kara nodded and moved her hands to the railings on Maggie’s bed, “I’m ready to play and from the looks of your dick on parade, you’re ready to play too.”

Maggie ignored her hard on even if it was annoying her, “I am and now I am going to tie you up. What is your safe word?” She asked Kara as she ran one of the ropes up Kara’s right arm, before tying her wrist to the bed.

“Wingardium Leviosa,” Kara repeated her world.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Good girl. When do you use your word?” She asked as she tested the resistance of the rope.

“When I want you to stop,” Kara answered, as she felt a few nerves creeping up inside of her. She’s never been restrained before, it was scary, but also intriguing.

Maggie placed a kiss on Kara’s forehead, “Good girl. Test your wrist and let me know if it’s too tight or you have no movement.” She wanted to make sure that Kara was comfortable and had room to move.

Kara wiggled her wrist, “I’m good.”

Maggie repeated the same moves with Kara’s left wrist. She couldn’t help but fantasize about all of the things she wanted to do to Kara. Maggie would have to ease Kara into everything else, the ropes were fine for now.

“Test your wrist,” Maggie gave Kara a subtle command.

Kara wiggled her wrist and felt that she was free to move, “I’m good. Are you going to blindfold me?” She asked timidly.

“I am not going to blindfold you. I want you to see everything that I am doing to you. If you want to be blindfolded, we can do that too.” Maggie didn’t want to blindfold Kara, she wanted Kara to see and remember everything. So when she was alone in her bed at night she would be able to look back at this time, and use it to get off.

Kara felt a wave of disappointment crash over her, but she brushed it off, “We can use the blindfold later.” She stated.

Maggie smirked, “Once we get fully into our play we will incorporate the blindfold. Are you okay with everything?” She asked, turning serious for a moment.

“Yeah, I am okay. I’m ready,” Kara offered Maggie reassurance. She was locked and ready to go.

Maggie didn’t say anything as she draped her body partially over Kara’s body, and leaned in to kiss her. When her lips touched Kara’s she felt an electric shock shoot through her, and it was amazing. She trailed kisses from Kara’s lips to her cheek, down her neck, and settled on her pulse point. Maggie sucked lightly on Kara’s skin, hard enough to cause Kara to moan, but not enough to leave a mark.

“I wish I could mark you,” She murmured against Kara’s neck before kissing her way down to Kara’s shoulder.

“That would be so hot,” Kara responded almost breathlessly.

Maggie wasn’t going to disagree with Kara’s statement it would have been hot as fuck. If she was going to mark Kara, Maggie wouldn’t put it somewhere visible. No, she would put it somewhere for her eyes only. Maggie continued her slow descent down Kara’s body until she reached the valley of her breast and she placed a kiss between them before kissing and licking her way to Kara’s right breast. She looked at Kara to see her reaction, and Maggie could see her blue eyes looking at her with pure unadulterated lust.

“You see something you like or are you waiting for something?” Maggie asked with a mischievous smile.

Kara tried not to grow impatient, “I’m waiting for you to touch me. I feel like I am going to come all over your comforter.” She was trying her best not to show her frustration with the situation.

Maggie used her thumb and index finger to gently squeeze Kara’s nipple, “You can come all over my comforter if you want to, but that is not a guarantee that I am going to rush touching you. See, this is how it goes, you are in my bed, so that means I can tease, play, and tantalize you until my heart’s content.” She moved her mouth dangerously close to Kara’s nipple.

Kara could feel Maggie’s breath on her nipple and she nearly came on the spot. She was that turned on, and the more Maggie played with her, the more Kara was going to lose her restraint, “And what if I don’t want to play anymore?”

Maggie shrugged, “Then, you say the word and I will stop. You won’t come, and you would have successfully blue balled me.” She wet her lips with her tongue, “So what is it going to be?”

Kara did not want to go to bed unsatisfied, “We wouldn’t want you to get blue balls. And I do want to come. I guess that means you can continue. I don’t want to torture you and I sure as hell don’t want the torture.” She had dreamed of this moment and she was not going to ruin it.

Maggie gave herself a congratulatory pat on the back, “Then enjoy all the things that I am going to do to you. When I am done with you I would have destroyed everything you have come to learn about sex.” She used her tongue to slowly trace her way around Kara’s nipple. Maggie watched it harden under her touch. Without giving Kara any warning she sucked her nipple into her mouth hard.

Kara arched her back off the bed and wrapped her fingers around the ropes with her hands, “Oh, God, yes!” She hissed in pleasure as she felt a shot of lust rippled through her body.

Maggie smiled against Kara’s breasts and took her time licking, teasing, and gently biting. She used her other hand to roll the other nipple between her fingers, also making it hard, but not as hard as the one she had in her mouth. The moans and the sharp intake of breath from Kara let Maggie know that she as doing something right. She moved her mouth away and switched to the left neglected breast and lavished the same attention on it as she had on the right one. Maggie could feel Kara’s body heat up with each lick and suck of her mouth. She didn’t realize that Kara’s body ran hotter than most people that she’s been with. The teasing was becoming too much for Maggie as she felt herself becoming increasingly hard. She moved away from Kara’s breast and placed open mouth kisses over every inch of her skin before she made her way to one of her favorite places on Kara’s body. She looked up at Kara to see her eyes closed and she could see Kara’s body flushed with anticipation. Maggie did not want to make Kara wait anymore, hell she didn’t want to wait anymore. She positioned herself between Kara’s legs and put both of them over her shoulders. Maggie heard a little squeak from Kara as she used her tongue to tease Kara’s clit which was already showing itself. She took her time licking and using her tongue to tease Kara. With each little movement, Maggie was rewarded with another round of Kara’s sweet juices.

Maggie licked up every bit of Kara not letting one single drop go to waste (it would be such a shame). She slowly and deliberately brought her finger up to Kara’s center and teased her opening a little before finally slipping her index finger inside. Maggie felt Kara’s walls clamp around her finger, it was almost painful, but she didn’t let that stop her.

“Oh, fuck!” Kara moaned from above she had to keep herself from coming.

Maggie chuckled lightly against Kara’s pussy and began to move her finger inside of Kara. She could feel Kara gripping her finger and all her wetness dripping down her hand. Seeing what was able to do to Kara only made her want Kara more. Maggie switched it up and added another finger to help loosen her girlfriend up for the main event, which she was getting to because she was going to come all over the bed.

“I’m going to come,” Kara nearly screamed out as she began riding Maggie’s fingers and face in earnest. She had never felt this way before but got damn, it was fucking phenomenal.

Maggie wanted nothing more than for Kara to come. She continued moving her fingers in and out of Kara keeping in time with the rhythm she had using her mouth on Kara’s clit. It didn’t take long as she felt Kara’s body tremble and her velvet walls clamping down hard on her fingers. She was not expecting that, and when Kara called out her name in pleasure sent Maggie over the edge and she came too all over the side of her fucking comforter. It was going to get washed anyway, but still. She was embarrassed about coming so soon, but Kara coming was hot as fuck. In a haze, Maggie brought Kara to another orgasm and slowly brought her down when her girlfriends cries died own.

Maggie took some deep breaths to compose herself as she slowly removed her fingers from Kara’s warm and wet pussy. She took her time cleaning up Kara before moving her way back up her body. Maggie was still hard even after coming she was thankful because she was ready for the main event. They exchanged heated kisses as Maggie’s cock was pressed against Kara’s pussy. She wanted nothing more than to slide inside, but Maggie knew that would not be wise at the moment. Maggie released Kara’s lips and reached over to her nightstand drawer and rooted around until she found her box of condoms.

Kara looked over and watched as Maggie pulled out a box of condoms, “Always the girl scout.” She teased throatily.

Maggie heard the raspiness of Kara’s voice and it sounds so fucking hot, “You can never be too prepared.” She opened the box and pulled out a foil packet before putting it back in the drawer.

“I’m glad you remembered because the thought never crossed my mind,” Kara admitted sheepishly.

Maggie undid the rope on Kara’s arm and rubbed it to get the blood circulating, “I know you are Kryptonian and all, but I think it’s time to release your wrists.” She moved to untie Kara’s other wrist and repeated the steps that she had done with the other.

“Ever the gentlewoman,” Kara remarked.

“That’s me.” Maggie grinned and dropped the ropes on the side of the bed. She moved back into position and engaged Kara into another kiss, this one was not as gentle as the first one, it was full of raw passion and dare she say it, love.

“I want to feel you inside of me, no more teasing, please,” Kara pleaded in between kisses.

Maggie was not one to disappoint and she ripped the top off the packet and pulled it out. She inspected the rubber material before she took her time and rolled it over her waiting cock.

Kara watched in rapt attention as she watched Maggie slide the protective sheath over her dick. She could not wait to feel Maggie inside of her, stretching her, and filling her, “That’s hot,”

“It’s about to get hotter,” Maggie pressed herself against Kara’s center.

Kara had enough waiting and she reached between their bodies and wrapped her hand around Maggie’s hardened member, and guided her girlfriend where she wanted her to be.

“You’re a little eager to feel me inside of you. I bet you’ve dreamed of this moment.” Maggie stated before she slid inside of Kara.

“Fuck yes,” Kara replied as she felt Maggie enter her, it was so much better than a dream.

Maggie waited for Kara to get adjusted before she started moving, and this was key because it gave her time to think of rainbows, unicorns, and puppies to keep herself from coming again.

“Are you okay?”

Kara nodded, “I’m okay, you can move now.” She responded.

Maggie took Kara’s word for it and began thrusting in and out of Kara slowly at first to make sure that her girlfriend was fully adjusted to her size. She was quite big which Maggie took pride in because she wouldn’t be her if she didn’t.

Kara wrapped her legs around Maggie’s waist trying to get her to go deeper. She had never felt closer to Maggie than what she had at this moment. Kara was not one to be a passive partner she moved her hips in sync with Maggie’s movements, and holy. sweet. hell it was as if a fire had come to life inside of her. A fire that Maggie had started and knew how to put out, but right now Kara wanted the fire to consume her, and burn her from the inside out.

Maggie changed up her angle a little as much as she could as Kara’s grip on her hips had tightened a little more. She had to admit her girlfriend had thighs of fucking steel but she was not going to let that stop her. Their movements were in sync just like they were and Maggie felt as if she was in a paradise surrounded by Kara’s warmth and beauty. They briefly made eye contact before Kara’s eyes fluttered shut.

“You feel so good inside of me. I didn’t realize you were so big,” Kara mentioned.

Maggie’s ego nearly exploded at Kara’s reference, “I am glad you approve because I am all yours.” The words slipped from her mouth.

Kara didn’t know if Maggie meant those words or if she was hearing things, “Are you?” She asked as she rolled her hips against Maggie’s.

“Oh, God, yes!” Maggie moaned out.

“That’s good to know,” Kara quipped before she used her strength to flip them over and she was on top of Maggie.

Maggie couldn’t believe that Kara used her strength against her, “That was not fair, Kara.”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know what you mean by fair, but as you said before, I play to win. And right now, I want to claim my prize which is you.” She rolled her hips against Maggie again.

Maggie grabbed onto Kara’s hips holding her in place she was not ready to come just yet, not until she made Kara come at least once, twice, or maybe three times, “Brazen. Since you’re on top, fuck yourself until you come all over my cock.” She issued a challenge to see if Kara was going to accept. Maggie had her answer when Kara started moving up and down and moving her hips in a figure-eight type motion. She lifted herself up a little and took one of Kara’s breasts in her mouth and began sucking on it as Kara rode her like she’s never been ridden before. Her girlfriend may be sweet and innocent to others, but Maggie knew that underneath it all Kara was so much more. She tried to hold on as Kara’s movements became hurried and she nearly yelled as Kara clamped down particularly hard on her cock.

“K-Kara, slow down and not so tight,” Maggie moaned.

Kara stopped her movements, “Sorry about that. Did I hurt you?” She asked apologetically.

Maggie was okay, “You didn’t hurt me. You were overly enthusiastic, which I appreciate, but you have walls of steel.” She hoped whoever was listening that their moment was not ruined.

“I’ll be gentle,” Kara reassured her girlfriend and leaned down and gave her a reassuring kiss and began her movements, but this time a little slower than before. The last thing she wanted to do was break her girlfriend’s penis. She recalled seeing that happen on an episode of Grey’s Anatomy.

Maggie was thankful for Kara’s easy movements and started moving inside of Kara from below. She wanted to make sure that Kara felt every inch of her as they made love. She could tell by Kara’s movements that she was close to the edge, and Maggie reached between their bodies and began slowly rubbing Kara’s clit in a circular motion, almost mimicking a figure eight. She could feel Kara’s essence all over her fingers. That was enough to send her lover over the edge.

“MAGGIE!!!!” Kara cried out as the orgasm she had been chasing finally came to fruition. She felt like she was flying.

Maggie thought watching Kara come was the most beautiful thing in the world. The way Kara’s head falls back, her eyes closing and her mouth saying her name. She could spend all day making Kara come just to see her this beautiful. And Maggie was sure that by Kara’s keening yell of her name, her neighbors now knew her name. Maggie found herself coming, again with Kara’s name on her lips. Their movements slowed and they exchanged languid kisses, no words were spoken as they took comfort in each other’s presence.

“That was wow,” Kara finally found the words to express how she was feeling.

Maggie ran her fingers through Kara’s long locks, “It was definitely wow. So worth the wait. Are you okay?” She asked.

Kara sighed in contentment, “More than okay. Being with you like this is a lot different than anything else. You had me feeling things I have never felt before with anyone.” She admitted out loud to herself and Maggie.

“The feeling is mutual. So you’re not weirded out at all?” Maggie asked quietly.

Kara lifted her head partway off of Maggie’s shoulder, “I am not weirded out at all. If I was then, I wouldn’t have sucked you off the other day, and I sure as hell wouldn’t have let you make love to me if I was weirded out. You, Maggie Sawyer, are going to have to get over yourself. You are stuck with me.” She playfully tapped her girlfriend’s nose.

Maggie felt her cheeks heat up, “You’re stuck with me too, Kara.” She made a move to detangle herself from Kara, but a slight squeeze kept her in place.

“Not yet,” Kara whispered.

“Not yet,” Maggie parroted back.

Maggie laid there with the weight of Kara on top of her and the quietness of her bedroom. She had to admit that she was genuinely happy. Yes, she still worried about Kara being weirded out and a small thought in the back of her head was still reminding her that Kara may leave her. The thought tried to rear its ugly head, but she pushed back with thoughts of her and Kara together.

“Kara?” Maggie didn’t know if she was asleep or lost in thought. When she received no response, Maggie realized that it was the former. She quietly and swiftly removed herself from Kara and slid out of the bed. Maggie looked back at the bed to see Kara still sleeping as she made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door and used this time to decompress and clean herself up and dispose of the used condom. After she cleaned up she made her way back to the bed and climbed in behind Kara and spooned her from behind. Maggie was surprised that Kara did not stir. She looked over the clock and saw it was half-past one, they were at this for hours, but Maggie wouldn’t change it for the world. She draped an arm across Kara’s hip and nuzzled her nose in the crook of Kara’s neck. The sound of Kara’s breathing and the rain falling outside was enough of a melody to lull her into a peaceful and satisfying sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They *finally* took that step. This is just the tip of the iceberg there is so much more to come (no pun intended).
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comment box down below. It's like food for my writer's soul.
> 
> Next time on SD: Maggie and Kara share a dream, morning sex. Kara and Maggie learn why she and Maggie are experiencing shared dreams. 
> 
> Stay tuned!


	21. Souls on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie share a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hola! I am back with another chapter. I had to hammer it out before I decided to stray from my notes. Thank you again to everyone.
> 
> This chapter gives some information on the how and the why behind Kara and Maggie are sharing dreams. More explanations will follow as the story progresses. I honestly don't know how long this story will be. I will go where my muse takes me.
> 
> On to the story...

_*Shared dream*_

_The feel of soft kisses woke Kara up from a dreamless sleep, it was a long night, and all Kara wanted to do was sleep. It seemed like her relentless alarm clock had other ideas._

_“What time is it?” Kara asked groggily._

_“Seven. Why?” Maggie answered as she continued kissing Kara’s neck and shoulders._

_Kara sighed, “We’ve only been sleeping for three hours, my love. We need more rest before Hurricane Raiyah lands.” She reminded the other mother of their four-year-old daughter._

_Maggie was all too aware of their daughter and her penchant for running into their room at 7:45 every morning to wake them up for morning cuddles and breakfast, “I know, but I want you.”_

_“Believe me, I want you too, but we are going to need more than forty-five minutes,” Kara explained to her wife._

_“I know. Thank goodness Alex and Diana are taking her for the weekend to visit Themyscira. We get the whole weekend to ourselves and not adult.” Maggie loved her life and she was thankful for her daughter and she would not change it for anything, but she and Kara didn’t have much time for each other with work and other commitments._

_“I am looking forward to that. You know how Raiyah lives for her time with her grandmother and her Gemma.” Kara didn’t understand why her mom opted for Gemma and not grandma._

_Maggie chuckled, “I still don’t understand why Alex does not like grandma,” She was still trying to figure it out._

_“I guess she doesn’t want to be called grandma right now, so we go with it. What are you doing?” Kara questioned her wife as she felt two fingers slipping between her legs and pressing against her entrance._

_“Nothing.” Maggie lied as she used her fingers to tease Kara’s clit._

_Kara bit her lip, “Mmm you’re doing something,” She moaned quietly._

_Maggie kissed the outside of Kara’s ear before whispering, “I’m getting you ready for morning sex,” She slid her fingers inside of Kara surprised to find her wife still heavily aroused._

_Kara wiggled her ass against Maggie’s erection and threw her leg over her wife’s leg, “You are insatiable.”_

_“You love me,” Maggie taunted._

_Kara was on her way to euphoria when the door swung open and a little blur came over to the bed. She had to hide her whimper as Maggie removed her fingers. Her daughter had amazing timing._

_“Mommy! Mama! It’s time to get up and have cuddles. Grandmother and Gemma will be here soon to take me to Themyscira.” Raiyah jumped on the bed._

_Kara and Maggie moved to make way for their daughter, “I know you’re excited, Rai.” Maggie told her daughter._

_Raiyah smiled brightly, her dimples showing, “I am, mama! I get to go to Themyscira and see great grandmother and listen to stories of the island.”_

_Kara looked over at her wife, “She is definitely your child,” She joked._

_Maggie smirked, “Wrapped up in a Kara shell.”_

_Raiyah was a beautiful child, long brunette hair with piercing blue eyes. She had Kara’s features, but she had Maggie’s smile, dimples, and infectious laugh. The small family cuddled in bed before getting up and having breakfast._

_*End dream*_

Kara woke up to the sound of rain on the window and kisses being placed on her neck and shoulder, “Did we just?” She asked even though she knew the answer.

Maggie continued kissing a trail along Kara’s shoulder, “We did and we had a beautiful little girl named Raiyah.” The name rolled off her tongue.

Kara moaned softly, “That we do. Someone is ‘up’ this morning,” She made reference to Maggie’s erection pressing against her ass.

“You would be too if you had a gorgeous woman in your bed that turns you on every time you see her.” Maggie nipped at the column of Kara’s neck.

Kara was in a state between sleepiness and arousal and with Maggie kissing on her and pressing against her ass it was hard to get back to sleep.

“You are insatiable,” Kara repeated the word from her dreams.

Maggie trailed her fingers lightly over Kara’s hips down her thigh, until the digits came to rest between Kara’s legs, “Says the woman whose thighs are wet and is already dripping for me. It’s like your body knows my touch and who it belongs to.” She used her two fingers to slip through Kara’s folds coating them with her essence.

“Someone is extra cocky this morning.” She shot back as she wiggled her ass against Maggie’s hard on.

Maggie smirked, “I see you’re not denying my claim. You know it’s true,” She played with Kara’s clit.

Kara moaned, “That’s cheating. Oh, God, you feel so good,” All her thoughts went out the window as she felt Maggie enter her with her fingers. Kara put her leg over Maggie’s to give her better access. She wanted nothing more than to have Maggie inside of her she couldn’t explain it, but Kara was not going to deny herself the pleasure.

“All is fair in love and sex,” Maggie used Kara’s words against her as she took her time thrusting in and out of her girlfriend or dare she say it, her future wife.

Kara began to ride her girlfriend’s fingers as they slipped deeper inside of her wetness, and her palm pressing against her clit. Both sensations were giving her pleasure internally and externally. She didn’t understand why they waited for so long, but she was not going to complain. The rain outside provided a background as the moans, pants, and sighs of pleasure echoed throughout the bedroom.

“Please don’t stop, I’m so close,” Kara moaned as she felt herself nearing the edge of the cliff. The cliff that she did not have the chance to fall over in her dream.

Maggie nipped at Kara’s ear, “I have no intentions of stopping until you are coming all over my fingers. Then I want you to come all over my cock. And do you know why?” She asked huskily.

“No, why?” Kara asked breathily.

“Because you’re mine,” Maggie held nothing back.

Kara was Maggie’s as Maggie was hers, “I’m yours,” She stated proudly, as she fell over the cliff and let her orgasm overtake her.

“You sure are, but I am yours too, babe,” Maggie continued moving her fingers slowly inside of Kara working her through her first orgasm of the morning. She could never get enough of making Kara come for her.

Kara shuddered as the last remnants of her climax washed through her. Her breathing was ragged and she could feel how hard Maggie was and she wanted nothing more than to alleviate the pain her girlfriend must be experiencing, “Come inside of me, Maggie.”

Maggie’s lust clouded brain didn’t register to reach over to the nightstand drawer, instead, she grabbed hold of her cock and used it to probe Kara’s entrance teasingly. She pushed in a little but then moved, and she continued this little dance earning groans of frustration from Kara.

Kara had enough and she impaled herself hard on Maggie’s cock and sat there for a moment. Her mind did not register that they were not protected, and her mind did not register that it was a dangerous situation she had put herself and Maggie into. She began rocking her hips.

“Oh, fuck!” Maggie cried out as she realized what the hell had just happened, “We need to stop, Kara.” She whispered in shock.

“Why?” Kara asked not understanding.

Maggie lost the words as she felt Kara pulling her deeper inside of her pussy, “This is dangerous. I forgot,” The words died on her lips as her primal instincts took over. She thrust harder into her lover, everything inside of her was telling her to claim the young woman in every way possible.

Nothing else mattered to Kara as they fucked as if their lives depended on it, and she was loving every moment of Maggie being inside of her, taking her. The line between pleasure and pain was blurred as she felt her future wife thrust inside of her and she was thankful that she could handle everything Maggie was throwing at her.

“Right there, oh my God, right there! Oh, fuck me!” Kara panted out as she felt Maggie become a little rougher than before.

“That’s it, Kara, take my cock. Ride me, baby.” Maggie encouraged Kara even more. Being inside of Kara with nothing between them only intensified and she felt herself on the brink of coming.

Kara felt Maggie harden even more inside of her and that let Kara know that Maggie was close, but she was on the edge as her girlfriend hit a spot that she did not know existed. Her body began to quake and her vision began to swim as she felt herself going over, “Pull out! You have to pull out now!” She nearly screamed as she found her pussy clamp down on Maggie’s cock. A blinding light flashed behind her eyes as she came harder than she had before in her life.

Maggie brain finally registered what was happening and found a way to pull out of Kara’s vice-like grip, “Kara! Oh yes!” She called out as she exploded all over Kara’s ass. That was a little too close.

“What in the fuck just happened? And did you come on my ass?!” Kara panted out as all her senses came back to her. The reality of what she and Maggie had done crashed down on her.

Maggie rests her forehead against Kara’s back, “The reason why you and I should never do this again without protection. This was too close of a call for us and we were not thinking correctly.” A part of her wanted to continue, but the most rational part told her they were heading into the danger zone.

Kara swallowed, “I get it, but now that I’ve had a taste of what it’s like. I don’t want to go back.” She confessed. Having Maggie inside of her without anything between them made everything better. Kara could feel everything without it being muted.

Hell, Maggie didn’t want to go back either, “Maybe a little later down the line, Kara. We can talk to your mom and ask her if there was any type of birth control that you can take or if there was some kind of hormonal block that you can use.” She suggested.

Kara knew that Maggie was right, “I will talk to her about it and if she can’t, then I know she knows someone who can.” She knew her mother was smart and she knew that her mother knew people who were just as smart as she was. They were the ones who created a ring that mimicked the red sun which made Kara powerless, almost human.

“As much as I want to bring our child into the world, right now is not the right time,” Maggie wanted time with Kara to explore their relationship and for Kara to focus on her schooling.

Kara tried not to feel disappointed, “It’s for the best.” Her stomach growled, “I need food and you probably do too. Why don’t we take a shower and go out for breakfast? I know this little diner around the corner from the university. Not the one we had lunch at, but this one is a little hidden gem.” She suggested.

Maggie was thankful for Kara’s stomach, “I’m game. Sorry for coming on your ass, but I had nowhere else to put it.” She apologized and then laughed.

Kara did not find it funny as she felt Maggie’s come slip between the crack of her ass, “Let’s just take a shower.” She didn’t want to think about it anymore.

The couple got out of the bed and went to take a shower together. Kara had told Maggie that they were only taking a shower and no funny business. Maggie kept to her word and they showered together and got dressed. It was still raining outside so they ran out to Maggie’s car and got inside.

“We dried off only to get wet again,” Kara quipped as she put her seatbelt on.

Maggie noted the irony, “I like you wet, but then again, that’s just me.” She teased and turned on the car.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Are you always this horny when it’s your time of the month?” She asked for the first time.

“Yes and no. There are times where I am cool as a cucumber, but then there are times where I want to fuck. I haven’t felt that way until you, Kara.” Maggie didn’t want to lie and she wanted to be transparent.

Kara did not expect Maggie to answer so bluntly, “I don’t know if I should be flattered or not. Why me?” She asked, as they drove along the road.

Maggie didn’t really know how to answer the question because she was trying to look for an answer, “Why not you?” She asked.

“There are so many other women out there. I’m nothing special.” Kara stated.

Maggie stopped at a red light, “Nothing special? Kara, you are more than special. Why do you think you’re not?” She questioned.

“It was just a question, Maggie.” Kara brushed off Maggie’s answer.

“I am not going to accept that as an answer, Kara. I am going to take a page out of your playbook. If you and I are going to have a future together and we are going to be together in the long run, then you are going to have to talk to me.” Maggie was not going to let Kara off that easily.

Kara sighed, “A little insecurity. You are a mature woman with a career that you love, and you are a badass in every sense of the word. I’m not legal in age to drink, a senior in college, and you won me at an auction. I am the direct opposite of what you should have.” She answered truthfully.

Maggie pulled over into the parking lot of a Meijer’s grocery store and put the car in park, “First of all, you are more than just a senior in college, Kara. You are smart, funny, beautiful, charming and you brighten up my day. You could ask anyone and they will tell you that I smile whenever I talk about you or when I get a text from you. Secondly, I may have won you at an auction, but it’s lead to so much more than that. Thirdly, you make me come alive, Kara. I found joy and fulfillment in life. I know without a shadow of a doubt, and our shared dreams indicated that you and I are meant to be.” She hoped that Kara believed in her and them.

Kara searched Maggie’s eyes for any deception and she found none, all she saw was love and a hint of something else, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” She apologized.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers, “Don’t be sorry, Kara. Your feelings are your feelings and you are entitled to them. You’re stuck with me we are stuck with each other. I’m not going anywhere until you tell me that you don’t want to be with me anymore.” She was not going to let Kara go.

A few minutes later Kara’s phone rang and it was her mom’s ring tone, “I gotta take this.” She picked up her phone, “Hey, mom. What’s up?”

“Are you and Maggie busy? Have you had breakfast?” Alex asked her daughter.

“No, we haven’t had breakfast yet. We were heading out for breakfast. Why is there something wrong?” Kara asked.

“Nothing is wrong. I wanted to talk to you and Maggie about your shared dream situation. Do you think you can come home? We can have breakfast and talk,” Alex felt it was important to talk to Kara right away.

“Yeah, we can come over now.” Kara agreed. She told her mom ‘bye’ and disconnected her phone, “Mom wants us to come over for breakfast. She wants to talk to us about our shared dreams.” She told Maggie.

Maggie was surprised, “You talked to your mom about our shared dreams?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I wanted to know if she and mother had those dreams. I explained the situation to her, but I didn’t go into detail about what our dreams were about, and I am not going to tell her. So, after some research, she figured it out and wants us to come over for breakfast.” She finished telling her girlfriend the situation.

“That makes sense. I guess we are headed for breakfast at your house.” Maggie put the car in drive and made the journey to Kara’s house.

The trip didn’t take that long and Kara found herself and Maggie sitting at the table eating, bagels, fresh fruit, eggs, coffee, and some cheese Danish. Which was Kara’s favorite type of pastry next to the sticky buns from Noonan’s.

“I have to say the two of you are positively glowing. I can see the happiness just radiating off the both of you.” Alex noticed how much happier Kara looked and how she was basically glowing. She had not seen Kara like this in a long time, and Alex had to admit she liked the look on her daughter.

Kara blushed, “I am happy, very happy.” She told her mom.

Maggie agreed, “I am very happy too.”

“Where is mother? Are we waiting for her?” Kara asked noticing that her mother was nowhere in sight.

Alex sighed, “Your mother got called in the wrong shipment came in and she had to go and correct it. Besides, I told you that whatever you and I talk about stay between you and me. I did some research about your shared dreams. I have a source who is very familiar with Krypton and they explained some things to me.” She did not want to tell Kara that she may have a family member in containment at the DEO.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “But Krypton was destroyed when I was a baby. How could there be any survivors?” She asked in confusion.

Alex knew it was now or never, “Your birth mother on Krypton was a high priestess. She was someone who made laws and punished those who broke those laws. Your birth mother imprisoned a lot of people on Fort Rozz and when you were pulled to earth you brought the prison with you.” She paused a moment to let Kara marinate on what she was being told.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t care about that. I don’t want to talk about a place or people I have no connection to. What about our dreams?” She wanted to cut to the chase.

Maggie could feel Kara getting defensive, and she squeezed Kara’s thigh in comfort, “I think you should let your mom talk, Kara. You can maybe get a little bit more insight into who you are.” She defended Alex while trying to get her girlfriend to listen.

“I’m sorry, but I may come from Krypton, but I am Amazonian. Themyscira is my home and as far as anyone else is concerned, Krypton is where I was born, and my mother is the one who raised me.” Kara apologized.

Alex looked at Maggie, “Thank you, Maggie. It’s alright, Kara is right. Back to the dreams. Anyway, I learned from my source that while a soulmate connection between a Kryptonian and a human is unheard of, that is what you and Maggie are. The two of you are soulmates and not just regular soulmates, you two are twin flames. You are two halves of a whole. I don’t know the circumstances or how it happened, but that is what you two are. The shared dreams, the intense connection and everything else that comes along with it. You two have something special.” She hoped that she was explaining everything correctly.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Are you weirded out yet?” She joked.

Maggie shook her head, “I am not weirded out at all. I am more intrigued than anything.” She answered honestly as Alex’s words had sunk in.

Kara cleared her throat, “So what does that mean for Maggie and I. Will we always be connected this way? Will we be bound together for all eternity?” She had so many questions.

Alex drank her coffee, “You and Maggie will always be connected no matter what. You will be bound together, for eternity I am uncertain. There’s not much information on that, but I did learn that you two need to be careful when having sexual relations.” She cursed Diana for not being here for this conversation.

Kara dropped her bagel on her plate, “Why?” She asked out of curiosity.

“Since you and Maggie are tethered together if you two engage in anything other than oral sex, then you two can create life.” Alex didn’t know how else to explain it.

Maggie’s eyes widened, “You mean, I can get her pregnant?!” She had to make sure she heard this correctly. They had sex this morning unprotected sex. Maggie began to panic.

Kara looked at Maggie as visions of this morning swam through her head, “How is that possible?” She questioned.

“Meiosis,” Alex answered plainly.

Kara knew this was a good time to ask, “Is there… I don’t know some way to create some sort of birth control or hormonal block for me?” She asked for scientific purposes.

Alex worked with Winn to come up with something to help protect Kara from getting pregnant, “As a matter of fact, Winn and I came up with something that will not only protect you but Maggie as well.” Alex answered the question.

“Um, protect me how?” Maggie asked wondering what kind of scientific hell she stepped into.

Alex chuckled, “If you and Kara become intimate in that way, then she will not be able to absorb your essence, hence protecting you and her.” She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

“That means we can be with each other without no accidents.” Kara wanted to make sure she heard right. This was great news for her and Maggie.

Alex nodded, “Yeah.”

“How do you know it’s effective? It’s not like you have a test subject lying around.” Maggie asked a little skeptical.

“It’s highly classified. All you and Kara need to know that it’s been tested and it’s 99.99 percent effective.” Alex answered the question vaguely.

Kara beamed, “So, what is it? Is it a blocker? Is it something that I have to be injected with?” She asked excitedly.

“It’s a blocker and it’s not something you have to be injected with. I know how you are about needles and I made you a promise that none would come near you. Instead, it’s a necklace that you wear at all times. It takes a few days to work with your system, but after a week you and Maggie could test it out, but still be careful.” Alex warned.

Kara nodded, “We are always careful, mom.”

“You have nothing to worry about, Alex. Kara and I are socially and morally responsible.” Maggie didn’t want Alex to worry.

Alex felt relief, “I am glad that you two are behaving responsibly.” She eyes Maggie.

Kara noticed the silent conversation her mom and girlfriend were having, “I’m still in the room.” She waved her hand.

“I know, Kara. As you know your mother and I’s anniversary is coming up in a few weeks and I want to do something extra special for her and I would like to enlist your help. I’m all for romantic gestures, but big romantic gestures are not my thing. That is where you come in since you planned me and your mother’s wedding reception.” Alex recalled how Kara with the help of Kate made their reception the best one they had.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Mom and mother got married on Christmas Eve.” She filled Maggie in on the situation.

Maggie learned something new, “You were eleven and you planned their wedding reception. I’m impressed.” She knew her girlfriend was talented, but she didn’t know that she had an eye for planning events as well.

“I had help, but this time around, I will have help too because I am enlisting you to help. Just so you know.” Kara smiled proudly.

Alex hid her smile behind her coffee mug, “I would appreciate everyone’s help. Oh, let me give you your necklace before I forget.” She got up from the table and grabbed the silver box that contained the necklace.

Kara watched as her mother placed the box in front of her and she opened it to reveal what looked like a quartz crystal hanging from a silver necklace, “It’s beautiful.” She admired the piece of jewelry.

“Like you,” Maggie couldn’t help herself.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Help me put it on,” She handed the box to Maggie.

Maggie took the necklace from the box and undid the clasp. She put it securely around Kara’s neck and ran her finger along the nape of Kara’s neck as she finished.

“Thanks for looking out for me, mom. How many times did mother freak out?” Kara asked about her mother. She still had a hard time letting go of her.

Alex shook her head, “Let’s just say she wanted to lock you in your room. You know how your mother can be when it comes to her baby.” She teased.

“Don’t I ever.” Kara remarked, “Do you have plans today? Do you have to work?” Kara asked her mother.

“I am going with Vasquez Christmas shopping. She needs help trying to find the perfect gifts for Lucy. I need to also shop for your mother’s gifts, your gifts, and gifts for our family.” Alex replied.

Maggie had forgotten all about Christmas, “I forgot all about that. I will have to do some shopping as well.”

“So do I.” Kara had forgotten about getting everyone’s gifts, “We also have to put your tree up and decorate and stuff if you have a tree.” She suggested.

Maggie wasn’t big on holidays, but now that she was with Kara, there was an exception, “Actually, I have to go shopping for a tree and everything.” She figured it was time to get into the spirit of the season.

“If you take Kara with you, give her a budget. Kara will make sure your place is filled with Christmas cheer. If our house isn’t any indication.” Alex recalled how their house looked like Santa Claus had thrown up all over it.

Kara pouted, “It’s not that bad.” She looked at Maggie, “I’m not that bad.”

“I’ll take your word for it. That is something we should do today go shopping for a tree and get some decorations.” Maggie figured it was a good excuse to get her and Kara out of the house.

“I like the sound of that.” Kara would like to have extra time with Maggie.

Alex grinned, “Look at the two of you making plans to buy a tree and decorations together. You two have already settled into domestic bliss.” She teased.

Kara blushed crimson, “Quit it, mom.”

After another hour Kara and Maggie left her house and the rain had finally let up and the sun was shining. A rainbow appeared in the sky as they got inside of Maggie’s car.

“That wasn’t awkward at all,” Kara mentioned as they were in the car.

Maggie chuckled, “Not at all. There was a lot of information given today and that necklace is an added touch. Talk about double the protection.” She reached over and played with Kara’s necklace.

Kara chuckled, “That’s a plus for us. So, we’re soulmates. How does that make you feel?” She asked her girlfriend.

Maggie was still trying to process, but she was feeling optimistic, “It makes me optimistic. I told you that you and I are meant to be. The shared dreams, intense connection, my constant state of horniness when you are around. And how you always seem to be wet for me.” She licked her lips.

Kara squeezed her thighs together, “Behave.” She gave Maggie a light tap on her leg.

“Do you think you will still want me with the same intensity when you no longer have your special friend?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked over at Kara, “Oh hell yeah! That is never going to change. I always want you, babe. Like right now, I am trying to behave and not think about pulling into a secluded area and taking you in the back seat.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t look good especially if the police were called and we were caught with our pants down. Let’s go shopping and then we can go home and quench your thirst.” Kara needed a distraction.

“Sounds like a plan. How about we go to Target? I’m sure they have unique trees and decorations there.” Maggie changed directions and made her way to Target.

Kara reached over and took Maggie’s hand in hers, “I would go anywhere with you.” She beamed. And it was true, Kara would go anywhere for Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex gave an explanation about the dreams, Kara learns a little more about Kryptonian beliefs (which she does not care for). Kara also received birth control from Alex. That wasn't awkward at all and there was some Kara/Maggie loving thrown in as well.
> 
> The daughters named is pronounced Rye-Ah (like rye bread).
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts in the comments down below. They are food for my soul.
> 
> Next time on SD: Maggie and Kara go shopping for Christmas decorations and they run into Maggie's ex.


	22. Case of The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara go shopping, have a talk and run into her ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you beautiful people! It's another chapter brought to you by yours truly. Thank you again to everyone for sticking around for this little story. It's become one of my favorites *whispers* don't tell TNCC (it's been feeling neglected).

Maggie was chill on the outside listening to Kara sing along to Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want for Christmas’ but on the inside, she was ruminating over the fact that she and Kara are soulmates, destined to be together. She remembered her aunt telling her about soulmates, but she brushed it off as folklore, but now her aunt’s stories were true. Maggie never thought that she would have someone that she was destined to be with, but the universe had put the ball in motion which lead her to Kara. It was romantic if you think about it but it made Maggie realize that all of her past relationships were preparing her for Kara. It felt a little weird to have her soulmate be from Krypton, but if it worked for Lois and Clark, then it could work for her and Kara.

The other thing on her mind was the fact that she could get Kara pregnant. Maggie was having a little panic about that bit of information. She and Kara had engaged in oral sex which was okay, they had sex with protection, but that morning things kind of got away from them, and they ended up having unprotected sex. Her mind was racing with all these thoughts and different scenarios.

“Are you okay over there? You look kind of pensive.” Kara noticed her girlfriend had stopped singing along with her.

Maggie was taken out of her thoughts, “I’m okay, babe. I was thinking about Christmas and how it will be our first Christmas together.” She hated lying to Kara, but she didn’t want to tell her the truth, at least not yet.

“Are you sure that’s the only thing on your mind?” Kara asked another question. She had a feeling that something else was bothering her girlfriend.

“It’s not, but I don’t want to discuss it right now. I want to enjoy shopping for a tree and decorations with my girlfriend. It’s our first Christmas together. Do you think we should get a special ornament?” Maggie answered the question but segued into Christmas shopping.

Kara knew that she and Maggie would have to talk later, “I think we should, but maybe we can get a custom one made. We can have our names on it with our picture that way it would be really special.” She suggested.

“I like that idea,” Maggie should have thought of that. She pulled the car into the Target parking lot and she was surprised that it wasn’t as busy as it usually was around this time of year. She was able to find a parking spot near the front of the store and she pulled the car inside.

“We have prime parking.” Kara joked as she saw how close they are to the store.

Maggie turned off the car, “I am not going to complain about that.”

The couple got out of the car and made their way to the store. Maggie held Kara’s hand in hers as they went and got a shopping cart. She didn’t care if they were receiving strange looks, she didn’t care if people were judging. Once they had a cart Kara let go of her hand and she began to push the cart.

“So what kind of tree do you want to get? Do you want to get a small tree? A tall tree or a medium-sized tree?” Kara asked as they strolled the aisles of Target.

“I think a medium sized tree will work I would like for it to be able to sit on the floor and have some height to it. Do you think we can get a pre-lit tree?” Maggie asked not wanting to get tangled up in lights.

“Pre-lit definitely. Our tree is pre-lit it’s a time saver.” Kara thought it was an ingenious idea.

Maggie pushed the cart down the tree aisle, “I’m all about saving time.”

They were looking at different trees when Maggie heard her name being called from down the aisle. She looked in the direction her name was being called from and she saw Emily pushing her cart towards them.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Do you know her?” She asked her girlfriend as a tall redhead woman made her way towards them.

“That’s my ex-girlfriend Emily,” Maggie explained to Kara.

“The ex who cheated on you?” Kara asked, even though, she knew that was the only ex that Maggie had told her about.

“Yeah, that’s her. Emily, hi. What a surprise to see you,” Maggie greeted her girlfriend awkwardly.

Emily smiled, “I’m here doing a little bit of Christmas shopping. You look good,” She always knew Maggie was a looker, but for some reason, she was looking more attractive than usual.

“As do you. I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Kara. Kara, this is Emily, my ex-girlfriend.” Maggie immediately introduced Kara.

Kara smiled politely, “It’s nice to meet you, Emily. Maggie has told me all about you.” She said a little too sweetly.

Emily smiled back at Kara. She wondered what Maggie had told her about their relationship, “It’s nice to meet you too, Kara.”

Maggie felt the tension ripple around her, “I didn’t think you were in National City anymore. Last time I heard you ran off with Amelia to San Diego. How is she by the way?” She asked out of sheer politeness.

Emily’s smile faltered, “Amelia and I are no longer together. She cheated on me with her best friend, so I ended it and came back to National City. I’ve been here now for about three weeks.” She answered honestly the break-up was still fresh in her mind.

“Karma,” Kara coughed.

Maggie tried not to laugh at Kara’s remark, “I’m sorry to hear that your relationship did not work out. Hopefully, you will find someone who is a better fit.” She felt satisfaction.

“How long have you and Kara been together?” Emily asked trying to get a little information about the couple. Emily knew who Kara was her face had been splashed all over the National City social pages.

“About two months now give or take,” Kara answered sweetly.

Emily looked from Kara to Maggie, “You are in the beginning stages of your relationship. I wish you both the best. I need to finish my shopping. It was good seeing you again, Maggie.” She needed to get away from the happy couple.

Maggie nodded, “Likewise.” She said in parting.

Kara looked at Maggie, “So, that is your ex. How do you feel seeing her?” She asked.

“I feel nothing, to be honest. I am a little happy that she got what she deserved, but other than that, nothing. I’m more concerned about my future and not my past.” Maggie had moved on from Emily. It didn’t hurt to see her and she didn’t feel the anger that she had felt before. She had made peace with what happened.

“Your future is bright,” Kara slid her hand into Maggie’s.

After some thought and contemplating trees, Maggie and Kara landed on a 6’ft pre-lit tree that had the multi-colored lights.

“Are you sure this is the tree?” Maggie questioned her girlfriend’s choice of tree.

Kara nodded and smiled brightly, “Yeah, our house needs a little spice for Christmas. I love the modernist décor, but having something stand out would make it pop.” She explained not paying attention to her slip.

Maggie picked up on the use of Kara’s ‘our’ when describing her house, “I like the way you think, Kara. Now we need some decorations for our tree that will stand out.” She couldn’t contain her excitement about Kara’s wording.

The decorations were next so they made their way down that aisle and picked up blue and silver ornaments, some blue and silver garland, and some other specialty ornaments to adorn their tree.

“Do we want an angel or a star?” Kara held up an angel tree topper and a star tree topper.

“Let’s stray from the norm and go for a bow,” Maggie picked up a silver and blue fancy bow that had the ribbons handing from it.

Kara eyed the bow and thought about the angel and the star, “Since we are far from normal let’s go with the bow. It would make our tree so fancy. Oh, we have to get stockings to hang on the fireplace.” She put the angel and star down on the shelf.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Stockings?”

“Well, yeah. It will add to the spirit and little things that would get lost under the tree can be put in there for safe keeping. Think of it as little extra gifts for each other.” Kara explained the significance of the stockings.

“We should get one for Kate. She is going to want to come over. Do you think we should fix dinner or are we having dinner at yours?” Maggie asked as she pushed the cart down the aisle.

“We can cook a little dinner for us. We usually have dinner Christmas Eve during the celebration of my parent’s anniversary. We exchange gifts with everyone, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone.” Kara knew Christmas Eve was a big deal for everyone.

Maggie nodded, “Got it. What about Christmas Day?” She asked.

“We have breakfast, then we open gifts. Have lunch and then my parents go away for a few days to celebrate their anniversary, but make it back in time for New Year’s Eve or day.” Kara explained their family tradition.

“What do you do while they are gone?” Maggie asked wondering if Kara was alone during that time.

Kara smiled, “I hang with Aunt Kate or I hang out with Lucy and Vasquez. This year is going to be different because now I have you.” She quickly kissed Maggie on the cheek.

“I have you too,” Maggie did not have to bring in the holiday’s alone or with friends.

“That you do. What else do you think we need?” Kara asked, as they walked up and down the Christmas section of Target.

Maggie noticed that they were missing a skirt for their tree, “Something to go around the bottom of the tree. We don’t want it to be naked underneath and put our presents on the floor.

“We can’t forget that.” Kara grabbed a blue tree skirt and threw it in the basket, “I think that is everything. Are we going to put the tree up when we get back home?”

“Yes, the sooner we decorate the better it will be. All this stuff will keep staring at us until we put it up.” Maggie was thankful for the distraction. She was not as charged as she was before which meant that her friend would be disappearing soon.

Kara giggled, “Of course it will.”

They checked out and Maggie ran into Emily again, gave her a slight nod and they proceeded to the car. Once everything was in the car and Kara put the cart up they headed back home to decorate and make her house feel like Christmas had exploded all over it.

“Emily didn’t look anything like I expected her to look. I thought she would be blonde, but to my surprise, she was a redhead like Kate.” Kara addressed the elephant in the room, “I guess you don’t have a type.”

Maggie laughed nervously, “I don’t have a type, not really. I like what I like.” She answered the best way that she could.

“So do I. I was in a relationship with a brunette at first, then a blonde, and now back to brunette. It works.” Kara shrugged, “So, what had you in deep thought?”

Maggie thought she would have gotten away from earlier, “I was thinking about everything that Alex had said in regards to us. I like the fact that we are soulmates and meant to be. What has me worried is the whole you getting you pregnant part. I thought about this morning, and well I kind of went into panic mode.”

Kara knitted her eyebrows together, “You mean because of this morning. We had a momentary lapse in judgment which will not happen again. I don’t have periods like human women, but I do have a cycle where I suffer from PMS like every woman. I know my body, Maggie and you said so yourself that you don’t know if you can or not when you go through your cycle. I get your panic, I am worried too, but whatever happens, happens. We have no control over that, but going forward we will have to be a lot more careful.” She didn’t know if she was trying to convince herself or Maggie.

Maggie sighed, “It’s not about when I go through my cycle, Kara. It’s after my cycle that worries me. When you and I are together without my penis.” She stressed.

Kara sighed, “We keep it strictly to oral and mom’s explanation does not make sense. The only worry there will be is if we scissor and that is not a thing I am into, just so you know.” She added the disclaimer.

Maggie was still a little leery about the situation and she could tell through Kara’s false bravado that she had to be worried about all of this as much as she was. This would be considered a test of their relationship and they had only been together for two months. If and this was a big IF, Kara was to end up with their child, then she would be by her side through it all.

“No matter what the future holds, I will be by your side every step of the way. It takes two to tango.” Maggie joked to try and lighten the mood.

Kara laughed amusedly, “We can tango very well. In the bed and out of the bed. We glow and radiate happiness.” She added.

Maggie was happy and was looking forward to her journey with Kara and she sighed in relief as her special guest had disappeared, “I think we will be alright for the next month. My friend disappeared.”

“I still want you Maggie, friend or not. That’s not going to stop me from having my way with you. While I like having your friend around, I like having you au natural.” Kara grinned.

Maggie laughed a genuine laugh, “We are going to have to come up with another name instead of calling my penis special friend. It sounds like I have an imaginary friend or something.” She wanted to change the term.

Kara tapped her chin, “I don’t know. We can call your appendage what it is a penis. That is the medical term for it. Unless you want to give your penis a name. Oh, we can call it Maggie Jr.” She burst out laughing.

“No! Hell no! We are not calling my dick Maggie Jr. I draw the line. We will call it a penis.” Maggie started laughing.

Kara’s laughs died down, “Maggie’s mysterious penis.” She threw out.

“No, just no. That sounds like some badly named porn move.” Maggie protested, as she pulled her car into the driveway.

“Okay, okay. No Maggie’s mysterious penis.” Kara pouted.

Maggie shook her head, “Help me get this stuff inside.”

It took multiple trips to the car, but Maggie and Kara brought all of their parcels inside and sat them on the living room floor. It didn’t seem like a lot in the cart, but taking everything out made it seem as if they bought the whole store. Maggie’s phone started chiming and vibrating in her pocket. It was a text from Kate asking if it was okay for her to come over.

“I got a message from Kate. She wants to know if it is okay if she came over.” Maggie relayed the message to Kara.

Kara didn’t see why her aunt couldn’t come over, “I don’t mind at all. Tell her she can come over and hang out with us.” She had no problems with Kate coming over after all she was Maggie’s best friend.

Maggie sent the message back to Kate and threw her phone down on the couch. She walked the few feet over to Kara and stood in front of her, “Kate will be here in fifteen minutes. I am about to do something that I’ve wanted to do ever since Alex told us we were soulmates.” She stated confidently, her eyes flicking from Kara’s eyes to her lips.

“What would that be?” Kara nibbled at her bottom lip.

“This,” Maggie said no other words as she pulled Kara to her and planted a searing kiss on Kara’s lips. She would never get enough of kissing her girlfriend, it was magical and there were no other words to describe the way she and Kara connect during one simple act. Maggie moved her hands up Kara’s shirt.

“We need to stop,” Kara had suggested in between kisses.

Maggie knew Kara was right, but she didn’t want to stop, “You’re right. Kate will be here any moment,” She agreed but couldn’t bring herself to let go of Kara’s lips.

A knock at the door broke them apart and Kara huffed in indignation, “She’s here.”

Kara went over to the bags and sort through everything making sure that it looked as if nothing had happened. She was not happy at Kate’s intrusion, but if they didn’t stop, then they would have been on the floor.

Maggie opened the door, “Hey, Kate. Come on in,” She let her friend enter the house.

Kate entered and took her shoes off at the door and put on her slippers, “Thanks for letting me come over. I didn’t know if you and Kara were out or doing things.” She closed the door behind her.

“We just got in the house, Kara and I went shopping for Christmas decorations and a tree. We can always need additional help.” Maggie followed her friend into the living room.

Kara smiled and waved, “Hi, Aunt Kate.”

“Hi, love bug. I see you and Maggie bought out Target,” Kate quipped as she sat down on the couch.

“No, we didn’t. We got the essentials. I am so glad you are here because you can help me try to help mom come up with something amazing for their anniversary.” Kara was going to rope in her aunt.

Kate sighed, “I want no part of that this year. The Winter Wonderland theme you helped your mom pull off was more than enough for me. Why don’t you enlist the help of your girlfriend?” She asked teasingly.

Maggie was already roped in, “Kara has already tapped me to help this year. So, what’s up with the visit? I thought you and Joslyn would be off the radar this weekend.” She wanted to know why the two women were not together.

Kate sighed, “We were supposed to, but she got called away on a family emergency. Something with her grandmother. I asked if she wanted me to go with her she said no. So here I am.” She explained why she was sitting at her best friend’s house.

“We are glad that you are here because you can help us turn this place into Christmas. We got stockings that you can also help us decorate.” Kara figured since Kate was here she was going to put her to work as well.

Kate looked at Maggie, “Since when does she make demands?” She questioned her friend.

Maggie shrugged, “Since she’s come into my life. This is her place as well, so I believe Kara should have a say.” She glanced in Kara’s direction.

“When did this happen?” Kate had more questions.

“After we came out as a couple. When I am not at home or out with my friends, I am here.” Kara replied nonchalantly.

Maggie nodded, “That is true. You don’t have a problem with it, do you?” She didn’t want her best friend to lay her out.

Kate had her doubts, but she could tell that Kara and Maggie really cared about each other, “I don’t have an issue with it. You and Kara are both consenting adults and I know that the two of you care about each other. What you two do or don’t do is your business. I just want you both to be happy.” She was happy that her best friend was happy and she was overjoyed that her niece had someone who was just as crazy about her as she is about them.

“We’re soulmates!” Kara blurted out.

“Soulmates? How is that possible?” Kate asked shocked at this bit of information.

Maggie looked at Kate, “We’ve been sharing dreams and whatnot. Kara spoke to Alex, Alex did some research and we are in fact soulmates. Unbreakable bond and all.” She broke it down.

“A whole new development. Take care of my niece.” Kate threatened.

Kara huffed, “Aunt Kate! Don’t threaten my girlfriend. You two quit chatting and get over here so you can help put up this tree and decorate.” She stood up with her hands on her hips.

Maggie and Kate exchanged looks, “Alex or Diana?” Maggie questioned.

Kate smirked, “Oh, I am not going to tell you. You’re going to have to figure it out yourself.” She walked over to where Kara was standing, “Let’s get started.”

Maggie smiled as she watched her girlfriend and her best friend interact with each other. Her apartment didn’t seem so lonely anymore, and for that Maggie was thankful. She turned on one of the music channels that played holiday music and she went over to help decorate her home. It was going to be a wonderful holiday indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We saw Maggie's ex-girlfriend, it was uneventful and lacked the fireworks. Maggie was not phased by seeing her she moved on.
> 
> Maggie was surprisingly chill about the whole soulmates situation, but she is freaking out about the possibility of Kara being pregnant or getting pregnant.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below! (Thank you for reading)
> 
> Next time on SD: Three weeks before Christmas, a pregnancy scare, and their relationship is put to the test.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	23. Christmas Shopping with a Side of Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes Chrismas shopping for Maggie with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's another chapter. Procrastination is a hellofva drug. Why not procrastinate in a productive way? Thank you to everyone, again.
> 
> Okay, this chapter deals with a lot of heaviness, the topic of abortion is brought up, if that is not your thing then turn back now. I am very pro-choice it's a woman's choice to choose what is best for her. I don't judge and I don't condemn anyone for terminating their child. It's her body and her choice. 
> 
> Political rant over, on to the story...

There were three weeks until Christmas and Kara had no idea on what to get for Maggie. They’ve been dating for two months and she pretty much knew everything about her girlfriend, but yet she was at a loss at what to get her for Christmas. She had already bought gifts for her parents, her friends, Vasquez, J’onn and M’gann, Kate, and Joslyn. Kara figured she would save the best for last which was Maggie. Now here she was with her three closest friends: Lucy, Sam, and Lena. Sara, Amaya, and Zari were away for the holidays, so it was her oldest friends.

“This blows! Maggie is my girlfriend and it’s so hard to shop for her. It should be easy, I know her likes and her dislikes. I asked her what she wanted and she told me that whatever I give her she would love. That doesn’t help at all,” Kara complained as they exited Macy’s.

“Why not get her some of her favorite perfume or cologne? I think Maggie would like that.” Lucy suggested as they walked through the National City Towne Center.

Kara didn’t think that was a great gift, “I don’t think that would make a great gift. I think it would go as a stocking stuffer. Let’s go back to Macy’s and see if they have her favorite perfume.” They did a U-turn and headed back into Macy’s.

“What’s her favorite perfume?” Sam asked as they strolled towards the perfume counter.

Kara knew the brand off the top of her head, “Dolce & Gabbana The Only One 2,” She answered without thinking about it.

“There you go; you can put it in her stocking. What about getting her something special from Pandora? You can get her a necklace or a bracelet and personalize it with charms.” Lena suggested it was a practical gift.

Lucy agreed, “Yes! We can go to Pandora. Does Maggie like sports?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, she loves soccer her favorite team is Brazil.”

“Then you can also get her a soccer jersey with her favorite team.” Sam chimed in a jersey was something that Maggie would wear around the house or when she goes out.

Kara loved her friends, “I am so glad you came along with me today. I would have been so lost.” She was thankful for friends like hers.

“That’s what we are here for, Kara.” Lena grinned.

Kara purchased a bottle of The Only One 2 by Dolce and Gabbana, which she also paid to have wrapped. The next stop was Pandora and she hoped that the line was not out the door. If it was she was going to have to go to a Pandora authorized jeweler to get Maggie’s bracelet.

“How are things with you and Maggie? You two have been spending a lot of time together if your Instagram and Facebook are something to go by. You two are cute together, by the way.” Lucy asked, it had been a while since they all had a chance to have a proper catch-up, between school and their personal lives it was busy.

Kara smiled, “Things between Maggie and I are going great. I can’t believe how smoothly they are going. When we are together it’s as if no one else is in the room except for us. She knows me inside and out. Maggie is my other half and not to take a line from Jerry McGuire, but she completes me.” She replied dreamily, as they made their way towards Pandora.

“Sounds like you two are the perfect match. How is the sex?” Sam asked out of curiosity.

Kara glared at Sam, “Inappropriate,” She chastised her friend playfully.

Lena looked at Kara, “Well, how is it?” She asked interested in the answer.

Kara stopped for a moment, “The sex is freaking phenomenal! I mean the things that she can do with her fingers and tongue. Is enough to blow my mind several times over. Maggie is attentive and she learned my body. Which is amazing within itself.” She had to compose herself.

Lucy fanned Kara, “Down girl. I don’t think Sam asked for complete details, but the way you are reacting lets us know that Maggie is a sex goddess. You’ve been glowing like crazy it looks good on you.” She knew eventually that Kara would fall in love again. They may have ended as a couple, but Lucy still loved her as a friend.

Kara shrugged, “It’s just something about Maggie.” She couldn’t explain it.

They entered Pandora and Kara signed in as she waited for the saleswoman to attend to her needs. It didn’t take long and Kara chose a bracelet with a heart-shaped clasp.

“I think this is a very nice bracelet that you have chosen. Are you ready to look at the charms?” Adrianne the saleswoman asked.

Kara smiled, “Yes, let’s look at the charms. I want them to make a statement about our relationship.” She hoped that she came across the perfect charms to convey how she felt.

“Why don’t you go with your initials? The letter ‘K’ and the letter ‘M’,” Lucy suggested.

Kara looked at Adrianne, “Do you have those letters?” She asked.

Adrienne pulled out one of the drawers that had each letter of the alphabet, “We have a K and the M. Would you like these two?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we can go with that. Oh, what about birthstones? I can put a birthstone charm to go with it.” She was getting into the spirit.

Kara had Maggie’s birthstone put on the bracelet a sapphire and she followed it up with a ‘You melt my heart’ charm, a key and a heart charm, and finally a rainbow and cloud charm.

“That’s beautiful, Kara. Maggie is going to love it,” Sam watched as the charms went on the bracelet.

Lena couldn’t stop smiling, “You love her don’t you?”

Kara gave a smile that rivaled a diamond, “I do love her. I know it may be too soon, but I am head over heels in love with Maggie. I can’t help it.” She admitted, even though she had not said those three words to Maggie yet.

“You got it bad, girl.” Lucy smiled.

Kara paid for the bracelet and put it in her Macy’s bag, “Next stop the sports store to pick out Maggie’s jersey. Then we can get something to eat I am starving.” She felt a little light-headed.

“Sounds good to me.” Lucy agreed.

“I am hungry,” Said Sam.

“I can eat something,” Lena was famished.

It didn’t take long for Kara to pick out the Brazil jersey and they headed to the part of the center that had the restaurants. The different food smells mingled with each other and Kara felt a wave of nausea.

“Are you okay, Kara? You look a little unwell,” Lucy asked her friend.

Kara winced a little as the nausea disappeared, “Yeah, I think I need to eat.” She replied.

Sam looked worried, “How about Panera?” She suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Kara agreed.

They went into Panera and ordered their food and found their table. Luckily, they had an empty table beside them so they could put their bags down. The food arrived promptly and Kara dug into her broccoli and cheddar soup. Her usual go to from Panera if she didn’t have the bagels. Kara felt her stomach rolling, “Excuse me,” She got up from the table and made a beeline towards the bathroom. As soon as she entered everything she ate came up and was showing no signs of stopping.

“Kara are you alright?” Lucy asked as she entered the bathroom.

Kara didn’t respond instead she found herself hugging the toilet she was thankful that her hair was pulled back. After a couple of rounds of playing toss her cookies, Kara emerged from the bathroom and rinsed her mouth and her face.

“You’ve never been sick before, Kara. Do you think we need to call your mom?” Lucy asked as she handed Kara a paper towel.

Kara took the towel and dried her face and hands, “No, I don’t want to call my mom. It may have been something that I ate.” She knew that was impossible, but it could be a thing.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, “You have a steel stomach, Kara. Is this your first time tossing your cookies?” She asked her friend.

Kara sighed, “No, I’ve been like this for a few days. I figured I caught a bug or something.” She shrugged it off.

“Have you and Maggie been cautious when you have sex?” Lucy asked another question. Kara had confided in her everything that her mom had explained to her and Maggie about their relationship. Kara had also confided in her about Maggie’s extra attribute.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we’ve been extremely careful. There was this one time a week and a half ago where we got carried away, and it was pretty close.” She leaned against the bathroom sink.

Lucy put the pieces together, “I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly.”

“Okay,” Kara agreed.

Lucy made sure that they were alone, “Do you think that you could be pregnant?” She whispered.

The thought didn’t cross her mind, but after remembering what her mom had said it could be a possibility. If she was pregnant, then her parents were going to kill her, then Maggie, then her again.

“I don’t know. I mean, it wasn’t that time for me, at least not that day. Then again it could have been.” Kara had been meticulous at tracking her time of the month.

Lucy didn’t know what to say, “Being pregnant may be in the realm of possibility, but that may not be it.” She didn’t want Kara to panic.

“If I am pregnant, then my parents are going to be so disappointed, and they will kill Maggie. We are just starting our relationship. I have to finish college, I am getting ready to graduate and go to graduate school. We haven’t really discussed our future. How the hell are we going to deal with a child?” Kara tried not to panic.

Lucy stood in front of Kara and put her hands on her arms, “Don’t freak out, Kara. And please don’t panic. We don’t know for sure if you are with child or not. We’ll leave here and drop Sam and Lena off, then we will stop by the pharmacy and pick up a few tests. We will go over to Maggie’s and you can take the tests there.” She was surprised that she was able to come up with a plan on the spot.

Kara couldn’t think straight, “Yeah, I think that would work.” She agreed.

Kara followed Lucy out of the bathroom and they grabbed their bags and headed out to the car. She was thankful that Lucy had driven and she had not. They dropped Sam and Lena off with plans to get together soon, and Lucy drove her to the pharmacy. Kara was at a loss there were so many different brands of pregnancy tests, but she didn’t even know if they would work for her. After buying five different tests, Kara and Lucy made their way to Maggie’s. Kara knew that Maggie was working until six and it was now five-thirty.

Kara let Maggie into the apartment and she went to put her bags in the spare bedroom in the closet. She would put the presents under the tree later.

Lucy handed Kara the bag with the tests, “Are you ready?” She asked sympathetically.

Kara took a few calming breaths, “Not really, but I won’t know until I take these tests. I need some water,” She went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of water.

Lucy sat down on the couch and watched as Kara went to the kitchen. She was nervous for her friend. Lucy hoped that the tests were negative, but then again, would they even work for Kara.

Kara sat down next to her friend, “I’m about to drink a whole bottle of water. I hope this works.” She twisted the top off and finished the water in two gulps.

“You must be thirsty,” Lucy quipped trying to lessen the tension in the air.

Kara sighed, “I just need to pee. If it turns out I am pregnant you won’t think of me differently; would you?” She asked her friend. Kara didn’t know what she would do if she lost Lucy as a friend.

Lucy put her arm around Kara, “I will not think of you any differently, Kara. If you are pregnant, then I will have a little niece to spoil and spend time with. Aunt Lucy has a nice ring to it.” She leaned her head against Kara’s.

Kara chuckled, “You will be such a bad influence on her.” She imagined Lucy spoiling and teaching her child a lot of bad habits.

“I don’t think that would be such a bad thing. She is going to be so badass.” Lucy joked.

Kara reached for the bag of tests, “I have to go to the bathroom.” She went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Kara looked at herself in the mirror and tried to prepare herself for what was about to happen. She took each one of the tests out of their boxes and took care of business. When she was finished she heard a knock at the door.

“Kara? Can I come in?” Maggie asked from the other side of the door.

Kara wiped and quickly pulled her pants up and flushed the toilet, “Uh, I’ll be out in a minute.” She replied.

Maggie twisted the doorknob and found it locked, “I know, Kara. Open the door,” She tried again. When she came in the house and saw Lucy sitting on the couch looking guilty, Maggie knew that something was going on. It didn’t take long for Lucy to tell her about Kara being sick and the pregnancy tests.

Kara was going to kill Lucy, “I am going to kill, Lucy.” She mumbled as she unlocked the door and let her girlfriend inside.

Maggie saw that Kara had been crying and the five tests sitting on the sink, “Why didn’t you tell me, Kara?” She asked when she closed the door.

“I didn’t know for sure or not. I thought it was something that I ate. I know I can’t get sick and when I got sick again today. Lucy thought that I could be pregnant, hence the pregnancy tests.” Kara explained.

Maggie wanted to be upset about the secrecy, but she couldn’t bring herself to do that, “Why didn’t you come to me, Kara? We are in this together. If you are pregnant with our child, then I need to know first and not later.” She would be the other parent and she wanted to be a part of the process. 

Kara sniffed, “I didn’t know how to, okay. We are two months into our relationship and we had barely discussed our future. I couldn’t just come out and say, hey babe, I think I might be pregnant.” She mentioned flippantly.

Maggie crossed her arms, “Don’t be callous about this situation. We could have talked and gotten the tests together. It’s not your life that’s going to change my life will change too. Let’s not forget your parents and Kate would probably kill me, bring me back to life again, just to kill me for knocking up their daughter and niece.” She calmly whispered.

Kara tried not to laugh, “They wouldn’t kill you per se, maybe threaten you with bodily harm. I’m sorry for not telling you or coming to you first. What are we going to do if I am with child?” She sat down on the bathroom floor close to the bathroom cabinet.

Maggie sat down beside Kara and pulled her close, “Then we will figure out what we are going to do and how we are going to take care of our child. That’s if you would want to carry our child.” She wouldn’t force Kara to have their baby if she wasn’t ready.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “I will not get an abortion if that is what you are suggesting. I am pro-choice, but I will terminate our child.” She found herself growing angry. The thought of terminating her pregnancy did not sit well with her, and she did not appreciate Maggie’s insinuation.

Maggie was relieved, “I’m not insinuating anything, Kara. I am pro-choice as well and any decision you make I will back you up. I am glad to know that you would not want to go that route. It doesn’t matter if we are two months or two years into our relationship, I will be there for our child and you. I don’t walk away from my responsibility. I told you before, if you are with child, then I am with you through it all. Our child is going to grow up with two parents who love her and wanted her. Our child will know what it is like to be loved and not want for anything,” She made a promise to Kara.

Kara wiped her eyes and finally looked at Maggie she could see the tears in brown eyes, “I believe you, Maggie.” And she did.

Maggie sighed, “How long has it been?” She asked.

Kara looked at her watch, “It’s been about five minutes. I’m afraid to look at those tests.” She didn’t know what they were going to say.

Maggie got up and helped Kara up, “We’ll look at them together.” She suggested.

Kara relaxed a little, “Okay, together.”

They looked at the little sticks lined up in a row on the sink. Kara held Maggie’s hand as she looked at the first stick.

“Not pregnant,” Kara read the screen.

Maggie relaxed a little and looked at the second test, “One line, you are not pregnant.” She squeezed Kara’s hand.

Kara looked at the next test and it also said ‘not pregnant’. The last and final test had the same negative results, “Oh, thank God!” She sighed in relief.

Maggie shared Kara’s sentiment, “You’re not pregnant,” She stated with a mixture of surprise and shock.

Kara threw her arms around Maggie’s neck, “I’m not pregnant. My parents will not kill us or be disappointed.” She was worried for nothing.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, “It’s good that the tests are negative, but do they work for you? Your physiology is different from humans.” She was relieved that the tests came back negative, but a bigger test is needed.

Kara did not want to tell her mom, “That means I am going to have to tell my mom. She is the one with all of the knowledge. I can’t tell her, Maggie.” She couldn’t fathom look of disappointment on her mom’s face when she tells her.

Maggie let go of Kara and looked at her, “You have to Kara it’s the only way to be sure. I know you are scared. Hell, I am scared, but having your mom do your work up would be for the best.” She tried to reason with Kara.

Kara shook her head, “No, there has to be some other way. I can maybe get Winn to look at my mom’s notes. They work closely together, he can find a way to do the tests, my mom will never have to know.” She thought about Winn she’s met him once or twice and he seemed cool.

Maggie shook her head, “If Winn gets caught running a pregnancy test by your mom. How is he going to explain that?” She knew that plan was out the window.

“Do you have any other ideas that does not include telling my mom?” Kara found herself getting frustrated.

Maggie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, “No, I do not have any other solutions, Kara. Telling your mom is the only logical way to be sure that you are not pregnant. We should tell her the truth, Kara. If she found out after the fact, then she will be disappointed, and your trust will be broken. We have to tell your mom, babe.” She tried again. Maggie didn’t want to keep any secrets. She learned the hard way that what’s done in the dark will always come to light.

Kara put her foot down, “We are not telling my mom and that’s final.” She opened up the bathroom door and stormed out of the room.

Lucy jumped up from the couch, “What’s the matter, Kara?” She asked her friend as she came storming out of the bathroom.

Kara grabbed her purse and her phone, “I don’t want to talk about it right now, Lucy. I want to go home.” She told her friend.

Maggie came out the bathroom in a rush, “Kara don’t go. We need to talk about this.” She tried to stop Kara from leaving.

Kara shook her head, “There is nothing to talk about, Maggie. I’ll talk to you later. Lucy, let’s go.” She told her friend.

Lucy looked sadly at Maggie, “I’m sorry, Maggie.” She apologized.

Maggie shook her head sadly, “Thank you, Lucy. Make sure she is okay for me.”

“I will. I don’t know what happened, but give Kara a little while to calm down. When she’s overwhelmed, Kara does not think correctly.” Lucy gave Maggie a few parting words before leaving the house.

Kara sat in the car replaying what happened in the bathroom. She didn’t mean to blow up at Maggie and storm out. But she couldn’t take the look of disappointment on her parents face if she told them she thought she was pregnant. Kara knew she was being selfish and couldn’t see the fact that Maggie wanted to do the right thing. They were to be into this together but yet Maggie is the house and she was in the car running away.

“Do you want to tell me what happened up there?” Lucy asked as she got inside the car.

Kara sighed, “Everything is messed up, Lucy. The tests came back negative, and Maggie brought up the fact that they may not work on me. She brought up telling my mom and I am against that.” Everything came tumbling out from her.

“Why? Your mom can help put your worries and fears to rest. I have to agree with Maggie on this one, Kara.” Lucy was not the one to come to if you wanted a sweet picture, no, Lucy will give it to you straight.

Kara scoffed, “You would say that, but this is not happening to you. If I tell my mom she is going to be disappointed she’s going to look at me differently. I can’t handle that and if my mother knows, then I will really be a disappointment in her eyes, and I do not want to deal with that. They have such high hopes for me.” She started to cry.

Lucy’s heart broke for her friend, Alex and Diana were wonderful parents. She has never seen them react to Kara’s screw-ups any differently than regular parents. If anything, they talk work through the issue and move on from it. Hell, Lucy wanted Alex and Diana to be her parents.

“Kara I’ve known you since we were eleven and twelve, that’s nine years we have together. Your parents love you. They trust you and they believe in you. In your mind, you have this image of how you feel that they see you, but that’s not the case. Going to your mom about this shows how mature you are in handling this situation. Running away, hiding and not wanting your mom to know shows that you are not ready for any of this. Your parents love you and if anything they will support you every step of the way. You have to give your parents credit.” Lucy laid it out for Kara to understand.

Kara knew Lucy was right, “I don’t know how to tell her.” She admitted.

“You tell her the truth and have Maggie with you. This is on both of you and if your mom sees the team you’ve created, then everything will be a lot smoother. You love Maggie and Maggie loves you too. You are focusing on you, how this will affect you, but you have to stop and think about Maggie in this situation. She is the other parent to your possible child, and you completely shut her out. Her life is going to change too, Kara. You two are a unit who has to work together. If you run away now, then you show Maggie that you are not ready for your relationship. You have a choice, Kara. You can run away and ruin a perfectly good relationship, or you can go up there, talk to Maggie and work through this together.” Lucy gave Kara her choices and she hoped that her friend would make the right choice.

Kara sniffed and looked over at her friend, “How did you get to be so smart?” She joked.

“I was born this way. So what are you going to do?” Lucy questioned.

“I’m going to go and talk to Maggie and figure our situation out. I love her, Lucy and I don’t want to lose her,” Kara confessed.

Lucy smiled, “You will lose her if you run. Show Maggie as well as yourself that you are ready for this relationship. Tell your mom and if you are, then you can tell your mother. If you’re not, then you don’t have to tell your mother anything.” She made Kara see the bright side.

Kara reached over and hugged her best friend, “I love you, Lucy. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You’ll be a wreck. Go get your girl,” Lucy let go of Kara.

Kara opened the car door and sprinted back to the apartment and opened the door. Maggie was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

“I’m sorry,” She panted out as she sat down next to Maggie, “I’m sorry. I was scared and I wasn’t thinking correctly. If you want to tell my mom, then we can tell my mom, just please don’t leave me.” Kara pleaded.

Maggie looked at Kara, “I’m not going to leave you, Kara. I told you we are stuck with each other. We are one and please don’t run away from me or us. Things are not going to be sunshine and roses with us, but running does not solve the problem. Right now, we have something huge going on with us, and if you don’t want to tell your mom, then we don’t have to tell her.” She didn’t want to pressure Kara into doing something that she didn’t want to do.

Kara shook her head, “No, we should tell her. It’s the only way to really be sure. We’ll handle my mom together. I think I should text her and have her come by so we can talk to her.” She suggested.

Maggie was not ready for that conversation, “I think that would be for the best. The sooner we know the better off we will be.” She agreed.

Kara sent a quick text to her mom telling her to come over and the text back was quick, “She’s on her way,”

The minutes seemed to tick by slowly as Kara and Maggie awaited the arrival of her mom. Kara didn’t know how her mom was going to react or how she was going to take the news. Her baby was possibly having a baby. There was a small knock at the door, “That would be my mom,” Kara got up and went to answer the door.

“What’s the matter, Kara? I came as soon as I got your text.” Alex looked at Kara who looked distraught. She looked over at Maggie who looked like she was distraught as well.

Kara closed the door, “I think you might need to sit down for this.” She told her mom cryptically.

Alex could tell that something was wrong by the look of guilt on Maggie’s face. She saw the same exact look on Kara’s face as well. This told her that something was definitely going on with her daughter and her girlfriend. Alex sat down in one of the chairs, “Why do you two look guilty? Did something happen?” She asked.

Kara looked at Maggie and then at her mother, “I think I might be pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger *suspense music* That happened and now we have to see Alex's reaction. 
> 
> I wanted Kara and Maggie to have a dialogue surrounding a controversial subject and where they stand. 
> 
> I know Diana has been suspiciously absent the last few chapters, but I wanted to kind of shift focus to Kara's relationship with Alex and highlight the bond that they share. 
> 
> Poor Maggie she doesn't know what is going to be waiting for her on the other side.
> 
> Next time on SD: Alex reacts, Maggie is praying for her life and a trip to the lab (not connected with the DEO).


	24. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. This one is a lot less controversial than the last chapter. I didn't mean to make people uncomfortable. If I did, I apologize. We are not back to our regularly scheduled program of getting to the good stuff.

_“I think I might be pregnant,”_

Maggie heard the words reverberate around the silent room. She looked at Kara who was looking at her mother. The words leaving Kara’s mouth made everything that much more real. There could be a possibility that Kara is carrying their child, and by the look on Alex’s face, it doesn’t look like a positive revelation.

“Pr-pregnant?” Alex repeated the word as the shock of Kara’s words have set in.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. I’m not for sure though.” She answered timidly. Kara felt as if she was in the principal’s office.

Alex remained calm and rational, “I thought you two were you know; being careful.” She did not know what to say.

Maggie cleared her throat, “We’ve been careful very careful. We had a little slip up the morning that we came over and talked to you. This was before we knew about the whole soulmates deal and Kara being able to get pregnant.” She spoke up.

Alex looked from Kara to Maggie, “And you two decided to tell me this now, because?” She asked wondering why they waited an entire week and a half to say something.

Kara bit her lip, “I didn’t think anything of it at the time. I figured that because it wasn’t my time of the month. I would be okay.” She knew the excuse was lame but it was the only one she could think of at the moment.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, “It didn’t matter if it did not track at all, Kara. You have to tell me these things.” She looked at Maggie, “And you, Maggie should have told me as well.”

Maggie tried not to squirm in her seat she was a few years older than Alex, but that still didn’t make it less intimidating, “I was not thinking about it at the time. It was too soon since it happened that morning, and Kara hasn’t been showing any signs or symptoms of pregnancy.” She tried to keep her voice even under Alex’s intense scrutiny. Maggie was going to die.

Alex looked at Kara her face softening, “What makes you think you might be pregnant, Kara?” She asked her daughter.

Kara sighed “I’ve been having bouts of nausea, light headedness, some vomiting here and there. I would say miss period, but I don’t have one, so, yeah. It was at Lucy’s suggestion that I take pregnancy tests to see if I was or not. Then we realized that the regular pregnancy tests may not work on me. So, Maggie and I decided to tell you and see if there was another way to tell if I am or not,” She played with Maggie’s fingers as she told her mother everything.

“I appreciate your honesty and you two coming to me with this situation. I know you’re expecting me to yell, be upset, and threaten you, Maggie within an inch of your life, but that is not going to help anything. Right now, we need to take you to the lab, Kara and get you tested. Then the two of you will sit down and talk.” Alex told the couple calmly and rationally. She was a little disappointed at how long they waited to tell her, but she could see just how scared her daughter was and she could see it all over Maggie’s face as well. They may have been adults, but right now, Kara and Maggie looked like two scared teenagers.

Maggie relaxed a little but she was sure that there was more to come as far as this situation goes. She was thankful that Alex had suggested that they test Kara to make sure she was not pregnant. After this, she and Kara will have to slow down on the physical side of their relationship. As much as she liked being with Kara physically, at this moment, they needed to slow down to avoid this happening in the future.

Kara was thankful for her mom, “You’re not going to tell mother are you?” She asked, hoping that her mom would not tell her mother.

Alex sighed she knew this was a big one, but looking at her daughter she knew it wouldn’t be the best idea, “If you’re not pregnant, then I will not tell her. If you are, then we will tell her together. At this moment in time, it’s best to be sure first.” She did not want Kara to worry about Diana’s reaction. They had two different parenting styles where Kara is concerned.

Maggie felt as if a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. She thought for sure that Alex would tell Diana, but from the looks, she saw being exchanged from mother to daughter. She had nothing to worry about at least she hoped. If Kara is pregnant is she ready for a child? How would her job factor into the equation? Maggie wondered if she would be a good parent since her parents weren’t exactly the poster child for good parenting. There was so much to think about.

“Does it take long? The test?” Maggie asked finding her voice.

Alex shook her head, “Not at all. It’s a simple blood test. I have everything needed at the lab and you will have your answer in five to ten minutes tops.” She was impressed that Maggie was standing with Kara. Alex didn’t think that Maggie would run away from her responsibilities because it shows in her work ethic and she didn’t give off the vibe of being that type of person.

Kara cleared her throat, “Can we go now? I want to find out for sure so we can figure out what we are going to do.” Her nerves were getting the best of her and nausea started to creep back up.

Alex was anxious to know if Kara was pregnant or not. She honestly hoped that this was a scare and that Kara would not turn up with a child, “Let’s go you two.” She went into mother mode.

Maggie and Kara grabbed their belongings and followed behind Alex. Maggie felt like a teenager who is ready to face her maker. Alex may have seemed calm on the outside, but she was probably seething on the inside. Things were looking up for Maggie she had a sense of purpose, she had a family, and a girlfriend that she was very much in love with. Yes, she hasn’t told Kara those three words, but she knew they would have to be exchanged eventually.

The car ride was silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop and Maggie held onto Kara’s hand for dear life. The reality of their morning was stating her in the face. She’s never come close to this with anyone before, and now her perception and what she knows would change. Maggie looked over at Kara who was looking out the window telepathy would be a good power to have right at the moment.

They arrived at a small office building that had no name on it at all, Maggie felt that this was a place that shady practices happen. This may not be associated with the DEO, but Maggie was still a little leery.

“What is this place?” Maggie asked as they walked towards the building.

Alex approached the door and unlocked it with a magnetic key card followed by a finger scan, “This is the lab where I bring Kara to run tests and check her out away from the nosey people at the DEO. Only a few people know Kara’s origins and J’onn and I feel that it’s best to keep it that way.” She opened the door.

Kara chuckled, “It’s the only place where I don’t have to worry about being poked and prodded and stuff. I get to see a doctor without having to subject myself to a doctor’s office and questions.” She had become all too familiar with this lab since she’s turned eleven.

“How?” Maggie asked as she walked with Kara.

Alex cleared her throat, “My parents. They are the reason that all of this is possible. When Superman, well Clark came to earth my parents helped him understand his powers and so forth. My parents died right before Kara came to the States, and I used their notes and recreated the lab that they had for Clark.” She answered and entered the main hall where she flipped on some lights.

Maggie noticed that the lights were not the regular fluorescent or yellow light, instead, the light was a creepy looking red. A color that looked like it stepped out from a bad sci-fi movie.

“Red sun emulator,” Kara explained seeing the confusion on her face.

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows together, “Red sun?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “The red sun makes Kara powerless. She is human right now, no powers, and it’s easier for me to take her blood. You know the drill, Kara.”

Kara sat down on the examination bed, “I get my power from the yellow sun. The red sun makes me powerless.” She was nervous.

“What about Kryptonite?” Maggie asked remembering that the green crystal was deadly for Superman.

“Kryptonite harms Kara just like Clark,” Alex grabbed a tourniquet, a needle and a vial for Kara’s blood.

Maggie absorbed everything that Alex was explaining to her. Kryptonite is deadly, Kara’s powers come from the sun, and the red sun makes her powerless. Got it,” She had a better understanding of Kara.

Maggie watched as Alex drew the blood from Kara’s arm and made the bleeding stop. Maggie was thankful that she was not squeamish.

“Now, go to the bathroom and pee in this cup,” Alex held out a clear cup for Kara to take.

Kara frowned, “Do I have to? You already took my blood.” She took the cup.

Alex quirked an eyebrow, “You know the drill. Maggie will be alright for a few minutes while you fill up the cup.”

Kara hopped off the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. This left Maggie and Alex alone and suddenly she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. A silence hung in the air and Maggie didn’t know what to say or if she should say something.

“You are my friend and you are Kara’s girlfriend. I respect you and I like you, Maggie. You’re good for Kara. You explained to me your intentions for Kara and your intentions for wanting to be with her. If Kara is pregnant what are you going to do?” Alex asked in a quiet yet firm voice.

Maggie swallowed, “If Kara is with child, then I will be with her through it all. We will raise our child together, and eventually, down the line, if Kara wants it then I hope to marry her. I am not one to run when shit gets rough.” She hoped that Alex was satisfied with her answer.

Alex looked from the machine to Maggie, “It makes me feel better that you are going to step up to the plate where Kara is concerned. Kara is still young and she has her whole life ahead of her and I want to know if you would support her through her life’s journey.” She pressed on.

Maggie sat down in a chair close to where Alex was standing her defensive posture disappeared. She wanted to talk to Alex as a friend, but also as Kara’s mother, “I don’t want to keep Kara from her path in life. She has all these dreams and she will be in graduate school. I would not do anything to jeopardize her life or have her derail her plans. I know you and I don’t know each other like that, but I hope that you know enough to realize that I will do right by Kara. She’s my soulmate, the one I am destined to be within this life and hopefully another life.”

Alex could hear the conviction and raw honesty in Maggie’s voice it was what she needed to know, “I appreciate your honesty about your feelings and your intentions about Kara. Her mother and I have worked very hard to protect her and shield her from the horrors of the world. Kara is optimistic, she sees the good in everyone, and she inspires people to be better than they are now. I know you are a good woman and you care about Kara a great deal. Keep this same energy on the road ahead.” She hoped that the conversation would be at the forefront of Maggie’s mind.

“What’s going on here?” Kara asked as she entered the room with her urine sample.

Maggie cleared her throat, “Your mother and I were talking.” She answered quickly.

“I didn’t threaten her with bodily harm, but I will be the first to tell you that you are not pregnant, Kara. Your nausea could be attributed to your worrying about if you are or are not.” Alex read the printed out paperwork. She was relieved that the tests had come back negative as well. She was too young to be a grandma and Kara was too young to be a mom.

Kara felt as if a whole weight was lifted off her shoulders, “I’m not pregnant?”

“Not at all,” Alex confirmed.

Maggie sighed in relief and felt a million times better, “This is great news.”

Alex cleared her throat, “It’s good news, yes, but that does not mean you two can go around having unprotected sex. You have to be careful and pay attention to your cycles. If you don’t, then the two of you will be going through this again, and the results may be different.” She hoped that Kara and Maggie learned how serious their situation could become.

“I understand,” Maggie replied.

“I get it,” Kara stated.

Alex looked at Kara specifically, “I am glad. Maggie if you would give me and Kara a few moments to ourselves.” She requested.

“Not a problem,” Maggie got up from the chair and removed herself from the conversation. She closed the door behind her. Once she was out of the lab, Maggie felt as if she could breathe again. Maggie knew that she had to be more vigilant and not let lust or her hormones cloud her judgment where Kara is concerned. It was a close call this time around, but next time, the odds may not be in their favor. They are going to have to talk about the future and Kara’s plans and her plans. They went from zero to sixty in the span of two months it was time for them to slow down a little. Maggie hoped that Kara would understand.

The door opened and Maggie was brought back to the present when Kara and Alex walked through the door.

“It’s good,” Kara reassured Maggie.

Maggie nodded, “It’s good.”

The journey from the lab back to her apartment was quiet but the tension had disappeared. Maggie had Kara’s hand in hers she drew small patterns on the palm of Kara’s hand. A reassurance that she was there and always would be there. Alex had dropped them off at her home and they entered the house.

“That was a close one,” Kara commented once they were alone.

Maggie closed the door, “Yeah, it was a little too close. It had me thinking about the future and where we are going to go from here.”

Kara sat down on the couch, “That doesn’t sound ominous at all. Are you breaking up with me?” She questioned.

Maggie realized how that may have come out to Kara, “I am not breaking up with you, please don’t think that I am.” She rushed to reassure Kara and sat down beside her.

Kara shifted her body so that she was looking at Maggie, “Okay.”

“I’m not breaking up with you, Kara. I would be out of line to do so. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. Today had put some things into perspective for me and its time that we talked about our future. What do you want? Where do we go from here? The big questions. I figured it was time to discuss this now, and not wait for something to happen. Am I making sense?” It made sense in her head.

Kara nodded, “It makes sense and you are right. We do need to talk about our future and where we are going to go from here. Where do we start?” She asked for guidance.

Maggie did not know, but she decided to start from now, “We should talk about what happened tonight. When Lucy told me that you were in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test, my heart started beating rapidly in my chest, and then I asked myself why didn’t you tell me you thought you were. I was scared as hell because you are in the beginning stages of your life, your parents might kill me, Kate might kill me, and then how much our lives were going to change.”

“No one would have killed you, Maggie. Sure, there may have been words, but they would not kill you or cause you bodily harm.” Kara refuted Maggie’s thoughts about her parents and aunt killing her.

Maggie chuckled, “Yeah, it’s still a thought. I love you, and I want a future with you. I want to hear about your day. I want to hear about your classes and your professors. I want to be there when you graduate this year, and when you graduate from grad school. I want to have the complete and total package with you, but I need to know what you want, Kara.”

Kara shifted in her spot and played with the sleeve of her sweater, “I—I want to finish college and go to grad school and get a job in my field. I want to share my wins and my loses with you. I want to see you go from lead detective to captain of NCPD. When I look into the future all I see is you and I together. If our dreams are any indication, then our future is with each other. I know you may think that I am young. Hell, by most people’s standards I am young and I shouldn’t know what I want. Your twenties are about finding yourself and becoming who you want to be. I already know who and what I want to be. Not only that, I am probably older than anyone who is my age. I matured faster than anyone on earth, and I’ve seen things that would cause people to grow up quickly. So, I know what I want and there is no doubt in my mind that I want you. We were doing so well, and then tonight, just highlighted some things that we needed to discuss.” She had a lot to say.

Once again, Kara had amazed Maggie, “Has anyone ever told you that you were wise beyond your years?”

Kara shrugged, “Once or twice. You love me?” She asked, as Maggie’s words came back to her.

Maggie smiled smugly, “You are now realizing that I said those words to you?”

"I love you too, Maggie. I tried not to, but I can’t stop.” Kara brushed her hair behind her ears.

Maggie couldn’t believe that Kara loved her, “You love me?”

Kara nodded, “Very much so.”

The next words out of Maggie’s mouth were going to make them or break them, “I’ve been doing some thinking and I want to run this by you. How do you feel about taking a step back from the sexual side of our relationship? After what happened, I feel that we should slow down, and figure out some things. Namely, kids.” She was waiting for Kara to protest.

Kara thought the same thing, “I think it would be for the best right now. It’s what I was talking to my mom about in the office. I’m not saying swear off of sex indefinitely but until we figure ourselves out.” She was thankful that Maggie was on the same page.

“Great minds think alike. So, we are in agreement. We stick to other means of intimacy until we figure out where to go.” Maggie wanted to double-check.

Kara nodded, "We can do other things, but engaging in acts of sex is on the back burner for now.” She agreed.

Maggie felt better having had this discussion with Kara they were on the same page. They loved each other and they both wanted to focus on their relationship and their future. The future that did not involve kids, at least not yet.

“So what do you want to do now?” Maggie asked.

Kara grabbed the remote control, “We can see what’s on television and order in something to eat. And we will go from there.” She suggested.

Maggie placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Kara’s nose, “I like the sound of that. Then you can tell me about your day with Lucy and the girls.”

“It wasn’t that exciting, but I do believe you will like your gifts,” Kara teased.

“I would like anything from you.”

The rest of the evening was spent laying on the couch watching old movies and eating Chinese. It was simple moments like these that Maggie lived for no end of world drama, no being called for cases. Just pure relaxation and the fact that Kara was her with her. Maggie didn’t know how long the no sex pact would last, but she was looking forward to exploring her relationship with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Alex, right? She's that parent who is chill, but she will get on your ass if she needs to.
> 
> No sex for a while I wonder how that is going to go lol
> 
> Next time on SD: It's Christmas time! Kara and Maggie celebrate their first Christmas together as a family. Kara helps Alex come up with the most amazing anniversary gift for her mother. It's going to be so freaking FLUFFY!!!!!


	25. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your patience on this story. I just finished TNCC, so this story is going to be my priority since it's the only story that I have left. The updates may be sparse, but that is because of school, work, and getting started on my dissertation. I'm a busy little someone.
> 
> We have left the angst behind, for now. We are entering smooth waters. This chapter has a little bit of everything, but mainly fluff.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was Christmas Eve and the Danvers-Prince household was filled with laughter, cheer, and games. Kara was enjoying herself immensely, but she was enjoying herself, even more, this year, because Maggie was with her. After their scare, she and Maggie slowed things down on the physical front. They kissed, cuddled, and still touched each other but they did not move beyond that and Kara surprisingly found herself okay with the lack of physical intimacy with each other. To her surprise which she really shouldn’t have been, Maggie was alright with their arrangement as well. Sure they engaged in a little self-satisfaction, but what couple hasn’t done that in front of each other?

Together they established what they wanted out of the relationship, and discussed the subject of kids. Kara had told Maggie that she didn’t want to have any children until she was thirty. Maggie was in agreement about that as well. They both agreed that they wanted to have time with each other before doing anything remotely related to marriage, and starting a family. And Kara was on board with everything, and since then, things between her and Maggie had been running smoothly.

They had finished eating dinner and they were now relaxing in the living room. The tree was sparkling, and the presents were nearly bursting from under the tree. Most of the gifts were for their family, with other gifts nestled under the tree for Kara, her parents, and Maggie. Kara had suggested to Maggie that they spend Christmas Eve at her house, so that way they can have breakfast and open presents with her parents, before heading over to Maggie’s place in the afternoon to celebrate Christmas together. It would be easier that way, then going back to Maggie’s and coming back in the morning. Kara sat beside Maggie on the couch where they were drinking eggnog and holding hands.

“What did you and Diana do to celebrate your anniversary?” Kate asked from her spot beside Joslyn.

Alex smiled, “I’ll let Diana tell you,” She wanted her wife to tell the story.

Diana couldn’t contain her happiness, “Alex took me on a hot air balloon ride during sunset. It was the most beautiful sight ever. We followed it up with a night at a very luxurious spa and resort. It was a wonderful way to celebrate our anniversary.” She gushed.

Kara looked at her mom and sent a subtle smile her way. Her mom was at a loss, but she came in and saved the day.

“That’s romantic. How did you ever come up with that idea?” Vasquez asked cheekily.

Alex kept her face neutral, “I ran a few ideas by my special helper and they gave their input.” She replied returning Kara’s smile.

“Kara,” Kate coughed.

The room started laughing it was no secret that Kara usually had a hand in helping both Diana and Alex doing something special for each other.

“I gave my opinion, everything else was all mom.” Kara defended her actions.

J’onn chuckled, “Your input is always vital,” He remembered Kara helping him figure out what to do with M’gann for their first date.

Maggie looked at Kara, “You are a regular event planner. You could make that work for you.” She quipped.

Kara shook her head, “No, way. I would have to start charging people, and with the way everything is set up right now, it’s not going to happen.” She had a full plate with finishing school, graduating, and getting into the graduate program at NCU.

“Side hustle,” Joslyn replied.

Kara shook her head, “I am not about that life right now.” She tossed back playfully.

“We know about your anniversary celebration. Where are you two going for your trip this year?” M’gann asked.

“We’re going on a cruise to Cozumel. I figured that it was time for Alex and I to expand our horizons. Kara is an adult now, so it’s time for us to venture out a little further from home.” Diana answered the question. It was a process, but she was finally starting to let Kara go and be an adult.

Kara blushed, “You can’t hide behind my age as an excuse. I’m capable of holding my own.” She told her mom.

“You’ll always be my baby, Kara,” Diana told her daughter.

“Awwww,” Maggie lay her head on Kara’s shoulder, “That’s so sweet.”

Kara moved her shoulder away, “It’s not. It’s embarrassing. So, in true family tradition what game should we play?” She quickly changed the subject.

“We can play charades, Taboo, Trivial Pursuit, and a lot of other group games. We have an equal amount of people, so it should be fun. The rules are still the same, people in relationships are not on the same team.” Alex suggested a few games and reminded everyone of the rules.

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows, “Why can’t we be on the same team?” She questioned.

“It minimizes the cheating, and it shakes things up a little bit,” Kate answered.

“Got it. I’m game,” Maggie was down for playing a few games.

The first game played was charades and Kara’s team was dominating the game, much to Maggie’s chagrin. Kara hoped that Maggie didn’t get put off by their fierce competitiveness. After a few rounds of charades, Kara decided it was time to open their gifts.

“Since Kara said it’s time for us to open gifts. She should play Santa Claus this year, and pass them out,” Alex suggested.

Joslyn raised an eyebrow, “Does that mean that Kara puts on a Santa outfit?” She questioned.

“No!” Kara answered quickly. Santa does not put on a Santa suit.

Lucy chuckled, “That’s only reserved for going to the children’s hospital. Kara isn’t Santa Claus or Mrs. Claus; she is the happy little elf.” She answered.

Maggie looked at Kara, “You have an elf outfit? I have to see it.” She thought it would be hilarious to see Kara dressed as an elf, or maybe Mrs. Claus, but not the frumpy version, but more of the sexier version. The red skirt with the faux fur trim, the red vest, and a Santa hat to complete the outfit, and maybe the shoes that she had on while being a candy striper.

“That’s not going to happen,” Kara shot that suggestion down.

“I have pictures. I will be more than happy to share them with you.” Diana smirked.

Kara shook her head and got off the couch, “Presents!” She zipped over to the tree. Kara passed out everyone’s gifts. The only ones that remained were the gifts for her parents and Maggie.

Kara went and sat back down beside Maggie, “Merry Christmas, baby.” She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

Maggie smiled, “Merry Christmas indeed,” She was enjoying the festivities for the first time in a long time. She had celebrated with her friends but it didn’t feel as she felt now. A sense of belonging and family.

The gifts were opened and Kara was quite impressed with everything that she had received. She looked over at Maggie who a little bit of everything from perfume, a bottle of scotch, and some other things. Kara was over the moon that everyone had embraced Maggie as much as they had. She had no doubt in her mind that they wouldn’t accept Maggie, but sometimes things can change.

The family capped off the night by eating caramel popcorn and watching ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’. Kara had settled in next to Maggie and lay her head upon her shoulder. She covered them in her favorite blanket and nuzzled Maggie’s neck a little while she played with her hair. Kara must have drifted off to sleep sometime during the movie because everyone was gone and she and Maggie were the only ones left downstairs.

“Welcome back to the land of the awake, sleeping beauty,” Maggie couldn’t help herself

Kara stretched, “When did everyone leave?” She asked still trying to gather her bearings.

Maggie moved the blanket off of them, “At the end of the movie. You fell asleep around the middle.” She answered the question.

Kara rubbed her eyes, “Why didn’t anyone wake me up? I feel like a bad hostess,” She whined tiredly.

“You were sleeping and no one wanted to wake you up. So, everyone left and your parents went upstairs and here we are.” Maggie answered the question. Lucy had wanted to wake Kara up, but Diana had told her to let Kara sleep.

“Ugh. Did you watch me sleep the entire time?” Kara questioned.

Maggie blushed guiltily, “Yeah, I did watch you sleep, but I also watched the movie as well. Watching you sleep will never get old to me.” She didn’t want to come off as creepy.

“We should get in bed. This couch is not comfortable,” Kara got up and helped Maggie off of the chair.

Maggie stifled a yawn and stretched to get the crick out of her back, “It’s comfortable to sit on, but sleeping on not so much.” She agreed.

“Part of my fantasy is coming to life, you sleeping in my bed. Too bad we can’t play out the other part.” Kara replied cheekily as she headed upstairs. The no sex rule was working on paper, but her hormones were not so happy about it.

“Some other time, Kara,” Maggie whispered as they passed Alex and Diana’s room.

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah, yeah.” She went to the dresser and pulled out her pajamas, “I’m going to change and brush my teeth,” She made her way towards her private bathroom. It was one of the many things Kara liked about her bedroom. She had a private bathroom while the guests have to use the one in the upstairs hallway.

Kara exited the bathroom in her pajamas and saw Maggie stretched out on her bed with Mr. Bunny on her chest, “You look extremely comfortable. I think Mr. Bunny looks good on you,” She joked as she crawled onto the bed.

Maggie bit her lip, “I meant to put Mr. Bunny on your table. How did you come up with that name?” She asked out of curiosity.

Kara had straddled Maggie’s hips and picked up Mr. Bunny, “Well, when I went to the park one day, I saw a little brown bunny. I went chasing after it and it got away. So, one day, mom took me to an animal sanctuary that had a lot of animals, and a place for bunnies. I wanted to take one home, but I couldn’t. So, mom bought me a bunny from the souvenir shop and I had him ever since.” She put Mr. Bunny next to the lamp on her table. Kara still slept with him, but Maggie didn’t need to know that.

Maggie imagined little Kara taking the bunny everywhere, “That’s cute. Thank you for sharing that memory with me. I can picture little you running after a rabbit. At least you don’t have an irrational fear of them.” She smirked and placed her hands on Kara’s hips.

Kara laughed, “Yeah, my name is not Anya and I am not about to break out in song about bunnies.” She wiggled her hips a little bit.

Maggie shook her head, “We are not starting that tonight. We should sleep,” She was tired and having Kara on top of her was not doing her any favors.

Kara pouted, “Okay,” She climbed off of Maggie and got underneath the covers, “I’m more content with cuddling.” She snuggled up to Maggie.

“Little spoon you are,” Maggie made a move to wrap her arm around Kara and pressed their bodies together.

Kara got comfortable, “I prefer to be the big spoon, but the little spoon is alright for me.” She replied tiredly.

Kara woke up to an empty bed, but the smell of breakfast made her stomach rumble. She threw back her covers and headed to the bathroom before making her way downstairs. Kara could hear her mom’s and Maggie talking and laughing in the kitchen. She had her phone and took a few candid pictures of her mom’s and Maggie laughing and having coffee.

“I know you are not taking pictures when we are still in our pajamas,” Diana caught her daughter taking pictures.

Kara smiled, “They are for my personal collection. If I pulled out my camera, then you would have to worry, Merry Christmas,” She entered the kitchen fully.

“Merry Christmas, Kara. I know you’re hungry.” Alex finished her coffee.

“Am I ever.” Kara walked over to Maggie and gave her a quick peck on the lips, “Merry Christmas, babe,”

Maggie smiled, “Merry Christmas to you too, sweetness,” She replied.

Kara blushed at Maggie’s name for her. They usually kept PDA to a minimum around her parents, but today it was on full display.

“Young love. Remember when we used to be that way?” Diana asked her wife.

“Oh, yeah. Kara would tell us how gross were and told us to get a room,” Alex remembered eleven-year-old Kara’s words.

Kara grabbed Maggie’s cup of coffee and took a drink, “You two are still the same way after a million years of marriage.” She quipped.

“I was drinking that,” Maggie snatched the mug out of Kara’s hands, “Get your own,” She smacked Kara’s hand away.

Kara pouted, “But yours tastes better,” She shot back, feeling a little slighted that Maggie would not share her coffee.

“There is more than enough coffee, Kara,” Alex remarked.

Kara pouted again, “I don’t want to make my own.” She walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee, and added some creamer and a little flavor.

“Your parents were telling me that they would be leaving this afternoon and that we are to keep an eye on the house while they are gone.” Maggie had told Kara what Alex and Diana had told her.

Kara shrugged, “That’s nothing new,” She quipped.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Alright, smartass. Set the table so we can have breakfast.”

“See how they treat me?” Kara asked her girlfriend.

Maggie just smiled, “I see nothing,” She laughed.

Kara set the table and the family of four sat down and had Christmas breakfast which included French toast, fresh fruit, turkey sausage and turkey bacon, eggs, and assorted pastries. The conversation was light as it usually is during the holidays. The conversation turned towards Kara and Maggie’s relationship and Kara was not surprised.

“How are you adjusting to your relationship, Maggie?” Diana asked her daughter’s girlfriend.

Maggie swallowed her food before answering, “I would like to think I’ve settled in quite nicely with Kara. All of my qualms were laid to rest and I want to be with Kara for as long as she would have me.” She answered the question honestly.

Kara smiled lovingly at Maggie, “I want you forever, Maggie.” She responded.

“And I want you forever too,” Maggie replied.

Alex cleared her throat, “You two are just too much. All that sugar would give everyone a cavity.” She teased the couple.

“Leave the two love birds alone, sweetheart. I’m sure Kara feels the same way about us after all these years,” Diana bumped her wife’s elbow playfully.

Kara looked at Maggie, “I was traumatized by them growing up, but I learned that this is how they are.”

“I see nothing wrong with your parents and showing their love for each other. Most people stop showing love and affection after being together for so long. It’s welcoming,” Maggie replied, no she was not sucking up, but she was being honest. Her parents weren’t that big on affection with each other.

Diana knew she liked Maggie, “Even Maggie agrees,”

Breakfast was finished and Kara and Maggie helped her parents clean up the kitchen. After the kitchen was set to rights, the family made their way to the living room to open presents. Kara was ready to rip into all of the gifts with her name on them, but she was going to wait for Christmas to officially start.

“I know you are ready to open your gifts, Kara. Let’s get started.” Alex knew Kara well enough to know that she could not wait anymore.

Like the night before, Kara handed out everyone’s gifts and she sat down next to Maggie to open hers. Her parents always waited for her to open her gifts first.

Kara unwrapped the first gift and squealed it was the new art set that she had her eye on, “Oh, you shouldn’t have! How did you know that I’ve been looking at this? I never said anything,” She looked at her parents.

“Well, you had mentioned at one time you needed new paint supplies and the like, so your mom and I decided to surprise you with it. Do you like it?” Diana asked her daughter, as her eyes lit up in delight.

Kara nodded enthusiastically, “I love it! Thank you, moms,” She got up and hugged them.

“You’re welcome, but there is more,” Alex told her daughter.

Kara let go and took her seat and opened the rest of her gifts from her parents, she got a new phone, a couple of shirts, and some gift cards to her favorite place Noonan’s and a few to Victoria’s Secret and Bath and Body Works.

“Victoria’s Secret?” Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alex nodded, “You may find something in there you might like. They don’t have only lingerie, Kara. They have lounge clothes as well.” She answered the question.

Maggie brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh, “I think it’s a practical gift, Kara. You can never have too many lounge clothes.” She was surprised that Alex would give her daughter that kind of gift.

Kara had other ideas in mind, “That is true, thanks, mom. The last gift is from Maggie,” She ripped off the shiny silver and blue paper from the gift and saw a velvet box inside. She opened it up to reveal a picture frame with the inscription ‘To a Lifetime of Firsts’ inside of the frame was a picture from their night at the charity auction, another picture followed of them being at the art museum, another picture of them in front of the museum from the night of the show about sex, and lastly there was a picture of Maggie and herself standing in front of the Christmas tree with a sign that said, ‘Maggie and Kara’s First Christmas’ courtesy of Kate.

“Oh my God! This is beautiful. I love it, Maggie.” Kara put the frame back in the box and pulled Maggie into a fierce hug. Her eyes had tears forming in them.

“I figured that we should be one of those couples who mark their firsts together. The charity auction was the start of our beautiful relationship.” Maggie melted inside at Kara’s reaction.

Kara let Maggie go and sniffed, unaware that the moment was captured on camera, “I love it so much.” She chuckled.

“I knew you would,” Maggie stated with pride.

“Okay, everyone else, please open your gifts.” Kara wanted the attention off of her. She could not believe that Maggie put so much thought in a gift.

Maggie started on her gifts and the first gift was from Alex and Diana, it was a first edition of ‘Adventures of Huckleberry Finn’, “Oh, my God! This is amazing. How did you know?” She asked in awe as she gently leafed through the book.

“Kara told us that you collect a lot of first edition books and she told us that ‘Adventures of Huckleberry Finn’ was one of the ones you were missing,” Diana answered.

Maggie couldn’t contain her joy, “Thank you so much for this. It’s going to go on my bookshelf with the rest of my books.” She couldn’t believe that Alex and Diana had gotten her a book that she’s been searching high and low for.

Kara leaned over and whispered in her ear, “I told you my parents loved you,” She moved back.

Maggie didn’t doubt Kara’s words and she opened the rest of her gifts and one of the ones from Kara. The box was wrapped in snowman wrapping paper, it was long and thin in size. She unwrapped the paper and saw a black velvet box and curiosity got the best of her, and Maggie opened it up to see a white gold necklace with a locket hanging from the chain. The locket had a little diamond in the middle, “Oh, wow. This is beautiful, Kara.” Words were escaping her.

“Open it,” Kara encouraged her girlfriend.

Maggie took the necklace out of the box and cradled the locket in her hand and opened it. Inside was a picture of her and Kara at the charity auction on one side, and then there was a picture of them ice skating. She wondered who took the picture, “I love this.” Maggie stated quietly. She closed it and turned it over on the back and saw an inscription, ‘To you I give my heart’.

“What do you think?” Kara asked in a hopeful tone.

Maggie cleared her throat to try and keep the tears at bay, “I don’t have the words, Kara. It’s beautiful, baby. Can you put it on me?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “I sure can,” She took the necklaced from Maggie and put it around her neck, once it was secure, she ran her finger gently along the chain and the back of Maggie’s neck, “All secure.”

Maggie felt a shiver go down her spine, “Thank you, Kara.” She hugged her and resisted the urge to kiss her senseless. That would come later.

Kara realized that they were not alone, “Mom’s open your gifts so you can get ready to go,” She forgot that her parents were sitting there.

“Don’t stop on our account,” Alex was enjoying the moment. She could see the love between Kara and Maggie. You would have to be dumb, deaf and blind to not see it.

Diana shook her head, “Leave them alone,” She whispered.

The gifts were opened, as well as the stockings which contained little knickknacks. Kara and Maggie cleaned up the paper while her parents finished packing for their trip.

“We have a lot more gifts of open up at our place,” Maggie reminded Kara.

Kara nodded, “I know. There are a few that would not be appropriate to open in front of my parents.” She told Maggie.

Maggie grinned, “Oh, I wonder what they are. You’re giving me naughty gifts now?” She poked Kara in the side.

“I wouldn’t call it naughty, but I am pretty sure you will enjoy them,” Kara finished putting the last piece of wrapping paper in the trash.

Maggie looked Kara up and down, “You know after your parents leave. We have the house to ourselves for a little bit. I was thinking that maybe we could forgo our no sex rule, and get it on in your bed. Your parents will be none the wiser,” She told Kara with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Kara bit her lip, “Really?” She asked trying not to get her hopes up.

“Really. We are protected and it’s not like I have my little friend, and it’s a holiday. I think we can make an exception just this once,” Maggie wanted to celebrate their first Christmas in an unconventional way.

“Okay, but we can’t spend all day here, because we have Aunt Kate and Joslyn coming over and we have to have food for dinner.” Kara reminded her girlfriend. She was happy that they had already done their prep a few days before.

Maggie smirked, “Dinner may be a little late,” She made a move to kiss Kara.

Alex coughed, “None of that in front of the tree.” She told the couple.

Kara blushed, “Of course. Are you two ready to go to the airport? Do you need us to drive you?” She asked her parents.

Diana shook her head in the negative, “Your mother called a taxi and it should be here in a few minutes. Be good you two,” She gave them a warning.

Kara smiled sweetly, “I’m always good and so is Maggie.” She was a good girl.

Alex shook her head, “Behave and be careful,” She gave Kara and Maggie a cryptic message.

“We will be,” Maggie responded.

Kara and Maggie saw Alex and Diana off and as soon as the door closed, they made their way upstairs to make their fantasy a reality. Fucking in Kara’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is far from over because they have to have Christmas at Maggie's. And Maggie is fully apart of the family.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below
> 
> Next time on SD: Maggie and Kara continue celebrating Christmas with Kate and her girlfriend Joslyn.


	26. Christmas with A Side of Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie spend Christmas with Kate and Joslyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas celebrations continue in this chapter. We get to see Kara, Maggie, Kate, and Joslyn celebrate together. I bring you more fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

After spending a few hours of making love in Kara’s bed, Maggie and Kara found themselves at their apartment (at least that is what Maggie was calling it in her head), cooking dinner and preparing for Kate and Joslyn’s arrival. The atmosphere was relaxed, Christmas music was playing in the background, and the fireplace was crackling in the background. It was very intimate a far cry from Christmas over at Kara’s. Maggie watched as Kara floated around her kitchen with ease as if she had been there forever. A smile played on her lips as she watched Kara pull the green bean casserole out of the oven and put it on one of the potholders.

“What are you smiling at?” Kara asked as she felt Maggie’s eyes on her.

Maggie was busted, “I am smiling at you and how good you look in the kitchen. I could get used to this sight for years to come. Us cooking dinner for our family during the holidays. You are a natural in my kitchen.” She replied honestly, before taking a few steps to reach her destination.

Kara blushed, “I am happy that you approve,” She wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck.

“Very much so,” Maggie whispered before leaning in to kiss Kara, but the moment was interrupted by a knock at the door, “I can’t even kiss my girlfriend in peace,” She grumbled.

Kara unwrapped her arms from around Maggie’s neck, “I thought the sex we had earlier would make you a little more relaxed.” She teased.

“I am very relaxed, but I wanted a kiss. I guess it will have to wait,” Maggie replied as the knock on the door sounded again.

Kara took Maggie’s hand in hers, “Let’s invite our guests in before Kate busts the door down.” She pulled Maggie along with her and went to open the door.

Maggie opened the door and saw Kate and her girlfriend Joslyn standing there with a few plastic containers and a big bag that looked like it contained more gifts.

“Merry Christmas,” Kate greeted her best friend and niece.

“Merry Christmas,” Joslyn chimed in.

“Come on in you two. You made it just in time, dinner is ready,” Maggie invited her guests inside.

Kara closed the door behind them, “I hope you brought your appetite. What’s in the containers?” She asked as she inspected the parcels.

“Well, I made some rosewater infused cupcakes. And Kate brought her famous fondue and everything to go along with it,” Joslyn answered.

Kara grinned, “Oh, her fondue is to die for,” Her mouth was watering already.

Maggie chuckled, “It is that good. You can put your gifts by the tree,” She directed the couple towards the living room.

“It’s so cozy in here. You did a good job at decorating. I don’t think I would want to leave,” Joslyn commented on how festive and inviting the apartment felt.

Maggie couldn’t take all the credit, “You have Kara to thank for that. Everything was all her,” She gushed about her girlfriend.

Joslyn looked at Kara, “I’m telling you, Kara. You could make a killing,” She pushed the idea again.

Kara shook her head, “Yeah, it’s not going to happen. You two get settled in and prepare to have dinner. I’m sure you are going to enjoy it.” She told her guests.

Maggie went into the kitchen and watched as Kara played hostess to her aunt and her aunt’s girlfriend. It was early, but Maggie already knew that she was going to marry Kara one day in the future. Dinner was had and the conversation was flowing between the couples. There was laughter and jokes being shared, but one of the biggest entertainers of the night was Kate showing a picture of Kara dressed as a happy little elf. Maggie thought Kara looked adorable with her little green hat, elf ears, the green outfit, and the red and white striped tights.

Kara wanted to strangle her aunt, “I am so mad at you for showing that picture. I thought you got rid of it.”

Kate laughed, “Nope, I told you I was going to use this as blackmail material. Besides, I think it’s a cute picture.”

Maggie couldn’t stop looking at the picture, “You are going to have to dress up as an elf next year. Maybe we can put you on the shelf.” She cackled.

Joslyn chuckled, “Kara on the shelf. I think that would be a good idea. Better yet, find an elf doll that looks a lot like Kara and put her on the shelf. I think Alex and Diana would get a kick out of that,” She joined in with the teasing.

Kara crossed her arms, “I know where all of you live and I will burn your faces off,” She stated proudly.

Joslyn raised an eyebrow, “Figuratively, right?” She questioned.

Kara laughed, “Yes, I can’t really burn anyone’s face off. That’s crazy,” She covered her tracks.

“Send me that picture, Kate. I think there is a replica to be made somewhere,” Maggie joked.

Kara smirked, “The couch is looking mighty good for you tonight, dear.” She played the couch card.

“Oh, the couch. That’s a step up from the doghouse,” Kate joked.

Maggie put her hand across her chest in offense, “I have my ways to get out of the couch, but I can’t give my secrets away. Does anyone want anything else to eat?” She asked noticing the empty plates.

Joslyn shook her head, “I can’t eat another bite right now, but I would love to take some home,” She was full.

“There is more than enough to take home,” Kara knew there was going to be food for days.

The couples cleaned up the table and put the food in containers and placed them in the refrigerator. Kara made sure to pack the extra containers of food in a bag for Kate and Joslyn to take home.

“It’s time for presents and stockings. Maggie, since this is your first Christmas with us, you do the honors of playing Santa.” Kara delegated the responsibility to her girlfriend.

Kate snickered, “I would have gone with an elf, but Santa works,” She made a little joke at her friend’s expense.

“Rude!” Maggie shot back as she went to the fireplace and grabbed the stockings and handed them to their respective owners before sitting down.

“Thanks, babe,” Kara told her girlfriend before going through the contents of her stocking.

Maggie opened hers and found a small bottle of lotion, hand sanitizer, lip balm, a gift certificate to the newest gun range and a few other odds and ends, but one thing caught her attention. It was a keychain with a wolf and the saying ‘hungry like the wolf’ and she chuckled at Kara’s gag gift.

“What’s funny?” Kate asked.

Maggie held up her keychain, “This is why,” She answered.

Kate started laughing, “I would say that is accurate. What’s in your stocking, Kara?” She asked her niece.

Kara pulled out the contents, “Soap, lotion, hand sanitizer, umm two inappropriate chocolate pops,” She pulled out a chocolate penis and a chocolate vagina.

Joslyn chuckled, “The best of both worlds,” She quoted Hannah Montana.

Kara was as red as her stocking and put lollipops back in her stocking, “Yeah, something like that.” She did not elaborate.

Maggie leaned over and whispered in Kara’s ear, “You are never unsatisfied either way,”

Kara shook her head, “You are so bad,” She whispered back.

“Ahem, save it for the bedroom,” Kate cleared her throat.

Joslyn playfully smacked her girlfriend on the arm, “You are just as bad. Leave them alone they are still in the honeymoon phase,” She defended the couple.

Kara beamed, “Thank you, Joslyn. It’s now time for the gifts. Since Aunt Kate wants to be a wiseass, she can pass out the gifts. The two over there in that corner leave those alone,” She told her aunt.

Kate didn’t want to know, “I will not touch those with a ten-foot pole,” She had no idea what was in those wrapped gifts and she was not a curious cat.

The gifts were passed out it wasn’t as many as yesterday, but it was enough. Maggie was impressed with her gifts from Kate and Joslyn. It was her gifts from Kara that got her though. The Pandora bracelet which she absolutely loved and the Brazil soccer jersey. Her girlfriend had paid attention to a lot of her likes.

“Whoa, your girlfriend spoiled you,” Kate smirked.

Maggie shook her head, “I spoil her too it’s a mutual thing,” She shot back.

Kara opened her gifts and she found herself getting a little misty-eyed, “It’s a bracelet from Tiffany’s. It’s beautiful,” She was speechless. The bracelet was sterling silver and it had a heart with “Tiffany and Co.” on it and there was a little silver key attached to it.

“You hold the key to unlock my heart,” Maggie had told Kara.

Kara smiled, “I love it and I love you.” She hugged Maggie.

“Awww,” Joslyn and Kate said in unison.

Maggie and Kara broke apart, “I’m glad you like it.” She cleared her throat.

Kara’s smiled rivaled a diamonds, “I love it, Maggie. Thank you. Put it on me?” She asked.

Maggie took the bracelet from the box ignoring the other’s in the room and put it on Kara’s arm. She trailed her finger lightly along Kara’s wrist before locking it into place.

“There you go,” Maggie told her girlfriend. They came back to themselves when the happy couple realized that all eyes were on them.

“What?” Kara asked wondering why her and aunt and Joslyn were looking at them like they’ve grown a second head or three.

Joslyn smiled, “You two are in a world of your own. It’s as if no one else exists except for the two of you, that is amazing.” She commented.

“That’s love,” Maggie quipped.

Kate was inclined to agree, “Yes, it is love. There are a few more presents under the tree. Are those for the two of you?” She asked changing the subject. Kate wasn’t uncomfortable by any means, but she didn’t want her niece and her best friend to feel like they were on display.

“Yes, those are for our eyes only.” Kara quickly answered.

Maggie wondered what was in one of those presents. She knew what one was because she picked it out herself, but she wondered what was in the other gift addressed to her. They would find out eventually when their guests left.

It was four hours later and two ‘A Christmas Story’ marathons that Kate and Joslyn had left, and that left Maggie and Kara on their own. The lights were off and the fireplace was going in the background. The lights illuminated the room casting a beautiful rainbow glow throughout the living room. Maggie held Kara in her arms as they sat on the couch enjoying the peaceful quietness that the night has to offer.

“Today was a good day. Our first Christmas was perfect,” Maggie stated her observation. This was the first Christmas that she had celebrated where it was full of genuine love.

Kara sighed in contentment, “Our first Christmas together was a success. I am looking forward to many more with you. You should see New Year’s it’s going to be chaotic.” She warned her girlfriend.

“I can handle chaotic. I’m a police detective after all. As long as we’re together, then that is all that matters. Do you want to exchange our other gifts now?” Maggie had asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we can exchange out other gifts.” She wiggled out of Maggie’s arms and went to the tree and sat down in front of it.

Maggie followed suit and sat down across from Kara. She reached under the tree and handed Kara’s gift to her and she received her gift from Kara. Maggie had a feeling that it was a picture, but she could have been wrong.

Kara smiled, “Well, open it,” She encouraged her girlfriend to open her gift.

Maggie tore the red and white paper off of her gift and it was a picture, but it was a picture of Kara lying naked on a couch. It reminded her of the drawing in Titanic and the artist captured every aspect of Kara flawlessly, “Um, wow! I was not expecting this. I can’t hang this up in the living room. I don’t want anyone looking at you and I am sure it would make your aunt or whoever else uncomfortable.” She sat the picture down awestruck at how lifelike the painting was.

Kara blushed, “You can hang it up in your room or in your bathroom. Somewhere for your eyes only. That way, when we are not together, you have something to visualize when you are getting yourself off at night.” She replied cheekily.

“Why do I have to visualize when I can easily resolve that by having you in my bed every night?” Maggie questioned and moved into Kara’s personal space.

“Is that an invitation for me to be in your bed every night?” Kara asked coyly.

Maggie smirked, “It’s more like a subtle demand. I want you in my bed every night if possible. Now it’s your turn to open my gift to you.” She moved back.

Kara unwrapped the snowflake covered wrapping paper and revealed a box from an adult store. Kara was a little apprehensive about what was inside. Her curiosity won out and she opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper inside was a sapphire blue satin three-piece garter set with matching thigh highs. There was also a sapphire blue matching sheer robe that went along with it, “Wow, subtle you are not. Now, this was not something I was expecting.” She looked from the gift to her girlfriend.

“I figured a little bit of change in the bedroom would do us some good. Do you hate it? Are you okay with it?” Maggie asked unable to gage Kara’s reaction.

Kara more than loved and she did not hate it by any means, “I love it, Maggie. I guess great minds think alike because,” She reached under the tree and pulled out another box and handed it to Maggie.

Maggie saw the box was roughly the same size as the one she gave Kara, “You got me lingerie as well,” It was a statement and not a question.

“Yeah, I wanted to see you in something that showed off your body. And maybe, I could talk you into posing for a few photographs for me. They would be for our eyes only,” Kara hoped that Maggie would agree.

Maggie couldn’t believe what Kara was asking of her, “You want to take pictures of me?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I told you that I loved everything about you, and I wanted you to see how beautiful you are with your friend and without.” Her answer was simple.

Maggie opened the box and removed the tissue paper and inside was a black and red sheer baby doll top with matching bra and panties. There were two sets of panties one had a crotch and the other pair were crotchless which meant her everything would be exposed, “I love it, Kara. So, when do you want to do this photo shoot?” She asked as she put the box aside.

“Whenever you are ready. Like I said before and after pics. We can do the before pictures now and we can do those pictures after. Or we can do it any way you want. The choice is yours,” Kara wanted to give Maggie some time to reflect on her request.

“I’ve never had pictures taken of me in this sense before, but I am definitely down to take pictures for you. If I get to take pictures of you as well,” Maggie stated her stipulations.

Kara grinned, “I can do that. Pictures for our private collection.” She scooted closer to Maggie and leaned in and kissed her.

Maggie smiled into the kiss and pulled Kara closer to her, “I love you,”

“I love you too, proudly so,” Kara responded.

Maggie was not the one to get all sappy but there was something about Kara that brought out all of the parts of her that she worked so hard to keep hidden. Kara came in and subtly chipped away at her walls and tried to kick her insecurities out the door. The universe had laid a hand and she had to get Kate something special to thank her for giving her the gift that is Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffy and sexy at the same time...so I don't know how to label this. Sexy lingerie a photoshoot and Maggie telling Kara she wanted Kara in her bed every night. It's going to get interesting.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below. It's food for my soul
> 
> Next time on SD: Private photos are taken and Maggie gets an unexpected visitor.


	27. American Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie spend a lazy day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! It's another chapter in two days! Shocking I know, but don't get used to it lol. I am taking a break from homework, and I needed to get this on paper before it slipped my mind.
> 
> Thank you again for your continued support it means a lot to me. I was checking the stats on my stories, and this one is ranked in the top five stories.
> 
> It's # 5 in Kudos (109) (Dangerous Liaisons is holding the top spot for kudos (535), and TNCC is #2(426))
> 
> It's #3 in Comment Threads (176) (Dangerous Liaisons is #1 (298), and TNCC is #2(226))
> 
> It's #4 in bookmarks (37) (Dangerous Liaisons is #1(135), Cruel Intentions is #2(65), and TNCC is #3(63))
> 
> It's #4 in Subscriptions (75) (Dangerous Liaisons is #1 (204), Cruel Intentions is #2(179), and TNCC is #3(130))
> 
> Crazy, right?! So thank you for showing this story some love!
> 
> Alright, alright enough with stats and numbers (I am taking another research methods class so yeah, stats on stats on stats)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was two days after Christmas and three days before New Year’s eve, and Kara, along with her girlfriend Maggie were enjoying a quiet day in their condo. The night before, Maggie and Kara had hung out with Lucy and Vasquez playing board games and drinking wine. Today was for her and Maggie; everyone else could wait another day. Kara enjoyed being in Maggie’s arms, and the light touches she was making along her arms, shoulders, and back. She reveled in Maggie’s touch and found herself becoming addicted to soft hands, caressing her skin and sending sparks of desire through her body. Kara found herself wondering if others feel the way she does when their lover touches them. If they melt by a touch, a kiss, or a glance or if it’s just her. Kara’s been with two women in her lifetime, and that’s Lucy and Sara, but her relationships with them were not as intense as it is with Maggie. She figured that it must be the soulmate aspect of their relationship, and Kara welcomed it.

They were laying in the bed watching ‘American Beauty’ when Kara was struck with an idea, “Do you remember me asking about taking pictures of you?” She asked.

Maggie remembered, “Yeah, I remember the conversation. Why do you ask?” She wondered what Kara was thinking.

Kara turned, so she was facing Maggie, “How would you like to have your pictures taken now?” She asked, hoping that Maggie would agree.

“Now?” Maggie asked in return.

“Yes, now. I think it’s as good as time as ever. The way the sunlight is shining in the room right now, it makes for beautiful shots. If you are not up to it then you can say no,” Kara didn’t want Maggie to feel like she had to say yes, because she didn’t.

“I will go with yes. I couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day, then taking pictures for us,” Maggie replied, “I get to take pictures of you as well,” She added.

Kara grinned, “Of course. I’ll let you get ready, and I will grab my camera.” She climbed off of Maggie and went the corner chair that housed her camera bag and her SD card.

“Okay, let me get ready,” Maggie threw the covers back and got out of the bed. She went and grabbed her clothes before going into the bathroom.

Kara took advantage of Maggie being in the bathroom, and she quickly transformed the room into something a little sexier. She changed the comforter and sheets from the cotton ones to a set of white satin sheets, followed by a black comforter on top. Kara wanted something that would not only bring out Maggie’s natural beauty but her skin tone as well. She opened the curtains up a little to let the sunlight cast an ethereal glow on the comforter. Kara was going to go all out, before finalizing the shoot in the living room on the couch, and near the Christmas tree. Kara used her phone to put on some music to enhance the mood. Once everything was in place, she waited patiently for Maggie to come out of the bathroom and she was not disappointed when Maggie came out wearing the black and red bra, the matching panties, and the robe on top. Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of Maggie, so she grabbed her camera and took a photo of her girlfriend exiting the bathroom.

“You look beautiful. My Victoria’s Secret Angel,” Kara whispered as she took another picture of Maggie.

Maggie felt a little unsure, but the look on Kara’s face made her feel beautiful, “Victoria’s Secret has nothing on me. Where do you want me first?” She asked, wondering how they were going to do this.

Kara moved her camera from her face, “We’ll do a couple of shots on the bed, then we can follow it up with a few on the chaise lounge. After the bedroom, we can move to the living room. I will do a few shots on the couch and then a few near the Christmas tree.” She explained where they were going to be taking pictures.

Maggie walked over to the bed and draped her body across it, causing the robe to open a little showing an ample amount of skin.

Kara stood up and walked to the foot of the bed, “Don’t move! This shot is perfect,” She smiled and took a few pictures of Maggie laying across the bed.

“Perfect,” She called out.

Maggie smiled, “You are a natural,” She complimented her girlfriend.

“I try. Now, I want you to remove your robe and lay against the pillows and spread your legs a little.” Kara gave her girlfriend the next direction.

Maggie did as she was told, and she was thankful that she decided to wear the underwear with the crotch, “How is this?”

Kara grinned, “Just like that. Now give me a little wanton smile.” She stated.

Maggie smiled wantonly and waited as Kara took her pictures. She started getting into it once her nerves wore off.

Kara couldn’t believe how magnificent her girlfriend was with each shot; she captured another side of Maggie. After the bed, Kara had asked Maggie to move over to the chaise, which had the best light, and she posed her on the chair just right. Kara moved Maggie’s hair, so it was behind her shoulder, “Perfect,” She stepped back and took more pictures. With each photo she took, she found herself getting more aroused and she had another idea. Kara put the camera down and walked the few feet over to where Maggie was posing.

Maggie saw the wicked gleam in Kara’s eyes and knew her girlfriend was up to something, “Why did you stop?”

Kara got down on her knees in front of her girlfriend, “I was thinking of getting a few pictures of you looking thoroughly fucked. I think that would make the pictures pop,” She placed a kiss on both of Maggie’s inner thighs. Kara could see how the material between her girlfriend’s legs was a little darker than the rest of the material.

“I guess I’m not the only one who is turned on by what we’re doing.” Kara husked.

Maggie licked her nearly dry lips, “How could I not be? The look in your eyes makes it hard for me to keep my composure.” Her voice cracked a little.

Kara licked her lips in anticipation, “I like the sound of that,” She hooked her fingers through the little waistband of Maggie’s panties and slowly moved them down her hips, down her thighs, and finally off her body. She put them beside her and ran her hands slowly up Maggie’s legs and her thighs. Kara spread Maggie’s legs apart to get better access to her prize. Kara could tell by the increase of Maggie’s heart rate and her breathing, that her girlfriend wanted this as much as she did.

“Please don’t keep me waiting. I need you, Kara,” Maggie was pretty sure she was going to explode and leave a gigantic wet spot on the chair.

Kara was not the one to leave her girlfriend waiting, and frankly, she wanted to taste her. She didn’t want to waste any time and didn’t want to keep Maggie waiting. Kara licked her lips and buried her face in between Maggie’s thighs with no warning. She used her tongue to trace Maggie’s outer lips before taking her time and taking her time sucking each one.

Kara felt her girlfriend squirming above her and placed a hand on her hip to keep her from moving. She used her tongue to tease Maggie’s opening a little, before moving up to her clit. Kara gently sucked the bud into her mouth and began teasing Maggie’s clit with her tongue. She brought her free hand between Maggie’s legs and used two fingers to slide into her girlfriend. Kara knew that Maggie appreciated penetration, and she was more than happy to give her girlfriend what she wanted. Kara was greeted with another wave of wetness around her fingers, and her face. She could feel Maggie’s wetness traveling down her fingers and her arm. Her girlfriend was turned on and hot.

“Oh fuck, don’t stop, Kara,” Maggie moaned from above Kara. She had tried to keep her eyes open as she enjoyed the sight of Kara on her knees. Maggie would definitely have to have Kara on her knees again.

Kara used Maggie’s moans to guide her in bringing her girlfriend pleasure. She kept moving her fingers inside Maggie as she continued to manipulate her clit. Kara felt Maggie’s walls squeeze her fingers, and if Kara wasn’t impervious to pain, then she was sure that her fingers would have become disfigured. This didn’t stop her as she felt Maggie grip her hair tighter and Kara knew that her girlfriend was on edge.

“I’m close, Kara. Make me come,” Maggie moaned out as she felt herself being pulled to the edge of ecstasy.

After a few quick movements, Kara was rewarded with a cry of her name, and her hand and face being covered with Maggie’s essence. Kara worked Maggie through her orgasm and brought her to another one, and she felt proud of herself. She was able to make Maggie come a couple more times, and it was when she found Maggie gently pushing her away, that Kara slowed her movements and cleaned her up until there was not a drop left. Kara lay her head on Maggie’s thigh as she caught her breath.

“I think you broke me,” Maggie panted out as she stroked Kara’s head.

Kara laughed to herself, “I hope I didn’t break you. I still have more pictures to take of you,” She was glad that she was able to make Maggie feel good.

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten. I am pretty sure I looked well fucked right now,” The feeling was slowly returning to Maggie's body.

“I believe you do. It’s a perfect time to get your pictures done.” Kara lifted her head and reached for Maggie’s underwear and slipped them on her body.

Maggie lifted her hips, “The sight of you on your knees and undressing me is something that I had thought about many times. And now to see you doing that now turns me on immensely. I think I will have to have you on your knees more often. The thought of you servicing me and using your face and your mouth for my pleasure makes me want you more.” She stated, honestly.

Kara moaned, “Don’t say such things it makes me horny,” She wiped her mouth and moved up Maggie’s body to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

“I think we can take care of that. I can wrap you in a bow and unwrap you under the tree.” Maggie conjured the image in her head.

Kara chuckled and grab her camera, “That’s so cliché. You should wait until New Year’s that way you can uncork me like a bottle of champagne.” She shot back, “You looked well fucked right now.”

Kara took the remaining pictures in the bedroom, and then they moved their way to the living room. And Kara was able to use the space to take even better pictures of Maggie. She had her model and wanted to use her well. After a more than enough photos on the couch, Kara spread out a blanket and turned on the fireplace for a few candid and posed shots. She couldn’t wait to download these pictures and look through them with Maggie. Her girlfriend had the body of a goddess.

“And we are finished,” Kara smiled as she took the final picture of Maggie near the tree. That had to be one of her favorites.

Maggie sat up, “I can’t wait to see how these turn out. You were a great director, Kara. Are you sure you were not a photographer in your former life?” She questioned.

Kara shrugged, “Who knows what I was in my former life. I will download these pictures to my computer, and then we can look at them together to see which ones you like.” She put her camera down.

Maggie stretched her muscles, “I like that. So, since you have pictures of me, then that means I get to take pictures of you. Let's have lunch first, and then it will be your turn.” She couldn’t wait to direct Kara.

“You can have whatever you like,” Kara agreed.

“You are going to regret that statement, Kara. I’m going to get changed and then we can have some lunch.” Maggie got off the floor with the help of Kara.

Kara cleared her throat, “I will order lunch for us.” She suggested. Kara was tired of cooking, and she was sure Maggie felt the same way.

Maggie kissed Kara’s cheek, “I love the way you think, babe.” She jetted off to the bedroom to change her clothes.

Kara shook her head and began cleaning up the blanket and put it in the washing machine along with the old sheets and comforter from Maggie’s bed. She started the washing machine and then used her phone to order them lunch. Maggie had joined Kara on the couch as they waited for the food to arrive. Kara resumed the movie on the television in the living room.

“How are you feeling? Do you feel weird after what happened?” Kara asked, bringing up the pictures being taken and then sexing Maggie up on the chaise.

Maggie felt everything but weird. It was hot, sexy, and such a beautiful moment, “I feel wonderful, babe. I felt free and dare I say it, pretty. No one has ever admired me the way you have. It takes some getting used to, but I will get there. Are you sure you want to still take those pictures after my friend arrives?” She asked.

“Oh, hell yeah! I think they would be even sexier and then you can model the crotchless underwear. That would be beyond hot,” Kara couldn’t contain her excitement at the prospect of photographing Maggie au natural.

Maggie felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “You find everything about me hot. I might get a complex,” She may have already developed one.

There was a knock at the door, “I think that would be the food,” Kara got off the couch and went to the door. When she opened it there was no food, but instead, it was a man that she’s never seen before, “Can I help you?” She asked the stranger.

The stranger cleared his throat, “I am looking for Maggie Sawyer,” He spoke up.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “And you are?” She asked the man.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Maggie said from behind Kara.

“Hello, Maggie.” He greeted his daughter.

Kara looked at Maggie, “This is your dad?” She asked her girlfriend.

Maggie recovered from her shock, “Yeah, this is my dad. Uh, come in,” She invited the man she had not seen since she was fourteen inside her home.

Kara cleared her throat, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Sawyer. I’m going to give you and Maggie some time alone to talk.”

Maggie put her hand up to stop Kara, “You don’t have to leave, Kara. I am sure he will not be staying long,” She reassured her girlfriend.

Mr. Sawyer cleared his throat, “I understand your hesitation, Maggie, but I wanted to talk to you. I’ve tried for years to try and reach out, but could never develop the courage to do so,” He explained why he was there.

“So, you decided to show up at my home after eighteen years?” Maggie asked her father.

Kara realized at that moment that she didn’t know much about Maggie’s past beyond her ex-girlfriends and her growing up. “I am going to leave the two of you alone to talk.” She tried again.

“You don’t have to leave on my account. I should have called before I just showed up. I’ll be in town for a few days. Here is my number you can use it when you are ready,” Mr. Sawyer handed Maggie a slip of paper with her name on it.

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Maggie accepted the piece of paper numbly.

Mr. Sawyer smiled sadly, “You look good, Maggie. I hope we get to talk soon. It’s nice meeting you, Kara.” He gave a nod of his head and left the apartment.

Maggie stood in front of the door shell, shocked, “Please tell me that this did not happen?” She asked.

Kara looked at her girlfriend and saw that she was visibly shaken, “Yeah, it happened. You looked surprised to see him. Do you not have a relationship?” She asked, trying to understand why Maggie did not look pleased, and Mr. Sawyer looked damn near, scared.

Maggie sighed and went into the living room to sit down, “We don’t have a relationship, not since I was fourteen years old.”

Kara sat down beside her girlfriend, “What happened when you were fourteen? Did he hurt you?” She asked.

“Not physically, but emotionally he did. He couldn’t accept the fact that I liked girls. Me having a penis he could accept because he accepted my mother and loved her dearly. It was me liking girls that he had an issue with. He thought that I would find a nice boy to settle down with, but that wasn’t the case. I was crushing on my best friend, and I asked her to the dance. Her parents found out about it and told my parents.

“My dad did not like that, and he kicked me out. Dropped me off at my aunt’s house like I was trash, and I never saw or heard from him again. According to my aunt, it’s as if I don’t exist.” Maggie opened up to Kara about her past.

Kara didn’t know what to say, “I’m sorry, Maggie,” She wrapped Maggie in a comforting hug.

Maggie sagged in Kara’s arms a whole host of emotions flowed through her, “Thank you, Kara. I can’t believe he would show his face here after eighteen years. He told me he didn’t want to see me again, and then he has the nerve to show up here. Did he expect me to turn into that little girl and run into his arms?” She asked Kara even though her girlfriend did not have the answers.

Kara didn’t say anything and let her girlfriend rant and express herself. She listened with intent as Maggie went on about the crap that her father had put her through. Kara wanted nothing for than to fling him into the sun.

Maggie took a few calming breaths, “I’m sorry. It’s just seeing my dad brought back all these feelings,” She apologized for going off the deep end.

Kara rubbed Maggie’s back, “You don’t have to apologize. I understand you feeling the way that you do. Do you want me to kick his ass? I can throw him to the sun,” She suggested.

Maggie laughed, “No, I don’t want you to kick his ass or throw him in the sun. I am going to have to face him sometime. I am curious as to why he is here now?”

“You’ll have to ask him why? Sleep on it tonight and reach out to him if you want closure or you can tell him to fuck off. Or you don’t have to contact him at all.” Kara offered some advice to her girlfriend.

Maggie wiped her tears away, “That’s true.” She sniffed, “Our day is ruined.”

Kara hugged Maggie again, “It’s not ruined. We can still continue our day and end it on a good note.” She encouraged Maggie.

“You’re right.”

There was a knock on the door, and Kara let go of Maggie to answer it, and this time, it was the food. Kara accepted the bag and closed the door. She had the common sense to add the tip to the order.

“The food is here, and we can eat, watch movies, and see where the rest of the day takes us.” Kara placed the bag of food on the coffee table.

“I like the way that sounds,” Maggie wanted to forget her father’s visit and concentrate on being with Kara.

They ate their food and spent the rest of the day watching movies and enjoying each other’s company.

“Being here with you and eating food is just what the doctor ordered. Thank you for being here, Kara. I don’t know if I would have made it without you.” Maggie lay her head on Kara’s lap.

“You would probably lash out at your father. I am here for you through good and bad.” Kara played with a lock of Maggie’s hair.

Maggie sighed, “Just like me. I don’t want to go to work tomorrow.”

“Well, it’s the early shift, so that means you get to come home to me,” Kara commented.

“I like the thought of coming home to you.” Maggie liked coming home and finding Kara here.

Kara chuckled, “I like you coming home to me too.”

The moment was ruined when Maggie’s phone started to ring in the distance. She hoped that it did not mean that she had to go into work. Kara watched as Maggie got up to answer her phone, and then watched as Maggie exited the room fully dressed.

“There is a domestic disturbance with a possible homicide. I have to go,” Maggie hated running out on their day.

Kara sighed, “It’s the nature of your job. Come home to me.” She told Maggie as she kissed her cheek.

Maggie grinned, “Always,” She replied.

Kara watched as Maggie left the house, and she cleaned up their trash from lunch. She was half tempted to stealthily spy on Maggie, but her parents had told her to stay off the radar. A few people in the DEO knows of her true origins, but that doesn’t mean the whole organization does. Instead of going to go, spy, Kara spent the rest of the evening watching ‘Westside Story’ until Maggie came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy photoshoot time and Kara made Maggie feel beautiful *insert a One Direction song* Yes, I threw in some sexy time because why not?
> 
> And yeah, Maggie's dad comes to visit. I hope I can do his visit some justice.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below.
> 
> Next time on SD: Maggie talks to her dad and introduces Kara as her girlfriend.


	28. Give Me Just One Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has lunch with her father. He has a lot of 'splaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's another chapter! I am not procrastinating at all. Nope, I am totally not procrastinating. I have to say, I am enjoying these classes so far and it doesn't help that one of my professors is beyond beautiful! She is what fics are made of and believe me I have so many ideas based on her. *clears throat*
> 
> The consensus is in no one likes Mr. Sawyer. I didn't bother giving him a name because he is not in the story that much. Plus, he is an ass. 
> 
> Thank you again for your continued support.

Maggie was nervous after some thought and a little help from Kara, Maggie decided it was time to talk to her father. She felt it was time to clear the air and get some closure. Maggie had made a life for herself as the lead detective of NCPD, she had friends, a family that loved and accepted her. And she had a girlfriend that loved her unconditionally and it was time that Maggie showed her father how far she came without him in her life. Maggie chose Noonan’s to meet with her dad it was neutral and public. She was the first to arrive and sent a text to Kara letting her know that she made it and was waiting for her father.

A few minutes after she arrived her dad entered the restaurant and she waved him over. She felt a rolling in her stomach with each step her father made towards her. A text from Kara put her at ease even if it was a heart and a thumbs-up emoji.

“Thank you for meeting with me, Maggie,” Mr. Sawyer greeted his daughter.

Maggie smiled politely, “I figured you came all this way for a reason and wanted to find out why. Please sit,” She pointed to the chair across from her.

Mr. Sawyer pulled down the chair and sat down, “I wouldn’t have come, but I figured that it was time to reach out to my daughter and see how you’ve been. I followed your career it’s pretty impressive. I am proud of you,” He told his daughter, he was very proud of the woman she had become.

“I didn’t think I would ever hear those words coming from you. The last words you said to me was ‘I was no longer your daughter’ before leaving me at Aunt Gloria’s.” Maggie still flinched at those words.

Mr. Sawyer sighed, “Emotions were running high, Maggie. Having a lesbian daughter went against everything I believed. You were already different and you liking girls would have made life harder for you and for our family.” He explained his thoughts.

Maggie felt herself getting angry, “Would have made life harder? How? I would have been my authentic self. No one knew about my condition and no one knew I liked girls until Melissa’s parents said something to you. You threw me away. Who does that to their child? I was fourteen.” Everything she had buried deep inside came forward. She had wanted to let her father what she felt.

Mr. Sawyer realized that he had handled the situation in the worst way possible, “I’m sorry for reacting the way that I did, Maggie. I wanted more for you. I wanted you to have a normal life and settle down with a nice young man. Have a life of normalcy.” He explained himself.

Maggie laughed sarcastically, “How could I settle down with a nice young man when I have a certain cycle once a month? What kind of man would want to be with me? Your logic is flawed dad.” She pointed out how idiotic his logic sounded.

Mr. Sawyer held his head down in shame, “I realize that now and I am here today to apologize for the way I handled everything. I came to seek your forgiveness,” He told her.

Maggie looked at her father and realized that he was not the same man that she remembered before. He looked worn down and sad as if life had been unkind to him.

“The only reason why people seek forgiveness is if they are dying or if they are recovering from addiction. Which one was it?” Maggie pulled no punches.

Mr. Sawyer sighed, “I’m not dying if that is what you’re thinking. I am making amends for the wrongs I’ve done in my life and that is turning my back on you. I tried to get your mother to come along with me, but she is a stubborn woman. I thought I would make the first step alone and then maybe have your mother follow suit.” He reached for the glass of ice water that was sitting on the table.

Maggie’s mother had always been stubborn and being the devout Catholic she was it was hard to change her mind, “Mom has always been stubborn. Thank you for coming to National City and talking to me. I hated you for years and Aunt Gloria tried to help me find a way to make peace with what happened, but it did not happen. Luckily, Aunt Gloria took me in, nurtured me, took care of me. Helped me through high school and supported me as I went through the police academy. She supported me as I made my way through the ranks of the police force. And she accepted my first girlfriend, which is something that you and mom never had the chance of doing.” She held nothing back.

“I want to make up for everything, Maggie. I’ve done some soul searching and realized that you are who you are. Your being a lesbian is not a mistake or an abomination. I know it’s too late to try and cultivate a father-daughter relationship with you, but I hope that this would be a starting point for us to becoming friends,” Mr. Sawyer handed out an olive branch. His sister, Gloria had tried for years to get him to reach out to Maggie, but religion and other things got in the way of that. Now, after some soul searching and talking to a few friends who were openly gay, it made him see Maggie in a different light. Regardless of her orientation and who she loved, Maggie would always be his daughter.

Maggie needed something to eat so instead of replying to her father’s heartfelt confession, she ordered food instead. Maggie had waited for years for her father to apologize and see the error of his ways, but she gave up on that, and now he was here. The food arrived and all conversation was shelved for the time being. They ate lunch in a tense silence neither person knew what to say.

“I appreciate everything you said, but it’s a little too late. If you would have come years ago, I would have been receptive, but at this point in my life, I don’t think I can be. I have a family now, a job I love, and a girlfriend that loves me and I love her. I can’t have you in my life if you are going to condemn my choices,” Maggie finally articulated the words that were floating around in her head.

“I appreciate your honesty, Maggie. I know it’s a shock after all these years, but I am willing to try on your terms of course.” Mr. Sawyer stated.

Maggie had an idea, “Okay, if you want to be in my life somewhat, then you will have to meet my girlfriend. You saw her the other night, but I want to officially meet the woman in my life.” She figured that this would be her chance to see how her father would react.

Mr. Sawyer knew he had to take what he could get, “I will meet your girlfriend, Kara is it?” He wanted to make sure he had her name right.

“Yes, her name is Kara,” Maggie replied, surprised that her father remembered Kara’s name.

“If you don’t mind my asking, how old is she? Kara looks a little young,” Mr. Sawyer asked he couldn’t tell anymore these days since people no longer look their ages.

Maggie’s grip tightened around her fork and looked into her dad’s eyes, “Kara is twenty. Is that going to be a problem?” She challenged her father.

“No, it’s not a problem at all. As long as you’re happy then that is all that matters,” Mr. Sawyer replied. He did not want to make waves where there aren’t any.

“I am insanely happy. When you meet her you will see why. She accepts me for who I am and she loves every part of me.” Maggie stated proudly.

Mr. Sawyer smiled, “I am happy you found someone who makes you happy and loves you for who you are. Are you two being careful?” He whispered.

Maggie tried not to get annoyed, “We are careful.” She didn’t lie, they had been careful in their interactions, “I need to text Kara and let her know that you would like to meet her. Maybe you can come by for dinner.” She pulled out her phone and sent a quick

“That’s fine with me,” Mr. Sawyer agreed. He knew things with her daughter was volatile and didn’t want to screw it up before it even began.

Maggie put her phone away, “Kara agreed to dinner tonight at our place.” She relayed the message to her father.

“I am looking forward to dinner with you and Kara tonight.” Mr. Sawyer was feeling a little better.

Maggie finished lunch with her dad and it didn’t go as badly as she thought it would be. She made her way home and entered the apartment. Kara was stretched out on the couch sleeping with a book laying on her chest. Maggie thought she looked adorable laying there so comfortable. She knew that Kara had super hearing, so she as quietly as she could walk over to the couch and she sat down on the floor near Kara’s head. Maggie brought the back of her head to rest on the couch cushion.

“How was lunch?” Kara asked sleepily.

Maggie sighed, “You are supposed to be sleeping,” She pointed out her girlfriend’s sleep state.

Kara still had her eyes closed, “I am sleeping. Answer the question,” She was not going to let Maggie wiggle out of answering.

“It was lunch. He apologized and said he wanted to be a part of my life. The usual. I told him that it was too late for him to try and come back into my life. He had years to show. We had an exchange of words. I told him that I wanted him to meet you officially. He agreed and now we are having dinner here tonight,” Maggie summed up lunch with her father.

Kara turned over to her side, “Not to sound like a therapist, but how does that make you feel?” She asked the question.

Maggie shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know. I am excited for him to meet you to see if he is able to approve of his daughter being in a lesbian relationship. Another part the more pissed off and the cynical part of me hopes he fucks up and I don’t have to see or hear from him again. It’s fucked up because my mom is still not accepting of me being a lesbian.” She was all over the place at the moment.

“Well, if your father behaves like an ass you can end it right there. And your mom, forget her. You’ve turned into a wonderful woman without her and you will continue being a wonderful woman without her. You have your chosen family now and we are not ones to give up or turn our backs on anyone.” Kara reassured her girlfriend.

Maggie chuckled, “I love my chosen family.”

“We love you too, Maggie,” Kara replied.

Maggie didn’t know how she got so lucky, but she was not going to second guess anything. Everything was working out in her and Kara’s favor.

“I guess we have to figure out what we are going to have for dinner tonight. Is your dad vegetarian?” Kara asked, not knowing if she should cook a meat dish as well.

Maggie shook her head, “No, he is not. I think he still likes chicken,” She said with a little uncertainty.

“Then we will make a chicken dish and whatever else we feel like making. It will be simple and nothing fancy.” Kara stated. She had qualms about meeting Maggie’s father, but she was going to make nice.

“Sounds like a plan.” Maggie agreed. She hoped that her dad wouldn’t be an ass about the whole situation, “Ugh,” Maggie moaned at how uncomfortable she was. Not only was her father coming to dinner and meeting Kara, but her time of the month was approaching.

Kara shot up, “What’s the matter? Are you stressed about your dad coming?” She asked in concern.

Maggie wrapped her arms around her abdomen, “No, it’s not about my dad. I’m cramping and stuff. It’s not very comfortable.” She breathed through the cramps.

“It’s nearing that time. Do you need me to get you anything? A heating pad? Tylenol? Anything?” Kara asked not sure of what to do.

Maggie did not want to alarm Kara, “I am fine, Kara. I need a shower and to maybe lay down for a little bit. I will be alright. This is just the pre-show. I have a few more days before I present.” She got off the floor with the help of Kara.

Kara helped Maggie to the bedroom, “I am here for whatever you need. At least you are not running away this time,” She joked.

Maggie laughed weakly, “That is true. You set me straight the last time and since we are the real deal it’s easier.” She accepted Kara’s help.

Maggie let Kara help her get ready for her shower it reminded her of when she sprained her ankle. Kara had played nurse and took care of her. Maggie was thankful and she knew she needed to show Kara how much she appreciates her and cares for her. Kara was the real one and she was not going to take her for granted.

“Thank you, babe.” Maggie thanked her girlfriend.

Kara smiled, “There is no need for thanks, I’m your girlfriend and we take care of each other. Get your shower and rest. If all else fails, we can order take out for dinner tonight.”

Maggie chuckled, “Yeah, there is that. Give me a few minutes and I will be out,” She closed the bathroom door.

Maggie undressed and stepped into the spray of the water she immediately felt better. She was thankful that she had a warning this time and not the surprise when she was with Kara. The water felt good on her tense muscles and she moaned in satisfaction a shower was just what she needed. Maggie took her time in the shower trying not to let her shower thoughts consume her. After what seemed like hours, Maggie turned off the water and reached for a towel to dry herself off. She was feeling a little better than what she was before, now all she needed was a couple of Motrin and she would be more than okay. Maggie thought about canceling dinner on her dad, but she decided against it.

Once she was dried and in some comfortable clothes, Maggie exited the bathroom and put her clothes in the basket. She made a mental note to do laundry tomorrow or before New Year’s. Maggie found Kara laying across the bed her arms were folded under her chin, and she had her eyes clothes as if she was in deep thought.

“Deep thoughts?” Maggie asked as she stretched out beside Kara.

Kara nodded, “Deep and meaningful. I was thinking about your dad and how I will be meeting him. What if he does not approve of our relationship? What if he has an issue with my age or the age difference?” She had so many questions.

“I don’t give a fuck if my father does not approve of our relationship. His opinion does not matter because, at the end of the day, he is not in my life and has no say. We have only the people’s opinions who matter approval. So fuck him and the homophobic horse that he rode in on,” Maggie stated with conviction.

Kara chuckled, “I’d rather not.” She quipped.

Maggie playfully pushed Kara’s shoulder, “I hope you wouldn’t.”

“My parents are coming home tomorrow. My mom sent me a text letting me know,” Kara told her girlfriend.

“Oh? Does that mean you have to go home?” Maggie didn’t want Kara to leave.

Kara shook her head, “No, I don’t have to go home tomorrow. I want them to have some time to themselves before we ring in the New Year together.” She mentioned. The thought of leaving Maggie saddened her.

“I am glad that I don’t have to give you up yet. I don’t want you to go,” Maggie knew her apartment wouldn’t be the same without Kara.

Kara sighed, “No depressing stuff.” She warned.

They decided to order food instead of cooking, it was simple, and it required little to no clean up. Maggie wanted to enjoy the evening after her father left to be relaxing with Kara. Time flew by and before Maggie knew it, her father was at her house. She opened the door and greeted him awkwardly and invited him inside.

“I brought wine. I didn’t know what to bring,” Mr. Sawyer handed his daughter the bottle of wine.

Maggie took the bottle, “The wine is fine. We can never have too much of that.” She was sure the whole bottle would be gone by the end of the night.

Kara came around the corner, “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Sawyer.” She greeted the man coolly.

Mr. Sawyer smiled, “It’s nice to see you again, Kara. Maggie tells me that you two are together. Do you live here as well?” He questioned.

Kara nodded, “We are together. We’ve been together for about three months now give or take. We do not live together, but I do spend a lot of time over here. It’s a home away from home.” She answered the question.

Maggie watched the interaction between Kara and her dad, so far, he seemed to be cool about it. Then again, the night was just beginning and things may change.

“Dinner is ready to eat in the kitchen. We are having Italian tonight.” Maggie told her dad.

Mr. Sawyer nodded, “That’s fine by me,”

Everyone sat down at the table to prepare to eat it was so quiet that the only thing that could be heard was the forks hitting the plates.

“So, what is it that you do, Mr. Sawyer?” Kara decided to start the conversation.

Mr. Sawyer cleared his throat, “I am a retired police officer. And what about you? Maggie tells me that you are in university?” He asked of Kara.

“Yeah, I’m a senior at UNC. I graduate in May,” Kara replied.

“What’s your major?” Mr. Sawyer asked.

“Neuropsychology is my major and my minor is marketing,” Kara replied.

“Kara will be going to graduate school afterward to get her Ph.D. in neuropsychology,” Maggie told her father proudly.

Mr. Sawyer was impressed, “That’s amazing, Kara. I know your parents are proud,” He stated.

Kara glanced at her girlfriend before dropping her smile, “My moms are very proud of me.” She replied as if she was giving the weather report.

“You have two moms?” Mr. Sawyer asked as he almost choked on his wine.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. They just celebrated their anniversary,” She couldn’t help herself.

Maggie wanted to kiss her girlfriend right then and there, “They are very much in love.”

“They raised a very fine daughter from what I can see so far.” Mr. Sawyer replied.

Kara cleared her throat, “So, do you have any stories about Maggie when she was younger? I would love to hear about her growing up,” She dominated the conversation.

Maggie shook her head, “Please don’t,” She looked at her father.

Mr. Sawyer smiled, “Well, there is one story, Maggie was about eight or nine.” He started to tell the story.

Maggie wanted the earth to swallow her whole as her father told Kara the story about her being handcuffed to her cousin. They were trying to practice magic and instead of using the magical handcuffs, Maggie had used the real handcuffs and they were stuck together for twenty for hours.

Kara laughed at the story, “Even at a young age, Maggie had a thing for handcuffs. Some things never change,” She teased her girlfriend.

Maggie cleared her throat, “I became a detective so it works out that way.”

“Seeing the two of you together reminds me of when your mother and I were younger,” Mr. Sawyer pointed out how carefree and loving they were.

Maggie was surprised, “Really?” She couldn’t believe her ears and she looked at Kara for confirmation.

“Yes, your mom and I were very much in love with each other. We still are and I see the love and the honest happiness between you and your Kara.” Mr. Sawyer pointed out.

Maggie couldn’t believe that her father had addressed Kara as _her_ Kara. She wondered if she stepped into a bizarro world because the man in front of her is not her father. They finished dinner and dessert. It was time for Maggie to say goodbye to her father. She noticed that Kara had disappeared.

“Thank you for talking with me and inviting me to dinner. I enjoyed myself and Kara is a fine woman. I am glad that the two of you found each other. I know this isn’t going to make up for the last eighteen years, but I at least hope this could be the beginning of mending the rift,” Mr. Sawyer told his daughter

Maggie tried to give her father the benefit of the doubt, “This was the first step. We’ll see what happens next. Thank you for coming and having an opened mind. I just wish mama could feel the same way,” She replied.

“Your mama will come around and if she doesn’t, then that is on her. Have a good evening, Maggie.” Mr. Sawyer opened the door and walked out.

“You too, dad. Have a safe trip back to Nebraska.” Maggie wished her father well.

When Maggie closed the door and turned around she saw Kara standing there with a smile. She locked the door.

“Was it a good night?” Kara asked.

Maggie smiled, “It was a very good night, thank you, Kara.” She thanked her girlfriend.

“It would have been awkward if I was not here. I think he is trying.” Kara told her girlfriend.

“I hope so, but then again. It doesn’t matter if he is or not. I have you and you have me,” Maggie didn’t need his approval or acceptance.

Kara smiled, “That I do. So, tell me, do you have handcuffs?” She asked cheekily.

Maggie licked her lips, “Why don’t you step into my bedroom and find out.” She walked Kara towards her bedroom.

“Horny much?!” Kara joked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, I only want to show you my handcuffs and a few other things that are in my room. I keep them hidden and I would love for you to see them,” She sat Kara down on the bed and went to her closet to pull out her rollaway drawer out of the closet.

Kara’s eyes widened, “Are all three of those drawers filled with toys?” She asked as Maggie brought it over.

“The middle drawer and the bottom drawer are for toys. The top drawer is for massage oils and candles, lotion for massages, body oil etc.” Maggie answered the questions. She could see the curiosity in Kara’s eyes.

“That’s good. So, you use all of that?” Kara asked.

Maggie sat down next to Kara on the bed, “Not all of it, but it depends on what kind of mood I am in. Sometimes, I am in the mood to be sensual and then others, I want to get down and dirty. Are you ready?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “As ready as ever. Do you reuse toys?” She asked quietly.

“I always get new toys, Kara. Using the same toys on different women is unhygienic, even if they are cleaned,” Maggie never reused toys on anyone she’s been with. She kept the adult toy industry in business.

Kara felt enlightened, “Well, that is good to know. So, show me what you have?” She requested.

Maggie opened up the top drawer to reveal massage oils, lubes, body oils that heat up when in contact with the body in one section. In the next compartment of the drawer was toy cleaner and other hygienic accouterments that would be used for personal cleanliness.

Kara's eyes widened, “You are very meticulous in your organization. So, this drawer is maintenance and upkeep, minus the oils and candles.” She wanted to make sure she had this correct.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, that is what this drawer is for. I like organization because I know where everything is and I don’t have to root around.” She closed the drawer and opened the next one.

Kara’s eyes widened and her eyebrows rose as she saw how organized the drawer was and all the different toys inside, “I see vibrators, a Hitachi wand, and dildos. I see harnesses for a strap-on. This is where you keep your phallic toys,” She replied with a hint of a smile on her face.

Maggie smirked, “Very good, Kara. I see you are up to speed on your toys. Tell me, have you ever had any of these used on you?” She asked.

Kara could lie and say ‘no’, but didn’t want to lie, “Uh, yes. I have with Lucy and uh, Sara.” She replied shyly.

Maggie thought Kara was adorable, “Is that where you learned how to give a blow job? Was it Lucy or Sara?” She asked, wondering which girlfriend had taught her well.

Kara wanted to disappear into the closet and never come back, “Yeah, uh, Lucy got off on it and yeah.” She trailed off before looking away.

“I have to thank Lucy for teaching you well.” Maggie quipped.

Kara shook her head, “Please don’t.” She requested.

“It will be our secret,” Maggie brought her finger to her lips.

Kara was relieved, “Thanks. Lucy isn’t big on sharing what she likes with others unless she is with them. So, why do you have all of these if you have a penis?” She cringed at how the words left her mouth.

Maggie laughed, “It’s okay, Kara. I told you no one knows about my extra appendage. When it comes down to play, I use these when I am not cycling. Now with you, if you are into it, then I can use the toys and then I can also use my penis because you know about it.” She explained her reasoning.

“Gotcha,” Kara had nothing else to add.

“Are you okay with all of this? You’re not ready to run for the hills are you?” Maggie asked, wanting to check in with Kara.

Kara nodded, “Oh, yeah. I am more than okay with this. I wanted to know. If I am uncomfortable I will let you know. I’m okay, honestly,” She wanted to convince Maggie that she was more than okay with everything, “It’s hot. What’s in the last drawer?”

Maggie closed the middle drawer and opened the bottom drawer, “This drawer will warp your fragile little mind. This is the drawer for some of the things I am into when I play with my partner.” She opened the drawer to reveal nipple clamps, two small floggers, a paddle, and an assortment of other toys.

“Oh,” Kara’s mind was not warped, but she couldn’t believe her eyes, “Nipple clamps?”

“Yeah, some people are into that because it feels good,” Maggie explained.

Kara cleared her throat, “Very interesting.”

Maggie closed the drawer when she saw the change in Kara’s demeanor, “I think that is enough for right now,” She moved the drawers back to the closet.

“What are you doing? I thought we were talking about what you’re into.” Kara was confused.

Maggie stopped in her tracks, “You looked a little uncomfortable, so I didn’t want to make you feel even more uncomfortable.” She clarified for Kara.

“I’m not uncomfortable, Maggie. I was taking everything in there is a difference. I find it interesting.” Kara was not uncomfortable.

This relieved Maggie, “Thank you for explaining. I want to share this with you since we are going to be together for the next foreseeable future. Maybe, we can explore together your like and dislikes. What you’re into and what you’re not into. We can explore together.” She had wanted to put Kara’s fears at ease.

Kara beamed, “I think we can do that. So, are we going to avoid the big elephant in the room?” She questioned.

“What elephant?” Maggie asked as she closed the closet door.

Kara pats the bed beside her, “Your dad and his visit. How you feel?”

Maggie moved to the bed and sat down next to Kara, “I am still trying to process his visit. He is not the same man that I remembered when I was fourteen. He’s different and it surprised me how supportive he was of our relationship. I’m still not ready to have a full relationship with him until he proves himself, but I am willing to leave the door opened.” She was still trying to process everything. Her little fourteen-year-old self was still fearful that he would reject her again.

Kara hugged her girlfriend, “Let me tell you something. If your dad disappears again or rejects you, then you can tell him to kiss your ass. You have a family, a huge ass family, with DEO agents, two superheroes, two Martians, and a girlfriend or future wife who is Amazonian. You will lack for nothing,” She tried to make Maggie smile.

“Talk about an all-inclusive family. Did you just say, future wife?” Maggie was hung up on Kara’s wording.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tried to play coy.

Maggie heard the words, “You said, future wife. As in, I am going to put a ring on your finger, and we will get married in front of our friends and family.”

“We’ll have to see about that.” Kara teased.

Maggie moved away from Kara, “I know about that.” She shot back. Kara was going to be her wife beyond a shadow of a doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That happened. I didn't make him that much of an ass, but he is still an ass. Kara handling everything like a boss.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below (they are food to my soul)
> 
> Next time on SD: New Year's and Kara gets her time to shine in front of the camera.


	29. New Year New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie celebrate New Year's together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am procrastinating lol I am not going to deny it! I decided to write out another chapter (curtesy of my Professor Sex on a Stick). It also doesn't hurt that she asked me to be her TA, so I will be working closely with her. I am going to die!!!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading and for your continued support.

New Year’s Eve was upon them and Kara found herself flittering about her house making sure that everything was ready for tonight’s festivities. Kara had decided to come home after Maggie had left for work this morning. She figured it was time to spend a little bit of time with her parents before the guests arrive. Once everything was decorated Kara sat down on the couch.

“It looks like the black and gold fairy lost control in here,” Diana joked as she took in the black and gold New Year’s banner, the black and gold napkins, confetti, and the gold number balloons.

Kara smiled, “I want the New Year to stand out. Where is mom?” She asked about her mom.

Diana sat down on the couch beside Kara, “She’s in the shower. We missed you. How was your time with Maggie” She asked her daughter. They haven’t had time to check in with each other.

“It was wonderful, mother. I enjoyed spending that time with her. We hung out with Lucy and Vasquez. Her father even dropped by for a visit which surprised Maggie,” Kara told her mother edited details about her being with Maggie.

Diana cocked her head to the side, “Maggie’s father came for a visit? How did that go?” She knew that Maggie’s dad was a lack for a better word, asshole, but to have him come and visit is surprising.

Kara sighed, “It went as well as could be expected. Maggie had lunch with him and then we had dinner. She introduced me as her girlfriend, and then I told him that I had two moms. He didn’t know how to react, but he handled it well. Maggie said she would give him the benefit of the doubt. I told her she has a family that loves her and he can fuc—dge right on off,” She corrected herself. Her parents were lax when it came to swearing, but dropping the f-bomb in front of them was a huge no.

“That’s my girl. I’m proud of you, Kara. Are you ready for school to start?” Diana ignored her daughter’s slip.

Kara lay her head on her mother’s shoulder, “As ready I will ever be. This is my last semester before I graduate and I am taking two classes. I’m okay with that.” She only needed two more classes in order to graduate and she jumped on them.

“I can’t believe my baby will be graduating soon. And then you got into the Neuropsychology program at NCU. I’m so proud to be your mother,” Diana wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulder.

Kara smiled brightly, “I’m glad that you are my mother too. So, since I did get accepted into my program does that mean I can have my own apartment now?” She worked the question in the conversation.

“We did promise that you could have your own place, Kara. We are not going back on that,” Alex replied as she entered the living room, “Did a fairy explode in here?”

Kara laughed, “It’s not that bad.” She pouted.

“It’s not, but this screams disco. How was your time with Maggie?” Alex asked, as she sat down on the other side of Kara.

Kara smiled, “It was a good time. I was telling mother that I met Maggie’s father. He was alright, and Maggie is going to give him the benefit of the doubt, but I am neutral to him.” She told her mom.

“I’m surprised he showed up here at all. So, you know her history,” It was more of a statement than a question.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, and I told her that if her father still rejects her, then she has a family with us.” She replied.

“That’s our girl,” Alex cheered her daughter.

Kara smiled with pride her parents were proud of her, “I learned from the best,” She replied, “Are you okay with me spending a lot of time with Maggie? I mean, I am usually here a lot, but I’ve been gone here and there.” Kara asked her mom’s.

Diana had missed having her daughter around, but she knew that her daughter needed to live her life, “It’s not the same without you here, but it’s time for you to spread your wings. We’ve held on to you for years, and now it’s time to stand on your own, but we will always have your back. You’re not our little girl anymore, and its time that we learn to let go,” She told her daughter honestly. Diana was proud of her daughter and her relationship with Maggie.

Alex agreed with her wife, “It is time you live your life. Maggie makes you happy and you two are inevitable. Just be smart and responsible,” She made a slight nod to what happened previously.

Kara blushed, “We are being smart and responsible.” She reminded her mom.

“Is there something I need to know?” Diana asked noticing that her wife and daughter were speaking in coded words.

“I just found out that Maggie and I are soulmates,” Kara admitted to her mother.

Diana raised an eyebrow, “Soulmates?” She questioned.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, shared dreams, red string of fate and all,” She finally told her mother.

Dian looked at Alex, “You knew this?” She asked her wife.

Alex tried not to look guilty, “Yeah, Kara had come to me the other day, while we were planning your anniversary gift. She had questions and I gave her the answers. A Kryptonian,”

Kara cleared her throat, “Not Kryptonian,” She corrected her mom.

“I’m sorry, a unique Amazonian and a human have never been heard of before,” Alex explained.

Diana looked at Kara, “You can’t deny who you are and where you come from, Kara.” She told her daughter.

“I am not denying who I am. I am Amazonian and I come from Themyscira.” Kara protested.

Diana let it go, “So, Maggie and Kara are soulmates. What does that mean?” She questioned her wife.

Alex didn’t know how much she should divulge, “It just means that Kara and Maggie are destined to be together. They have a bond that is unbreakable like you and I do.” She left the part out about the pregnancy.

Kara noticed her mom left out a very important detail and she sent her mother a look of ‘thanks’, “So yeah, me and Maggie are meant to be. You’re okay with that, right?” She asked her mother.

Diana smiled at her daughter, “I am more than okay with it, Kara. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner for my daughter. You’re happy so that makes me happy,” She was delighted that her child had found someone to love and who loves her in return.

“She makes me insanely happy, mother,” Kara stated with confidence, “So, tell me about the rest of your trip. What did you do? What did you see?” She changed the conversation.

Kara listened as her parents told her about their trip and the different things they did. She could tell that some of it was edited and she was thankful. Kara did not want to hear about her parent's sexual escapades. She was traumatized enough where they were involved. They had lunch and Kara decided to take a nap, so she would be revitalized for the night.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_Kara was standing out on the shoreline looking at the sunset enjoying the beautiful beaches of Hawaii. Her wedding band was sparkling in the golden light of the sun, casting a rainbow on the ground. She was relaxed and very well rested after a few rounds of the most mind-blowing sex with her wife._

_“There you are my love,” Maggie found her wife and walked behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist._

_Kara smiled, “You found me. I thought you would still be sleeping,”_

_“I felt cold and I noticed that you were gone. I can’t sleep without my furnace beside me to keep me warm.” Maggie joked about how hot Kara’s body run._

_Kara laughed quietly, “I knew you were using me for my body heat. I can’t believe we are here, after all this time, we are finally married and enjoying our honeymoon. I didn’t think the day would come,” She sighed in contentment._

_Maggie sighed, “Yeah, I didn’t think we would be here either. I mean, Astra did go batshit crazy, but here we are stronger than ever. How do you feel about Astra? You have another family member,” She asked her wife, Kara had been pretty quiet about it._

_Kara shook her head, “She’s not a member of my family and never will be. She made her choice and now she will have to live with it. I honestly hope she rots in the DEO cell.” She had no love for Astra._

_Maggie let go of Kara and moved until she was standing in front of her beloved, “I can understand that you are upset, Kara. I didn’t mean to bring her up on our honeymoon. I am sorry,” She apologized for having caused Kara distress._

_Kara smiled lovingly at her wife, “It’s alright, dear heart. I love you anyway,”_

_“I love you too, Kara,” Maggie replied._

_They held hands and walked along the beach enjoying each other’s company as the waves lapped at their feet._

_**End dream sequence**_

Kara woke up with a smile on her face and she felt an arm draped across her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see Maggie laying behind her. Kara wondered when she came into her room. She willed herself to try and go back to sleep but that was next to impossible. Her mind wandered to the dream and about someone named Astra. Kara didn’t know if it was prophetic or what.

“I hear you thinking, Kara,” Maggie stated tiredly.

Kara turned her body so that she was facing her girlfriend, “You’re supposed to be sleeping,” She used Maggie’s words against her.

Maggie’s eyes fluttered open, “I was but your thoughts woke me up.” She kissed Kara on her forehead.

“I’m sorry. The dream weirded me out a little, but we were together so that more than made up for it. When did you get in?” Kara asked her girlfriend. When she went to bed she was alone, and now she wasn’t.

“I came in at about three. I talked to Alex and Diana for a little while before coming upstairs. I was tired.” Maggie replied, as she ghosted her fingertips along Kara’s side.

Kara inhaled sharply, “I was tired too. It didn’t help that you kept me up half the night,” She grinned.

“There was no way I was going to walk away from Monopoly.” Maggie shot back.

Kara sighed, “You ended up going bankrupt anyway. So, there is that,” She smiled triumphantly.

Maggie lost fair and square, “I think you were cheating. Are you ready for tonight?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “So ready for the chaos. What are we going to do after?”

“Well, I was thinking that it was your turn to get in front of the camera. It’s my turn to take sexy pictures of you.” Maggie traced small patterns on Kara’s skin.

Kara had forgotten about that, “I forgot about that. You want to take them tonight?” She raised an eyebrow.

Maggie smirked, “Yeah, it would be our special way of bringing in the New Year. You striking sexy poses, wearing the undergarments I bought you. Taking pictures of you after you’ve been fucked senseless.” She moved her hand underneath Kara’s shirt and gently caressed one of Kara’s bare breasts.

Kara bit her lip to keep from moaning, “By the way you are touching me and what I feel, it seems as if you’ve been thinking of doing that for a while,” She let go of her lip and moved her hand to pull Maggie’s hand away from her breast.

Maggie nodded, “How can I not?” She reached for Kara’s hand moved to her crotch, “See how hard I am for you,”

Kara moved her hand away as if she was burned, “We are not doing this now,” She protested weakly.

Maggie smirked, “Who said we have to do anything. I just wanted you to see how you make me feel.”

“You are so lying right now, Maggie. Keep it in your pants until we get home later.” Kara told her girlfriend.

Maggie licked her lips, “I make no promises, but I will try and behave.” She told her.

Kara closed her eyes to calm her raging hormones, “That’s all I ask.”

The evening came and the Danvers-Prince household was filled with laughter and cheer. It was three hours before the New Year, and the drinks were flowing, and the food was being eaten. Kara found herself off to the side with Maggie, Vasquez, Lucy, Sam, Winn, and James. They were discussing which was better Marvel or DC. Kara was DC all the way, but everyone else was divided.

“Marvel is so much better they have The Avengers and Iron Man. So much better than the Justice League,” Lucy argued.

Kara frowned, “Take that back, Lane.” She told her jokingly.

“It’s true, Kara. Not everyone has to like the Justice League because you are related to Wonder Woman and Superman,” Lucy shot back.

Sam rolled her eyes, “This is the Apple vs. Android debate all over again.” She was tired of these debates. They were pointless.

“I agree. They should agree to disagree and like what they like. It’s not all that serious,” Vasquez agreed.

James chuckled, “Yeah, they are not going to listen to that. It’s serious business.”

“Says the man who is best friends with Superman,” Maggie whispered.

Winn shook his head, “It’s freaking awesome!”

Kara rolled her eyes, of course, Winn would find that awesome. The night went on and everyone started mingling, and Kara never found herself too far away from Maggie. Their eyes always find a way to meet even across the room. They told a story of what was to come later and what would happen in the future.

It was close to midnight and everyone was dancing to the music from Dick Clark’s rocking eve. Kara found herself dancing with Lucy and Sam off to the side. It was a good time, and then it was time for the countdown. Everyone gathered in front of the television and started the countdown.

“10, 9, 8, 7,” Everyone said in unison.

Then a round of ‘Happy New Year!’ was shouted into the living room and Kara found herself pulled into Maggie’s arms being kissed senseless. Kara didn’t fight it and kissed Maggie back with every bit of emotion she felt. Her heart started beating rapidly in her chest and her pulse was racing.

“Happy New Year, baby. I love you,” Maggie whispered against Kara’s lips.

Kara smiled, “I love you too, babe.” She replied “Let’s get out of here,” She suggested.

“After we help with clean up,” Maggie was not one to leave Alex and Diana alone to clean up this mess.

Kara smiled impishly, “That is what I meant.” She bit back.

The festivities lasted a little longer and the clean up began. It didn’t take long because everyone pitched in and helped, even if they were in different states of sobriety. Kara grabbed some more clothes and kissed her parent’s bye before she and Maggie made their way to her car.

“That was fun, Kara. You really know how to throw a party,” Maggie stated giddily.

Kara started the car, “Are you sober?” She asked her girlfriend.

Maggie giggled, “Maybe,” She answered as soberly as she could.

Kara knew that her girlfriend was not sober by any means, “You are so not sober, Maggie. You had some of J’onn’s special punch didn’t you?” She questioned her girlfriend.

“I don’t know what it was, but it was good,” Maggie replied.

J’onn’s special brew was innocent on the outside, but it creeps up on you slowly, and when it hits your system you will be flat on your ass. Kara learned that the hard way when she woke up with a hangover from hell. She didn’t want to know what it was like for a human but based on the way her girlfriend is sleeping it hit her with a TKO.

Kara made sure they got home safely and helped her girlfriend inside and lay her down on the bed, on her side of course, just in case her girlfriend decided to hurl. She grabbed her bag and brought it into the apartment. Kara locked up and set the alarm before going into the bedroom to see her girlfriend in the same position.

“Alright, sleeping beauty, we have to get you out of your clothes,” Kara told her girlfriend, as she removed Maggie’s jacket and shoes.

Kara was thankful for her strength because Maggie was heavy when she slept. After some careful maneuvering, Kara was able to get Maggie undressed and found her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to put on.

“Work with me here, Maggie,” Kara whispered as she tried to put Maggie’s t-shirt on. When Maggie did not help, Kara decided to let her girlfriend sleep in her sports bra and shorts.

Kara went about getting ready for bed and climbed in next to Maggie. Her girlfriend was out like a light, so Kara kissed her on the cheek and turned off the light. She settled on her side and drifted off to sleep.

When Kara woke up she was aware of one of two things, one: she was being hugged like a koala, and two: her girlfriend may not be up, but a certain part of her anatomy was all the way up. She tried to move out of Maggie’s grasp, but it felt as if she held onto her tighter. Kara knew that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“Ugh, turn off the lights,” Maggie groaned, her head was pounding and everything was so fucking bright.

Kara chuckled and looked at the clock it was 1:20 in the afternoon. She took advantage of Maggie’s moving and went to close the curtains surrounding the room in a little bit of darkness. Kara got back in the bed, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I went to war with a Mack truck and it won,” Maggie replied throatily. Her throat was dry and her stomach was rebelling against her.

Kara cuddled her girlfriend, “That’s what happens when you drink the brew. I tried to tell you,” She teased her girlfriend.

“No, you didn’t,” Maggie mumbled into the pillow that was covering her face.

Kara tried to tell her, “I’m going to go get you some water and some Tylenol. Then we are going to get some food in you.” She slipped out of the bed and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Kara entered the bedroom and saw her girlfriend was missing, the sound of retching came from the bathroom. She knew exactly where her girlfriend was, Kara went into the bathroom and held Maggie’s hair back as she continued emptying the contents of her stomach.

Kara found a hair tie and tied Maggie’s hair back and when her girlfriend was finished, Kara took a wet cloth and cleaned her girlfriend up.

“Are you feeling okay?” Kara asked quietly.

Maggie’s head hung, “No, I feel like something,” She couldn’t figure out the words.

Kara helped her girlfriend off the floor, “Come on, let's rinse your mouth out, and then you are going to get back in the bed. You are in no condition to do anything right now,” She put some water in a little plastic up and handed it to her girlfriend.

Maggie took the cup and drank the contents to rinse out her mouth and spit it out in the sink. Kara helped her girlfriend back in the bed, “I have some water right here for you to drink. I don’t think food would be in your best interest right now.” She didn’t want her girlfriend to get sick again.

Maggie nodded, “I was supposed to take your pictures,” She mumbled as Kara helped her into the bed.

“There is always next time, baby,” Kara replied. She received a light snore in response, Kara was thankful for her physiology. She knew that Maggie would be sleeping it off for a while, so she cleaned up the bathroom, and did laundry while her girlfriend slept.

Kara was in the middle of the second load of laundry when she felt Maggie pressed against her back, “How are you feeling?”

“Somewhat human. Thank you for the water and the Tylenol,” Maggie was grateful for Kara’s care.

Kara closed the lid to the washing machine, “It’s what girlfriends do. Do you think you can stomach something to eat?” She asked as she removed Maggie’s hands from her waist so she could turn around.

“Nothing heavy. I am going to have to get you a girlfriend of the year award because you have taken care of me a lot. I feel like I am failing you as a girlfriend.” Maggie mumbled, “I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you, not the other way around.”

Kara sighed, “We take care of each other, Maggie.” She replied and walked her girlfriend to the couch.

“I’m the older one, Kara. This is not right,” Maggie continued rambling.

Kara sighed and sat down next to Maggie, “This isn’t about keeping score and who is doing what. It’s what couple’s do. Don’t get down on yourself, there will be plenty of times where you will be taking care of me. You’re so used to doing for yourself, that you don’t want to accept help. I get it, I am the same way. I’m going to get you something to eat, and then we are going to watch some movies.” She was not in the mood to argue.

Maggie accepted her defeat, “It’s still not right,” The guilt was eating her up inside.

Kara went about making Maggie her mother’s famous hangover soup and some toast for her to eat. They ate and Kara finished up the laundry.

It wasn’t too long that Maggie was back to her normal self and Kara noticed, “I guess my mother’s soup helped,” She stated.

Maggie smirked, “I don’t know what was in that soup, but I feel a lot better. Thank you, babe.” She told her girlfriend.

Kara finished folding the clothes, “Not a problem, my love.”

Maggie got off the couch and picked up the basket of clothes, “Allow me to put these up. You know, I think it’s time for you to have some drawers here.” She mentioned casually.

“Really?” Kara question.

“Yes, really. You have clothes over here in our laundry basket. Plus, you don’t have to worry about taking your clothes back home.” Maggie explained as she put the clothes up, and put Kara’s clothes in two drawers that she was not using.

“You don’t think it’s too soon? We’ve only been dating for three months.” Kara questioned.

Maggie scoffed, “It’s not like I am asking you to move in, Kara. It’s leaving your clothes over here. You said so yourself, you spend more time here than you do at home.” She used Kara’s words against her.

“You have a point. It is easier to leave clothes here instead of taking them home. I do have a toothbrush here, so it’s logical.” Kara conceded.

Maggie smirked, “I knew you would see it my way,” She put the laundry basket back in the corner, “I am feeling much better,” She slowly approached Kara.

Kara saw the predatory look in Maggie’s eyes and stepped back with each step she made towards her, “I don’t think we should,” She tried to deter her girlfriend's thoughts,

Maggie approached Kara, “Oh, I think we should.”

Kara’s back hit the wall and before she could move, Maggie’s hand came to rest on the wall effectively blocking her, “You know this isn’t going to stop me, right? I can duck right under your arm,” She challenged with a smirk of her own.

“Oh, I know, but you could have moved out the way before I approached. That lets me know that you want me as much as I want you,” Maggie knew her girl.

Kara knew she was caught, “Yeah, but I have a secret weapon,” She used her hands to tickle Maggie under her arms, “This,”

Kara continued her tickle assault on Maggie and she sprinted out of the bedroom and her girlfriend was hot on her heels. Kara ran around the living room table, and then faked right to the kitchen.

Maggie followed suit, “You forget I chase down runners,” She finally caught Kara and pinned her down to the ground playfully.

Kara was breathing heavily, “I underestimate you, detective. Is there anything I can do?” She replied sultrily. She could feel Maggie’s body pressed tightly against hers.

Maggie had to think about that the question was fully loaded, “You can’t bribe your way out of this, Miss. Danvers. Then again, we could work something out.”

Kara was intrigued, “What do you have in mind?” She asked out of curiosity.

Maggie licked her lips, “Well, it involves you, in sexy clothing on my bed. Do you think you can handle that?” She asked.

“Isn’t that bribery?” Kara asked playfully.

“You can think of it that way, but it’s really not. What do you say?” Maggie raised an eyebrow.

Kara pretended to give it some thought, “No one has to know,”

Maggie shook her head, “No one has to know. This is between you and I. Are you in or are you out?” She asked with finality.

“I’ll do it, but this stays between you and I,” Kara gave a warning.

Maggie was pleased, “It stays between us.”

Kara lifted Maggie off of her she could have done it earlier, but it was too much fun. She got off the floor and made her way towards the bedroom to get out of her clothes. Kara wanted to that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first New Year's together it turned serious for a moment, but I thought tipsy!Maggie would be fun to write.
> 
> I gave New Year's Eve a chapter of its own since Kara's photoshoot will dominate the next chapter. It's going to be sexy and a lot of steam.
> 
> Let me know your comments down below...food to my soul
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara gets sexy and Maggie plays the director *evil grin*
> 
> Alright, so I have an idea I am planning on writing another fic and I need help figuring out who I want the rare pair to be. I know one of the characters will be Kara, so I need some rare people to ship her with. I will say do not suggest Lena because I don't ship SuperCorp.


	30. Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara have some fun with a camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. School is amping up, and being a TA is hard work. Who knew that I would have to answer a student's questions, and what not? Geez, I might as well be teaching lol
> 
> Thank you for sticking around with this story. Usually, I do a long note, but it's the asscrack of dawn and my brain is not firing on all cylinders. I hope you enjoy!

Maggie watched as Kara went into the bedroom to get changed. She was feeling a lot better than she was earlier it made her wonder what was in that soup that Kara had made. Maggie felt like a new woman, and she made a vow to never drink anything concocted by J’onn. The hangover that she suffered was not worth how good it was. Maggie followed Kara into the bedroom. When she stepped in she was not prepared to see Kara standing in the middle of the floor, in her matching bra and panty set holding her camera. It took all of her willpower to not pull Kara to the bed and ravish her.

Maggie was pretty sure she was drooling right now, she knew that Kara was hot as hell, but seeing her like this made her temperature shoot through the roof. She noticed that Kara had pinned her hair in one of those pin-up girl’s magazines and calendars. Maggie also noticed that she had a hint of makeup on, but not enough to take away from her natural beauty.

“You look breathtaking, Kara. I am tempted to say to hell with the pictures and take you on the floor.” Maggie had no shame.

Kara smirked, “So, shameless. I thought I would give you a few pointers before we get started, Miss. Director,” She responded cheekily

Maggie would gladly take pointers from Kara, “Uh, yeah. That would be great,” She swallowed hoping that her saliva would keep her mouth watered.

Kara beckoned Maggie over with the crook of her finger, “Then get over here and let me show you how it’s done,” She was all about showing someone how to work the camera.

Maggie walked over to Kara and she watched quietly as Kara showed her how to work her camera. She took a few test shots and made sure that Kara approved it.

“That’s perfect! I think you are ready for your photographer's debut. Now, you have to direct me to where you want me to be and how you want me to pose. Like I did with you,” Kara explained how it’s done.

Maggie was ready, “I have plenty of ideas of how I want you to pose. First, I want you on the bed, but I want you laying across the bed on your side, with a slight pout on your lips,” She gave her first pose.

Kara climbed on the bed and attempted the pose, “Like this?” She asked.

Maggie moved over to the bed and posed her in the way she described it was exhilarating for her to pose her girlfriend. Once Kara was in position, Maggie took a few shots of Kara on the bed, and a few where she is laying in the pillows, but enough of her body was showing.

“You are a natural. The camera loves you,” Maggie couldn’t get enough of seeing her girlfriend like this.

Kara blushed, “You are just saying that,” She shot back.

Maggie had the perfect shot, “Don’t move, keep it like that,” She took a few more shots.

“You are finding your stride,” Kara teased.

“Oh, you don’t know the half,” Maggie put the camera down and went to the closet and pulled out a white tiger blanket and laid it out on the floor of the bedroom, “Okay, a few floor shots on the blanket will work,”

Kara slid off the bed and got down on the floor, “How do you want me, Miss. Director?” She asked in her best Marilyn Monroe voice.

Maggie should not have been turned on by Kara’s voice, but holy. sweet. hell, her shorts were feeling a little tighter than usual. Her girlfriend was hot and she was not afraid to let it be known. She sat on the floor with Kara, “Okay, so I want you on your knees, like your kneeling,” She moved some of Kara’s hair off her shoulders and put it behind her shoulder, “Now I want you to give me one of those smiles when I do something you like,” She stated.

Kara got into position and she felt as if she was one of those women in the sexy lingerie magazines. Kara loved every minute of it, she was not one to express sexuality, but now she felt confident enough to do so, “Like this?”

Maggie smiled and took a few close up shots, “Just like that. Perfection,” She stood up and took a few more pictures. They moved from the bedroom to the living room, and there was a few taken in the kitchen, Kara was standing up of course. There were some pots and pans involved, but it was more for aesthetics than anything else. After the fireplace, Maggie had an idea and she hoped that Kara would go along with it.

“Okay, I have a few ideas that I want to run by you. You don’t have to do them, but it’s something that crossed my mind,” Maggie hoped that Kara would go for this.

Kara knitted her eyebrows together, “What is it, Maggie?” She questioned out of curiosity.

Maggie had to think of a way to phrase her next words, “How would you like to take a couple of pictures where you are tied up and blindfolded?” She had to be blunt because there was no way to soften that suggestion.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “You mean you want me to be tied up and blindfolded while you take pictures?” She asked for clarification purposes. The request was a surprise to her, but it was also intriguing.

“Yes, but you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. It was just a suggestion and don’t feel like you have to do it to please me,” Maggie made sure that Kara knew she had a choice in the situation. She would never do anything that would put Kara in a position where she could not say ‘no’.

Kara pondered Maggie’s request and the thought of being tied up and not being able to see anything excited her. It’s out of her comfort zone, but that’s what these pictures were about, stepping out of her comfort zone, “Let’s go for it. I want to do it,” She gave Maggie her answer.

“You don’t have to do this, Kara.” Maggie wanted to make sure that Kara knew she did not have to do the pictures.

Kara smiled reassuringly, “I want to do this, Maggie. The pictures might turn out hot,” She winked.

Maggie didn’t have to be told twice, “Get on the bed and assume the position. Hands-on the rails,” She gave Kara the subtle command.

Kara did as she was told her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she was sure that her panties were wet beyond compare.

“Good girl, Kara.” Maggie gently ran her finger along Kara’s cheek before pulling out the silk scarves and the blindfold. She kissed Kara’s wrist before tying her to the bed rail, and she repeated the same movement with Kara’s other wrist.

“Make sure they are not too tight,” Maggie told her girlfriend.

Kara wriggled her wrists, “Not tight and I have optimum movement,” She replied.

Maggie smiled and kissed Kara lovingly on the lips before she tied the blindfold over Kara’s eyes. She could see Kara’s eagerness by the way she was squirming on the bed.

“Stop moving,” Maggie commanded.

Kara stopped squirming, “Sorry,” She apologized.

Maggie picked up the camera and started taking pictures. With each shot, she had more vivid images of Kara being bound to the bed and using one of her massage oil candles to drip the oil all of her body and well-toned abs. Maggie took a few more pictures and thought about how she wanted to take a feather duster and run it along Kara’s body to see her squirm and maybe get her to laugh. The images were painfully arousing and she wanted nothing more than to run her tongue along smooth skin.

“Beautiful, Kara. Simply, beautiful,” Maggie whispered under her breath.

Kara could hear Maggie’s words, but she couldn’t see her, but she knew her girlfriend was close, “Are you enjoying the view?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “More than you know. It’s taking all of my self-control to not put the camera down and ravish your body. I’ve had thoughts about you like this, but you were naked,” Her voice had gone down an octave.

Kara felt a shiver go down her spine and new round of wetness in her panties, “Would you care to share?” She asked.

Maggie smirked, “I would rather show than tell. I want a few pictures of you looking like you’ve been fucked beyond reason. I think those pictures would be the best,” She whispered in Kara’s ear before using her tongue to trace the shell of her ear.

Kara moaned, “As I did for you.”

“Just like that. What do you think, Kara? Should I return the favor?” Maggie asked as she nibbled on Kara’s earlobe.

Kara hissed in pleasure, “I would like that very much. I want you to touch me,” She replied breathlessly. Kara did not understand how Maggie could affect her so much.

Maggie bit down on Kara’s earlobe again, “I am going to do more than touch you, Kara.” She had to keep herself under control because the last band was ready to snap.

Kara wiggled against the bed, “I can’t wait to have you touch me,” She wanted Maggie’s hands all over her.

Maggie climbed on the bed and hovered over Kara it was thrilling because Kara could not see, and she was bound. Two things that she loved doing to her lovers, but Kara was different, she was more than her lover she was the other half of her. Maggie wanted to take time and worship Kara’s body. And she did just nipping and licking Kara’s skin, remembering everything that got her girlfriend hot. Maggie used the pad of her thumbs to trace the top of Kara’s breasts, she did not want to take the bra off, it would ruin the picture she was trying to create.

“Don’t stop touching me,” Kara whispered as she felt electric shocks course through her already overheated body.

Maggie kissed her way down Kara’s exposed abs, “Trust me I am not going to stop any time soon.” She nipped at Kara’s hip. Maggie had to think of some of the most uninteresting things to keep herself from making a mess in her shorts.

Maggie kissed along Kara’s panty line before using her teeth and her fingers to pull them down off her hips, “Lift up,” She gave Kara a soft command.

Kara lift her hips off the bed and she was sure that Maggie could see how wet she was, “Enjoy the view,” She replied confidently.

Maggie’s tongue peeked out from the side of her mouth, “Oh, I am enjoying every bit of the view. I love how I can get you so wet. I love how your body responds to me, and how I am the only one who can get you this way,” She stated with pride, her ego may be talking right now, but it needed to be stroked.

“You know my body so well, and I can’t help but get all hot and bothered because of you. I think you put some kind of spell on me. Now touch me please, before I come all over your bed,” Kara answered through gritted teeth.

Maggie lightly tapped Kara’s inner thigh, “You are not in the position to make demands, Kara. This is my show and we play by my rules.”

Kara bit her lip, “You are making it hard for me to behave. Not when I have all these images in my head of me coming all over your tongue, fingers, your mouth, and your…,” She didn’t finish the sentence.

All of Maggie’s restraint flew out of the window along with Kara’s panties. They didn’t fly out the window but to the floor. And without a moment's hesitation, Maggie wasted no time using her tongue and fingers to bring Kara to the brink of orgasm. The teasing, the breathy moans and the sight of Kara being tied down and opened for her made Maggie that more determined to keep Kara moaning like this for the rest of the night. The first taste of Kara was like a euphoric drug that sent her flying high. Maggie wanted more of Kara’s deliciousness, her girlfriend was like a drug, and she was fucking addicted.

“Oh God, yes!” Kara cried out as she felt Maggie’s tongue and fingers inside and outside of her pussy. She had been on edge since the beginning and the sweet yet torturous moment let her know how far away she was from reaching that precipice. She felt herself going under and it sucked that she couldn’t reach out for Maggie, but being tied up made it so much better.

Kara felt herself scooting closer to the edge as she felt Maggie’s tongue lightly flick her clit.

“I’m going to come,” She moaned out.

Maggie moved her face away, but she didn’t stop the movement of her fingers, “Don’t come yet, not until I tell you to,” She told Kara. Maggie didn’t want Kara to come yet.

Kara didn’t think it was possible to not come, not when she was on the end of her rope, “Please?” She nearly begged.

“I like hearing you beg, but the answer is still no.” Maggie went back to teasing Kara relentlessly. She could feel Kara tightening around her fingers and her thighs tremble around her head. Maggie decided to put Kara out of her misery, and sucked her clit into her mouth, and thrust her fingers as deep as she could. That did the trick because Kara came screaming with her name on her lips. She was pretty sure that her neighbors downstairs and next door knew her what her name was.

Kara felt like she was flying, something she hadn’t felt since she first flew in the sky. She saw the sun, the stars, and rainbows as Maggie played her body like a violin. And Kara was letting herself sing, “Oh, God! Maggie, fuck!”

Maggie gave Kara a little reprieve before working her girlfriend up again, and have her teeter over the edge. She pressed her body against the bed to keep herself from coming it would ruin the shot she was going for.

Kara pushed Maggie’s head away as she nearly lost consciousness it was too much, and she felt as if she was going to short circuit, especially when she felt her heat vision trying to kick in, “I c—can’t.” She panted out.

Maggie heeded Kara’s words and slowly brought her girlfriend down from her orgasmic bliss. She took her time allowing Kara to come back to herself. Maggie knew the next group of pictures would be her best work yet.

Kara panted as she felt Maggie remove her fingers from inside of her. She was a little disappointed, but a little relieved as well, her girlfriend was damn good at what she does. Kara felt Maggie kiss her way up her stomach and was not disappointed when Maggie had kissed her. She could taste herself on Maggie’s lips and tongue as their tongues massaged each other in a sensual kiss.

Maggie loved kissing Kara if it was an Olympic sport, then she would gladly compete. She broke the kiss as oxygen was becoming an issue for her. Maggie placed kisses on both of Kara’s cheeks and a final on the tip of her nose.

“You taste incredible. I think I might be drunk on you,” Maggie joked.

Kara laughed, “Am I better than J’onn’s punch?” She asked teasingly.

Maggie chuckled, “So much better and I don’t have to worry about the hangover from hell. You look thoroughly fucked, such a beautiful look on you,” She admired her work.

“I guess this is payback from you,” Kara replied back.

Maggie shrugged, “Maybe, but I think it’s the best time to finish up your pictures,” She climbed off of Kara.

Kara pouted, “You are trying to get me back,” She stated the obvious.

Maggie grabbed the camera off the nightstand, “Nope, it’s going into our private collection.” She grinned.

Maggie took her pictures of Kara and enjoyed every moment of it. Maggie had untied Kara, and Kara had cleaned up. She proceeded to take pictures of Kara under the tree (which was still up), in front of the fireplace, and on the couch. When Maggie was satisfied and seeing her girlfriend in such compromising positions made it hard for her to concentrate. All she could think of was making love to her all over the apartment.

“And we are done. The camera really loves you,” Maggie put the camera down on the table.

Kara bit her lip, “You’re just saying that. It looks like you are having a little problem,” She looked between Maggie’s legs and saw her friend standing at attention.

“It’s not little by any means. If you were me you would be the same way especially if you are as hot as you are.” Maggie’s erection was painful, but manageable.

Kara licked her lips and eyed Maggie up and down, “I think we should give you some relief. It’s unfair that you have to walk around with such a weapon.” She knew it sounded like something out of a 70’s porn movie, but it’s what came to mind.

Maggie laughed, “That was so bad, Kara. What are you going to do about it?” She asked in a challenging tone.

Kara wasted no time pouncing on Maggie and she found herself on the floor. Maggie heard her shorts and underwear rip and wasn’t surprised by how strong her girlfriend was, “Those were my favorite shorts,” She was able to string together a coherent sentence.

“I’ll buy you all the shorts you want,” Kara replied.

Maggie was about to say something, but the words died on her tongue as Kara took her inside of her warm waiting mouth. She was not able to give Kara a heads up before she exploded inside Kara’s mouth. She was embarrassed to have come so quick, but it was a long time coming. Maggie watched through hooded eyes as Kara drank down every bit of her. It was an erotic sight that she would never get tired of seeing.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Maggie moaned as she came down from her high, her embarrassment was ever so present.

Kara got off her knees and wiped the corners of her mouth, “Don’t be embarrassed, babe. I like it,” She told her girlfriend with a reassuring smile.

Maggie felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “I’ve been on edge all day. Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” She asked.

“I will not argue with that,” Kara was on board.

Maggie led Kara to their bedroom where she would redeem herself, but after coming once she knew it would be a while before she would come again. They took their time undressing each other between kisses, the urgency that was there before had melted away. It was a time for connection, renewal, and a way to reaffirm their bond. Maggie walked Kara towards the bed where they fell onto it. They shared hot kisses, gentle touches and caresses and Maggie found herself ready to go. She had to stop herself when she felt the heat and wetness from Kara’s pussy. Without missing a beat, Maggie reached for a condom out of her nightstand drawer. She made sure that she was always prepared.

Like the pro that she was, Maggie was able to protect herself and Kara without a second thought. They came together at a slow pace one that allowed them to enjoy each other’s kisses and touches.

Kara wrapped her legs around Maggie’s waist to try and get her to go as deep as she could. She never knew that it could be like this, but she was not going to let the feeling go, “I love you,” She whispered.

Maggie looked down at Kara, “I love you too,” She whispered back.

They made love off and on through the night stopping only to get something to eat and drink, or giving Maggie a chance to recharge. It wasn’t until 2:30 in the morning that both she and Kara’s passion had waned, and now in the silence of their bedroom with the moonlight coming through the curtains, she watched Kara sleep and the thoughts of their future played out in her mind. Maggie made sure that Kara would never lack love or want for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara had her time in front of the camera a little bit of sexy and sweet. I like to mix it up a little bit.
> 
> Let me know what you think down below.
> 
> Nex time on SD: A six-month time jump. Kara spends time with her friends in her apartment.


	31. Ladies Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has some much-needed quality time with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone!

_Six months later…_

Kara had graduated from college Summa Cum Laude, and her parents promised that she was able to get a place of her own. She was living in the same apartment building her mom had lived in, and somehow she had gotten the same apartment. Kara didn’t question because the place was all her own. Things between her and Maggie were getting pretty serious, spending time with each other, and staying at each other’s apartments. It was funny how their lives had become so intertwined with each other, but they did not let that keep them from being their individual selves. Kara still hung out with her friends and Maggie hung out with hers. She was thankful that they did not turn into that couple that had to be with each other every minute and every second of the day. They actually had time to miss each other, but on the days they were apart, the two of them would send each other little texts throughout the day.

Kara moved about her apartment getting the snacks together for movie night. Since she’s branched out on her own, Kara, Sam, Lucy, Sara, Zari, and Amaya get together for movie night. They eat snacks, drink wine, and watch cheesy 80’s and 90’s movies. This would be the last time that they would be together for a while. Sara, Zari, and Amaya were going back to Star City where they got into Star City University for their masters, and Ph.D. Lucy and Sam were the first ones to arrive, and they breezed into the apartment.

“We are here,” Lucy announced and held up two bottles of wine.

Kara smiled, “That’s an abuse of your keys,” She told her friend.

Sam chuckled, “I would have knocked but I have bags of food in my hand.” She put the food down on the living room table.

“Yeah, yeah. Sara, Zari, and Amaya said that they were on their way,” Kara put two bowls of chips on the table. Something shining in the light caught her attention.

“What is that?” She asked looking at Lucy’s hand.

Lucy blushed, “Vasquez proposed to me this morning.” She announced happily.

Sam squealed in delight, “Why didn’t you tell us after it happened? Let me look at that ring,” She grabbed Lucy’s hand to admire the ring.

Kara couldn’t believe that Lucy and Vasquez were engaged to be married. She was extremely happy for her friend, but she thought they would have waited a few years. Then again, when you know, you know.

“Congratulations! You are the first one of us to be married. You are going to have to share all of the details.” Kara hugged her friend.

Lucy still couldn’t believe that her girlfriend proposed, “Yeah, but we are going to wait a year though before getting married. It’s not something that we are going to rush out and do tomorrow.” She was not in a rush to get married.

“That’s smart. I am so happy for you, Luce. You and Vasquez have been together for an eternity. She finally put a ring on it,” Sam did the ‘Single Ladies’ dance.

Lucy laughed at her friend’s antics, “I’m sure that Kara and Maggie will be the next ones to get engaged. They’ve been together for six months they are at the halfway point of being together for a year,” She teased her oldest friend.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Yeah, that’s not going to happen any time soon. Right now, Maggie and I are enjoying our honeymoon phase.” She replied.

“And by honeymoon phase, Kara means the sex that they’ve been having,” Lucy quipped. She’s heard plenty of stories about Maggie and Kara’s sex life.

“We don’t always have sex when we are together. We cuddle, talk, and enjoy each other’s company. Not everything revolves around sex with us.” Kara shot back they had plenty of sex but they were not going at it like rabbits.

Sam chuckled, “Of course it’s not,” She sassed.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “We are not going to get on the topic of you and Lena. The two of you are spending entirely too much time together to be just friends. Why don’t you admit that you two are dating?” She called Sam out on her relationship with Lena.

“There is no need to hide we already know. Just come clean. Why is it a secret? Our whole friend group is queer as fuck.” Kara explained how each one of her friends fell on the spectrum.

Sam sighed, “We’ve been dating for about five months. We kept it to ourselves because Lena’s mom is homophobic, so we’ve been keeping a low profile. My mom doesn’t give a fuck, but we will come out as a couple eventually. Also, I wanted to enjoy my relationship without everyone being in it.” She explained why she and Lena were quiet about their relationship.

Kara smiled, “We understand. Maggie and I were the same way. We were trying to be friends, but we sucked at that.” She remembered how she and Maggie had tried to pretend that they were friends.

“Then you two came out and everyone already knew. It was torture pretending not to know, but it all worked out in the end. You and Maggie are going strong, and you two are going to eventually, end up married.” Lucy predicted.

Sam grinned, “I give it a year tops that they will be engaged.” She added on to Lucy’s prediction.

The door opened and Sara, Zari, and Amaya arrived, “The party can now start because we have arrived,” Sara announced as she entered the apartment with two more bottles of wine.

“You know, you should really lock your door, Kara. Anyone could just walk in,” Amaya didn’t understand how Kara could not lock her door.

Kara chuckled, “Anyone did walk in. Make yourselves comfortable, Lucy was just telling us about her engagement to Vasquez and Sam and Lena are dating,” She told the trio of friends.

Zari ran over to Lucy, “Let me see the ring,” She grabbed Lucy’s hand.

Amaya looked at Sam, “So you and Lena decided to come out of the closet and admit you are a couple. Congratulations, girl.” She fists bumped Sam.

“Looks like everyone is paired off in our circle,” Zari stated as she admired Lucy’s ring, “Wow, that is a diamond if I ever seen one. I had a feeling that this would come at some point. I am so happy for you. Next thing you know, Kara and Maggie are going to be engaged. I give them six months to a year.”

“Oh, I want in on that,” Sara wanted in on the bet.

Amaya smiled, “As do I, but I give it six months at the least. The way they are attached at the hip, it’s going to happen eventually.” She was expecting an engagement announcement.

Kara had enough, “Talk about Lucy. She’s the one who has the ring on her finger. Or talk about Sam who just admitted that she had been in a relationship with Lena for five months.” She put Sam on the spot.

“What?!” Amaya asked in disbelief.

“You didn’t tell us!” Zari couldn’t believe that Sam had sat on a huge secret.

“Dude, this is huge.” Sara was impressed.

Sam blushed, “We wanted to keep it to ourselves, but now the cat is out of the bag. Don’t tell anyone else. We don’t need this to get out, Lena’s mother is kind of homophobic.”

“We won’t tell a soul. So what movies are on the menu tonight?” Amaya asked.

Kara picked up her DVD’s, “ _Clueless_ , the cult classic _Clue_ , _The Princess Bride, Coyote Ugly, and Cruel Intentions_ ,” She listed off the movie selection for the night.

“It’s going to be a good night,” Zari loved all those movies.

Kara nodded, “Oh yeah. I hope you brought your pajamas.” She reminded her friends.

“We did,” Sara mentioned.

Kara loved movie nights with her friends it led to them laughing, having drinks, and a sleepover. They may be in their early twenties, but they were still kids at heart. Kara put _Clue_ in and got comfortable on the chair. Food was dished out and they watched as the beginning of the movie started.

“No matter how many times I see this movie; I still find it funny.” Sara laughed as Mr. Plum and Miss. Scarlet arrived at the mansion.

“I totally agree. I love Mrs. White,” Amaya loved her flames speech.

Lucy shook her head, “Nothing compares to them trying to figure out how many bullets were in the gun.”

Kara didn’t really have a favorite part at least, not really. She liked it when Wadsworth was explaining everything and everyone was like ‘get on with it!’ Kara ate her potstickers and drank her wine. Her phone chimed next to her and she picked it up and saw a message from her mother.

_Mother: Stay inside tonight._

Kara furrowed her eyebrows at her mother’s cryptic message.

_Kara: Why? What’s wrong?_

She waited for her mother to text her back but made sure that she kept herself calm. Kara did not want to alarm her friends.

_Mother: Big alien and friends. I love you_

_Kara: I love you too, mother. Be safe_

“Was that Maggie?” Lucy asked.

Kara shook her head, “It’s not Maggie. It was my mom. She wanted to know if you were already here.” She answered the question.

“Why didn’t your parents adopt me?” Sam asked.

Kara shrugged, “They adopted every one of you. You’re like their daughters.” She ate another potsticker.

The food was polished off and so was the first bottle of wine. _Clue_ was over and everyone had used the time to change into their pajamas. The blow-up mattresses were set up in the middle of the living room floor. Kara made sure the door was locked and she got comfortable on her mattress that she was sharing with Lucy and Sam. The next movie they put on was _Clueless_ and they ate popcorn and opened up the second bottle of wine.

“Tai is so adorably cute. She reminds me of Kara a little. When she first came to National City,” Lucy pointed out.

Sara gasped, “That is so true! Kara wasn’t clueless, but she was still learning about everything.” She remembered her first meeting with Kara.

Kara scoffed, “I was nothing like Tai. Then you two are like Cher and Dionne.” She shot back.

“What are we? Dirt?” Zari asked from beside Amaya.

“Of course not, Amaya is so Amber and you are…” She had to think of someone.

“Dionne’s boyfriend,” Sam called out.

Zari sent a glare in Sam’s direction, “Then you are the stoner guy. Who likes Tai,” She teased Sam.

“How rude?” Sam replied as she threw a kernel of popcorn at Zari.

Everyone settled back down again and Kara’s phone started to vibrate near her elbow. She picked it up and saw a message from Maggie. She opened the message and closed it quickly. Kara couldn’t believe that Maggie would send her a dick pic.

“What’s the matter, Kara? Is Maggie sending you dirty pictures?” Sara asked.

Kara cleared her throat, “Something like that.” She replied and moved the picture to one of her secret apps.

Kara sent a message back.

_Kara: You are so bad! I take it that you are relieving some stress_

_Maggie: It would be better if you were here to help me relieve the stress. Have fun tonight_

_Kara shot a quick message back._

_Kara: I would give you all the stress relief you need. Now, I have to behave. Think of me_

“Are you and Maggie sexting each other?” Sam questioned.

Kara was glad that the apartment was dark because she was sure she was blushing, “No, we were not. Maggie was telling she had a stressful day and wished me a good night,” She lied.

Sara laughed, “Of course she did. What’s sex like with Maggie?” She questioned.

“It is out of this world. Maggie is a very skilled lover. I am never left unsatisfied,” Kara put it into words.

Lucy had listened to Kara go on and on about how great Maggie was at sex, “Don’t get Kara started. She is going to have you wanting to have sex with Maggie.” She joked.

“Who wouldn’t want to have sex with Maggie? Have you seen your girlfriend, Kara?” Zari asked.

“Hey!” Amaya hit her girlfriend playfully on the leg.

Zari blew and kiss to her girlfriend, “She doesn’t compare to you, babe.” She tried to soothe her girlfriend’s ego.

“Please don’t sexualize or objectify my girlfriend,” Kara told her friends.

“We’re not, Kara,” Sam spoke up.

They were getting ready to watch another movie when the lights went out. All of National City was shrouded in darkness. Kara knew where her candles were and she lit a few inside of her apartment.

“What is going on out there?” Lucy asked as she went to the window.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, but at least we are all together,” She was thankful for the safety of her apartment.

“We can play truth or dare. Maybe, never have I ever,” Zari suggested.

Lucy sat up, “We should play never have I ever. I’m pretty sure we can come up with a lot of different scenarios.” They haven’t played in a while.

Sara put wine in the glasses, “Everyone has to be honest and there is no lying,” She reminded everyone of the rules.

Amaya rubbed her hands together, “Let’s do it. I will go first, never have I ever had sex in an elevator.” She started the game off.

Kara wasn’t surprised when Sara and Lucy took a sip of their wine, “I should have known. I’ll go. Never have I ever, taken sexy photographs for my girlfriend,” She took a sip of her wine, but then again, everyone else had taken a sip as well.

Sara smiled, “Never have I ever made a video of myself and my girlfriend having sex,” She took a sip.

Kara watched as Lucy, Zari, and Amaya took a drink, “I am not brave enough to do that. What if someone hacks into your iCloud?” She asked.

“That’s why you make sure that they do not get uploaded to the cloud. You turn it off and then store them in a private folder. Not everything has to go to the cloud,” Lucy responded.

It was Zari’s turn, “Never have I ever, ran down the street topless,” She took a sip of her wine.

Everyone had drunk some wine because there was a time when they all ran down the street topless.

Sam was up next, “Never have I ever had sex in a swimming pool,” She drained her glass of wine.

Kara was the only one who did not drink to that. She and Maggie had not been that adventurous, but she would love to try it one day.

Lucy had a good one, “Never have I ever been tied up,” She finished off her wine.

Kara took a huge gulp and she could feel everyone watching her, “What?” She asked wondering why everyone was looking at her.

“I can’t believe you, little miss straight-laced had been tied up before. Do tell,” Lucy wanted to know the details.

Kara didn’t know how much to tell, but she would tell them enough to satisfy their curiosity, “There is nothing left to tell. Maggie asked me if she could tie me up. I said yes, and the rest was history,” she answered vaguely.

Sara smirked, “Kara’s learning the ropes,” She teased.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s not an all the time thing though. It’s only when Maggie and I are feeling playful. It’s not a big deal,” Kara tried not to let the feelings and images get to her.

“It’s not a big deal to you, but to us, it’s a big deal. Our Little Kara is growing up. You’ll be just as depraved as we are,” Lucy patted Kara on the back.

Kara sighed, “I will never be on your level. You lot are the worst, but that’s why I love ya’ll so much.”

“We love you too, Kara,” Sam told Kara honestly.

They finished the game and another bottle of wine. The lights were still out, so everyone decided to settle down for the night. Kara sent a quick text to Maggie to wish her goodnight and hope that she was safe. The message came back as quickly as she sent it, and Kara smiled to herself at Maggie’s response.

The next morning came and the sun was shining throughout Kara’s apartment. She could feel herself vibrating with energy. Kara noticed that the candles had burned out and the lights were back on. She quietly got out of bed and turned off the lights before going to the bathroom. Kara made sure that she remained quiet as to not disturb her sleeping companions. She grabbed her phone and saw that she had missed messages from her parents and Maggie. Kara answered them and went back to bed. She may have had energy, but she was still very tired.

When Kara woke up again everyone else was up and milling about but she noticed a new person in her apartment.

“Maggie?” Kara asked as she stretched.

Maggie smiled, “Hey, sleepyhead. I brought you and the girls breakfast this morning. I hope you don’t mind.” She thought she would surprise Kara with breakfast this morning.

Kara bolted towards Maggie, “I don’t mind at all. This was a great way to wake up,” She threw her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and kissed her.

“Should we be watching this?” Sam asked.

Lucy continued watching the couple make out with each other, “No, but they are acting like we are not here,” She joked.

Kara heard Lucy’s comment and stopped kissing her girlfriend, “I don’t need commentary from the peanut gallery. I will kick you out.” She threatened.

Maggie found it funny, “Don’t kick them out, Kara. I was getting ready to leave anyway. I have to head to work, but I wanted to bring you guys breakfast. I’ll see you later?” She asked.

Kara smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Oh, did Lucy show you her engagement ring?” She asked her girlfriend.

Maggie nodded, “It’s a beautiful ring. Vasquez has good taste,” She answered, Maggie was there to help Vasquez pick out the ring. When her friend told her that she was proposing it surprised Maggie but she was happy for them.

“Let me walk you to the elevator,” Kara told her girlfriend.

Kara and Maggie exited the apartment and walked around the corner towards the elevator, “You helped pick out the ring.” It wasn’t an accusation, but an observation.

“Guilty. Vasquez needed help, so I went with her to a few stores and we found the ring.” Maggie remembered the excitement on her friends face.

Kara couldn’t help but love her girlfriend more, “You are the best.”

Maggie kissed Kara’s cheek, “I really have to get going. I was thinking that I come over tonight and we have a night in just the two of us.” She suggested.

Kara touched her cheek, “I am looking forward to tonight. Get going before you’re late,” She pushed her girlfriend inside the elevator when the doors opened.

Once the elevator doors closed, Kara made it back inside where her friends were munching on bagels and drinking coffee.

“You have the best girlfriend ever. I should find an older woman to date,” Sara quipped.

Kara and Lucy laughed, “I don’t think you would be able to handle it, Sara.” She joked.

Lucy shook her head, “Sara might surprise us and find an older woman of her own, but she is all over Ava, so that isn’t going to happen any time soon.” She teased.

Sam chuckled, “If the right woman was to come along. Do you get strange looks?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, because Maggie does not look her age and neither does Vasquez. I thought it would be weird at first, but now it’s the most natural thing ever.” She replied honestly.

“I agree. It’s not like we are eighteen or younger. We are above legal age, well Kara is barely legal, but that’s here nor there. It’s not a huge age gap between us, so it works. Plus, Vasquez is a very skilled woman, and it shows in the bedroom and out of the bedroom.” Lucy couldn’t help but throw that out there.

Zari rolled her eyes, “Such a perv.”

Kara said nothing and ate her sticky bun. The friends finished breakfast and helped Kara get her apartment back to rights. They showered and put on their clothes and got ready for the day. Kara decided to go to the farmer’s market with Sara to pick some vegetables to go along with tonight’s dinner.

“You and Maggie seem very happy with each other. Does she treat you right?” Sara asked as they strolled along the walkway of the market.

Kara beamed, “She treats me more than well, Sara. She’s gentle, understanding, loving, and so many things wrapped up in one. I can be myself with her and she may have her moments, but everything else more than makes up for them. Her dad is a real piece of work, but he is trying to make amends,” She answered as she stopped in front of zucchini.

“I’m glad that she treats you well. I had my doubts at first, but now I see it’s the real deal between the two of you.” Sara did have her doubts, but they faded away when she saw Kara and Maggie together. They were equally in love with each other.

Kara purchased a couple of zucchini, “You are not the only one. I am glad that your doubts were put at ease. You’re one of my best friends and I would want you to be happy for me. As I am happy for you.”

Sara chuckled, “I am very happy for you Kara. I do have a question though, is it weird to have a girlfriend who is your aunt’s best friend?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “It was weird at first, but it’s not as if she’s known me since I was a little girl. Then _that_ would be weird.” She joked.

“I would agree,” Sara paid for some cucumbers and tomatoes, “What are you cooking for dinner tonight?”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t have the slightest idea, but we may cook together. It’s sexy,” She replied.

They continued at the market and Kara bought tomatoes, blueberries, strawberries, zucchini and an assortment of spices and condiments. It was a nice outing for the friends, but now Kara wanted to go home and relax before Maggie came over tonight.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies night with some Maggie shenanigans thrown in for fun. Lucy and Vasquez are engaged and it finally came out that Sam and Lena are in a relationship.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below!
> 
> Next time on SD: Maggie does something special for Kara.


	32. I Can Show You The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie does something special for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! I come with another chapter. I have a free period for my next class, so I thought I would drop a gift your way. Keep supporting!

Maggie let herself into Kara’s apartment with a few bags from the grocery store. She had text Kara to let her know that she was on her way over, and she replied with her being over at her parent’s house helping them clean out the attic. Maggie used this time to set up a nice romantic lunch for Kara before they would embark on their trip to Catalina Island for the weekend. She figured that it would be a great getaway for her and Kara to spend a little one on one time together, and for her to do something extra special for Kara before school started. So, lunch and a getaway was just the start. Maggie put everything away and grabbed Kara’s apron and put it on, the first thing she did was make the salad. It was a simple Panzanella salad that Kara had come to love, plus it was one of Maggie’s signature dishes.

Maggie sliced the tomatoes and put them to the side and let them drain before cutting up the ciabatta bread into cubes and putting it in the oven to toast. The salad would be a great addition to the black bean enchiladas that she would be making for lunch. Cooking had always come naturally to her, and it was something that relaxed her in times of stress. She also learned that cooking was the way to a woman’s heart. The advice came in hand when it comes to Kara, she learned that Kara loves food, and can put it away. A trait that Maggie had come to love about her girlfriend. They had reached the six-month threshold of their relationship, and Maggie was surprised at how strong they were going.

Maggie assembled the salad and wrapped it in plastic wrap and began working on her black bean enchiladas. She remembered that Kara had fallen in love with the dish, and request she made it several times over. Of course, Maggie would do anything for Kara and that was the truth. It still amazed her how Kara had such a profound effect on her, it’s as if her life had become brighter because of her girlfriend. They were healthy, established boundaries, communicated with each other, and they had time for themselves. Once the enchiladas were finished, Maggie put them in the oven and let them bake for about 35 minutes, and walked away from the kitchen.

Maggie went to the cabinets and pulled out two plates, plus two salad plates. She found silverware and began setting the table. The piece de resistance was two glasses and a bottle of sparkling rose, non-alcoholic of course.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and it was a message from Kara letting her know that she was on her way home. Maggie checked the food and saw that it was ready and she took the pan out of the oven and put it on potholders. The last thing she wanted to do was burn Kara’s counters. Maggie looked around to make sure that everything was perfect, but she realized she forgot the bouquet of flowers that she had bought Kara. She pulled them out of the bag and held them in her hand. Maggie wanted to present them to Kara when she walked inside.

Maggie waited with anticipation as she heard the key in the lock. She didn’t want to rush and open the door but wanted Kara to come inside. Maggie felt her heart skipping a beat when the door opened, and she saw her love entering the apartment.

“Surprise! Welcome home, babe,” Maggie told Kara as she made her way towards her girlfriend.

Kara took in the table and the smell of food permeating her apartment, “What’s all this?” She asked her girlfriend as she put her bag down on the table by the door.

“I decided to fix you lunch, but this is only part of the surprise. I got you these,” Maggie handed the flowers to Kara. It was a mix of Iris’s, daisies, and roses.

Kara was blown away, “Thank you, I love these and everything,” She brought the fresh flowers up to her nose and sniffed. They smelled good, “What’s the occasion?” She closed the space between her and Maggie.

“Just because. I know you have school starting school and I want to help take your mind off of everything. So, I decided to fix you lunch.” Maggie replied cheerily.

Kara bit her lip and went in for a kiss, “You are amazing!”

“I reserve that title for you. We should eat before the food gets cold.” Maggie let go of Kara and stepped back.

“Do you need any help?” Kara asked as she searched for a vase to put her flowers in. She was still amazed by Maggie’s gift.

“Nope, you sit down and enjoy some salad before we have the main course,” Maggie put some salad on a plate and put it on the table, along with a vinaigrette that she made.

“Looks delicious, babe. You are going to spoil me,” Kara stated as she prepared to eat her salad.

Maggie sat down, “Get used to it, honey. I’m going to be doing a lot of it. Dig in,” She pointed to Kara’s salad.

Kara didn’t have to be told twice and she dug in with gusto, “So good,” She moaned.

Maggie tried to keep her mind away from the gutter, “I appreciate your enthusiasm for my cooking. I love that you love food,” She ate her salad, it was good.

“Well, when you burn as many calories as I do it’s important to keep your strength up. Damn my genetics.” Kara snapped her fingers.

“You keep in excellent shape. How did the attic cleaning go?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “It was a chore. I did not know that my mother had kept every little thing, from my baby blanket to artwork, little crafts I made during school, books we read when I was younger. It was a lot,” She couldn’t believe her mother had kept everything.

“Your mother loves you very much, Kara. I can see why she would keep everything. Your mother is sentimental and you are her baby.” Maggie often wondered if her mother had kept any of her baby things or if she threw them away.

Kara blushed, “I also came across some things that I will never want to see again or think about my parents using. I came across a container packed away in a box, and let’s just say, I am traumatized and realized why my parents well, my mom was always walking funny,” She shuddered at the thought.

Maggie frowned, “That’s too much information, Kara. I don’t need to know what your parents get up to in their room.” She did not need those images.

Kara laughed, “My mom was mortified. I never saw her snatch something so fast and go downstairs. It was funny at the time,” She finished her story.

Maggie did not find that funny at all, “I can understand your mom’s mortification. I don’t think any parent want their child to know about the kind of sex that they have,” She finished her salad.

“I don’t wanna know.” Kara cleaned her plate, “That was delicious. I am going to have to have some more,” She reached for the salad bowl.

“Help yourself, I made plenty. I wanted to let you know that I have planned a little getaway for us this weekend to Catalina Island. We will be spending the next four days and three nights on an island, away from everyone and most importantly, no distractions.” Maggie sprung the next surprise on Kara.

Kara’s mouth dropped open, “Are you serious? I’ve always wanted to go there for a visit. How did you know?” She asked.

Maggie smiled and shrugged, “A little birdie told me. I hope you don’t mind,” She hoped that Kara had nothing pressing to do this weekend.

“Nope! I’m free this weekend so you’ll have me all to yourself. When do we leave? Kara questioned.

“This evening. I figured we have a nice lunch, then we can pack and get ready for our destination.” Maggie explained their plans.

Kara played with the handle of her fork, “Did my parents have something to do with this?” She wondered if her parents had played a part.

Maggie had a face of pure innocence, “I cannot confirm or deny that I had help from your parents.”

Kara smirked, “That’s an answer without giving an answer. You are the best,”

“Only with you, Kara. Eat up,” Maggie suggested.

Lunch went well in Maggie’s opinion, she and Kara caught up with each other, and she was enjoying Kara’s company immensely. Which would come as a surprise to no one and Maggie wouldn’t change it for the world.

Kara finished all of her food, “Lunch was amazing, Maggie. Just what I needed,” She reached for her glass of grape juice.

Maggie smiled shyly, “I know what you like. I am glad that it did not go to waste. Now, it’s time to clean up our dishes,” She pushed her chair back from the table.

Kara got up with a speed of light, “You cooked lunch so it’s only fair that I clean up the kitchen. You can relax for a little bit.” She grabbed all of the dishes from the table and took them to the kitchen.

Maggie got up from the table, “You can rinse the dishes off and I can put them in the dishwasher. With the two of us working together we can get it done in no time.” She suggested.

“That’ll work,” Kara agreed.

Well, they cleaned up the dishes which ended up in a water fight all over Kara’s kitchen. By the time it was over they looked like two drowned rats, but it was so much fun.

“I think it’s time to really clean up and dry off,” Maggie squeezed out her hair.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we can’t go out in wet clothes or hair. Strip and I will put everything in the dryer. I would dry us off, but I don’t want anything to catch on fire,” She replied sheepishly.

“Extra crispy Maggie is not on the menu today,” Maggie joked.

“There is a joke in there somewhere,” Kara shot back as she stripped out of her clothes.

Maggie’s eyes roamed over every inch of Kara’s body she would never get tired of admiring her body. Her girlfriend was beautiful from head to toe and she was all hers. Maggie stripped out of her clothes and put them in the dryer with Kara’s. They were composed and didn’t let their passions push them into going at it in the kitchen, so Maggie helped Kara pack her bag for the weekend while their clothes dried.

“Do you have everything?” Maggie asked as Kara zipped up her bag.

Kara nodded, “I have everything thank you for helping me pack. I guess once we get dressed and go to yours, I will be able to help you pack. It’s only fair.”

“I will not object. Oh, I have to show you something,” Maggie grabbed her laptop and opened up her private photo tab, “I made something extra special for us,” She sat down on the couch.

Kara sat down next to her girlfriend, “Oh, I wonder what it is,” She was excited to see what Maggie created.

“It’s for our eyes only and no one else will see it but us,” Maggie pulled up the album she created, a scrapbook of all the private pictures they’ve taken.

Kara’s eyes widened as the book of pictures were pulled up, “Oh, wow. That’s hot,” She whispered.

Maggie chuckled, “I knew you would like it. It sucks that I can’t make an actual book out of our pictures, but this is the next best thing. Do you like it?” She asked hesitantly.

Kara licked her lips, “I love it. You’re going to have to send this to me.” She wanted a copy.

“Not a problem, you should check your email.” Maggie had replied.

“I will check it now,” Kara reached for her phone and checked her email, and there was a link to their album, “A great reminder of our time together.”

Maggie congratulated herself on making Kara swoon over their pictures. She was going to have fun with Kara this weekend.

“Kara?” Maggie called her girlfriend.

Kara put her phone down, “Uh, yeah. I’m good. Just uh looking at your pictures and remembering everything.”

“Now, you can look at those pictures and think of me on the nights we are not together.” Maggie pushed her shoulder against Kara.

“That makes the nights so much better.” Kara replied.

The moment was broken by the dryer buzzer going off, “That would be our clothes.” Maggie got off the couch.

Maggie and Kara got dressed and headed out the door over to her place, so they could pack and head to their destination. The drive did not take that long since Kara lived right around the corner from where she lived. That was a plus because it meant that she was able to get to Kara if need be. Maggie packed her bags while Kara was sitting pretty on the bed a sight she would never get tired of. She’s become a sap one of those hopeless romantics, yes she was still a little jaded and cynical, but for Kara being a hopeless romantic and sap was worth it.

“Alright, let’s roll,” Maggie zipped up her last bag.

Kara hopped off the bed, “Our first romantic getaway together as a couple.” She grabbed one of Maggie’s bags.

“I know, it’s good right?” Maggie questioned.

“So good,” Kara agreed as they exited the apartment, “How are we going to get there?” She asked as they put Maggie’s luggage in the trunk.

“We will drive to San Diego and then go to the Newport Ferry Boat landing, and from there we will take a ferry to Catalina. We could have gone helicopter, but I am not a big fan,” Maggie answered and closed the trunk of her car.

Kara grinned, “We could always fly Air Kara, but the bags would be too much,” She winked in Maggie’s direction and got inside the car.

“I am not ready to fly Air Kara, but maybe sometime in the future,” Maggie shot back as she put her seatbelt on.

“Buckle up for safety,” Kara joked.

You are so funny,” Maggie replied dryly.

Kara pouted, “But you love me,” She whined.

“I do and there is nothing that could change that,” Maggie replied and put her hand on top of Kara’s.

After a car ride and a ferry boat ride, they were on Catalina Island, and on their way to the hotel. The island was beautiful and Maggie knew she made the right choice of destination. It wasn’t crowded or really touristy, and Maggie figured that Kara would appreciate that to get away from the hustle and bustle of National City.

“Catalina is amazing so far, thank you for bringing us here.” Kara used her phone to take pictures and videos of everything she saw.

The driver of the golf cart came to a stop in front of their hotel, “Here you go ladies, Aurora hotel. I’ll help you take your bags to the front desk,” He told his passengers.

Kara and Maggie exited the golf cart and waited for the luggage to be unpacked and followed behind their driver. They held hands as they entered the hotel and were promptly checked in, and given their hotel room keys. They were on the third floor, with an ocean view, and the room was nothing to scoff at. The room had a king-sized bed, a living room area, that had a fireplace, flat-screen television, and all the bells and whistles. A complimentary bottle of wine was on the living room table. There was a refrigerator, microwave, and coffee maker.

Maggie watched as Kara explored the room and she marveled at the fact that they had a private sun porch that they could sit out and watch the sunset.

She heard Kara’s squeal of delight coming from the bathroom, and she went to go see what the excitement was about and she could see why Kara was excited. The bathroom had two free-standing sinks, a shower that had six different showerheads. The shower door was glass, so she could see Kara naked in the shower and vice versa.

“This room is the best. I don’t think I ever want to leave,” Kara wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist.

“I am glad that you like and the room pleases you so. This will be our home for the next few days, so we have all the time to enjoy it, and the island.” Maggie congratulated herself on a job well done.

Kara beamed, “I can’t wait as long as we’re together, then that is all that matters. I want to unpack our clothes and then explore a little is that alright with you?”

“We can do whatever you like, this weekend is all about you, babe,” It was true, the weekend was all about Kara.

Kara felt tears prick the corner of her eyes, “You are too sweet, but I want you to have fun too,” She stated.

“I will have fun as long as you have fun. Unpack and explore. I will have to go to the golf cart rental place, so we will be able to get around. Car travel is not permitted here, so we get to ride around golf cart style,” Maggie reluctantly let Kara go.

Together, the couple made a good time putting their clothes up and putting their toiletries in the bathroom. They sat down on the couch and enjoyed a glass of complimentary wine before setting out on their exploration of the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first romantic getaway as a couple. Maggie knows how to treat a lady.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below
> 
> Next time on SD: Our ladies explore Catalina and have a little fun on the beach ;-)


	33. Free Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie enjoy their first day on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazingness all around. Thank you all!

Kara couldn’t believe that Maggie had planned a romantic trip for the two of them. Their alone time had been few and far between, because of Maggie’s work schedule, and when they did see each other it was only for a brief period of time. Now, they were able to have a full weekend of much-needed relaxation and connection, and she couldn’t wait to take advantage of their time together.

“There is so much beauty here. I want to live here,” Kara stated as they rode past all of the different areas of the island.

Maggie smirked, “If you want to do that, then we can, but you’ll be far away from all of your favorite things.” She reminded Kara of all of her favorite places in National City.

“That’s easy, I can have my parents send me stuff or I can fly if I want to, but I can’t,” Kara replied.

“Why not?” Maggie asked wondering why Kara had never used her powers.

Kara sighed, “My parents felt that I should be normal and since the world already has Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Batwoman. My mom especially thought I should live life as a normal person and not a hero.” She answered, no one had really asked her that question before.

Maggie could understand Alex and Diana’s reasons, “But you want to be super yourself,” She summarized.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I want to save people like my family does. I don’t think my birth mother sent me to earth to live a normal life, but it is what it is.” She was not bitter, but it still hurt to know that her birth mother had abandoned her.

“So, what are your powers? If you don’t mind my asking,” Maggie asked, she had always been curious but was afraid to ask.

“So far, heat vision, x-ray vision, night vision, and freeze breath so far. I may sprout more as I mature.” Kara answered, she was sure more would come in time.

Maggie nodded, “How do your powers come in? Do they just appear one day?” She asked as she drove the cart down the sidewalk.

“Something like that, but I get my energy from the sun. That’s something mother learned when I suddenly started floating after being in the sun for a little while,” Kara recalled a story her mother had told her.

“I can imagine you tiny you floating and Diana wondering why,” Maggie thought it would have been a sight to see.

Kara smiled, “Yeah, but according to mother she had to keep an eye on me, just in case I flew away. So, enough about me. We should go parasailing. I heard that was pretty fun,” She suggested.

“Parasailing? You mean, floating in the air while a boat guides us along the water?” Maggie asked not sure about that activity.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, it looks like it could be fun. Or we can go snorkeling or scuba diving. We can see lots of underwater creatures and stuff. Plus, I get to see you in a bathing suit,” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“There is that, but I may have to use some board shorts and a bikini top because you know,” Maggie pointed between her legs.

Kara rolled her eyes, “It’s not that time for you, so try again,” She called her girlfriend out on her bullshit.

“You and I both know that my cycles are not always that predictable. So, there is that,” Maggie shot back.

Kara pouted, “Fine, but we can still go down to the beach and have fun. You said yourself that this weekend I could do whatever I like. So, that means, we do whatever I want. No, take backs,” She crossed her arms.

Maggie knew Kara had her there, “We can go parasailing and then take a trip to the beach. I think we can do that glass boat tour and snorkeling tomorrow or whenever. We have time to do everything.”

Kara uncrossed her arms and leaned over and gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks, sweetie,” She was trying out different nicknames for her girlfriend.

“I will take babe or baby, but sweetie is where I draw the line,” Maggie didn’t mind nicknames, but sweetie was pushing it.

Kara took what she could get, “That’s fair.” She respected Maggie’s request.

It did not take them long to get to the marina and as soon as the cart came to a stop, she got out and stretched her legs. The carts were pretty cramped and did not make it comfortable for people with long legs. It took a minute, but they were able to find the booth for parasailing, and a small fee was paid. Kara and Maggie walked hand and down the pier and to the beach area where the boats were.

“Alright, here we are. We can turn back if you want to,” Kara had given Maggie and out before they decided to go up in the air.

Maggie was not one to back down, “Let’s do it. It’s a brand new adventure,” She replied with false bravado.

Kara was thrilled that Maggie had decided to give parasailing a try. It’s fun and a little romantic, plus it was as close to flying as she was going to get at the moment. They were given life jackets, and then they were strapped to the parachute. Kara couldn’t wait and she glanced over at Maggie who had a scared expression on her face.

“Just imagine that it is you and I flying together. I hold you close to me as we glide across the sky, above the clouds, and in between.” Kara whispered in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie closed her eyes and imagined every word that Kara was telling her and she relaxed, “Thanks for that. You know exactly what to say,” She responded.

Kara smiled beatifically, “I should be a motivational speaker,” She teased.

“Alright, ladies we are ready for take-off,” The boat captain made sure his passengers were secure, and settled into the driver’s part of the boat and started the vehicle.

Kara squealed in delight as they were lifted in the air and she saw that Maggie was smiling as well. They were up in the air as the boat sped across the ocean it was like flying and Kara enjoyed herself immensely. She checked in with Maggie, but she had to yell because the boat was loud, and the wind was breezing in her ear.

Maggie was a little nervous at first, but she calmed and enjoyed the wind blowing through her hair. She wondered if this was what flying felt like for Kara.

They were up and down in what seemed like a few minutes, but in fact, they were in the air for almost an hour. Kara had so much fun by the time they landed at the dock, Kara was buzzing with energy.

“Oh my God! Did you feel that? It was amazing, wasn’t it?” Kara asked as they walked off the dock.

Maggie had to admit it was amazing, “I liked it. Is that what you feel when you used to?” She asked without adding the last part.

Kara nodded, “Yes, it’s almost like that, but doing it the other way is so much better. Do you want to do it again?” She asked enthusiastically.

“Maybe not today, but definitely before we leave. Why don’t we take a walk along the beach and see what we can discover?” She suggested wanting to keep her feet on the ground for now.

“I have no problem with that. It’s all about exploration, right?” Kara was more than happy to explore. Hopefully, it will calm her adrenaline down a little.

Kara and Maggie walked down to the beach. Kara was glad that she put her flip flops on so she didn’t have to worry about getting her shoes full of water and sand. The happy couple walked hand and hand along the shoreline enjoying the breeze and the sun, which was preparing to set. There were other couples walking along talking and enjoying the weather. Kara felt at ease as she and Maggie walked wordlessly along the beach. The water lapping at their feet was warm having been kissed by the sun all day.

“I can live like this forever if it was possible,” Maggie stated as they strolled leisurely down the beach.

Kara chuckled, “I know, right. It’s so peaceful, quiet and off the grid kind of. I think we should make this our spot to get away from it all. Who needs Kokomo?” She joked thinking about the Beach Boys song.

Maggie laughed, “I think we should. We could sneak away for the weekend and come here to relax and unwind. Just the two of us.” She replied thinking of all the times they could have alone.

“I would like that. I am going to be so stressed out with school and everything, so I am going to need a vacation. And you will need a vacation too if you get promoted to captain. That would be so hot if you did get promoted to captain. Captain Sawyer has a nice ring to it, but so does detective. Maybe I can call you that in the bedroom,” Kara couldn’t help herself.

Maggie pulled Kara to her in a swift movement, “Don’t say such things. I am thinking of all the different ways I can get you to call me detective in the bedroom. Maybe even out of the bedroom if you want,” She wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist.

Kara laughed amusedly, “That will be too much of a power trip for you. I guess calling you detective would be the equivalent of calling you, daddy,” She replied playfully.

Maggie shook her head, “Yeah, let’s not compare detective to daddy. And please, don’t call me daddy. I find it disturbing,” She gave Kara a warning.

Kara crinkled her nose, “That’s not going to happen. So, you don’t have to worry about that coming from me. I will stick with detective and we can go from there,” She readily agreed. Kara never understood the whole ‘daddy’ thing, and she didn’t want to understand it ever. People were just weird.

The waves were hitting up against their feet and ankles, and Kara squealed as she felt something brush up against her leg, “What is that?!” She started lifting her feet out of the water to keep whatever it was from touching her ankle, “Get it off, get it off!” She started yelling.

Maggie looked down at Kara’s ankle and saw a piece of seaweed attached to her ankle, “It’s a piece of seaweed, Kara.” She bent down and peeled it off of Kara’s ankle to show her.

Kara blanched, “That is still gross. Throw it away,” She told her girlfriend.

Maggie shook her head and tossed it back in the water, “You eat sushi and you are afraid of a little seaweed,” She couldn’t help but tease her girlfriend.

Kara pouted, “The seaweed is wrapped around rice and fish. Floating in the ocean and touching me is a different story.” She defended her actions.

“Of course it is,” Maggie agreed and they continued walking along the beach.

Kara decided to run and frolic in the waves, “Come on Maggie, frolic with me,” She coaxed her girlfriend to come into the water.

Maggie shook her head, “No, Kara. I have my clothes on they are going to get all wet. I don’t think wet Maggie would be as hot as wet Kara,” She was not about to get in the water. The last thing she wanted was for sand to end up in places where sand should not be.

Kara was not taking that for an answer and she tugged Maggie into the waves with her, “Now we can be wet together,” She told her partner.

Maggie couldn’t believe that Kara pulled her into the water, “I will get you for this, Kara Danvers-Prince! If it’s the last thing I do”

Kara cackled, “Are you going to get my little dog too?” She doubled over laughing.

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, just you!” She lunged towards Kara.

Kara moved out of the way and pushed Maggie gently into the waves. The two lovers played in the waves and ran along the shoreline laughing and screaming in joy. While they were running along the shore, Kara spotted what looked like a cove that was carved into the mountain by water.

“Let’s go explore,” Kara suggested as she waited for Maggie.

Maggie was a little leery, “I don’t know, Kara. It doesn’t look too safe in here,” She was not about to go into some unknown cave.

Kara gave Maggie her famous puppy dog look, “It could be fun. Come on, if anything bothers us I will kick its ass.” She promised.

Maggie couldn’t resist the eyes, “Alright, alright. If something attacks us, then I will not let you live this down,” She gave in and followed Kara inside the cave.

The cave looked normal, the water was kind of crystal in color and you could see the bottom of the sand. There were little fish and creatures floating around, but not bothering them.

“This is too cool,” Kara was amazed by everything.

Maggie was wowed as well, “It really is. I guess exploring is kind of fun,” She agreed.

Kara had enough of the cave and she took Maggie’s hand in hers and exited. The sun was setting over the water and that meant that it was time to head back to the marina and clean up, so they could get something to eat. Kara had burned a lot of calories today and she needed to replenish them.

“I am starving. Let’s get back to the hotel and get cleaned up, and then see about getting something to eat,” Maggie suggested.

Kara had agreed, “Yes, I love that. Maybe we can order room service and enjoy a night in and then finish our exploring tomorrow. That shower is calling us,” She couldn’t wait to try out the shower.

“A shower would be nice right about now. I smell like seawater and sweat,” Maggie complained as they made their way to the golf cart.

The hotel was a welcomed sight to the two soaking wet women. They had a few curious looks in their direction, but no one said a word. Kara and Maggie entered their hotel room and locked the door behind them. Clothes were removed and put in the complimentary laundry basket and a shower was needed to warm Maggie’s bone up. The shower was heavenly as all six showerheads came on and rained down on their bodies. After some pleasurable shower sex, Kara and Maggie exited the shower and slipped on the complimentary bathrobes, before sitting on the couch and grabbing the menu for room service.

“Everything looks so delicious. They have everything from meat and seafood dishes to vegetarian dishes. The possibilities are endless,” Kara perused the menu trying to find something that sticks out to her.

“I’ll say, let’s get a sample of everything and from there. It’s an option on the menu,” Maggie pointed to the sampler platter on the menu.

Kara grinned, “Let’s go for it. We’re on vacation we can live a little,” Kara picked up the phone and pressed the button for room service.

The food was ordered and Kara and Maggie kicked back on the couch and tried to find something interesting to watch. They landed on ‘Dirty Dancing’ and watched it as they waited for their food.

“You know; this movie is so unrealistic. Johnny is older than Baby is, how is that not considered statutory rape? Did they not have those laws in the sixties?” Kara asked wondering how they were able to have a relationship back then.

Maggie shrugged, “They may have had laws back then, but Baby and Johnny, kept their relationship a secret. It wasn’t until Penny got into trouble that their relationship came to light. It all worked out in the end though. I wonder if their relationship lasts past the summer,” She wondered if they were still together or did the relationship end.

Kara shrugged, “It could have been a summer fling or they found a way to make it work out. I guess you can draw your own conclusion. Would you be interested in me if I was sixteen?” She asked out of morbid curiosity.

Maggie shook her head, “The answer to that question is no. You would be entirely too you, the law would forbid it, and I work for the law. So, that would be wrong on so many levels. If anything, we would be friends and nothing more. Orange does not look good on me and it’s not my new black,” She replied honestly.

Kara knew that it would be wrong, “Thank goodness I am legal. Have you ever been in a relationship with a woman as young as I am?” She asked.

“The youngest I’ve dated was twenty-three. So, you are the one and only. I intend to keep it that way,” Maggie wouldn’t change Kara for anything.

Kara played with the belt on her robe, “You wouldn’t get bored with me, right? I know we are soulmates and meant to be, but things could change. An older woman may catch your sights,” She didn’t know where all of these thoughts were coming from.

Maggie muted the television and turned her body so she was facing Kara, “Listen to me, Kara. I don’t care for an older woman. No one matters but you. You’re the one I want to spend my time and my life with, Kara. You’re my soulmate and I could never get bored with you. We share dreams, and the one we had last night pretty much laid our future out. You and I are going to get married, you are going to be a kick-ass neuropsychologist, and we are going to have three beautiful children, and a dog. I wouldn’t trade that for anything,” She took Kara’s hands in hers. Maggie saw their future and she wanted it all.

Kara sighed, “I know the dreams, but things can change between us. I know we are going to have our happy ending, but I don’t want anything to get in the way of that,” She looked at Maggie.

Maggie’s brown eyes met blue, “Nothing is going to get in the way of our future. We belong together. I waited my whole entire life for you, even though I had to wait for you to come of age and be in National City, but you are in my life. I intend to keep it that way,” She made a promise to Kara.

“So much passion,” Kara smiled sweetly. A knock at the door let Kara know that room service was there.

Everything smelled delicious and Kara couldn’t wait to taste the food. She didn’t have to wait long as the food was laid out before them. Kara grabbed her fork and knife and along with Maggie tore into their food. The two women ate their food and continued watching ‘Dirty Dancing’. When the food was finished and room service came to pick up their dishes, Kara lay her head in Maggie’s lap and sighed in contentment as Maggie ran her fingers through her hair. It was a good say and she couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the weekend held for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies are off to a great start to their vacation. It's what they need, no?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below
> 
> Next time on SD: Maggie and Kara enjoy their vacation and other things.


	34. Ocean Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara go on an ocean excursion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your continuous support. It means a lot to me. Keep it coming! 😁

Maggie woke up to a surprising sight, Kara was floating a few inches off of the bed. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. Kara was floating in her sleep, something she had never seen before, it was kind of freaky and neat at the same time. Maggie climbed out of the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. When she came back she saw Kara sitting on the bed.

“Good morning, floating girl,” Maggie greeted her girlfriend.

Kara stretched and tried not to blush, “Yeah, I hope you’re not weirded out by that,” She looked sheepish.

Maggie crawled onto the bed, “Nope, it was a little weird to see at first, but I will get used to it. I love learning all these little things about you. You’re an enigma, babe.” She kissed Kara on the cheek.

“As are you, my love,” Kara got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Maggie watched as her girlfriend disappeared into the bathroom, she was relaxed, and there was no tension in her body. She knew she would have to start taking vacations more often to get away from it all, especially, if Kara is by her side. Maggie lay back in the bed and relaxed with her hands behind her bed.

“You look so good laying like that,” Kara came out of the bathroom with an appreciative smile. Her blue eyes roamed Maggie’s body, even though she was clothed, her girlfriend was still fine as hell.

“Do I?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow she was feeling kind of frisky this morning.

Kara nodded, “You do. I just want to climb on top of you and have my way with you.” She got in bed and straddled Maggie’s lap.

Maggie looked Kara up and down and licked her lips, “Looks like we have a bit of a reversal going on.” She brought her hands to rest on Kara’s hips, “This is one of my favorite positions for you other than you being on your hands and knees, while I take you from behind.”

“I thought me on my back tied up was the best position,” Kara challenged.

Maggie licked her lips, “I like that one too. To be honest, I like you in all the positions,” She moved one of her hands from Kara’s hips to between her legs. Maggie could feel the heat coming off her girlfriend coupled with the wetness she felt on silk material.

Kara inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, “I’m sure you do,” She replied softly. The moment was interrupted when Kara’s stomach decided to rumble.

Maggie shook her head, “Your stomach has great timing. Let’s go feed the monster in your belly,” She removed her hand from between Kara’s legs. Their moment would have to wait until later.

Kara sighed, “It’s not my fault,” She got off of Maggie.

Maggie was disappointed that Kara’s warmth had disappeared, it bothered her at first, but now she welcomed it. She longed for Kara’s heat it made her feel not only warm but safe it’s an amazing feeling. Maggie sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

“I saw that there was a nice little café across the street from the hotel. We can have breakfast there, then we can do some more exploring. This time, I’ll make sure to put on my swimwear,” Maggie remembered Kara’s suggestion of going scuba diving or snorkeling near the reef.

Kara was excited, “I can’t wait it’s going to be so much fun. I am so glad we will have breathing apparatuses since I am unable to breathe underwater,” She mentioned off-handedly.

“You can’t breathe underwater?” Maggie was surprised.

Kara shook her head, “No, it was learned the hard way. I almost drowned, so, yeah.” She went to the closet to pick her clothes out for the day.

Maggie learned a little more about Kara on this trip and she was appreciative of that, and hopefully, she could reveal more of her life to Kara as well. It’s hard to talk about her life when it was overshadowed by the hurt her father and mother had caused.

“How can you not breathe underwater?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “I guess my being Kryptonian does not allow for that. I honestly don’t know,” She replied.

Maggie went to the closet to pick out her clothes for the day, “I have a question for you. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I am curious,” She was beating around the bush.

“You can ask whatever you want. I’m not going to bite your head off. We’re supposed to be getting to know more about each other, right?” Kara questioned.

Maggie knew Kara had a point, “Yeah, we are. Why do you get upset when someone refers to you as Kryptonian? I’ve noticed that you turn defensive or you deny who you are.” She decided to be blunt.

Kara sighed, “I am Kryptonian by biology, but by standards, I am Amazonian. I know nothing of my biological family. All I know is my parents put me in a pod and shipped me to the unknown. I was raised on Themyscira and I was raised as an Amazonian, that is who I am. I acknowledge my physiology, but that’s it. Clark is Kryptonian, but he is not of help, and personally I don’t need his help. I am fine with not knowing my origins. As far as anyone else is concerned, I am an Amazonian with unique abilities,” She didn’t mean to give such a long-winded answer, but she had a lot to say.

Maggie could hear the rawness in Kara’s voice she was hurt and still hurting in a way, “I get it, Kara. You have a sense of identity by saying you are Amazonian.” She summarized Kara’s semi-rant.

Kara nodded, “You get it. So, you mentioned that your aunt raised you. Was she okay with you being a lesbian?” She turned the focus to Maggie.

Maggie knew Kara’s tactic, “Yeah, my aunt is a lesbian as well, but she had never acted on her relationship. She knew that my family was devoutly Catholic and would disown her if she came out of the closet. Her girlfriend was considered her best friend/roommate and no one batted an eye. She raised me to be fearless and to stand up for the little people who can’t stand up for themselves.” She smiled remembering her aunt.

Kara smiled, “Did she eventually come out of the closet?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, she did not come out of the closet. I never understood why she didn’t want to live her truth, but she’s old school.” She replied.

“Your aunt sounds very cool. I would love to meet her someday,” Kara suggested.

“I will introduce you to her and she will love you, and you will love her,” Maggie smiled. She wanted to introduce Kara to her aunt.

“Is your aunt the reason why you are vegetarian?” Kara asked.

Maggie shook her head in the negative, “No, believe it or not, I converted to vegetarianism about two years ago. It was a lifestyle change for me. I do miss my meat and protein sometimes, but I guess that is what impossible burgers are for,” She quipped.

Kara chuckled, “I guess there is that. I was going to say something, but I decided against it. I’m hungry. We need to shower and get something to eat.”

“Shower with your girlfriend?” Maggie asked.

Kara crossed her arms, “We are showering, Maggie. We are not going to have your brand of shenanigans in the shower.” She gave her girlfriend a warning.

“I want to get clean, Kara. There will be other times to get you dirty,” Maggie sassed back. She wanted to shower and get something to eat.

True to her word, nothing but showering happened, and they made it in time to the café across the street for breakfast, which turned out to be brunch. Everything was so laid back, there was no rush to get from point a to point b, people took their time to enjoy themselves. To Maggie, it felt as if they had stepped into one of those retirement communities, but instead of old people, it’s young people with a few older folks thrown in for good measure.

“I never thought I would find sticky buns that are better than the ones at Noonan’s. I think these might be my new favorites,” Kara ate a forkful of her sticky bun.

Maggie drank her tea, “Let me have a taste,” She told her girlfriend.

Kara cut off a piece, “You will be in love,” She held the fork out for Maggie.

“We’ll see about that,” Maggie took the whole pastry piece in her mouth and began to chew, “Oh, these are good,” She had to admit they did taste better than Noonan’s. Maggie reached over to try and get Kara’s pastry.

Kara held up her fork, “Nuh-uh, you have to get your own. This is mine,” She pulled her plate towards her.

“Remember that next time I have something that you want,” Maggie shot back.

Kara pushed her plate towards her girlfriend, “Fine,” She pouted.

Maggie smiled triumphantly, “I knew you would see it my way,” She dug into the pastry.

After their brunch, it was time to go on the glass boat tour, which Maggie was thrilled to see. It would be fun to see the ocean through the boat, but it could also be scary at the same time. There were not a lot of people waiting to get on the boat, which to Maggie’s surprise, she was okay with it. This was a time for her and Kara to enjoy without a lot of people being with them.

“Whoa! This is kind of freaky,” Kara looked down at the floor of the boat. It was clear plexiglass, but it still looked like they would fall into the water.

Maggie held Kara’s hand, “I will prevent you from falling,” She rushed to reassure her girlfriend.

Kara smiled serenely, “I could live with that,” She replied.

The boat started moving at a slow pace and Maggie could feel a little nausea, but it all dissipated when they were fully out in the water. The view was amazing and when she looked down she could see different types of fish and sea animals swimming beneath them.

“Look at this, Kara,” Maggie pointed to a coral reef.

Kara pulled out her phone, “That’s so cool,” She smiled and took a picture of the reef and the different sea animals.

Maggie took a few candid pictures and videos of Kara enjoying and she found a sense of joy watching Kara react. Maggie knew that Kara was mature for her age, but at the same time, she still had childlike qualities about her. A little unease crept up, but she immediately pushed it aside, when Kara wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Are you taking pictures of me?” Kara asked

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, there are no pictures being taken. I am enjoying this just as much as you are.” She denied.

“If I take your phone I will not see any pictures of me?” Kara challenged she knew her girlfriend was indeed taking pictures.

Maggie moved her phone away, “Why would you snoop through my phone? Don’t you trust me?” She asked in return.

Kara trusted Maggie with her life, “Of course I trust you. I just want you to tell me the truth and not deny that you have pictures.” She whispered in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie sighed, her girlfriend does not play fair, “I took some pictures and video of you. How could I not?” She folded like a house of cards.

Kara laughed, “It wasn’t that hard to answer the question. It’s okay, I have pictures of you too and a few videos, so we are even.” She moved away.

Maggie pulled Kara back, “So, you were taking pictures of me, while I was taking pictures of you. Do not post those pictures on Facebook,” She told her girlfriend.

Kara frowned, “Why? Do you not want people to know that you are on vacation and having fun?” She asked feeling a little put-out.

Maggie realized how that must have sound to Kara, “It’s not that, Kara. If you put that you are away on vacation, then that could invite people to try and break into your house. It helps with safety. The fewer people who know that you are away, the better. You can post the pictures when we get back to National City.” She had to school Kara on protecting her privacy and keeping thieves away.

Kara understood Maggie’s reasoning, “That makes sense. Hey, you can give me proper tips on keeping myself safe online. Dating an officer of the law has its perks,” She quipped.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, it does. I keep the city and you safe, but you are my top priority when it comes to protecting,”

Kara had to keep herself from throwing her arms around Maggie’s neck and kissing her, “I don’t need protecting, but from you, I will take the protection.” She responded in return.

“That’s all I ask,” Maggie toyed with the chain around Kara’s neck, but not touching the crystal, “I never realized how beautiful this stone was, it’s such a beautiful shade of turquoise.”

Kara looked down at the crystal, “I thought it looked more like aquamarine, but turquoise looks about right.” She never paid attention to the stone in question.

“I’ve been meaning to ask. Does the stone make you feel any different?” Maggie questioned.

Kara shook her head, “No, it doesn’t. I am still the same as before. I do feel a little different when we have sex, but other than that, it’s fine. Why do you ask?” She wondered why her girlfriend would ask that question.

“Curiosity got the best of me, I guess,” Maggie replied.

Kara smirked, “Curiosity killed the cat,” She joked.

Maggie smirked, “But satisfaction brought it back,” She supplied the rest of the saying.

The boat ride was over and it was time to grab a little snack and relax before going snorkeling or scuba diving. The jury was still out on that decision, so they decided to cool down and relax with some ice cream and sorbet at this quaint little ice cream shop.

“Ice cream is the food of the gods,” Kara stated with a mouthful of ice cream goodness.

“I didn’t know that gods had food,” Maggie shot back.

Kara shrugged, “I think it is. If it wasn’t, then ice cream would not have been invented,” She volleyed back.

“Touché,” Maggie raised her spoon in agreement.

Kara broke off a piece of her waffle bowl, “Are we going snorkeling or scuba diving?” She asked as she popped a piece in her mouth.

“Snorkeling. Scuba diving requires you to carry all that heavy equipment,” Maggie figured snorkeling would be a lot easier.

“Sounds good to me. I don’t want to carry that equipment either, even though, I can handle it like a champ,” Kara winked.

“I know you can,” Maggie ate some more of her sorbet, “You mentioned that you felt different when we had sex. What did you mean by that?” She asked another question.

Kara licked her spoon, “Not a question I was expecting. You have a way of keeping me on my toes. I don’t know how to put it into words, but I don’t feel as restrained as before. I guess like I can let go and fully enjoy the act.” She tried to put it into words.

“Without any worries. I have to say Alex and her job are weirdly freaky, but in a good way,” Maggie was still trying to wrap her head around the DEO and how they can come up with weapons, and different things on the fly.

“Yeah, but if it helps keep the city safe, then it’s a plus.” Kara finished off her ice cream.

“That is true,” Maggie polished off the last little bit of sorbet, “That hit the spot,”

Kara agreed, “Uh-huh. I want to go get wet now.”

Maggie tried not to go to a dirty place, “I can make you wet in more ways than one. I can take you back to the room and show you,” She couldn’t help herself.

Kara left herself opened for that, “I want to get wet by the ocean and then we can get wet in the way that you like. What has gotten into you? You’ve been a lot more amorous than usual. I’m not complaining, it’s actually kind of hot,” She wanted to know what was causing her girlfriend to be more sexual than usual.

Maggie didn’t understand it either, usually, she was reserved, but as of late it’s been a little difficult to control herself, “I honestly don’t know. I think it’s because of the relaxed state I’ve been in since we’ve been here. I haven’t experienced this before, so it’s entirely new to me, it’s weird but at the same time I like it.” She liked it and the fact that Kara found it hot made her not feel ashamed.

“I like it too, a lot,” Kara replied, “Right, snorkeling,” She was feeling hot and it was not from the heat.

Maggie nodded, “It’s definitely time for a cool down of sorts. Let’s just jump into it,” She pushed her chair away from the table and stood up.

Kara got up as well, “I am okay with that,” She threw her trash away.

Maggie looked at the map that was posted in front of the café, “We are here, so that means, we go to the left,” She studied the map.

“To the left, to the left,” Kara sang.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Okay, Beyoncé,” She replied. Maggie was used to her girlfriend singing a song about anything.

“She’s cool,” Kara defended herself.

“I didn’t say she wasn’t,” Maggie replied.

They had to strip out of their clothes and into their swimming clothes, luckily, they were smart enough to put their swim clothes under their plain clothes. Snorkeling was fun and Maggie saw many fish that were native to the island and some seashells. She and Kara played chase underwater and scared the fish a little bit, but it was so much fun. Eventually, their time was up and they exited the water.

“That was so cool! I want to do that again before we leave,” Kara was super excited and hyped up from their adventure.

Maggie squeezed the water from her hair, “Most definitely,” She agreed.

They entered the locker room and took a quick shower before putting their regular clothes back on. They were going back to the hotel anyway, so it didn’t matter if their clothes were wet. The sun and the warm air was slowly drying them off. The trek back to the hotel was a short one, and it was time to recharge their batteries, get something to eat and have a little one on one time.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone about our undersea adventure. I felt like Ariel, all I needed was a fish companion and a crab with a Jamaican accent. You could be Prince Eric.” Kara was high on her adventure.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Ariel? Who is going to be Ursula?” She wondered out loud.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it much. Maybe, Lena could be Ursula, and everyone else could be like my sisters.” She replied.

“Why would Lena be Ursula?” Maggie questioned her girlfriend as they entered their hotel suite.

“She would be a pretty wicked Ursula. Then again, so would her mother,” Kara replied as she took off her clothes.

Maggie went to the bathroom to run a bath, “I’ve never met her mother, but if you say she is Ursula enough, then yeah, she can be the sea witch.” She agreed and added bubbles to the water.

“We’re taking a bath?” Kara asked the obvious question.

Maggie nodded, “We’ve taken a shower together, now we should take a bath together, and put these jets to good use,” She replied. Maggie had thoughts about the bathtub featuring Kara.

“You read my mind.”

Maggie chuckled, “I don’t know if I could handle reading your mind. There is no telling what I would find,” She turned on the water jets.

Kara frowned, “My mind is not that bad, besides, you couldn’t read my mind if you wanted to. I’m impervious to mind reading. Although, it would be pretty interesting to read your mind. Maybe it can give me a little more insight into you, Maggie Sawyer. You call me a mystery, but you are even a bigger mystery than I am. Just call me Nancy Drew,” She teased.

Maggie stripped out of all of her clothes, “A woman who likes mystery, I can give you plenty of that. Your bath awaits,” She pointed to the tub.

Kara kissed Maggie on the cheek, “Thank you, my good lady,” She stepped in the tub, the water was perfect and the bubbles tickled her skin.

Maggie in on the opposite end of the tub her legs were on the other side of Kara’s. It was a better position to see her girlfriend instead of being behind her.

Kara lay her head on the edge of the tub, “This is heaven. All that’s missing is champagne, candles, and some fruit,” She remembered an episode of some show she was watching.

“There could be rose petals. I’m sure I can make that happen for us. A bed of roses would tie it all together. Have you ever made love on top of roses?” Maggie asked. She didn’t want to do anything for Kara that she had done before.

Kara shook her head, “Nope, I’ve never experienced that before, except for in the dream we shared.” She admitted.

“The very first dream we shared,” She brushed her thumb across Kara’s ankles.

Kara nodded, “Uh-huh, it surprised me at first, but then I went with it because it felt right. How did that make you feel?” She asked. They never really discussed their dreams and how it made them feel.

Maggie paused before answering, “Like you, it was a little surprising because I’ve never experienced a shared dream before, but it felt right. As if I was with a familiar friend, you know? And then the dreams after were refreshing and reassuring. There is a supernatural vibe to them, but I am not scared. Are you?” She posed the question to Kara.

Kara shook her head, “Nope, I am not scared at all. I welcome it because it’s like a little glimpse into our future. We have a honeymoon in Hawaii, our life seems to be stress-free and we are happy. We will have to work to protect our future. Anything can change it at any time,” She was being cautiously optimistic.

Maggie knew Kara was right, “Yeah, that is true. And we will work together to preserve our future and if we fuck up, then I am sure the universe will correct our course. So, what do you think about Lucy and Vasquez getting married?” She used their conversation as a segue to another.

Kara grinned, “Nice segue. I am happy for them. They’ve been together for two years and it’s about damn time. Lucy is so far gone over Vasquez it’s not even funny. At first it was a little weird because she’s known us since we were pre-teens, but now, I realized the best relationships are formed with people who are friends and who know each other. You and I are friends who are on the journey of knowing each other and growing together. Our foundation is solid, and one day, we will be Lucy and Vasquez,” She replied dreamily.

Maggie had an idea forming in her head it would take a lot of people to help her pull it off, but it could be done. They may not be ready for marriage yet, but that doesn’t stop her from making a promise of forever to Kara.

Maggie smiled, “We will be so much better,” She replied cockily.

“Cocky much?!” Kara sassed.

Maggie changed positions and hovered over Kara, “You don’t know how cocky I can be,” She looked down at her prey.

Kara rolled her eyes, “All talk and no action. I hope your bark is louder than your bite,” She was trying to rile Maggie up a little.

“You have yet to see what I am fully capable of,” Maggie did not back down.

Kara yawned, “Yeah, yeah.” She replied nonchalantly.

Maggie saw Kara’s challenge and wanted to take her up on it, but she was going to bide her time, “I hope you keep that same energy you have now,” She moved back.

Kara was disappointed, “I always have energy,” She pouted and tried to give her best puppy dog look.

Maggie was not going to give in, “I know you do. I’m hungry and starting to prune.” She was going to have some fun.

“Spoil my fun,” Kara was not happy.

“Who says I am spoiling your fun? As far as you know the fun could be starting now. Patience is a virtue, Kara,” Maggie smiled smugly, “Let me wash you and your hair,”

Maggie didn’t hear any more protests from Kara as she proceeded to wash her body and her hair. Taking care of Kara had been her new favorite thing to do. Maggie could spend the rest of her life taking care of Kara if she would allow her to do so. The bath was over and instead of going out for lunch, they opted for room service again. They were on vacation it was time for them to indulge and to spoil Kara a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glassboats, snorkeling, and baths (Oh My!). A little playfulness for our ladies before I bring on the heartbreaking angst! Just kidding! I'm not going to do that to our ladies. I put them through enough in earlier chapters. 
> 
> Maggie is such a tease and poor Kara is frustrated.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below.
> 
> Next time on SD: Our ladies are home, Kara starts school, and our ladies try to find time to spend with each other.


	35. It's Been Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since Kara and Maggie returned from their vacation and they are finding time to reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for getting behind this story. I have come close to leaving this story alone, but it's you guys who keep me coming back. So, thank you very much! I mean it when I tell you that seeing your reviews and comments really make my day.
> 
> So, this chapter is broken up because it was running too long, almost 10k words. I like to keep my chapters a little shorter. I have ADHD, so it's a quirk of mine.
> 
> Enjoy the sexy times...

It had been a few weeks since Kara and Maggie had returned from their vacation. Kara had started school, and having a social life was kind of on the back burner for the moment, but she did make time for Maggie and her parents. Her parents had stopped hovering and took the hands-off approach to Kara, and for that, she was thankful. Kara felt like she could breathe and she was free to be. Her relationship with Maggie had been running smoothly a little bump in the road here and there, but what couple doesn’t have that problem? She found it hard to concentrate on her school work when her mind was trying to figure out why she and Maggie had yet to have sex. They’ve been back from their vacation, they’ve seen each other barely, but they never engaged in sex.

Kara was fine with it, but she’s been sexually charged since Catalina, and she was getting tired of having sex with herself. There is a lot of teasing and what older people would call heavy petting, but other than that, there was no payoff. Kara tried not to think that Maggie was losing interest or there was someone else, but it was getting a lot harder to push those thoughts away.

“Ugh!” Kara threw her pen in frustration.

“What’s the matter, babe?” Maggie asked her girlfriend as she entered her apartment.

Kara looked over at her girlfriend as she approached, “I’m frustrated. I have to come up with an idea for my dissertation and I am at a loss,” She lied. Kara didn’t understand why she couldn’t tell Maggie that she was sexually frustrated.

Maggie stood behind Kara and placed her hands on her shoulders, “You’re tense, babe. You should relax a little. I can help with that,” She purred seductively.

Kara sighed, “How can you help?” She asked in exasperation.

Maggie began massaging Kara’s shoulders, “Oh, there are so many different ways that I can help. There is a massage, which I can give you right now in your seat, or I can take you over to the bed and fuck you senseless. Take your pick,” She offered up different ways that could make Kara relax and be less frustrated.

“I’ll take the last one for $1000, Alex,” Kara quipped.

Maggie laughed throatily, “If this was Jeopardy I would have to penalize you for not asking a question. I know you’re sexually frustrated and I am here to take care of that frustration for you, Kara,” She slid her hand between the two buttons that were undone on Kara’s shirt.

“Kara?” A feminine voice called.

“Kara?” The voice called her name again.

Kara heard her name being called by someone who was not Maggie and she felt herself being lightly shaken.

“Kara, wake up!” Lucy nearly yelled at her friend.

Kara sat up, “I’m awake!” She cleared the fog from her head. Kara saw Lucy giving her an odd look, “How long was I out?”

Lucy shrugged, “I don’t know, but the library is not a place to take a nap. Have you not been sleeping?” She asked her friend.

Kara sighed, “Yes and no. If I go to sleep, I am dreaming about sex with Maggie. It’s been two weeks and we have yet to have sex. Our schedules are hit and miss and it’s taking a toll on me,” She packed up her books and her laptop.

Lucy knew all too well what Kara was feeling, “I know what you mean, Kara. I am the same way with Vasquez and her god awful work schedule. Have you talked to Maggie at all?” She questioned.

“We find time to talk, but the conversation is short. She is either getting home from work and I am on my way to class. We’re like two ships in the night. I miss her.” Kara didn’t want to come off as the needy girlfriend.

Lucy wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist, “Tell her how you feel. It’s all about trying to make time for each other. If and when she has her days off, stay over at her place. Maybe, be there when she comes home from work. Vasquez and I have this same issue, but we make it work,” She tried to break it down for Kara to understand.

Kara sighed, “I hate her new schedule and I hate this program.” She whined.

Lucy chuckled, “You love this program or else you wouldn’t have applied to get into this program. You and Maggie will find the balance and it will work out. As a matter of fact, you and I are going to put your gift card to Victoria’s Secret to good use. We are going to get the sexiest underwear and bra that you could possibly imagine. Then you are going to go over to Maggie’s light some candles, lay down on the bed and wait for her to come home. I guarantee she will not be too tired when she sees you on the bed like that.” She was going to help her friend get laid.

Kara blushed, “There is no way I am doing that, Lucy. That is so not like me,” She protested it was a nice idea, but she was not ready to go that far just yet.

“Do you want to get laid or not? You without sex is like your mom without her coffee in the morning.” Lucy drew a comparison.

Kara pushed Lucy away, “Why are we friends again?” She questioned.

Lucy shrugged, “Because you love me. Go home, get all sexy for your girlfriend, and call me in the morning or not,” She walked Kara to her car.

“Yeah, I am not calling you in the morning. I may be busy. I am so thankful for the four-day weekend. I’ll call you later, Luce,” Kara unlocked her car and bid her friend a good evening. When Kara got in the car she saw a stuffed dog holding a satin heart that read, ‘I Woof You’ and a single red rose on the passenger seat. Kara smiled her girlfriend was very thoughtful. She spied a little card with red hearts and silver calligraphy writing that said ‘For You’. Kara picked up the card and read the contents.

_Kara,_

_I know our schedules have been hit or miss. I wanted to let you know that you are never too far from my mind. When you are finished studying come by our apartment I have something special in store for you._

_XOXO_

_Maggie_

Kara’s heart sped up in her chest as she read the card over and over again. Her girlfriend was so fucking sweet. She felt like one of those girls from the rom-coms that she watches all the time, or maybe one of those cheesy Hallmark movies. Kara didn’t care her girlfriend put a lot of thought and effort into this gift. She didn’t want to keep her girlfriend waiting, so Kara put the car in drive, and made her way home to her girlfriend. Kara pulled into the driveway and grabbed her gifts and walked to the door. She was about to pull out her keys when she noticed the door was already cracked. Kara pushed the door opened and was met with red, white, and pink rose petals. She stepped inside and saw that they made a trail to the bedroom. The apartment was filled with lit candles, and the kitchen table was set with two place settings, wine glasses, a bread basket, and two long white tapered candles.

“Welcome home, babe,” Maggie whispered from behind Kara.

Kara turned around and saw Maggie standing behind her in a silk robe and matching pajama pants.

Kara’s mouth suddenly felt like the Sahara Desert as she drank in Maggie’s appearance, “Please tell me this is not a dream,” She whispered as she dropped the dog and roses on the floor.

Maggie smirked, “This is not a dream, Kara. This is one hundred percent reality. I know you’ve been feeling neglected, so this is my way of making up for the neglect,” She removed Kara’s purse and put it on the coat rack.

Kara felt a chill go down her spine, “You really didn’t have to go through all of this trouble,” She stated still in awe over everything.

“It’s no trouble at all. I know you’re probably hungry, so I fixed for your favorite meal, then after that, I drew a nice bath for us to share, and then we will see where the rest of the night takes us.” Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers and led her to the table.

Kara followed Maggie’s lead, “This is way better than a dream,” She sat down at the table.

Maggie sat down across from her, “I would like to think it is as well. I hope you enjoy tonight’s dinner,” She opened a bottle of red wine and poured them into their glasses.

“I’m not quite twenty-one yet,” Kara pointed out.

Maggie grinned, “I’ve given you wine before, besides, a month won’t hurt. I’ve given you wine before. Tonight isn’t any different,” She raised her glass.

Kara raised her glass and clinked it against Maggie’s, “Cheers. Our anniversary is also coming up as well.” She took a sip of the red liquid.

“I’m aware, and I have something special planned for our special day. We’ve have been together for almost a year, but it feels as if it’s been longer than that. Eat up, we have a long night ahead of us, and this is just the beginning,” Maggie encouraged Kara to eat. She had put some distance between herself and Kara to make tonight possible. It was painful and excruciating, but Maggie wanted tonight to be extra special.

“I agree. I’ve missed you like crazy,” Kara admitted as she cut into her food.

“I missed you too. I’m pretty sure you could tell with all the dreams we’ve been sharing. You’ve been in a state of arousal since we came back from our trip. Not that I’m complaining or anything,” Maggie couldn’t resist. She woke up many times in the past two weeks wet and horny. There was only so much pleasure she could get from her fingers.

Kara blushed and she was thankful that the candlelight was able to hide it, “Yeah. You left me high and not so dry when we left Catalina. It’s been hell but I’ve managed to get through it, barely,” She admitted. There were plenty of mornings where she woke up with her hand between her legs with Maggie’s name on her lips.

“Well, tonight, I hope to remedy that need and that ache,” Maggie was going to make sure that they were both satisfied by the end of the night, “Do you have school tomorrow?”

Kara shook her head, “No, we do not have school until Tuesday. So it will be a nice long weekend. Why do you ask?” She questioned.

Maggie smirked, “That means we will have no interruptions,” She replied cryptically and went about eating her food.

Kara gazed at her girlfriend in mild curiosity trying to figure out why she was being so cryptic. Her mind went over different scenarios trying to figure out which one her girlfriend was attempting. Dinner was long over and Kara found herself in the bathroom. It was dark but not too dark because there were candles illuminating the room. The same white, red, and pink rose petals were surrounding the clawfoot tub. There were bubbles that reached the top of the tub, and the rose petals were scattered on top.

“Oh, wow,” Kara whispered.

Maggie smiled, “You like?” She could tell by Kara’s reaction that she did right.

Kara turned to look at Maggie, “I love. You remembered,” She stated as she felt a wave of affection crash over her.

“I did. I remember everything you’ve said to me, Kara. Strip and get in the water. I will be right back,” Maggie left the bathroom and went into the bedroom.

Kara watched as her girlfriend disappeared into the bedroom and she began to strip out of her clothes. She climbed into the tub and the water was still surprisingly warm, Kara wondered what kind of magic her girlfriend was working. Kara wondered where her girlfriend was but didn’t wonder too long as her girlfriend reappeared, still in her robe and matching pajama pants.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “You’re not getting in with me?” She tried to mask her disappointment at bathing alone.

Maggie shook her head, “I am not getting in with you, but I will be bathing you. I find myself enjoying that aspect of bath time. You’re mine, Kara and as my girl, it is up to me to take care of you,” She reached for a washcloth and put a dollop of bath gel on it.

Kara looked at Maggie, “I am capable of taking care of myself, Maggie,” She stated proudly.

“I am aware that you can take care of yourself. I have no doubt about that, but you take care of me, so I am taking care of you. It’s beneficial for both of us. Besides, I like taking care of you,” She began washing Kara starting with her neck and shoulders.

Kara’s rebuttal died on her lips as she felt the cloth touch her skin. She relaxed her shoulders and allowed Maggie to wash her down. Kara had read about this in some book that Lucy told her that she had to read. Kara didn’t care too much for the book, but some of the scenes were pretty enticing. And now her literary fantasies are coming to life.

“Are you alright, Kara?” Maggie asked as she moved from Kara’s shoulders to her arm. Her girlfriend had been pretty quiet.

Kara nodded, “I am more than alright. I was thinking about some book I read and this exact moment had happened. I guess literary scenes are becoming real life. I am not complaining one bit,” She was forever grateful.

Maggie bit her lip, “Books, as well as movies, can serve as an inspiration for a lot of things in life. Sit up so I can wash your back,” She urged Kara to sit up.

Kara sat up so Maggie could have access, “I like it a lot,” She more than liked it she loved.

Maggie finished with Kara’s back, “You can sit back. Remember when you bathed me for the first time?” She asked as she took her deliberate time washing Kara.

“Yeah, I remember. I was nervous to touch you. It was my first time seeing you naked and we had yet to establish our boundaries,” Kara recalled that moment.

Maggie recalled that memory with fondness, “I know, and it was adorable. The candy striper outfit made the moment. Next time I am sick, maybe we can go for a nurse's outfit.” She suggested.

“I’ll see what I can find as long as it doesn’t make me look slutty,” Kara quipped. She felt her nipples harden as Maggie used the pad of her thumbs to tease and roll them through her fingers.

“Oh, that is not a washcloth,” She felt the flames of arousal shoot through her.

Maggie chuckled, “It’s not. I figured using my hands would make the moment that much better. Would you like me to stop?” She asked.

“No! It feels good, but I know somewhere else that needs your attention,” Kara took Maggie’s left hand and placed it between her legs, “I think here would be so much better. Don’t you think?” She asked coyly.

Maggie couldn’t complain and swiped her index finger across Kara’s clit, “I think this is so much better,” She rubbed Kara’s clit in slow circles.

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat, “Way better than a dream,” She had missed her girlfriend’s touch. Kara waited with abated breath to see what Maggie was going to do next, but she didn’t have to wait long, as she felt her girlfriend’s fingers slide between her neither lips, against her clit.

“Oh, God,” She moaned.

“Yes?” Maggie asked as she teased Kara’s entrance with her fingers, but never going completely inside.

Kara tried to laugh but it came out as a long moan instead, “Please don’t tease me, it’s been too long,” It felt like it’s been an eternity.

Maggie couldn’t resist a little begging, “Your wish is my command,” She slid her fingers painfully slow inside of Kara. Maggie closed her eyes as she felt the warmth and wetness of Kara around her fingers.

Kara hissed in pleasure the heat from the water and the feel of Maggie inside of her created a delicious sensation inside of her, “Just like that,” She moaned, “I’m going to come,” She couldn’t hold back.

Maggie sped up her thrusts to bring Kara over the edge and she was not disappointed when Kara’s walls clamped down on her fingers in a vice grip and she tried not to holler out in pain.

“Maggie!!” Kara called out her girlfriend’s name as she felt her orgasm race through her. She felt herself being taken over and under as wave after wave of pleasure took over her.

It felt like Kara’s orgasm was never-ending and every nerve in her body was on fire. She pushed her hand against Maggie’s letting her know that she couldn’t handle it anymore.

Maggie felt the pressure on her hand and stopped all movements, but left her fingers inside. She had a feeling that Kara was sensitive, “I can watch you come all the time. You’re so beautiful,” She kissed Kara on her forehead.

Kara tried her hardest to catch her breath, “Sorry, about that. It’s been too long and getting myself off did not help,” She apologized for coming so quickly.

“It’s not a problem. As I said, we have the whole night, so you will be coming the entire time,” Maggie was far from done with Kara.

Kara bit her lip, “Do you think you can handle it?” She asked teasingly.

Maggie nodded, “Oh, I can handle it. I haven’t made love to you in two weeks. I am pretty sure I will be able to live up to my promise. Let’s get you cleaned up, I have more in store for you,” She picked up the discarded washcloth and finished washing Kara off, even though, she was going to get dirty again.

_TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting sexy in the streets of National City. Kara and Maggie are kicking it up a notch!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below, it's food for my soul.
> 
> Next time on SD: Maggie keeps her promise


	36. Sexy Can I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara continue to get sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your continued support. We have a tiny break from school, so I am bringing you the other half of the previous chapter. It gets steamy.
> 
> ***Not to be that author, but a lot of hard work and time goes into writing. I work full time, and I am in school full-time and in my spare time write. I see the views and the kudos and the subscriptions, but the comments are not reflecting what’s being seen. It’s discouraging. Don’t get me wrong, I FUCKING LOVE my regular commenters (you guys hold me down) I couldn’t ask for better readers than you. Having said all that just drop a comment it can even be ‘good chapter’ or ‘I can’t leave more kudos’. It makes a big difference.***
> 
> Enjoy the gutter...

After Maggie finished cleaning Kara off and helping her out of the tub, she took Kara to the bedroom and pointed to the bed, “Lay down. I’ll be right back,” She instructed her girlfriend on what to do. Maggie was satisfied when Kara did as she was told and she went into the bathroom to blow out the candles and release the water from the tub. She needed a moment to calm down, she had plans and didn’t want them to be ruined. Maggie straightened up the bathroom and made her way back to the bedroom where Kara was still laying on the bed, flat on her stomach.

“You look so beautiful laying there like that. In nothing but a towel, skin flushed and glowing. You are definitely worth a million pictures,” Maggie complimented her girlfriend, she was a woman of beauty.

Kara smiled, “You don’t have to try hard, Maggie. You already have me in every sense of the word,” She told her girlfriend sincerely.

“Do I?” Maggie questioned as she stepped closer to the bed.

Kara nodded, “Is there ever any doubt? You’ve infected me, Maggie Sawyer,” Her girlfriend was a virus that she could not and did not want to shake.

Maggie smirked, “I hope in a good way, Kara.”

Kara licked her lips, “In a very good way,” She reassured her lover.

Maggie felt her pulse racing out of control, “Now, to the next part of our evening. Have you ever had a sensual massage?” She asked as she procured a couple of bottles of massage oil and a massage oil candle.

“No, I’ve never had one. What does it entail?” Kara asked with curiosity.

“There is nothing to it actually, just me massaging you in a sexy and sensual way, that leads to a happy ending for the both of us,” Maggie explained as if Kara was five.

Kara understood now what people meant when they said a ‘happy ending’ massage, “I like the sound of that. Do you need me to remove my towel?” She asked.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, I do. I can’t massage you properly through your towel,” She wanted Kara completely naked.

Kara removed her towel in one swift motion, “I’m naked,” She threw the towel on the ground, and rested her chin on her folded arms.

Maggie’s eyes roamed Kara’s body, “That you are and I love a naked you,” She replied appreciatively, “Lavender, vanilla or peppermint?” She asked about Kara’s oil preference.

“Whichever one you think would relax me the most,” Kara replied noncommittedly.

Maggie undressed before grabbing the lavender massage oil. She straddled Kara’s hips, waiting for Kara to realize what was happening.

Kara felt Maggie pressing into her, “Is that a gun or are you happy to see me?” She quipped as she felt her girlfriend’s hardness against the small of her back.

“I’m very happy to see you. Your friend decided today to make an appearance she missed you,” Maggie told Kara jokingly.

Kara missed her friend too, “I missed her too, hell I missed every part of you,” She held nothing back.

“I missed every bit of you as well. You don’t have to choose, Kara. I am still me, if you like my friend more, then that is okay. If you liked my pussy more, then that is okay too. I am not going to be upset either way,” Maggie set Kara straight and let her know that she wouldn’t be put out either way.

Kara sighed, “I know, but I don’t want to play favorites. My question to you is, which one do _you_ prefer?” She turned the question around on her girlfriend.

Maggie never really thought about it, “Honestly, it depends on the day. Sometimes I hate it and then other times, I love it. I used to think I was a freak at first, but then I learned to love my body. As I had mentioned before I’ve been with only one other person. With you, I find myself loving my cock more because I get to be inside of you and I get to be close to you and feel you all around me. It gives me a sense of connectedness to you,” She answered from the heart.

Kara felt her heart leave her chest, “I liked the connectedness between us as well. Do you find yourself wanting to have it all the time?” She questioned.

Maggie put flipped the top open of the massage oil and squirted a little on Kara’s back, “Again it depends on the day. There are times where I would wish it would disappear completely because all I think about is sex. And as fun, as that is, I have other things to worry about as well. When I am with you, I find myself wanting to have it all the time, but I take what I can get,” She began rubbing the oil into Kara’s skin.

Kara moaned as she felt Maggie use her fingers to need into her shoulder muscles. She didn’t realize how tense she was in that area.

“You have a lot of tension in your shoulders. School is kicking your ass, huh?” Maggie asked as she felt Kara’s muscles relax with each stroke of her fingers.

“You don’t know the half. It’s a different ball game from undergrad and graduate. I can do it though,” Kara answered feeling relaxed.

Maggie moved from Kara’s shoulders to her back. She used her index fingers and her thumbs to massage each side of Kara’s spine. The tension was not as bad as it was in Kara’s shoulders. Maggie could feel the heat coming off of Kara. Her girlfriend could cause a fire if she wanted to, but Kara was definitely causing a fire to burn inside of her.

“Mmhmm, your hands are magical,” Kara moaned into her arms. Maggie had the hands of a goddess. She could never get enough of Maggie’s hands all over her body. She could feel the coils in her stomach start to unravel.

Maggie licked her lips, “You always say that. I think you are with me because of my hands,” She moved her hands to Kara’s lower back. Maggie knew that Kara’s lower back was one of many erogenous zones. She focused her attention on that area.

“Oh, my God!” Kara squeaked out as she felt Maggie’s fingers in that part of the back. She felt the fire from earlier return tenfold and she pressed her legs together.

Maggie noticed Kara’s movements and doubled up her efforts, the soft moans and whimpers were spurring her on. She knew her girlfriend’s body all too well and knew that Kara was trying to prevent herself from coming, but Maggie wanted it to happen.

“I don’t know why you are trying to keep yourself from coming. I know you want to and I want you to. Don’t deny me or yourself the pleasure of coming. After all, this orgasm and every other one you have belongs to me,” She leaned down and whispered hotly in Kara’s ear.

Kara couldn’t hold back it was next to impossible with Maggie’s hands and her whispering in her ear, “Oh fuck,” She swore as a not so intense orgasm crept up on her.

“Good girl,” Maggie nipped at Kara’s earlobe before moving away.

Maggie moved from Kara’s waist and sat astride her body as she put some oil on Kara’s well-toned ass, “Spread your legs a little for me,” She tapped Kara’s outer thigh.

Kara spread her legs apart and she was pretty sure her pussy was dripping, “Is that better?” She asked.

Maggie smiled at her work, “So much better,” She was painfully hard, but she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Her gratification would come later, right now, her primary focus was Kara.

Maggie massaged Kara’s ass and massaged her thighs both inner and outer. She brushed her fingers against Kara’s bare middle and her fingers came away wet. Kara’s breathing picked up a little as Maggie moved down her legs. And she laughed to herself as Kara started laughing when she massaged her feet.

“I know that you are ticklish,” Maggie finished with Kara’s left foot.

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah, just a little,”

“Turn over so I can massage your front. This time, I will use a massage oil candle. It melts and turns into oil. I am sure you will love it,” Maggie watched as Kara turned over on her back and reached for the candle and a lighter.

Kara’s eyes widened, “That’s interesting,” Her eyes fell between Maggie’s legs and saw her cock standing at attention, “You look like you need a release. I can take care of that for you,” She offered and licked her lips.

Maggie’s cock jumped at Kara’s offer, “I’m fine, Kara,” She stated.

Kara sat up unashamed of her nakedness, “No you’re not,” She reached out and wrapped her hand around Maggie’s member, “I came four times already. Let me take care of you, at least to take the edge off. I want to taste you, to feel you come in my mouth before you come anywhere else,” She was surprised at how her voice was an octave lower than usual.

Maggie closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, “You are making it hard for me, Kara,” She replied through gritted teeth.

In a quick moment, Kara had some of the warming oil on her hand and she wrapped her hand around Maggie’s member. Without any warning, Kara began pumping her hand up and down Maggie’s shaft.

The feel of Kara’s hand and the oil was too much for Maggie and she came quickly, but before she could say anything. She felt Kara’s tongue on the tip and then felt her whole shaft being inside Kara’s mouth. The sight made Maggie hard again and she began to slowly thrust her hips towards Kara’s face to match the rhythm of Kara’s movements.

“You are too good at this, Kara,” Maggie moaned. She would have to send Lucy a big thank you card. When Maggie thought Kara had enough she was wrong when she felt Kara deep throat her, and holy shit it was next level. Maggie couldn’t formulate words and all she was able to do was moan, and try to keep herself from coming, but Kara was making it impossible.

“I’m about to come, Kara,” Maggie gave her warning.

Kara didn’t stop and continued with her motions and Maggie had to file this memory away for a lonely night. She tried to pull away from Kara, but it seemed like she held her captive, and before she could give another warning, Maggie came again, “Oh fuck, Kara!!!!!!!!” She cried out in the bedroom. Maggie didn’t recognize her own voice as she felt her soul being sucked out of her. It seemed as if time had stopped and fireworks burst forth from behind her eyelids. Maggie felt as if she was flying on a cloud and then suddenly everything went dark.

When Maggie came too she saw Kara’s blue yes looking at her with a smile on her face, “Welcome back, sleeping warrior,” Kara teased her girlfriend.

Maggie chuckled, “What the hell happened?” She asked as the feeling was finally making its way back to her body.

Kara smirked, “I rocked your world and then some. I think that’s a new goal for me. Are you alright?” She asked her girlfriend. Kara was worried that she had hurt her in some way.

Maggie sighed, “I am more than okay. That was amazing, Kara. I saw stars,” She said in amazement.

Kara brushed her shoulder off, “I take it that my job is done. I came when you came it was hot,” She stated. That was new for her and she liked it.

“I don’t know about you, but I need something to drink. Once I am properly hydrated, then I can return the favor,” Maggie was thirsty as hell.

Kara handed Maggie a bottle of water, “Already done,” She knew her girlfriend well.

Maggie took the bottle of water with a grateful smile it was ice cold and she drank it down as if she never had water before. She ignored the brain freeze as she finished off the bottle, “That hit the spot,” She put the bottle on the nightstand.

“I’m glad. Have some more. You need to be properly hydrated,” Kara handed Maggie a bottle of water.

Maggie was still thirsty and took the bottle of water, “You are going to hydrate me all the way to the bathroom,” She quipped and drank the bottle of water.

“That’s the point. You have to pee after sex it clears the pipes and prevents any kind of infection. Everyone knows that.” Kara replied smartly.

“I know that smart ass,” Maggie replied as she made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Once she finished cleaning up, Maggie washed her hands and exited the bedroom and entered the bedroom. Kara was laying on the bed with her eyes closed.

“Are you sleeping?” Maggie asked as she got onto the bed.

Kara opened her eyes, “Nope, not sleep. I am relaxing and waiting for you to come out of the bathroom. Are we going to finish my massage?” She asked sweetly.

“Fuck the rest of the massage, I want you,” Maggie wanted Kara, the time for foreplay was over.

Kara had reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the familiar packet, “Can’t forget this,” She held it up for Maggie to see.

Maggie licked her lips, “I haven’t forgotten,” She plucked the condom from Kara’s hand and put it on the bed for safekeeping, “Now where were we?” She asked.

Kara tapped her chin, “You were about to go down on me,” She stated boldly.

“I can’t wait to taste you,” Maggie kissed down Kara’s body and disappeared between her girlfriend’s legs. She teased Kara’s clit with the tip of her tongue, before collecting all of Kara’s essence with it. Maggie wasted no time using her tongue to dive into the depths of her girlfriend, she was starving for her, and she wanted nothing more than to devour every little bit of her.

Kara gripped the bedsheets as she felt her girlfriend’s tongue inside of her, and anything that Kara was thinking flew out the window as she surrendered to the sweet ecstasy of her girlfriend’s mouth.

Maggie replaced her tongue with two fingers and used her mouth to suck on Kara’s clit, matching the rhythm of her thrusts. She had to be careful to avoid the same situation that happened in the bathtub where Kara nearly broke her fingers. Maggie could feel the fluttering of Kara’s silken walls against her fingers, and she could see the slight tremor of Kara’s legs. When this happens Maggie knows that Kara is close. She learned all the tells of Kara’s body when her girlfriend tries to lie, her body gives her away each and every time. She switched up her pace and moved her fingers in a come hither motion. It took her a minute to find Kara’s g-spot since her anatomy was slightly different from a human woman’s.

“Holy fuck!” Kara nearly ripped the bed covers as she felt Maggie’s finger touching that spot. The one that had her seeing heaven the last time she touched it, and she was close enough to see heaven right now.

Maggie applied slight pressure on Kara’s spot while she used her tongue and mouth to tease and play with Kara’s clit. She was rewarded with copious amounts of Kara’s essence and she tried her best to drink it all down. Maggie was sure that her neighbors would end up calling the police before the night was over. The way Kara was keening was enough to shatter glass.

Kara gently pulled at Maggie’s hair, “Too much,” She mumbled.

Maggie heard Kara’s words although muffled and slowly brought Kara down from bliss. She was pretty sure that Kara needed a moment to come back to herself. Maggie placed a gentle kiss to Kara’s pelvis before placing open-mouthed kisses up Kara’s abdomen, until she reached her lips, “Are you okay?” She asked.

Kara swallowed, “Yeah, I am more than okay. I think I ruined the bed,” She felt a whole wet spot under her ass.

Maggie gave Kara a shit-eating grin, “It’s not ruined, it’s a symbol of a job well done.” She lay her head on Kara’s chest.

“I’ll say,” Kara chuckled. Her body felt like Jello, “Maybe we should take a moment to replenish our energy,” She was hungry.

Maggie’s stomach rumbled, “Yeah, we should get something to eat. We have the rest of the night ahead of us,” She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9:15 pm.

The couple didn’t bother putting clothes on and made their way towards the kitchen. Maggie had put a blanket on the kitchen floor and they sat down and ate the cheese and fruit charcuterie board that she had made. They took turns feeding each other until they got their fill and before Maggie could think twice she was on her back on the kitchen floor with Kara’s lips attached to her neck, and her lower half straddling her hips. She was used to being the one topping, but having Kara take control was beyond hot. Maggie could feel the slickness of Kara’s pussy as she rubbed against her cock, and it felt heavenly.

“That’s it, Kara. Ride me, baby, just like that,” Maggie put her hands on Kara’s hips to help guide her pace.

“You feel so good. Oh, God,” Kara moaned as her head fell back.

Maggie sat up and took one of Kara’s breasts in her mouth and began sucking on it, and she felt Kara dripping even more as their bodies moved together. Their bodies moved as one anticipating each other’s move. It was a frenzy of passion and love; Maggie was pretty sure that she was going to have bruises in the morning. Maggie felt the brink of her climax, “Come with me, Kara,” She told her girlfriend.

They came together with each other’s names on their lips and exchanging words of love. Maggie didn’t care that they were a whole ass mess in the kitchen. They were on a blanket, so it was kind of sanitary.

Kara wrinkled her nose, “We are going to need a shower,” They were messy.

Maggie chuckled, “A shower is not a bad idea, but we’ll end up dirty again,” She stated.

“I know, but at least we will not be covered in bodily fluids. I think you need to recharge your batteries for a little bit,” Kara suggested.

“I think you are correct,” Maggie had to agree she came one too many times.

After a few more minutes of relaxing, Maggie and Kara went to take a shower and decided to curl up on the couch and watch a little bit of television, as they recovered from their sex-a-thon. She was relaxed and not so tightly wound from working all those hours at work. It was hard to find time to see Kara and she was missing her like crazy. Luckily, a break in her schedule came up and she took it. And knowing that Kara had the next couple of days off would give her a chance to spend so much needed downtime with her girl.

“I love you,” Maggie told Kara.

“I love you too, Maggie. I am so glad that I have this time with you. I missed you like crazy. Your new schedule sucks so bad. How do you handle it?” Kara asked her girlfriend.

Maggie sighed, “I used to work the overnight shift in Metropolis, so it’s normal, but it’s also boring. There is not a lot of crime that happens in the overnight hours and if it does, it’s rare,” She answered.

Kara sighed, “I am not happy with your schedule, but it’s not forever, right?” She asked.

“It’s not forever, only for a few more weeks, and then I will be back to my regular schedule. Thank the Lord, that this rotation only happens twice a year. And this is the second time, so I am good until next year,” Maggie couldn’t wait.

“I am so glad it’s over soon,” Kara agreed.

The movie they were watching was over, but Maggie didn’t notice because she and Kara were making out like two teenagers on the couch.

“Someone is up,” Kara pointed out Maggie’s hard on between kisses.

Maggie was very up, “I’m always up when it comes to you,” She admitted. Kara had her in a constant state of arousal it was insane how one woman had that much control over her.

Kara trained her eyes on Maggie’s, “Maybe, I should help you out with your situation,” She was feeling playful.

“What do you have in mind?” Maggie asked.

Kara smirked, “I have to think about that for a moment,” She tapped her chin as if she was in deep thought.

Maggie waited patiently as Kara pondered what she could do to help her out. Her question was answered when she found herself on her back on the couch, and Kara on top of her. Maggie didn’t know how Kara had managed to pull a condom out of thin air, but she did. They kissed and removed each other’s clothes until they were both naked on the couch. No more words were needed as their bodies did the talking for them. Maggie watched as Kara took her cock in her hand and guided her to her center, “Wait, you’re forgetting something,” She pointed to the packet on the couch.

Kara had another idea, “I want nothing between us right now. I want to feel you even if it’s for a few moments,” She hoped that Maggie would understand.

“Do you remember the last time, Kara?” Maggie asked grasping at straws, it was hard when she was poised at Kara’s entrance.

“It’s only briefly, Maggie. I’m protected, so a few minutes will not hurt anything. I want it and I know you want it. You told me in my dream that you wished that we didn’t have to use protection because I am protected. So, we can make the dream a reality for a few minutes. We’ve already had sex together plenty of times with touching and nothing ever came from it. So, this is the same thing. If you are uncomfortable with it, then we can forget the whole conversation and use protection,” Kara would be satisfied either way.

Maggie was at war with each other, but the more rational side won out, “I know you want to try even if it’s for a few minutes, but with us, a few minutes is not possible. We’ve had sex, yes, and nothing came from it, but this time is a little different. I don’t want to take any chances right now, I hope you understand,” She was still cautious and didn’t want any mishaps where she and Kara were concerned.

“You’re right,” Kara knew her girlfriend was right and she reached over and grabbed the condom.

Maggie felt relieved, “Soon, Kara. We have our whole life ahead of us. There is no need to rush. I want nothing more to be inside you sans protection, but when you and I are settled, then we can do away with it all.” It was a fair compromise.

Kara grinned, “I love you,”

“And I you,” Maggie replied.

The heaviness was out of the way and passions were reignited and they made love on the living room couch while ‘Cruel Intentions’ played in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sweet, a little sexy, and a tiny bit of angst if you squint.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below!
> 
> Next time on SD: It's close to anniversary time. I wonder what our ladies will do. Kara turns to her moms for advice and Alex is sitting on a big secret.


	37. Anniversary Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's five days before Kara and Maggie's anniversary and Kara is trying to figure out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your support of this story. It means a lot to me. It's turned out a lot longer than what I expected, but this story had a mind of its own.

Kara’s birthday had come and gone and she was finally twenty-one, the legal age to drink, and get into bars and strip clubs. Of course, she was not doing any of those things because of school, and other engagements. One engagement was her upcoming anniversary with Maggie, they would be together for one year, and Kara was excited about it. She was at a loss at what to do, so she turned to the only people who may be able to help her, her parents. They’ve been married forever and they were happy, so they should know. Kara found herself sitting at the kitchen island eating pastries and having coffee with her parents.

“What did you do for mom for your one-year anniversary?” Kara asked her mother. She didn’t recall what they did for their first anniversary together.

Diana chuckled, “We went out to dinner and then we had a nice moment with you. Remember how you would not let us really celebrate?” She asked her daughter. Kara did not make it easy for them to celebrate their anniversary.

Kara blushed as she remembered the tantrum she threw when her parents had wanted to go away overnight, “I was eleven,” She defended herself.

Alex chuckled, “You were a very needy eleven-year-old, but that was okay. We still love you though. Why don’t you and Maggie go out for a nice dinner? Better yet, why don’t you cook dinner for her. That can be romantic the first anniversary isn’t supposed to be over the top, it can be low key. You can cook dinner and you can give Maggie a coupon book, one that she can use for a massage or something like that,” She gave Kara a few suggestions to help her out.

Diana had to admit her wife was creative, “You can take everything you know about Maggie and use it to your advantage. What does she like?” She asked her daughter.

Kara bit her lip, “Well, she likes tiramisu, bonsai trees, she loves to cook and play video games. She denies the last one, but I know she does. I’ve seen the PlayStation.” She listed off some of Maggie’s likes. Kara couldn’t tell her about any of Maggie’s likes that is straying into too much information.

“I can have Winn create a video game based on the two of you that she can play. Maggie can play through the game it could be fun,” Alex thought her idea was genius.

“You can also fix her favorite dessert for after dinner, and get her a charm for her bracelet in the shape of a bonsai tree if you can find one. I am sure Maggie would appreciate that “Diana added her suggestion. Maggie had come to her for ideas for Kara in regards to their anniversary. The detective was just as clueless as Kara was in this department.

Kara smiled, “That could work. Then I can add some extra special things to make the night complete,” Lucy’s idea of giving Maggie a strip tease popped into her mind.

“Glad we could be of help. How is school coming along? Are your professors treating you alright?” Diana focused on Kara’s schooling.

“Yeah, school is going good so far. I am still trying to find my topic for my dissertation. I want to do something that no one has ever done before. But I know it has to be something normal, so I will be able to defend it,” Kara had been trying hard to find a topic.

“I’m sure you will come up with something, Kara. If all else fails, then you can draw on something from your personal life.” Alex suggested.

Kara sighed, “I could work with that. What do you think, mother?” She asked her mother.

“That is a wonderful idea, Kara. You can discuss your adjustment to being adopted and experiencing a culture shock. It can tie into neuropsychology. You had to learn how to control your powers, and reframe your thought processes.” Diana added a little more insight.

Kara smiled, “That’s true. It was a big adjustment for me. I think I can make it work, but I will have to frame it as research, and not as if I am talking about myself. How did you do it, mom?” She asked her mom. Her mom had to go through the same process.

Alex shook her head, “You don’t want to know, kid. Let’s just say it took a while for me to get through it, but I made it. You will do fine, Kara. If you need help, then your mother and I will be more than happy to assist you. You have a few years to go before you have to defend your dissertation, so take your time and don’t rush,” She encouraged her daughter. Alex didn’t want Kara to flame out the way that she had.

“I’ll slow down and take it one day at a time,” Kara knew she needed to slow down.

Diana looked at her watch, “I need to head to the gallery. I will see you two later,” She kissed Kara on her forehead.

“Bye, mother. Have a good day,” Kara wished her mother a good day.

“Have a good day babe, I love you,” Alex told her wife.

Kara looked away as her parents shared a quick kiss, it was still embarrassing to see, even after all these years. Her mother left and it left only her and her mom alone in her apartment.

“What’s on your mind, Kara?” Alex had asked her daughter. She knew Kara well enough to know when something was wrong.

Kara sighed, “Am I that transparent?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “Yes you are. Tell me what is bothering you,” She urged Kara to talk to her.

“I’ve been having dreams about someone named Astra. I don’t know how or why, but she’s been a subject. Her name appeared when I was talking to Maggie in one of our dreams, and then her name was mentioned again. Does that name sound familiar to you?” Kara asked her mom.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “What was the context? Do you remember?” She asked some questions. Alex didn’t understand how Kara would know that name.

“I don’t remember to be honest. I know it had something to do with National City. Why? Do you know who she is?” Kara saw the pensive look on her mom’s face.

Alex sighed, “No, I don’t know who she is,” She lied, “It’s strange that you would have a conversation with Maggie about someone you don’t know.” Alex wanted to tell Kara about Astra and she wanted to tell Kara about a message from the woman who she assumed was her mother.

Kara shrugged, “It was weird, but as I had said before, it was fleeting and the dream focused on something else,” She blushed again.

“I don’t want to know. How is everything with you and Maggie? Are you two still doing alright?” Alex asked checking in with her child and changing the subject. The less focus there was on Astra the better. She knew she was going to have to come clean sooner or later, but she wanted to talk to Diana about it all before mentioning anything to Kara.

Kara nodded, “Things couldn’t be better between us. She makes me feel so special as if I am the only girl in the world. We’ve gotten better at communicating, which is always a plus and we seem to be on the same page. I do have one concern though.” She didn’t know how to talk to her mom about this, but she knew she had to.

Alex played with the paper on her tea bag, “What concern is that?”

Kara was a little nervous to say, “Every time I am around Maggie, I want to jump her bones. I can’t explain it. And it worries me a little.” She admitted.

“That’s not what I was expecting to hear. How long have you been feeling this way, Kara?” Alex asked gently. She knew when it came down to things of this nature, Alex had to take a gentle approach.

Kara sighed, “Since I’ve been wearing this necklace. It’s doing its job, but the one side effect is, I want to have sex with my girlfriend more. And she is the same way with me. It was never like this before and now it’s been multiplied by ten.” She explained the situation to her mom, “I can’t be without her. And I don’t want to come off as a clingy co-dependent girlfriend.”

“This is your first adult relationship, Kara. Your first relationship is with your soulmate, of course, you are going to feel things on a deeper level. The need for you two have sex like that is one of the ways that the two of you connect. Do you two do other things that do not involve sex?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we spend time with each other. We go out, cuddle, exchange kisses, and do things that do not involve sex. I love those moments that we share together it’s better than the act itself,” She hoped that she was explaining it correctly and that mother would understand.

“You are probably trying to find your balance that’s all. Your relationship will go through many changes, and I am sure over time your need to have sex with Maggie will die down. You are careful, right?” Alex didn’t mean to pry but she wanted to make sure that they were being responsible.

Kara looked away as the heat rose in her cheeks, “Yes, we are careful and we are being responsible. We learned our lesson from the first time around,” She wondered if her mom knew about Maggie’s friend.

“I’m glad that you two are being careful. We never had to worry about this before, but now since you and Maggie are soulmates, we have to worry about it. You may be twenty-one, but you are still our baby, and we are not ready to be grandparents yet. At least wait until I am in my late forties or early fifties.” Alex teased her daughter.

Kara blushed, “It’s going to be a while before that happens.” She replied.

“Good, I am glad,” Alex looked at the clock, “Shit! I’m running late. I gotta head to the office. I love you,” She kissed Kara on her temple and rushed out of the apartment.

Kara sighed and cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and put the pastries up to eat another time. She had the day free, so she needed to figure out what she was going to do for her and Maggie’s anniversary. Then again, she didn’t know if Maggie had anything planned, that was the fly in her ointment. Kara knew that she had to pick Maggie’s brain to figure out what she has planned, and then Kara could go from there.

Kara was enjoying her popcorn and watching a movie on TCM when there was a knock at her door. She used her x-ay vision to see Kate standing outside of her door. Kara zipped to the door and opened it, “Aunt Kate? What are you doing here?” She let her aunt inside.

Kate smiled, “I can’t stop by to see my favorite niece? Besides, this is my first time seeing the place,” She questioned as she entered Kara’s apartment. This was her first time visiting since Kara had moved into her apartment, well, Alex’s old apartment.

Kara closed the door, “I am your only niece. I am so glad you dropped by, I missed you. You’ve been so busy with work and Joslyn that I thought you forgot about me,” She pouted.

Kate grinned, “I would never forget you, honey bunches. You’ve been busy with school and Maggie. I wanted you to have time and enjoy your independence. I see that you are handling it nicely,” She sat down on Kara’s couch.

Kara sat down next to her aunt, “I am enjoying it very much. My mom’s even backed off like a lot, it’s so much better now that we are not living together, and I think all of my powers have presented themselves,” She stated proudly, “Do you want something to drink? I have water, juice, soda, tea, and coffee.” She offered her aunt a beverage.

“Not right now, maybe later. I want to sit and talk with you. How are things with you and Maggie? You are coming up on a year with her,” Kate had talked to Maggie and she had been pretty open about her relationship with Kara. Now Kate wanted to hear about the relationship from Kara’s perspective.

Kara smiled like a love-struck teenager, “It seems much longer than a year. It feels like I’ve been with Maggie for an eternity, which I know is not possible, but still. Things between us are going amazing, Aunt Kate,” She couldn’t contain her happiness.

“Do you care to elaborate? I’m not familiar with Kara speak for her relationship,” Kate teased.

“It’s not polite to tease, Aunt Kate. Maggie and I work well together. We take care of each other, we anticipate each other needs, and we are so freaking in sync, not the boyband, but everything is so natural with us. Our communication has gotten better and we finally found our stride. Maggie treats me well and she respects my agency and is really big on consent,” Kara couldn’t stop the word salad that was coming from her mouth.

Kate could tell that Kara was just as far gone over Maggie, as Maggie was with Kara it was entirely too sweet, “I am glad that things are working well with you and her. Are you two practicing safe sex?” She blurted out.

Kara nodded, “Yes, we have been practicing very safe sex. Why do you ask? Do you know?” She asked her aunt.

“I know; I’ve known for as long as I have known Maggie. Which is a pretty long time if you think about it. I know that question came out of the blue, but you and Maggie have gotten pretty serious, and it was bound to come up at one point,” Kate answered Kara’s question and explained herself.

Kara didn’t understand everyone’s concern about her sex life with Maggie. They have been careful and made sure all of the precautions were put in place. Their scare shook them to the core and right now was not the time or place to be risky, no matter how much Kara wanted it.

“We’re good, Aunt Kate. I know you are concerned, but you don’t have to be. How about you and Joslyn? Are you two doing okay?” Kara didn’t want to talk about her and Maggie anymore.

“We are doing more than okay, Kara. Our relationship is perfect a little too perfect if you ask me. I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. We work together, so we see each other all the time. I thought it would annoy me, but it doesn’t,” Kate went on about her relationship.

Kara listened as her aunt went on and on about her relationship with Joslyn. She’s never seen her aunt so happy before and she hoped that her aunt would continue to be happy. Kara figured her aunt needed some sort of happiness after the whole debacle between her and Renee happened. The detective was still on her shit list and that would never change. Once her aunt was finished Kara focused on something else.  
“Do you know what Maggie has planned for our anniversary?” Kara asked the question that had been burning on the tip of her tongue.

“There was no lead up to that question, Kara. Why are you asking?” Kate asked.

Kara sighed, “I am trying to figure out what to do for Maggie. I wanted to know if she had anything special planned for us. I want to do something special for her as well.” She replied.

Kate smiled, “I can’t give you any details, but I will say, that she’s been talking to your parents and me a lot. I know you want to do something special for Maggie, and you can after her gift to you,” She answered the question as cryptically as she could. Maggie had been working her ass off behind the scenes to make sure that Kara’s anniversary gift went off without a hitch.

“That really helps, Aunt Kate. Since you have an idea of what Maggie is doing do you think that you can help me plan something for after?” Kara asked hoping she could rope her aunt into helping her.

Kate smiled, “I think I have the perfect idea of what you can do for Maggie. It involves you and some shopping,” She figured that she could help Kara since she already knew what Maggie was planning.

“Shopping?” Kara asked.

Kate nodded, “Shopping, let’s go,” She got off the chair.

Kara rushed to change clothes and look presentable before heading out the door with her aunt. She had a feeling that her aunt knew more than what she was letting on, and Kara found herself okay with that.

“I’m ready to go,” Kara appeared from behind the curtain that divided her room from the living room.

Kate smiled, “Great, let’s get the show on the road. Where do you want to go first?” She asked her niece.

Kara wanted to go to Jared, “I want to go to Jared. I want to find a ring for Maggie,” She stated as she grabbed her phone, purse, and keys.

Kate raised an eyebrow, “A ring? Are you asking Maggie to marry you?” She questioned her niece.

“No, I am not going to ask Maggie to marry me, I am going to Jared and look for a promise ring. We are not ready to take that step yet.” Kara answered quickly.

Kate had a feeling that Kara was on the same page with Maggie, “I like that idea. Then where would you like to go?” She asked.

“Victoria Secret,” Kara answered as they left her apartment. She decided to take Lucy up on her suggestion about sexy lingerie.

That was too much information for Kate, but she went along with it, “Alright, so what do you have in mind?” She asked.

Kara relayed her plan to her aunt and waited for her thoughts, “So, what do you think?” She asked.

A slow smile found its way on Kate’s face, “I think that is beautiful, Kara. I am sure that Maggie would love it.” She admitted, “Question is how are you going to pull that off? It’s hard to get a room there.”

“Cat Grant of course. She adores mother and would do anything for her, which also means, she would do anything for me,” Kara replied sweetly.

“You are unbelievable, Kara. You are definitely Diana’s child,” Kate teased her niece.

Kara shrugged, “I know,” She replied.

They drove to Jared and entered the store it was quiet and there were hardly any people inside. Kara liked that it meant that time would be spent with her as she tried to find Maggie’s ring. They came to a section that held the promise rings and Kara was scanning the case when she found the perfect ring.

“This is the ring!” Kara told her aunt.

“What ring?” Kate looked to where Kara was pointing, it was the perfect ring.

A sales associate came over, “I take it that you found a ring that you liked?” She asked nicely.

Kara smiled, “Yes, that is the ring. It speaks to me and I am sure it will speak to my girlfriend as well.” The stone in the ring matched the stone on her necklace.

The sales associate smiled politely, “How long have you and your girlfriend been together?” She asked even though she opposed same-sex relationships.

Kara grinned, “We will be together for a year this Saturday. I want to make a commitment to her,” She stated proudly.

The sales associate opened the case while rolling her eyes and pulled out the ring, “I think this ring would be perfect for the commitment you are trying to convey. Do you know the meaning?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “I do. The hands stand for friendship. The heart represents love and the crown represents loyalty. Those are the qualities that my girlfriend I have in our relationship,” She stated proudly.

The sales lady said nothing as she got the information from Kara about the ring size. Kara decided to wait in the store while the ring was sized to Maggie’s finger.

“I have a feeling that she is not too happy about you buying that ring for another woman,” Kate stated when they were far enough away.

Kara shrugged, “That’s her problem, not mine. If she is uncomfortable, then good on her,” She had no room for people who were homophobic.

“You are every bit of your mom’s it’s not even funny anymore,” Kate quipped. Her niece may not have been Diana and Alex’s biological child, but she adopted their facial expressions and mannerisms.

“I am their daughter’s after all,” Kara grinned.

The ring was ready and Kara paid for it and she left the jewelry store with her aunt. The next stop was Victoria’s secret and Kara picked out the sexiest bra and panties set she could find, which were black. She paid for her items and then they grabbed something to eat at the food court. Shopping made Kara hungry.

“Now all you have to do is get the room and decorate it the way you want it. Then you and Maggie can celebrate your anniversary in style. My little girl is all grown up,” Kate pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

Kara sighed, “Stop being dramatic, Aunt Kate. I couldn’t stay that little girl forever. It’s time for me to grow up and make my way in the world. I need to have a life of my own and I am enjoying it. I never expected to have such a serious relationship at my age. Most people are still dating around and trying to find their footing. I have a soulmate, someone, I want to spend the rest of my life with, and she wants the same. My life has changed in the course of a year,” She summed up how she was feeling.

Kate ate the rest of her taco, “It has, but it’s changed for the better. Not everyone is going to have the same goals and priorities at twenty-one. You also have to remember; you have a leg up on other people your age. So, you do have that to your advantage,” She reminded her niece.

“I know. I think that’s my only saving grace. I’m not complaining though, but I am pretty sure my biological mother did not send me here to fall in love and live happily ever after,” Kara pointed out.

“You never know, Kara. But here you are, living your life, and finding love. You’ll find what your purpose is in time. Finish eating,” Kate pointed to two of Kara’s tacos.

Kara ate her tacos and conversation turned to Kate and Joslyn. She learned that they were talking about moving in with each other sometime soon. Kara thought it was too soon, but not every couple is the same. If her Aunt Kate was happy, then she was happy for her as well.

Lunch and shopping were over and Kara was dropped at home and she entered her apartment building and made her way to her home. When Kara entered the apartment she put her bags away since Maggie would pop up at any time. Kara had sat down at the table and pulled out her laptop to see if there were any rooms available at the Uptown Hotel for Saturday night. Her scrolling was interrupted when her girlfriend entered her apartment.

“Hey, babe. What are you doing here?” Kara asked as she closed her laptop.

Maggie smiled and closed the door, “Well, I wanted to come and see my favorite girl. Is that a crime?” She asked as she dropped her keys on the table.

“Nope, I am always glad to see you, babe. If you would have come any earlier, then you would have missed me. I was out with Aunt Kate today,” Kara was more than happy to see her girlfriend.

Maggie dropped a quick kiss on Kara’s lips before sitting down next to her, “I thought you were supposed to be studying, missy,” She playfully chastised her girlfriend.

“I did and I answered my discussion questions. So, I had a little bit of time to kill. I thought you would be working still,” Kara replied to her girlfriend’s inquiry.

“The captain let me leave early because of good behavior. I wanted to spend some time with you before I go out with Alex, Kate, and Vasquez later on tonight. It’s girl’s night out,” Maggie had told Kara of her plans.

Kara smirked, “Are you going to frequent any gentlemen’s clubs tonight?” She asked teasingly.

“Maybe, our plans change on the fly. Who knows what we will do tonight, but it will be relaxing,” Maggie had no idea of what they were going to do tonight.

“Make sure you behave and drink responsibly. Are you going to come back here or are you going to your place?” Kara asked.

“I’ll be coming here tonight if that is alright. I can leave for work tomorrow from here. It’s getting hard to not sleep beside you,” Maggie admitted, her bed had been cold without Kara to keep her warm.

Kara wrapped her arm around Maggie’s shoulder and brought her closer to her, “This is your home too, Maggie. You are always welcomed here,” She meant that.

Maggie sighed, “I know. Would it be bad if I blew off girl’s night and spend the rest of the evening with you?” She asked.

“I think the girls would be disappointed, but you can leave early and come back to spend the rest of the evening with me,” Kara suggested.

Maggie liked that idea, “Now, that is something I can get behind,” She agreed with Kara’s suggestion.

Kara and Maggie spent a few hours together until it was time for Maggie to meet her mom, and her friends. Maggie left and Kara found herself alone, and she decided to book the hotel room before the rooms were sold out. She made a request to have the room decorated with candles, roses, chocolate-covered fruit, and champagne. Kara closed her laptop and ordered a pizza to enjoy until her girlfriend comes back from her night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...Alex is sitting on one hell of a bombshell. Yikes! I threw in some Kate and Kara bonding; it was missing. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below!
> 
> Next time on SD: It's anniversary time, and Maggie holds nothing back.


	38. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara celebrate their one year anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your support! It means a lot to me.
> 
> There were a lot of different reactions to Alex's secret that she is keeping. You'll have to wait and see how that will play out.
> 
> This chapter is so full of sweetness and fluff that you will get a lot of cavities and possibly diabetes. Maybe a combination of both. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and coming up with words for both Maggie and Kara. They really love each other, okay?
> 
> Enjoy

Maggie woke up to an empty bed she could have sworn that Kara was with her, but the smell of food being cooked let her know that she was not alone. Today was their one-year anniversary and Maggie could not wait for Kara to see what she had planned for her girlfriend. It required a lot of secrecy and a lot of planning on her part. When she approached Alex and Diana about what she wanted to do, it was the most nerve-wracking thing ever, but they were happy and willing to help in any way she needed. She hoped tonight went off without a hitch and they would be able to celebrate. Maggie lay back down on her pillow and closed her eyes, Kara’s apartment was just so bright.

Kara walked over to the bed with a tray full of food, “Happy one-year anniversary, babe,” She placed the tray over Maggie’s hips.

Maggie opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Kara’s face come into view, “Happy one-year anniversary to you too, baby. What’s all this?” She asked sitting up in bed. There were plates upon plates of eggs, toast, waffles, pastries, fresh fruit, coffee, and orange juice.

Kara grinned, “Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It’s the most important meal of today. So, I fixed us breakfast in bed,” She explained as she sat down on the bed.

Maggie leaned over and kissed Kara, “I love it, babe. You cooked enough food to feed an army,” She joked as she reached for her cup of coffee.

“Have you seen me eat? I am a whole army. Eat up,” Kara encouraged her girlfriend to start eating.

Maggie didn’t have to be told twice her stomach was rumbling she burned off a lot of calories between last night and early this morning. She wasn’t complaining at all, but having a Kryptonian girlfriend took a lot of energy.

“Everything tastes so good. How did you become such a wonderful cook and your mom pretty much sucks?” Maggie asked trying to figure out how Diana and Kara could cook elaborate meals, but Alex could not.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know to be honest. Mother tried to teach her, but I guess it didn’t catch on, but she does make awesome blueberry pancakes, and she makes fresh whipped cream. Other than that it’s questionable,” She popped a grape into her mouth.

Maggie laughed, “I’ll take your word for it. So what do you want to do today? It’s all about us and our love,” She asked.

“We should see where the day takes us. It’s nice to have a plan, but sometimes it’s good to do things on the fly,” Kara replied as she fed some waffle to Maggie.

Maggie knew that Kara had a point it’s okay to have a plan, but sometimes it’s best to be planless to break the monotony of everyday life, “Your waffles are the best,” She could eat Kara’s waffles all day if she could, “I could eat them all day.”

“Are my waffles a metaphor?” Kara questioned her girlfriend with a knowing smile.

Maggie shrugged innocently, “It can be taken any way you want it,” She was giving nothing away.

Kara at her food, “I am taking it anyway I want. I was thinking that maybe after breakfast we can go to a day spa and get the couple’s treatment. It’s relaxing and something we’ve never done before,” She suggested. Kara may or may not have set up an appointment to have it done in the morning.

“I’m game, but now I have to go to the bathroom,” Maggie slid out of the bed careful not to knock the tray over in the process. She made her way to the bathroom and took care of her business. Maggie washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror she was happy and she looked it as well. She’s been in a year-long relationship without unnecessary drama, stress, or anything else that comes along with it. Everything had been smooth sailing and Maggie hoped that the next year and years beyond would be the same. She exited the bathroom and saw that Kara had disappeared along with the tray of food, so Maggie cleaned the crumbs off the bed and made it up.

“I have something for you,” Kara came behind Maggie.

Maggie turned to face Kara, “You do? I have something for you as well, but you can go first,” She obliged when she saw the pure look of excitement on Kara’s face.

Kara sat Maggie down on the bed, “Okay, so the first anniversary is meant to be paper. I went above that and I hope you like it,” She placed a purple bag with purple tissue paper inside.

Maggie hoped that Kara did not have the same idea for her and she opened it. She pulled out the gift and saw it was a white satin pillow with _‘It All Began at a Charity Auction. Kara and Maggie 10.22.11’_ “I love it, babe. Our story begins when I bid on you for charity. That will be a story to tell our children and our grandchildren,” She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.

Kara chuckled, “Yeah, that doesn’t sound like anything like _Pretty Woman_.” She joked.

“Oh, I have to give you mine,” Maggie got up from the bed and went to get Kara’s gift from behind one of the little chairs. She returned to her spot next to Kara and handed her the immaculately wrapped gift, “Happy anniversary, Kara.”

Kara smiled and opened the gift her heart soared when she saw a grayish-black plaque with their picture on it and she read it out loud, “You are my happily ever after. Maggie and Kara, October 22, 2011,” She had tears in her eyes, “This is beautiful, I love it and you!” She hugged Maggie close to her.

Maggie sighed in relief that Kara had loved her gift. She was at a loss at what to get her, but then Kate had reminded her that Kara was a simple girl and she didn’t need anything flashy or extravagant. All Kara needed was something meaningful and love.

“I love you too, babe,” Maggie replied.

Kara sniffed, “I know exactly where I am going to put it, but now we have to get showered and changed so we can go get pampered,” She reluctantly let go of Maggie.

“Save water and shower with your girlfriend,” Maggie suggested with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Kara smirked, “Like there was no doubt about that,” She hopped up from the bed and made her way towards the bathroom.

Maggie stripped out of her clothes and followed suit. The shower actually turned into her back against the wall and Kara between her legs and her mouth attached to her clit. It was one of the best showers that she’s ever had in a long time. After finally drying off and getting dressed, the happy couple made their way to the ‘Renaissance Day Spa’ for a day of pampering and relaxation. The spa was very classy and chic, waterfalls seemed to be the theme throughout the building. Maggie assumed it was to provide relaxation which she was already feeling relaxed and they haven’t even begun yet. The adventure started when Kara and herself were to take off their clothes and put on a robe, the first stop was getting a mud facial, which Maggie has never experienced in her life. The whole experience from beginning to end made Maggie feel like a new woman, and she wanted to do this more often with Kara. It was on a whole different plane and it brought them together.

“What did you think?” Kara asked as they exited the building.

Maggie held Kara’s hand, “I feel like a new woman and so very relaxed. I think we should so this at least once or twice a month when our schedule permits.” She seriously wanted to do this again. The sun was shining a little too brightly and Maggie regretted not bringing her sunglasses.

“I think we should make a regular date of it as well. What should we do next?” Kara asked as they approached Maggie’s car.

Maggie had something in mind, “I’ll never tell,” She replied before opening Kara’s door. Maggie was going to take them to the pottery place where they had their first date.

Kara pouted, “You are no fun,” She got inside the car.

Maggie closed the door and jogged around to the driver’s side and got into the car, “You always say that when you don’t get your way,” She shot back and put on her seatbelt and turned on the car.

“Did you think that we would make it this far?” Kara asked as they through National City.

Maggie chuckled, “I had a few doubts, but they were of my own creation. I pushed those doubts and negative views to the side and went with it. I’m glad I did though because it brought us to the place we are now. What about you?” She asked Kara. Maggie was afraid that she was going to give away her speech for the night.

Kara sighed, “I had my doubts as well. There was the whole age difference between us and I was worried that there would be some kind of weird power imbalance. All of that was put to rest as we got to know each other better. I like having an older girlfriend it’s hot,” She loved the fact that Maggie was older than her.

“I’m glad you feel that way, Kara,” Maggie joked and pulled into the parking lot of the pottery place.

Kara’s face lit up, “We came here for our first official date,” She was surprised.

Maggie nodded, “I did. I thought it was appropriate for a day like today. Do you like it?” She asked.

“I love it. I want to go inside,” Kara hurriedly took off her seatbelt and opened the door.

Maggie followed suit and entered the building behind her girlfriend. They were greeted by the same woman who was there the first time.

“Happy anniversary, Kara and Maggie,” She told the happy couple.

Kara smiled, “Thank you,” She replied.

Maggie wanted nothing more than to keep Kara smiling for the rest of their lives together. Creating pottery was even more fun than the first time and instead of doing a rainbow like she had done before she chose a flower to compliment Kara’s vase. They left the pottery place and went to grab some lunch at the café near Kara’s campus where they had their first lunch date.

“We came here for lunch when you visited me on campus. I thought you coming here was the sweetest thing ever. I had a feeling that you had liked me more than just a friend,” Kara stated as she ate her panini.

Maggie chuckled, “Guilty as charged. I liked you more than a friend when you came to my house that night to get out of going to the charity dinner. I don’t invite random to my house for dinner if they were just a friend,” She finally admitted.

Kara smiled, “I’m glad that you did. I was kind of worried that you were never going to contact me. I figured you did your service and that was it, but I was surprised when you did text me a few days later,” She replied.

Maggie looked sheepish “Yeah, about that. It was Kate who texted you at first because I couldn’t build up the courage to text you. After you responded, Kate left me alone and the rest was all me.” She confessed.

“I will have to thank Aunt Kate for making the first step,” Kara quipped.

Maggie nodded and subtly looked at her watch, “Did you get enough?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes! I want to go home and take a nap with you. Take me home, detective,” She replied dramatically.

Those words from Kara’s lips was music to Maggie’s ears, “I’ll take you home,” She had one hour before her phone was to ring and she had to leave Kara to put the finishing touches on her plan for the evening.

Once they were safely back in Kara’s apartment they watched a little television and then right on time Maggie’s phone rang. She answered it, “Sawyer? I told everyone that it was my day off it’s my anniversary.” Maggie played the part, “I’ll be right there. I’m sorry, babe, but duty calls,” She kissed Kara’s cheek.

Kara sighed, “Ugh! Why can’t crime take a day off?” She replied petulantly.

Maggie smirked, “It’s the nature of the job. I’ll see you in a little bit, Kara.” She grabbed her keys and left the apartment. Maggie called Lucy, “Everything is ready to go,”

Maggie went to the ice skating rink and made sure that everything was in order. She had it transformed into an enchanted forest type deal, complete with multi-color fairy lights, trees, and a lot of light work. She had to thank Diana for helping her to make all of this possible. Tonight was meant to be a fairy tale and Maggie was going to make sure that she delivered.

“What do you think? Do you think Kara will love it?” Maggie asked Alex and Diana.

Diana smiled, “Kara is going to love it, Maggie. Since it’s coming from you. You really love Kara don’t you?” She asked.

Maggie nodded, “I do more than everything in the world. I made a promise to you and Alex that I would love Kara for the rest of my life. We are not ready to take the step for actual marriage, but I can make a promise of forever.”

Alex smiled, “It’s going to be a little weird to have a daughter-in-law who is around the same age as I am, but you are a welcomed addition to the family,” She joked.

Maggie chuckled, “You had to make it weird. Thank you both for being accepting of our relationship. It’s a little unconventional but it’s real.” She replied.

“There is no doubt about that,” Diana agreed, “I couldn’t ask for a better woman for my Kara.”

“Kara deserves nothing but the best. I’m so nervous,” Maggie voiced her fear.

Alex reached out and rubbed Maggie’s arm, “It’s alright to be nervous a year is a long time to be together. And you will have many more years ahead of you. Diana and I are going to make sure that everything at the restaurant is ready for dinner tonight. You got this, Maggie,” She reassured her friend.

Maggie bit her lip, “God, I hope so. I need to get changed, Lucy will have Kara here in about twenty minutes,” She left to go change into her outfit for the night. Maggie put on her suit and did some primping with her hair. The black pants suit was tailored to her body and she looked damn good. Maggie looked at her watch and saw that there were ten minutes left before Lucy would be bringing Kara. She hoped that Kara didn’t panic too much.

It was showtime and all her nerves had disappeared when she saw Kara enter the arena. Maggie put on her skates and skated over to Kara with a smile.

Kara gasped, “What is all of this? I mean, I thought you were hurt,” She saw Maggie dressed in a suit uninjured and she was on ice skates.

Maggie grinned, “Yeah, sorry about that, but I needed to get you here. Come skate with me?” She requested.

Kara looked down at her feet, “I don’t have any skates,” She looked sheepish.

“I have that taken care of,” Lucy brought over Kara’s skates and disappeared as quickly as she came.

“Put them on and join me on the ice,” Maggie made another request of Kara.

Kara sat down on the bench and put her ice skates on. She could not believe that Maggie had set all of this up and that she was on skates, “How?” She questioned as she put her hand in Maggie’s.

“I have my ways. Happy Anniversary, my love,” Maggie told Kara again, before leading her out on the ice.

The music started and they skated around the rink through the trees, and around the trees. Maggie was thankful that her ice skating lessons had paid off.

“What do you think?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “I love it, Maggie. This reminds me of _A Midsummer’s Night Dream._ You really did not have to go through all of this trouble.” She replied.

“It was no trouble at all, Kara and you are worth it. You are the first woman who came into my life and broke down all of my well-crafted walls. You kept me on my toes and you loved every bit of me from the inside and out. When I am with you, I don’t feel like a freak of nature or that there is something wrong with me. You’ve stayed by my side through the situation with my father, took care of me when I was blitzed from J’onn’s special drink. You are my sunshine after the rain. Before I met you, my life was kind of dark, but you came along and shined your light.”

Maggie came to a stop in the center of the rink.

“You make me want to be a better person, Kara. The age difference between us doesn’t matter we love each other, we challenge each other, and we support each other. I want to have that with you always,” Maggie reached into her pocket and pulled out a black velvet square box.

Kara put her hands on her face, “Oh my God,” She said into her hands.

Maggie felt her confidence wavering a little but she was going to power through it, “We’ve been together for a year, but it seems like an eternity. I’ve waited twenty-one years for you to come into my life, and you didn’t come in like a hurricane, you came in like a butterfly fluttering throughout. I didn’t know the night of the charity benefit that you would become my best friend, my confidant, the light in the night, and the one who would make me feel whole. You are the other half of me, the yin to my yang. So today, in front of our friends and family, I am asking you to be with me forever,” She pulled the ring out of the box with shaky fingers (it was freezing, okay).

Kara couldn’t stop the tears that were falling down her cheeks, “Yes, I will. Forever that’s the whole point,” She replied.

Maggie cleared her throat and placed the ring that had her birthstone and Kara’s birthstone on Kara’s finger, “I love you.”

Kara smiled and put both her hands on Maggie’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss, “I love you too,”

There was applause and cheers going on in the background, but Maggie ignored it and continued kissing Kara. It was as if she was coming home. The kiss ended and their foreheads came to rest against each other’s as they caught their breaths.

“I was not expecting this at all,” Kara whispered.

Maggie chuckled, “I knew you wouldn’t expect it. I wanted to sweep you off your feet and I decided to choose the place where I literally fell for you,” Sher recalled her falling on the ice.

Kara chuckled, “And I ended up taking you to the hospital where we learned you had a second-degree sprain. Now look at you, skating like a pro,” She caressed Maggie’s cheek with her finger.

“I try to at least, but this is not the end. We have dinner to attend with our family,” Maggie told Kara.

“And then after dinner, I will have my anniversary gift to you a little later,” Kara was excited for tonight.

“What do you have in store, Kara?” Maggie asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Kara smirked, “You’ll have to wait and see. I’m hungry,” She changed the subject.

Maggie shook her head and skated with Kara off the ice. The crowd from before had disappeared and the skates had been swapped out for regular shoes. The couple left the building and made the drive to the restaurant where they were hosting a private anniversary party for them and their family. Maggie and Kara entered the Italian restaurant to cheers from everyone in attendance, she was surprised that her father had accepted the invitation to come. She was sure that he would back out and her aunt was there as well.

“Congratulations Kara and Maggie!!!” Everyone said in unison.

Kara blushed, “Thank you, everyone,” She replied shyly. Kara hated being the center of attention.

“Come, I want you to meet my Aunt Maria,” Maggie took Kara over to her aunt.

Maggie’s aunt smiled and gave her a hug, “My darling girl, look at you,” She let her niece go and looked at Kara, “And you must be Kara, the woman who has captured my niece’s heart,” She hugged Kara.

Kara was not expecting a hug, “It’s nice to meet you. Maggie has told me a lot about you,” She told the older woman.

Maria let go of Kara and touched her face, “You make my niece very happy and that makes me very happy. You are to call me Aunt Maria,” She told Kara.

Kara smiled warmly, “Okay, Aunt Maria,” She complied.

Introductions were made and families combined, Maggie was elated that everything had come together so perfectly. She had Kara by her side and she had her family it was everything that she had wanted and more. Maggie knew she owed Kate a huge thank you for putting her on the path to Kara.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara nodded, “Very much so. You are the best,” She replied between bites of ravioli.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Maggie asked.

Kara wanted nothing more than to leave, “Yeah, I want to be able to give you my gift,” She replied.

Maggie wondered what Kara had in store for her, “Then let’s let our family enjoy the rest of the evening, and we can finish celebrating our special day.”

Maggie was sure that they would not be missed when they left the restaurant and she drove Kara to the hotel they were staying at for the night. It was pretty ritzy on the outside and she could imagine what it looked like on the inside. She was not surprised that the inside had matched the outside, and Maggie was in awe.

“I already have the key. Wait here for about twenty minutes and then use this key to enter our room. I have to get ready,” Kara quickly kissed Maggie on the cheek and made her way towards the elevator.

Maggie felt a little nervous as she watched Kara disappear into the elevators, but she looked at her watch and found a place to sit and waited until it was time for her to go upstairs. Maggie scrolled her social media for a little while when her phone chimed with a message from Kara. The message told Maggie to come upstairs. Maggie was not one to keep her girlfriend waiting, so she pressed the button for the elevator. The doors opened and she used her keycard to swipe the magnetic strip, and selected the 11th floor. The hotel was very upscale and Maggie liked it.

The elevator stopped on the 11th floor and Maggie got off and found the room that Kara had told her. She followed Kara’s instructions and used the keycard to enter the hotel room.

Maggie opened the door and saw candlelight and soft music playing, there was a chair sitting in the middle of the floor. Maggie spied an assortment of chocolate covered fruit and a chocolate fountain. The bed was king sized, and had a sign in the middle that said ‘Happy Anniversary’.

“Kara?” Maggie called out into the hotel room.

“I’ll be right out. Have a seat in the chair,” Came Kara’s muffled reply from the bathroom.

Maggie looked out the window and saw that the room had a beautiful view of The National City Harbor. The lights illuminated parts of the water and Maggie sat down in the chair wondering what Kara had in mind.

Maggie did not have to wonder any longer when the song changed and Kara came out of the bathroom in a schoolgirl outfit. Kara’s hair was done up in two ponytails, she had on black Mary Jane shoes, white knee-high socks, a red plaid skirt, and a white shirt that had two buttons undone and was tied in a knot at the bottom.

“Holy shit!” Maggie cursed as she saw how hot Kara looked. Oh, she was definitely going to have Kara wear this outfit again.

“Language!” Kara admonished as she removed the red lollipop from her mouth.

Maggie cleared her throat as her brain short-circuited, “Sorry,” She apologized.

Kara smirked and kissed Maggie lovingly on the lips before singing, “Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?”

Maggie could not believe that Kara was dancing to The Pussy Cat Dolls for her. She watched in rapt attention as her girlfriend danced in front of her, shaking her ass, and gyrating all over her lap. It took everything within her to not to touch Kara. Maggie wondered if Kara had taken stripper lessons or if she watched YouTube. If it was that time for Maggie she would have been harder than wood right now. She watched as Kara took her skirt off and threw it at her, revealing a lovely black thing.

Kara felt a little more confident in herself and she straddled Maggie’s waist and began grinding down on her lap, “And I know that you want it. It’s easy to see, and in the back of your mind, you should be fucking with me,” She sang and ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair before getting up.

Maggie’s mouth dropped and whined a little when Kara disappeared off her lap. The more the show went on the more Maggie became increasingly wet. She had never seen Kara so shameless before and she was here for all of it. The performance and song was over and Maggie was pretty sure the chair was nowhere near dry.

“Um, wow,” Maggie couldn’t find the words.

Kara smirked, “I made you speechless and the night is far from over,” She sat down on Maggie’s lap again.

“What else do you have in store?” Maggie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Kara grinned and got off Maggie’s lap to reach for the small box that contained Maggie’s ring. She sat back down on Maggie’s lap, “We’ve been together for a year. It seems like it’s been forever since you’ve come into my life. I didn’t realize the night we met at the charity auction that my life would change dramatically. I was never one to believe in soulmates or that all-encompassing love, but you challenged my beliefs. You stood in my corner and had my back through our scare. Not many people would take on that responsibility, but you did. I am forever grateful for you,” Her voice cracked a little trying not to cry.

Maggie smiled and let Kara finish what she had to say. She was on the verge of tears herself as every word Kara had said washed over her.

“I know we are not at the stage of where we are ready to get married. We still have some ways together, but this ring,” Kara opened the box, “Is a pledge of my love and loyalty to you. It’s a Claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty, and the heart, of course, represents love,” She explained the meaning before taking the ring out of the box.

Maggie’s breath hitched as she held out her hand, “It’s beautiful, Kara.” She was in awe.

Kara slid the ring with the edge of the heart pointing towards Maggie’s body, “You wear it with the heart facing towards you to let everyone know that you are taken,” She held up her right hand to show how she had hers.

“This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you and only you. It’s a promise of forever from now until the end of time,” Kara finished her speech.

Maggie was so overwhelmed with her emotions she wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and kissed her. The kiss was a little sloppy full of tongue, but Maggie didn’t care. She bit down on Kara’s lip lightly, before using her tongue to trace her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Maggie deepened the kiss as Kara’s tongue came out to play against hers. It was a sensual dance of tongues that only the two of them have known.

Maggie didn’t know how or what happened, but she and Kara were on the bed still exchanging heated kisses, and clothes were removed, except Kara’s white knee-high socks and her black Mary Janes shoes. She could feel Kara inside and outside of her, it was as if they were connecting on a much deeper and more meaningful way.

“You’re mine,” Maggie whispered against Kara’s lips.

Kara smiled, “Proudly so,”

No more words were exchanged since Maggie and Kara already knew what they meant, so they let their bodies do the talking. The fruit and chocolate fountain was put to very good use they were going to be sticky in the morning, but it would be so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies celebrated their first anniversary in style. There were rings exchanged, along with words of love. It was adorable if I must say so myself.
> 
> Let me know what you think down below.
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara's world is rocked when Alex finally tells her the truth... dun dun dun


	39. Not So Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns that she has another relative on earth and that her birth mother has a message for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone for your support of this story. It means a lot to me (you don't know the half).
> 
> I enjoyed reading your responses to the last chapter. It was one of my best if I may say so myself *brushes shoulder off*
> 
> Now on to the semi-angst.

Kara was still riding the high on the waves of her anniversary celebration with Maggie. The evening had been a success, and even a week later, they were still on cloud nine. The holidays were around the corner, and Kara was studying hard for her mid-terms. Kara was in the library with Lucy studying when her phone chimed.

“Is it a message from your wifey?” Lucy teased.

Kara looked at the phone and frowned, “No, it’s from my mom. She is asking me to come over now,” She put her phone on the table trying to figure out what was wrong. Her mom never texted her that way unless something was really wrong.

Lucy knitted her eyebrows together, “That’s odd, even for your mom,” She stated.

Kara packed up her belongings, “Yeah, I better get going. I really hope the end of the world is not near,” She joked, “I’ll see you later, Lucy,” She sprinted out of the library and to her car.

Kara wondered what was so important that her mom had wanted to talk to her now. Things were going so well. She pulled into her parent’s driveway, turned off the car, and got out quickly. Every step she took her heart hammered in her chest, Kara didn’t know what to expect when she entered the house. Kara opened the door, “I’m here!” She announced herself.

“We’re in the living room,” Diana called back to her daughter.

Kara turned into the living room to see her parents sitting on the chair. Her mother looked distraught, and her mom looked sullen. She spied some kind of contraption on the table.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?!” Kara tried not to panic.

Alex saw Kara’s distress and jumped in, “Nothing is wrong, Kara. Your mother and I wanted to talk to you about something important,” She started out.

Kara looked around and then her eyes landed on her mom’s, “What’s wrong? Why is mother crying? Are you getting a divorce?” She questioned.

Diana shook her head, “Your mom and I are not getting a divorce. Your mom brought something to my attention, and I am not handling it very well, but we figured it was time that you know,” She answered her daughter’s question. Diana knew this time would come, but she didn’t expect it to hurt so much.

Kara was even more confused, “Tell me what? Can you stop being cryptic and just tell me?” She pleaded with her parents.

Alex looked at Diana and then at Kara, “There is something that you should know, Kara. I haven’t been 100% truthful with you about somethings. I’ve been trying to come up with different ways to tell you this, but each time I try, something always happens. So today, I am coming clean,” She started out.

Kara felt a turmoil of emotions churning inside of her like an ocean during a storm, “What have you been keeping from me?” She asked.

Alex sighed, “When your pod was discovered after you landed on earth, there was a lot of advanced Kryptonian technology in your pod. You come from a long line of very advanced people. Anyway, this was found on your pod, no one knew what it was or had the ability to open it. So, it’s been left in lock up for the last nineteen years. It wasn’t until recently that we were able to decipher the writing. In that cartridge, there is a message from your birth mother. We did not open it, but the encryption pretty much says what it is. Not only that, you have someone on earth who may or may not be related to you,” She finished her reveal.

Kara felt many things hurt, anger, and sadness. Her mom had been sitting on this huge secret for who knows how long. That’s when realization dawned on Kara, “It’s how you knew about soulmates, and how it’s rare for a Kryptonian and a human could be linked together. It’s how you were able to figure out that this, “She pointed to the necklace around her neck, “Would help with me not getting pregnant,” The pieces started falling into place for her.

Alex nodded, “Yes, that is correct,” She replied solemnly.

Kara looked at her mother, “Did you know? Did you know that mom knew?” She asked her mother who looked just as anguished as she was feeling.

Diana shook her head, “I did not know until yesterday,” She answered honestly. Diana was still trying to wrap her head around the whole situation.

Kara looked at her mom and saw the guilt, hurt, and pain all over her face, “Why tell me this now? Why didn’t you tell me before? I had a right to know,” She asked calmly, but inside she was feeling anything but calm.

Alex played with the sleeve of her shirt, “I didn’t know how to tell you and when anyone tried to bring up where you come from, you shot it down and got defensive,” She explained her actions.

Kara knew her mom was right, “You still should have found a way to tell me. Who is this relative? What is her name? Is she in the DEO? Where is she?” She had so many questions. Her whole world as she’s known it has changed.

Alex felt apprehensive, “Her name is Astra,” She admitted.

“I asked you if you knew anyone by the name of Astra. You told me no you have never heard of that name before. You lied to me. Why?” Kara was beyond the point of calm. The woman that she loved for most of her life lied to her.

Alex could hear the hurt in Kara’s voice, “I was being selfish and I wanted to protect you, Kara. I was being selfish because I didn’t want to share you with anyone else. You are ours and I didn’t want anyone to come in and try to sway you away from us. I did it to protect you because your aunt is not a good person, Kara,” She was being selfish.

Kara looked at her mother, “Is that how you feel, mother?” She asked her mom because she’s been silent throughout this whole conversation.

“When your mother told me all of this, it hurt a lot, and it still hurts. You’re my daughter, I raised you, from a baby until now. I don’t like the fact that you have someone who is like you, but I do believe it is important to know where you come from and of your people,” Diana told Kara honestly. Saying those words hurt.

“You’re my mother, and no one who shares the same bloodline as me will ever change that,” Kara got up and knelt down in front of her mother, the woman who raised her and taught her about the world and how to love, “You are my mother, my family, I may have another relative here but that means nothing. I will always choose you, as you have chosen me,” She started to cry and lay her head in her mother’s lap.

Diana ran her fingers through Kara’s hair to try and calm her, “Nothing or no one will ever take you or keep you away from me. You may be an adult, but I will fight for you tooth and nail. And whatever you decide, I will support you in any way you need me to,” She told her daughter with conviction. If Kara wanted to get to know Astra, then she was not one to stand in the way.

“I don’t want to know her. I don’t want to hear what my biological parent has to say. No mother would never put their child in a pod and send them to some unknown place,” Kara replied.

Alex watched from the sidelines and realized that it wasn’t Kara’s life she changed, but it was Diana’s as well, “I’m sorry, Kara,” She apologized.

Kara knew she should be upset with her mom for lying to her, but she couldn’t bring herself to be angry. She got up and gave her mom a hug, “I know you meant well and your intentions were good, but you still lied to me. You kept me in the dark. I may have shot you down, but you still should have told me,” She told her mom she was hurt and upset at her mom, but she loved her.

Alex returned the hug, “I know and I have no more excuses as to why I shouldn’t have told you. I’m sorry,” She apologized again.

Kara broke the hug and wiped her eyes, “I can’t be here right now. I need to go. I need time,” She told her parents.

Diana was crushed, “We understand, Kara. Just know that we love you and we are here for you,” She told her daughter.

Kara nodded, “Okay, maybe in time,” She told her mother. Kara didn’t say anything else as she left the house. She could hear her parents talking and her mother telling her mom ‘she didn’t want to see her right now’. Her family had been fractured thanks to a lie her mom had told her.

Kara got in the car and she made a beeline over to Maggie’s. She needed her girlfriend. Kara made her way over to Maggie’s and saw that she was home. Kara unlocked the door and went inside to see her girlfriend sitting on the couch with her aunt, “She—she lied,” Was all she managed to get out.

Maggie rushed to her girlfriend confused as ever, “Who lied, Kara?” She wrapped Kara in her arms.

Kara’s body was shaking from crying, “She lied. I asked her and she lied. She lied to me Maggie,” She couldn’t say anymore.

Kate was as confused as Maggie and she went over to the couple to help Kara to the couch, “What’s going on, Kara?” She questioned her niece.

“She lied and she hurt mother,” Kara couldn’t say any more than that.

“Who hurt Diana, Kara?” Kate asked trying to decipher her niece's message.

Kara sniffed, “She lied to mother and me,” She kept repeating, it was hard for her to articulate her thoughts into words.

“She’s in shock,” Maggie stated the obvious.

Kate rolled her eyes, “I can see that, Captain Obvious. I’ll go get her some water. It calms her down,” She went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for Kara.

Kara continued crying and held on tighter to Maggie, “I asked and she lied,” She told her girlfriend.

Maggie sighed, “Kara, I am going to need you to take a few deep breaths for me. Can you do that?” She asked her girlfriend.

Kara tried to take a few deep breaths, “She lied to me,” She repeated.

“Who lied to you, Kara? Please talk to me,” Maggie asked her girlfriend.

Kara calmed a little and sniffed, “She lied to me. I asked her and she lied to me.” She repeated again.

Kate entered the room with a glass of water, “Here, Kara. Who lied to you?”

Kara reached for the glass with shaky hands, “My mom,” She replied through tears.

Maggie wondered what Alex lied about, “What did she lie about, Kara?” She asked gently. Maggie knew not to press for questions when someone was in shock.

Kara sniffled, “Knowing Astra and something about my birth mother.” She replied still trying to wrap her mind around the information.

“Astra?” Maggie asked, “She was brought up in our dream. So, she’s real?” She questioned her girlfriend.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I asked my mom about her, and she told me she’s never heard of that name before. Come to find out, my mom knew the name. Knows the woman and she never bothered to tell me,” She explained what happened.

Kate sucked in a breath, “Maybe she had her reasons,” She didn’t want to defend Alex, but there had to be a purpose behind Alex not saying anything.

Kara looked at Kate suspiciously, “Did you know? Do you know?” She asked her aunt.

“No. I had no idea. I’ve never been to containment and well, Alex is pretty mum when it comes to that area.” Kate had no knowledge until now.

“Please don’t lie to me,” Kara begged.

“I promise you, Kara. I am not lying to you. I don’t know anything about what’s going on. You mentioned Diana. What’s going on there?” Kate asked about Diana.

Kara sighed and sipped at her glass of water, “Mother was distraught and hurt. I’ve never seen her look that way before,” She had to admit it was strange to see her mother look like her world was taken away from her.

Maggie rubbed Kara’s back, “Not only was your world rocked, so was your mother’s. Did Alex say why she kept it a secret?” She questioned.

“She said she was being selfish and to protect me,” Kara laughed wryly.

Kate laughed quietly, “I can see how Alex was being selfish. Imagine if your child had a family member that came out of nowhere. The first thing she was probably thinking was this person may try to sway you to their side or take you away. You’re an adult and you can make your own decisions, but as a mom it’s different,” She hoped she explained in a better way.

Kara tried to see it from her mom’s point of view and it did make sense, “But what is she trying to protect me from? It’s not like my aunt is a bad person or something,” She wanted to understand or to try and understand.

“Maybe, it’s because your aunt has bad intentions or tried to harm the city. There are a million reasons why Alex wanted to keep Astra’s presence a secret. If you and Maggie are having dreams. Which how the hell is that possible? Then it’s obvious that she is some kind of threat,” Kate broke it down.

Maggie chuckled, “Kara and I are soulmates, we are linked, and that is how we share dreams,” She explained.

Kara shook her head, “Can we not talk about dream sharing right now? My mom held this back from me. It hurt my mother and me. How can I ever look at her the same way again?” She asked in a soft voice.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Alex is your mom and she lied, yes, but she did it out of love for you,” She wanted her girlfriend to see why Alex would go to great lengths to hold this information back.

“Aren’t you the same person who said that you didn’t want to know about Krypton or where you came from? You’re Amazonian with unique abilities,” Kate pointed out how Kara said she did not want to talk about her being Kryptonian or where she came from, “You got defensive and shut the conversation down.”

Kara knew that her aunt and her mom had a point. She did not want to know about Krypton or where she came from because it didn’t matter. Kara was Amazonian and was raised as one so that is what she identified with because her mother is Amazonian.

“I get it, but she still should have tried,” Kara finished her water.

Kate’s phone rang and she answered it, “I’ll be right in. Duty calls. I’ll call you two later to check on you, Kara,” She went over and hugged her niece.

Kara nodded, “Okay,” She replied.

Kate left and that meant Kara and Maggie were by themselves, and for that, Kara was grateful. Her girlfriend provided comfort and that is what she needed.

“How are you feeling, Kara?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “I feel so many things. I’m hurt mostly. My mom didn’t have to keep this from me. It all makes sense now, how she learned quickly about us being soulmates and the stone. How could she have learned all of that? Clark has no recollection of Krypton, at least I don’t think he does. I haven’t had contact with him since he told my mother about mom. Why couldn’t I see it?” She asked the question to herself.

“You love your mom, you worship the ground she walks on, and with her, she can do no wrong in your eyes. You are the same way about your mother. You don’t see the big picture that your mom is flawed. Hell, I am flawed, but unlike with your mom, you call me out on my shit. Do you get what I am trying to say?” Maggie knew that when you look up to someone as Kara looked up to Alex, then the person could never do any wrong.

“Yeah, I get it. There is also a device that they recovered from my pod, mom seems to think that it may contain a message from my birth mother. She showed it to me tonight, but I am not interested in hearing what she has to say,” Kara told the other part of what happened tonight.

Maggie looked at Kara, “That’s great news, Kara! You can get the answers to the questions you may have,” She saw the apprehensive look on Kara’s face and realized that it was not great news, “It’s not great news?”

Kara shook her head, “No, it’s not great news. I should be excited and happy, but I am not. I have wonderful parents who take good care of me and raised me well. Look how awesome I turned out,” She joked, “I need time.”

Maggie kissed the top of Kara’s head, “Then take all the time that you need. I am sure your parents will understand. How is your mother handling all of this?”

“Not too well. Her wife withheld information from her, and now she learns that her daughter’s birth mother and a relative who is not Clark is back in the picture. That’s a lot to take in.” Kara explained how her mother was feeling about the situation.

“I can understand your mother’s point of view, and your parents are going to have their issues, but one thing that they can agree on is what’s in your best interests. Take your time, figure out if you want to know what your birth mother said. If you do, then that is okay, and if you don’t, then that is okay as well. In the end, the choice is yours. As far as Astra goes, she must be pretty bad if something had to be done about her. I can understand Alex’s need to protect you in that aspect,” Maggie recalled the dream that they had shared while on the beach.

“Ugh, why do you have to be the voice of reason,” Kara scoffed.

“Someone who is not your parents, aunt, or best friends has to be, and that’s me. You love me for it though,” Maggie quipped.

Kara smiled at Maggie’s remark, “I do love you. Can we order in and cuddle on the couch? I don’t feel like going to mine tonight,” She asked.

“This is your home, Kara. You are welcomed here all the time, you can move in if you want to,” Their apartment was home just like Kara’s apartment was home.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Are you suggesting that we move in together?” She asked.

“If that is what you gleaned from what I said, then the answer is yes, but only when you’re ready. I know you have just started living on your own and you may want to have that little bit of freedom,” Maggie mentioned casually. She did not want to put pressure on Kara.

“We can revisit this conversation later once my family issues are resolved. If you were me would you want to hear what your birth mother had to say?” Kara asked her girlfriend’s opinion.

Maggie had to think about that for a moment, “Yeah, I would want to know. And maybe talk to Astra as well. Deep down inside there is still a little girl who wonders where she comes from. And why her birth parents sent her away? No matter how much you’ve grown or how much your parents love you. There is still a part of you that longs for answers to your questions. Take your time, think it over, and then go from there. I got your back through it all.” She was all in where Kara was concerned.

“I like that,” Kara was agreeable.

They ordered food in and got lost in guilty pleasure television. Kara was able to get her mind off of her family problems at least for a little while. But in the end, she would have to eventually confront them head-on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara knows the truth, Diana is not happy, and Alex finally came clean. Bless Maggie and Kate, the voices of reason.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below.
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara makes her decision to hear what her birth mother has to say, and Maggie is there for support.


	40. Kara Makes a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a choice about her birth mother and Astra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your continued support it means a lot to me. You guys have been amazing throughout this story, and have been patient between my updates. It means a great deal to me, more than you know.
> 
> Anyway, there are only two more chapters to this story, so prepare yourself for the end. I honestly did not intend for this story to be as long as it is, but my muse and the characters would not leave me alone. So, here we are.
> 
> I hope this chapter is satisfactory. I wrote this in between trying to help Professor Hotness on a research project. She's a lesbian by the way (which I was not expecting), but she has a girlfriend. It shatters my heart, but I get to work with her, so it's a plus.
> 
> On to the story

Maggie watched helplessly from the sidelines as her girlfriend went through the motions of her daily life. Kara had yet to go back to her apartment unless it was to get more clothes and check her mail. Maggie didn’t mind one bit she liked having Kara around, but she hated that her girlfriend was struggling so much. Maggie noticed that Kara had not really talked to Alex, instead, she seemed to cling to Diana. She didn’t understand what her girlfriend was going through, but she was there for her regardless. Today was the day that Kara was to decide if she wanted to hear the message from her birth mother or not. Maggie didn’t push Kara or try to sway her opinion on the matter. They were enjoying breakfast in the living room while some news program was playing in the background.

Kara had been going back and forth on whether she should hear the message or not, “I don’t want to hear what she has to say. Maybe later on down the line, but right now, I don’t want to see or hear her.” She stated while they ate their cereal.

Maggie looked at her girlfriend quizzically, “Why did you decide not to hear what she had to say, Kara?” She didn’t understand why Kara would not want to see or hear the message.

Kara sighed, “I don’t want to at least not right now. I’ll let my parents know that I don’t want any part of this right now. I want my family to go back to the way that is was before this whole situation happened,” She finished the last remnants of her cereal.

“If that is what you want, then I support you, Kara. When are you going to tell your parents?” Maggie questioned, as she put her cereal bowl on the table.

“I’ll tell them today and hopefully, my parents would have at least mended their rift,” Kara answered.

Maggie felt that Kara was making the wrong decision, but it wasn’t her place to try and change Kara’s mind. She learned that her girlfriend was quite stubborn, and when she set her mind to something, there is no trying to sway her otherwise, “I hope they mend their rift as well. What are you going to do about Astra?” She asked about the lesser of two evils.

“I don’t want to meet her, yet. I was okay without knowing her before, and I will be okay with not knowing her now. At least she is now contained and not a threat to anyone. I am still trying to figure out our dreams and why she was mentioned,” Kara was still trying to understand why that woman would have been mentioned in the first place.

Maggie didn’t know either, “I don’t think your dreams are prophetic by any means, but maybe it was your subconscious or a higher power tapping into your psyche. Maybe, the universe was trying to raise your awareness. What I do know is we are married and we go on a honeymoon to Hawaii.” She pushed up against Kara with her shoulder.

Kara laughed, “That’s true. That’s one dream that I would like to come true,” Her phone vibrated. She reached for it and saw a message from her mom.

“Who is it, babe?” Maggie asked as she saw Kara’s frown.

Kara put her phone back on the table, “My mom. She wants to know if I will be coming by today. Apparently, she and mother had made up,” She told Maggie the gist of her mother’s message.

“It’s good that your parents made up. Now, it’s your turn to make up with your mom.” Maggie suggested.

Kara was unsure about making up with her mom, “We’ll see. I have to get over there. The sooner this is done the better. What are you going to do this afternoon?” She questioned her girlfriend.

“Well, I am going to take care of a few bills, then I am going to run a few errands. Then, I am going to come home to you if you are here,” Maggie recounted her day and what she was going to do. It was a rare Saturday off and she was going to make the most of it.

Kara looked at her girlfriend, “You are such an adult. I would love to come home to you being here. I’ve been thinking about your suggestion. The one where we move in together,” She changed the conversation.

“Oh. What about it?” Maggie asked trying not to get her hopes up.

A slow smile took over Kara’s face, “I think we should move in together. We pretty much live together already. Whether we are here or over there. We’ve been together for a year, and we are pretty serious with each other. It’s the next logical step in our life,” She replied with certainty.

Maggie wanted to jump off the couch and fist pump, but that would be a little too much, “What changed your mind?” She asked.

Kara laced her fingers through Maggie’s, “We’ve been together for a year. We hate not being with each other, and it’s a lot more practical than spending x amount of time her or over at yours. It will be simple,” She explained her reasoning.

“I like your reasoning, Kara. All we have to decide is now, is how are we going to put all of our furniture together and if we want to get a new place altogether,” Maggie knew they had to work through some things to make it possible for them to move in together.

“Yeah, there is that, but we will come up with some idea on how to make it work. I need to get over to my parents. Do you want to come before running your errands?” Kara asked her girlfriend to come along with her.

Maggie shook her head, “I think this is better between you and your parents. I will be there to support you in spirit. And I will be here to support you after,” She figured this time was meant for her girlfriend and her parents.

Kara sighed, “I understand your reasoning. I’m so glad that one of us is mature enough to handle this situation,” She joked a little.

Maggie laughed, “You are mature, Kara. It’s the situation that is throwing you off. You will prevail and you and your parents will come out stronger for it,” She placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“You suck,” Kara got up.

“I do it very well. Maybe, I should take you back to bed and show you how much I can,” Maggie wiggled her eyebrows.

Kara scoffed, “Stop thinking with your clit. There will be time for that later,” She disappeared into the bathroom.

Maggie got off the couch and cleaned up her and Kara’s cereal bowls. It was a lazy Saturday morning, so it was time for a lazy breakfast. During the week they would have a quick breakfast and on the weekends her schedule permitting they would have a nice breakfast. Maggie liked doing all of those things with Kara. Now that she is back on her regular schedule, it makes it a lot easier for her and Kara to have time with each other. Maggie put the dishes in the dishwasher and put in the detergent before putting turning it on and letting it clean the dishes.

“Look at my domestic goddess cleaning up the kitchen,” Kara teased as she stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Maggie remained neutral to seeing Kara in a towel. She’s seen her plenty of times, but the sight never ceases to amaze her, “Domestic goddess is a new one. I think I like that name, but I think you are the one who is the domestic goddess. You are the total package, babe, everything I need and more,” She approached her girlfriend slowly.

Kara saw the wicked glint in Maggie’s eyes, “As are you,” She moved back as Maggie approached her, “I have to get dressed and head over to my parent’s place,” She made a move towards the bathroom.

Maggie smirked, “Well, you should have thought about that before you came out in nothing but a towel, and water glistening all over your body,” She closed the distance between her and Kara.

“Down girl, I need to really get dressed,” Kara swerved out of Maggie’s way and went to get dressed.

Maggie went towards the bathroom, “We will pick this up later,” She closed the door behind her. It took all of her willpower to not push Kara down on the bed and have her way with her. They’ve kind of slowed down in the sexy part of their lives since Kara was tired and she would be tired from work. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, Maggie exited the bathroom in a towel and saw that Kara was already dressed.

“I hoped that you could have waited until I got out of the shower,” Maggie teased.

Kara shrugged, “You were taking too long and I really need to get going. Mom blew my phone up again. I don’t get why she is so impatient when she’s the one who lied and withheld information,” She told her girlfriend.

“Maybe she just wants to see you, Kara. You’ve been avoiding your mom like the plague for the last two or three weeks. I think it’s time to face her. You can’t be mad at her forever, Kara,” Maggie tried to reason.

Kara sighed, “I am not mad at her anymore, Maggie. I don’t know how to be around her. All I see is my mother being distraught,” She admitted.

“I know, Kara. No child wants to see their mother hurt and yes, Alex hurt your mother and you, but if your mother is ready to forgive your mom, then you should maybe start as well. Alex is the woman who helped your mother raise you, and look how awesome you turned out,” Maggie repeated Kara’s words back to her.

Kara smiled almost shyly, “True. I need to go. I will let you know when it’s over and I am on my way home,” She kissed Maggie on the lips.

“Text me when you get to your parents,” Maggie told her girlfriend.

Kara grabbed her phone and purse, “I will. I love you,” She blew a kiss to her girlfriend before leaving their apartment.

Maggie used her and to catch the kiss, “I love you too,” She replied to her girlfriend’s retreating form. She got dressed to take care of her errands that she needed to run. Her first stop was her apartment and grab her laptop to pay her bills and do laundry. She’s neglected that for about a week. In her defense she had been staying with Kara and well, her dirty clothes have been in Kara’s dirty clothes bin.

Maggie unlocked the door to her apartment and closed the door behind her, locking the door of course. Her phone vibrated with a message from Kara letting her know that she made it to her parents. She wasn’t one of those clingy or paranoid girlfriends and knows that Kara could take care of herself, but it was her way of letting Kara know that she loves her.

She sorted her clothes and a load of colored clothes into the washing machine. Maggie put in the laundry detergent and started the machine. Her next stop was sitting down and paying her bills, the hard part about adulting. But she was thankful for her job and being able to do things for herself. After her bills were paid, Maggie shut down the laptop and went to take the clothes out of the washing machine, and put them in the dryer.

Laundry went by quicker than she expected, but now she had to fold up the clothes and put them away. Her phone was vibrating on the bed with Kara’s text tone and she went to read the message.

_Kara: I told my parents that I don’t want to know what my birth mother said. I also don’t want to meet Astra._

Maggie knew this was a mistake, but she knew that Kara’s mind was made up.

_Maggie: How did your parents take it?_

_Kara: mother was relieved and mom was unreadable. I think she had wanted me to do it, but I told her I couldn’t not yet._

Maggie couldn’t fault Kara for that it’s a lot to take in and try to get used to. She went from having only Clark to having another relative on earth. It’s a lot for one person to handle.

_Maggie: I support your decision, Kara. Whenever you are ready. I’ll see you when you get home._

Maggie wasn’t rushing Kara off, but the conversation they were having was not meant to be had over text. It was one to have face to face and for her to comfort Kara. A message is not enough to give her girlfriend the comfort she would need.

She folded up their laundry and put it away. Once she was done with what needed to be done at her apartment, Maggie made her way to the market to pick up some odds and ends, and refrigerator staples for Kara’s apartment. They’ve been cooking a lot so it was time to replenish what they had used.

Maggie had entered ‘Whole Foods’ and as soon as she grabbed the cart she saw her ex enter the building. Maggie hoped that she did not see her and went on about her business. Her first stop was produce were she picked up, lettuce, carrots, and some fruit. Next on her list was the canned good section. Little did she know that her ex was in the same section and spotted her.

“Maggie, hi,” Emily greeted her ex.

‘Fuck’, Maggie cursed to herself, “Hey, Emily. I didn’t expect to see you here,” She greeted her ex-girlfriend.

Emily shrugged, “I needed to do some food shopping, so here I am. How are you?” She asked making polite conversation. She tried to ignore the ring on Maggie’s finger, but her attention was focused on it.

“I’m doing great. I can’t complain. How are you?” Maggie followed her ex-girlfriend’s line of sight and saw her looking at the ring on her finger.

“I’m doing well. How is Keira?” Emily could not remember Maggie’s latest plaything's name.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Her name is Kara and she is doing well. I will be seeing her a little later,” She replied letting Emily’s deliberate attempt to misname Kara.

“I’m surprised the two of you are still together. She’s rather young for you. How old is she twelve?” Emily asked snidely.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Are you trying to get my goat? It’s not working. We are over, you cheated on me, so you do not have a right to act like the scorned ex-girlfriend. And for your information, Kara is twenty-one, and she has more maturity than you do. I am going to continue my shopping, let’s not meet again,” She told Emily with finality before leaving the aisle.

Maggie finished shopping and paid for everything and left the store without a second thought about Emily. She received another text from Kara letting her know that she was on her way home, so Maggie made sure that she was there before Kara got home.

Maggie made her way home and was able to swiftly put everything up before Kara entered the apartment. And she knew something was off, “What’s wrong, Kara?” She went up to her girlfriend.

Kara sighed and threw her keys on the table and put her purse on the stool, “Nothing. I told them that I did not want to know anything. Mother was relieved and mom had a look of disappointment, but she understood. I guess mom wanted me to learn who I am, but I am not interested, not right now. Maybe in a few more years. I want everything to go back to normal and knowing my aunt is around is not normal,” She ranted.

Maggie didn’t say anything and guided Kara to the couch. She knew that her girlfriend needed a good vent session and not a solution.

“I was happy, Maggie. I liked being oblivious and now I am not. I mean, I am happy with us, don’t get me wrong,” Kara didn’t want Maggie to think that she was not happy with her.

Maggie knew what Kara meant, “I know you are happy with me, Kara. I don’t doubt that one bit. I know what you’re saying. You can’t keep your head buried in the sand for too long. You have nothing but time. You can work on rebuilding your relationship with your mom. If and when you are ready, then you can go forward,” She offered a solution.

Kara kissed Maggie on the cheek, “You are a rock star, babe.”

“Oh, I know,” Maggie replied coolly.

“You goober,” Kara called out her girlfriend.

Maggie snorted, “Goober? Really?! I got your goober.” She picked up a pillow and hit Kara in the face with it.

“Oh, you did not?” Kara grabbed another pillow and hit Maggie in the face with hers.

A pillow fight broke out as they chased each other around the apartment. Maggie was pretty sure that Kara’s neighbors would probably wonder what was going on in their apartment. She found herself flat on her back with Kara on top of her.

“I think you like being on top,” Maggie pointed out their positions.

Kara nodded, “I do, but there are other times that I prefer you to be on top,” She confessed.

“I’ll be more than happy to top you any time you want. Just say the word and I will be all over you in more ways than one,” Maggie shot back.

Kara shook her head, “Yeah, not now though. I want to Netflix and cuddle if that is okay?” She suggested.

“Whatever you want, Kara we will do,” Maggie agreed. She loved when they made love, but the best time was when they were together doing nothing.

Kara got off of Maggie, “I’ll go make the popcorn and you can order the food,” She went into the kitchen to make popcorn. It had been a long day and all Kara wanted to do was relax with her girlfriend, and forget all about family, birth mothers and any other kind of drama. Being with her girlfriend was just the distraction she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara decided not to 'meet' her birth mother and Astra. Maggie wins the supportive girlfriend of the year award.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below
> 
> Next time on SD: Kara and Maggie take an important step in their lives.


	41. Let's Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie move in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who stayed for this story. As I had mentioned before, I did not intend for it to go as long as it had, but alas it did. I enjoyed reading every one of your responses and thoughts. I made it through this story even though I wanted to give up on it, many times.
> 
> I bring you the second to last chapter of this story. Kara and Maggie's journey is coming to a close. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I may release the epilogue soon, but only if you review :)

Life had settled down for Kara and Maggie; the holidays had come and gone. And now, after a little bit of going back and forth, Kara and Maggie decided to take the leap and move in together. It took a lot of strategic planning and finding a place, which didn’t take long since Grant Towers condos were made available to them. After setting up a tour and viewing the condo, Kara and Maggie were sold, and now they were new tenants in a beautiful, three bedrooms, and two-bathroom apartment with a bonus sunroom. In a quiet neighborhood and was not far from the university and only five minutes away from NCPD. The rent was not through the roof, and Kara was able to contribute, thanks to her stipend from the school. All in all, life had been good, and Kara was not complaining at all.

Well, except for the unpacking that seems to be taking forever to get done.

“I didn’t realize we had so much stuff combined.” Kara joked as she finished putting the dishes in the cabinets.

Maggie chuckled, “I didn’t think we had that much either, but luckily we were able to scale some of it back. Which makes a huge difference, and our furniture goes well together,” She replied from the living room where she was putting books on the built-in bookcase.

Kara sighed, “At least all of our furniture combined filled up the rooms. That would be torture. Lucy wanted to know when we were going to have a house warming party,” She put the last dish in the cabinet.

“As soon as we get settled. I don’t know when that will be though. Maybe after we finish christening the apartment,” Maggie joked. She knew a house warming party was in the works, but she wanted to enjoy their new home with Kara first.

Kara exited the kitchen with the box and put it by the door, “Are we going to get it on in every room of the house?” She questioned as she joined her girlfriend in the living room.

Maggie pondered Kara’s question, “Not every room in the house, but we can make use of the living room, our bedroom, and our bathroom. And possibly the third bedroom,” She replied with a smirk.

Kara wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist, “We have to figure out what to do with that third bedroom. The second bedroom is the guest bedroom, and the sunroom doubles as an office and an enclave where we have the table and chairs.” They utilized some of the space in their apartment, which was entirely too spacious, and left room to spare.

Maggie turned around and faced Kara, “Well, we can turn it into another guest bedroom for the time being, and maybe at some point down the line we can use that room as a nursery,” She mentioned the last part on the sly.

“I like the idea of another guest bedroom. We may have more than two people sleeping over at once. And when the time comes we can turn it into a room for our child, but hopefully, by that time we will be in a house,” Kara thought about using the third bedroom as a nursery, but they were not at that point in their life at the moment.

“I like the way you think, but we can still have a child and move into the house later,” Maggie countered.

Kara led Maggie over to the couch, sat down and pulled Maggie into her lap, “That’s always possible. What’s up with the kid's talk?” She questioned her girlfriend. They have had a couple of conversations revolving around children as of late.

Maggie sighed, “I’ve been thinking about our future, and I see a child in our future. I guess you can say my biological clock is kicking in, and the urge to procreate had kicked in,” She mentioned almost quietly. Maggie had been feeling this way for a while but didn’t know how to talk to Kara about how she was feeling. Kara was still young and getting started in graduate school, and she didn’t want to put unnecessary pressure on Kara.

“I had a feeling that was what was happening with you. You’ve been a lot more amorous in the last three months. You look in the baby section when you think I am not looking, and don’t think I didn’t see the list of baby names you came up with for our child. I saw Raiyah at the top of the list,” Kara had begun to put the clues together and waited for Maggie to say something to her, especially, when she told her while they were making love that she wanted to get her pregnant.

Maggie blushed she was busted, “I didn’t want you to feel or think that I was pressuring you into having our child. I do not want to do anything to put your schooling in jeopardy. So, I am going to be patient, and as you said, when the time presents itself, it will happen,” She explained herself.

Kara smiled warmly at her girlfriend, “I’ve thought about it as well. I’m not going to lie and say that I haven’t because I have. When the time is right we will know at least we are on the same page,” She had to give them props for being on the same page.

Maggie kissed Kara on the nose, “That is true. Did anyone ever tell you that you are so cute?” She playfully poked Kara in the cheek.

Kara grabbed Maggie’s finger to keep her from poking her, “Yes, my parents. And you are not them,” She told her girlfriend.

“There is nothing parent like about what I feel for you. If I did that would be weird as hell,” Maggie made a face at the thought.

“I’m glad too because that would be beyond weird, considering you are the same age as my mom. You’re robbing the cradle,” Kara smirked.

“No, more like robbing the playground,” Maggie shot back.

Kara chuckled, “The cradle sounds better and so much hotter,” She replied.

Maggie got off Kara’s lap, “Let’s go break in our new bed, and I can show you what robbing the cradle is like,” She helped Kara off the couch and took her to the bedroom.

After several rounds of mind-blowing sex that made Kara want to smoke, she and Maggie were in the living room basking in the afterglow. It was the last place after the bedroom, and they could see the sunset directly from one of the windows. The living room was cast in orange light; Kara compared it to a fire in a fireplace. They sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying being in each other’s presence. Unfortunately, their silence was broken when Kara’s phone began to chime. She untangled herself from Maggie and reached for the offending device. She saw a notification from Lucy, and Kara put it back on the table.

“Who was that?” Maggie asked.

Kara got back into her position of being in Maggie’s arms, “Lucy. I will talk to her later right now; it’s our time.” She replied and got comfortable.

Maggie chuckled, “I agree it is our time. If it’s your parents, then I can understand the interruption. We should get something to eat. We’ve burned a lot of calories today, and I am sure we will burn off more later,” She was famished.

“I’ll say. Let's order in and christen our kitchen with cooking when we have our party,” Kara was on board with that plan, “You want to do it this weekend? Have everyone come over and celebrate another big milestone of ours?”

“I think that is doable,” Maggie agreed.

They eventually untangled from each other and got dressed. Kara did not want to have food delivered while they were naked. The food came, and Kara and Maggie camped out on the living room floor, eating their food and taking time to feed each other. It was the intimacy that Kara had craved outside of sexual intimacy. Maggie gave it to her in spades, and she was thankful for that.

Maggie grumbled as her phone started to ring, “This better be a damn emergency!” She grabbed her phone, “Sawyer. Yeah, I’ll be right there,” She tossed her phone on the couch.

“You have to go save the day, huh?” Kara asked, even though she knew the answer to the question.

Maggie got off the floor, “You know the drill. I’m sorry, babe,” She kissed Kara quickly on the lips.

Kara sighed, “It’s the nature of your job. Now I know how mother feels when mom has to go protect the city.” She pouted.

“Yes, you do. The best part of it all is I keep the city and you safe, then I get to come home to you,” Maggie told Kara as she was hastily getting dressed.

“I love the thought of that. Come back to me,” Kara walked her girlfriend to the door.

Maggie smiled, “Always,” She walked out of the apartment and towards the action where she was needed.

Kara closed the door and leaned against it. She loved Maggie’s job, but it put her in so much danger. Much like her mom’s job as the DEO. Kara wondered how her mother was able to handle her wife going off into danger. Then again, her mother was going off into danger as well; it sucked that everyone gets to do something exciting, and she has to be normal. This was her life, and she was going to live it, but hopefully, one day, she could become a hero of National City as well.

Kara cleaned up dinner and put the leftovers in the refrigerator and went to take a shower. She would get back to Lucy after she was finished. After a relaxing shower, Kara put on some comfortable pajamas and grabbed her phone. There were two more messages from Lucy, so Kara decided to call.

“Hey, Miss. Sawyer. You and Maggie finally came up for air?” Lucy asked as soon as she answered the phone.

Kara chuckled, “I am not Miss. Sawyer, yet. We made a promise, not a marriage proposal, unlike you and Vasquez. I should start calling you Mrs. Vasquez since that is who you will be. Your message was cryptic. What’s up?” She asked her friend.

Lucy sighed, “It wasn’t too cryptic. All it said was when is the party? That is not cryptic,” She explained her message.

Kara was sheepish she did not read the entire message, “We are planning for this coming Saturday, so you are on notice, you will be coming to our housewarming party. I will not accept any excuses.” She told her friend firmly.

“Calm down, Artie. I think you had way too much Maggie inside of you. Next thing you know, you’re going to tell everyone to respect my authority,” Lucy made a South Park reference.

“You, nerd,” Kara shot back.

Lucy laughed, “You love me,” She replied.

“It depends on the day,” Kara held nothing back.

“I’m hurt,” Lucy put her hand across her chest even though Kara could not see her.

Kara brushed Lucy’s comment off, “No, you’re not. Where is your significant other?”

“She is in the room sleeping. She just got home not too long ago, and mama is tired,” Lucy answered.

“I know the feeling, unpacking the apartment, and putting everything away was a job within itself, but we got it done, and everything fits perfectly in its place. We were made for this apartment. Maggie and I were talking today, and she brought up us having kids,” Kara needed to talk to her best friend about the conversation.

Lucy gasped, “She brought up kids? Why?” She was surprised that the thought of children was on their radar.

“We’ve discussed it and put the topic on the back burner after our little scare. Maggie’s biological clock is ticking, so to speak.” Kara replied.

“How do you feel about that? You just started school. Is having kids something you want?” Lucy asked. She and Vasquez had not broached the subject of kids, and if Lucy was honest, she didn’t want any at all.

Kara smiled, “We are not going to get pregnant tomorrow. We will have kids eventually when the time is right. And before you say there is no right time, we want to do things right. If it happens, it happens, and if not, then we’ll move on. There is no harm in practicing, though, but we have that down to an art,” She couldn’t help herself.

“TMI. I love you, Kara, and I am glad that you and Maggie are having mind-blowing sex, but there are some things that I don’t want to know,” Lucy wasn’t that perverted.

Kara giggled, “You’re not ready for what goes on in our bedroom,” She teased.

“That’s it. I am hanging up,” Lucy threatened.

“Yeah, okay. I need to go and reach out to everyone about Saturday. I’ll talk to you later, Luce,” Kara hung up the phone. She searched for the group chat and let everyone know that a housewarming party was happening on Saturday, and they better not make plans. When she got positive responses, Kara put her phone on the charger and decided to take a nap until Maggie got home.

Saturday arrived, and Kara and Maggie found themselves trying to put everything together for their guests. Kara went to the local wine and spirits store and stocked up on beverages for everyone, while Maggie put the finishing touches on the food. They decided to do a combination of cooking and picking up food platters.

“I think we have enough food and drinks to feed an entire army,” Kara joked.

Maggie laughed, “Do you not know our family? It’s better to have more than enough than having too little. Our first party together as a couple, look at us, we are all grown up,” She tossed the dishtowel at Kara.

Kara caught the cloth with no problem, “When did that happen?” She asked playfully.

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t know, but I like it.”

“The jury is still out on that one,” Kara teased.

There was a knock at the door, and Kara went to open it and saw her parents with J’onn and M’gann, “Come in! Welcome to our home,” She greeted her family cheerily.

Diana chuckled and kissed her daughter on the forehead, “Alex, our little girl has grown up,” She told her wife.

Alex shook her head, “It seems like only yesterday she was trying to block us,” She kissed Kara on the cheek.

Kara rolled her eyes, “It was only one time,” She defended herself.

Diana shook her head, “It was more like three,” She corrected her daughter.

“J’onn, please rescue me,” She told the man who was like a father to her.

“I can’t save you this time, Kara,” J’onn told Kara.

Kara looked at M’gann, “Can’t you?” she asked, pouting.

M’gann shook her head, “I’m Switzerland.” She replied.

The rest of the guests arrived, and they had a full house, which made Kara happy. This was her first time hosting something with Maggie, and it was a success so far. She was in the middle of a conversation with Sam and Lena when the sound of something clanking against a glass.

“Can I have your attention, please. I want to propose a toast to Kara and Maggie. They’ve taken a big step in their lives, and I had to admit, as a mother, I was a little leery about their relationship, but having seen Kara and Maggie together proved to me that my leeriness was misplaced. Now, I see a happy couple living, loving, and laughing together. So let’s raise our glasses and toast this beautiful couple,” Diana finished her toast.

Kara and Maggie shared a smile across the room.

“Not to be outdone by my beautiful wife. As you know, Kara is my life, my love, and I can’t say, little girl, because that would be weird. Like Diana, I shared a little concern about their relationship, but when I learned how deep it ran. There was no doubt in my mind that they are perfect for each other. Protect my biggest treasure, Maggie, or I will make your life a living hell,” Alex concluded her speech.

“To Kara and Maggie,” J’onn concluded.

“To Kara and Maggie,” Everyone raised their glass to toast the couple.

Kara blushed, hating being the center of attention, “Aw you guys,” She replied.

Maggie chuckled, “Loved the toasts and all of the confidence and encouragement you have in Kara and me. Like you, I had my concerns, but when your destiny is written in the stars, nothing else matters,” She answered back.

“Could they be any sweeter?” Sam quipped.

Lucy shook her head, “You will get cavities,” She replied.

Kara shot Lucy and Sam withering looks, “Not now, peanut gallery,” She told her two friends.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch, but as the night went on, Kara found herself getting tired. It had been a long day, and the events were catching up to her. All she wanted to do was cuddle with Maggie and sleep. Her wish was granted when everyone decided to call it a night, so the happy couple could enjoy their home together. The gifts could wait until the morning, and thanks to everyone, there was no cleanup. So, that meant that she and Maggie could go to bed.

“Tonight was fun. Then again, any time with our family is always fun,” Maggie told Kara as she brushed her teeth.

Kara had to agree, “Yeah, it was. They may get on my nerves and drive me batty, but I love them just the same,” She slipped on her pajamas.

Maggie came out of the bathroom, “Are you putting on your pajamas?” She asked as she stalked slowly over to Kara.

Kara nodded, “Uh, yeah,” She replied, not making a move to put on her sleep pants.

Maggie took Kara’s pants and put them on the floor, “I thought that maybe we could celebrate on our own,” She pressed her body against Kara’s.

“Someone wants to play,” Kara stated.

“Always,” Maggie did not miss a beat.

Kara followed Maggie towards the bed; they exchanged sweet kisses between taking off articles of clothing. The room was cloaked in darkness, with the only light coming from the moon that was shining through the windows. Under the light of the moon, Kara and Maggie came together as one. Once their passions were sated and drifted off to sleep, little did they know, a life had just been created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally moved in together! It's about damn time!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below.
> 
> Next time on SD: the one with the epilogue.


	42. Here's to The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie celebrate another milestone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the story and I am sad to see it come to an end, but like all good things, they come to an end. Thank you again to everyone for your support every comment, every kudo, every bookmark, every subscription. It really meant a lot to me. You guys are amazing!
> 
> 💕
> 
> It's time for me to put Kara and Maggie on the shelf and return them back to their proper owners. The CW & DC respectively.
> 
> I may revisit them again if I get inspiration.
> 
> ***if you have any other ideas or pairings in mind, please feel free to let me know in the comments. I may not get to it right away, but I will get to it eventually***
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

_Four years later…_

Kara sat nervously outside of the committee’s office; it was her time to argue her dissertation. It was this moment that was standing between her getting her Ph.D. in neuropsychology or not. She had practiced a million times with her parents, Maggie and her friends, but it wasn’t the same as doing it in front of professors who would be ready to strike her down at any time. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she smiled at the ‘good luck’ message from Maggie. She put her phone in time for the door to open.

An African American woman with black hair and a gentle smile poked her head out the door, “They are ready for you, Mrs. Danvers-Prince-Sawyer,” She told the young woman sitting nervously outside.

Kara stood up and brushed the non-existent wrinkles from her skirt and followed the woman inside the room. The room was a big lecture hall with three professors she had not seen before. They looked serious, and Kara’s smile dropped. She took a seat at the table in front of the room and put her folder containing her work in front of her. Kara hoped that she could make it through this without fucking up royally.

The process was grueling, and the questions Kara was asked was some that she was not expecting, but she stood by her research, and the way it was handled. When it was all over, Kara waited to hear the words that she had successfully defended her dissertation.

“Congratulations, Dr. Danvers-Prince-Sawyer, you have successfully defended your dissertation. You have a bright future ahead of you, and we look forward to seeing everything that you accomplish,” The professor bestowed the honor on Kara. He had never seen so much passion from one person, and Kara showed her persistence and did not back down.

Kara couldn’t contain her joy, “Thank you!” She grabbed her folder and headed out of the classroom. As soon as she was outside, she shouted, “Yes! I did it!” She couldn’t wait to go home and share the news with her family.

Kara pulled into the driveway of her childhood home and turned the car off. She had no poker face whatsoever, so she couldn’t go in there looking all sad and forlorn. Kara knew her family could read her like a book. So, instead of going with deception, she was going to go with the truth. Kara entered the house and was met with a chorus of ‘congratulations.’

“You did it, mommy,” Little Raiyah Sawyer came running towards her mommy.

Kara picked up her daughter, “I did, buttercup,” She kissed her on the cheek.

“We have another doctor in the house,” Maggie went up to her wife and kissed her.

Kara smirked, “That’s right, Dr. Danvers-Prince-Sawyer. We are going to have to have to shorten my name,” She joked because her name was a lot to say.

Alex grinned, “Well, you can always drop Danvers Prince and go with Sawyer. It will make your life a lot easier,” She hugged her daughter. She couldn’t have been any prouder than she was of Kara now.

Diana chuckled, “You have your legacy now, Kara,” She told her daughter as she waited her turn to hug her. Her daughter had grown up to be one hell of a woman, and now, she was living her life. And Diana couldn’t help but beam with pride that she was the one, along with Alex, that raised Kara to be the compassionate woman that she had become.

Kara hugged her mother, “Thank you, mother,” She kissed her cheek.

“Mommy, come and say hi to everyone else. They are waiting for you outside,” Raiyah told her mother excitedly.

Kara put her daughter down, “I’ll be out there in a minute. I want to talk to your mama about something,” She tapped her daughter on the nose.

Raiyah pouted, “Okay, mommy, but don’t take too long,” She took off running towards the back of the house.

Kara was now alone in the living room with her wife, “She is definitely your child,” She teased her wife.

Maggie shook her head, “Oh, when she is sassy, she’s my child,” She replied.

Kara grinned, “Yes. She may look like me, but underneath it, all is a little version of Maggie Sawyer,” Their daughter may look like Kara with brunette hair, but Raiyah’s temperament was all Maggie.

Maggie looked at Kara, “What did you want to talk to me about, babe?” She asked her wife.

Kara cleared her throat, “You may want to sit down for this bit of news,” She pointed to the couch, instead of answering the question.

“What’s wrong, Kara? You’re scaring me,” Maggie sat down on the couch. Her stomach was in knots, and her heart was hammering in her chest.

Kara sat down next to her wife, “It’s nothing to be scared of, but it’s going to change our lives again,” She replied cryptically.

“Please stop being cryptic and tell me,” The suspense was killing Maggie, and the look on Kara’s face did not help calm her nerves.

Kara smiled, “Well, I’m pregnant,” She blurted out.

Maggie’s mouth fell open of all the things that were going through her mind, Kara being pregnant again, was not one that she was expecting, “You’re pregnant?” She asked quietly.

Kara nodded, “Uh-huh. I found out at my last check-up. I know we didn’t plan for this, but then again, we did not plan for Raiyah…,” She trailed off.

“Yet, here we are with a daughter. This is great news, Kara, but what about getting started in your career? Won’t you being pregnant put a kibosh on that?” Maggie was excited by the news, but Kara was still early in her career.

Kara shook her head, “No, it will not. My job is not strenuous, and I spend most of my time behind a desk. It will work out fine. I work with my mom and the DEO, trust me everything will be alright. You don’t seem too excited,” She noticed the lack of her wife’s excitement.

Maggie smiled, “Believe me, I am more than excited. The shock is starting to wear off. Raiyah did say that she wanted a little sister, and now it looks like she will get her wish. I’m going to be a mom,” She hugged her wife.

Kara returned the hug, “You are, Lieutenant Sawyer. Let’s keep this from the others until we are into my second trimester. I don’t want to jinx anything, so far mom is the only one who knows,” She told her wife.

“I don’t mind sitting on this secret. After this child, I believe it’s time to rethink the use of birth control,” Maggie let go of Kara.

Kara laughed, “I am okay with that. Two kids and a dog is enough for us right now. Come on, let’s get the celebration started. We are going to have one upset kid on our hands.”

Maggie got up, “She put a lot of thought into this party for her mommy. Let’s put on a good showing and put our daughter’s hard work to use,” She helped Kara off the couch.

Kara and Maggie went outside to the back yard, where all of their friends and family had gathered around to celebrate her most significant achievement yet. Completing graduate school and earning her Ph.D. The road had not been smooth, and it was rocky, she and Maggie had their fights, but at the end of the day, they worked out their issues. And they supported each other through every endeavor. Kara helped and supported Maggie through being captain and making lieutenant. And Maggie supported her through school and helped out a lot with Raiyah, so she had time to study and not stress. Her family had been a tremendous help as well, they stepped in, and babysat, so she and Maggie could have some time alone together, and so Kara could study and let her hair down a little.

“There is our doctor. How was it?” Lucy asked as Kara came into view.

Kara sat down at the table, “It was brutal. So many questions, and they were tough. I felt like I was in court or something. I handled each question with ease, and I answered to the best of my ability. I think they were blown away at how well thought out my answers were. I am a smarty pants, you know?” She answered the question.

“Now that you have your Ph.D., Dr. Sawyer, what’s next on your list?” Lena asked.

Kara shrugged, “I am still going to continue working at the lab, and eventually, I would like to teach on the college level. Put all of my knowledge to good use,” She replied. Teaching would be easy, and not so stressful because they are college students.

“Sounds like a good plan. I think college students are so much easier to deal with,” Sam answered honestly.

Kara shrugged, “I hope so, but for now, I am going to relax and enjoy not being stressed out by school. I know Maggie is happy that it’s finally over.” She looked at her wife.

“Oh yeah,” Maggie agreed. It had not been easy, but they made it through together.

“Mommy is going to be so awesome teaching the big kids,” Raiyah chimed in as she stuffed her face with chips.

“Your mommy is already awesome, Rye,” Alex agreed.

Kara cleared her throat, “Now that I am here, let’s get this party started. I am starving. I have not eaten since this morning, and now I need to replenish my strength.” She got up from the table to make her a plate.

Raiyah looked at her mommy and smiled, “Now that you are finished with school. Does that mean I get my little sister now?” She heard another heartbeat coming from her mommy.

Kara chuckled, “We’ll see,” and gave her daughter a subtle wink. She forgot that Raiyah had developed a few of her unique abilities.

The celebration was over, and Kara and Maggie found themselves at home with their daughter, who was passed out in her bed from the busy day she had. Kara and Maggie had retired to their bedroom for the evening, and Kara found herself on the end of a much-needed foot and leg massage.

“How did you know what I needed?” Kara asked as she relaxed on the bed.

Maggie chuckled, “I know you, Kara. Those shoes you had on today probably killed your feet. I saw you with your shoes off at your parent’s house. So, I know you needed this after the stressful day you had. I am so proud of you, babe,” Maggie took her time massaging Kara’s calf muscle.

“Really?” Kara asked.

“Very proud of you. You are superwoman. You brought our child into this world, you finished school, defended your dissertation, and you’ve been a wonderful mother and wife. You may not be out there saving the world, but to that little girl sleeping in her bedroom and to me, you are a hero. You’ll be helping others differently, but as they say, all heroes don’t wear capes,” Maggie held so much adoration for her wife, even though they’ve been married for three years, Kara never ceased to amaze her.

Kara smiled lovingly at her wife, “There you go again making me tear up,” She sniffed as the tears welled up in her eyes, “These damn hormones,”

Maggie stopped massaging Kara’s leg and moved up her body, placing a small kiss on Kara’s abdomen, before moving the rest of the way to hold her.

“It’s true, Kara. I will take the next fifty to sixty years to show you just how much you mean to Raiyah and me. You’ll always be our Supergirl,” Maggie kissed Kara on the cheek.

Kara chuckled, “Is that because I am related to Superman?” She asked her wife, teasingly.

Maggie shrugged, “Maybe, or we can call you Wondergirl since you are Wonder Woman’s daughter,” She shot back.

“Wondergirl? How cheesy is that?” Kara asked, laughing at Maggie’s name for her.

“It has a nice ring to it. Way better than Supergirl or better yet, you could be Batgirl. That’s hot,” Maggie came up with another name.

Kara laughed sarcastically, “I think that name is already in use. I will stick to my name, thank you very much,” She liked her name.

“I won’t argue with that. I like your name too,” Maggie loved Kara’s name.

Kara sighed, “You are amazing. How did I ever get so lucky? We’ve been through so much in the last five years, and when I thought you would call it quits, you stayed. You’ve been my compass, my light in the night on my darkest days. Who would have thought that a charity event would have brought us together? I guess we can truly thank Kate and my mom for our meeting. I often wondered what it would be like if we met each other under different circumstances.” She had always wondered if they would have met through Kate or her mom.

“If we were meant to meet, then we would have met eventually. I know your mom, and I am best friends with your aunt, so our meeting would have been inevitable. I’m glad we met when we did. I wouldn’t change it for anything,” Maggie was happy with how everything turned out with her and Kara.

“Imagine the story we will tell when our grandchildren asked how we met,” Kara thought about how they met.

Maggie rubbed Kara’s stomach, “It would be an interesting story to tell. We can say that we met at a charity auction. They don’t have to know that I bought you for charity,” She mentioned casually.

“Yeah, that is true. All our grandkids need to know is that their grandparents loved it each other deeply.” Kara replied tiredly.

Kara’s birth mother did not send her to earth to fall in love and have a family, but she did anyway. Kara had a loving family with two parents who loved her, raised her, and took care of her. She had more family than she ever wanted, and now she had a wife and a kid of her own. Her destiny may still be uncertain, but her path was clear. Kara may not have been a superhero like her mother, aunt, or Clark, but she would always have the heart of a hero.

_El Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! They've come full circle.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter down and many more to go. This is just the beginning. 
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue or not. If there's enough support and interest, then I will begin posting chapters.


End file.
